Tesouro
by Kiaraa
Summary: Viver já é difícil ainda mais sendo Kagome Higurashi... Uma irmã briguenta, um play boy que não larga do seu pé e um mistério que depois de anos volta a toda. Ufa! No final td q ela qria era ser uma pessoa normal...Mas pessoas especiais, nunca são normais
1. Só mais um dia Que mudou tudo

Oiiiiieee, olha eu de novo!!!

Segunda fic que emoção Q.Q...

Espero que gostem, pois tive uma briga comigo msma pra saber se postava agora ou esperava mais um tempo...

* * *

_Acordo depois das dez_

_Não acredito que estou atrasado de novo_

_Tomo um quarto de cafeína_

_Para começar a minha pulsação e depois_

_Pego o meu jeans no chão_

_Depois bato a porta_

_E só a mesma coisa velha de sempre_

_Isso mostra que você nunca sabe_

_Quanto tudo está prestes a mudar_

Inuyasha acordou. Olhou para o lado, e viu o sol já alto... Estranhou, olhou o relógio e caiu da cama.

---Que droga!

Não que ele se importasse muito em chagar atrasado, mas tinha marcado de se encontrar com Miroku pra decidirem o que fazer no baile de fim de ano, já estavam nos últimos três meses de aula... Se queriam aprontar teriam que saber o que fazer.

Se vestiu o mais rápido que podia. Sua mãe havia deixado o café na mesa, pegou apenas uma xícara e tomou de uma vez, logo depois fazendo uma careta. Odiava café! Mais o que o faria acordar além dele?

Ainda bem que morava perto do colégio, ainda não podia dirigir, estava na sétima série...

---------------------------------

Chegou ao colégio. Só poderia entrar no segundo tempo mesmo, sentou embaixo de uma árvore.

Inuyasha era um garoto de 14 anos, um meio youkai pra ser mais exato, com os cabelos pratas, orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e olhos dourados, era como dizem, em forma. Já tinha fama no colégio, ele, seu irmão Sesshoumaru e seus amigos Miroku e Kouga, aprontavam aos montes, deixando não só os professores, mas também seus pais doidos.

Eles eram dos tipos marrentos, mexeu com um, mexeu com todos. Adoravam uma briga, e pagavam pra se meter em confusão... E mesmo assim tinham uma legião de garotas atrás. Ele nem precisava fazer esforço pra conseguir uma garota... Notas na média (exigência de seu pai: apronte o que quiser, mas não apareça em casa com uma nota vermelha...), um rosto bonito, fama de bad boy, garotas brotando... O que ele queria mais?

O sinal bateu, ele se levantou e foi em direção a sua sala, andando com típico ar de marrento largado, com a mochila em apenas um ombro e arrancando suspiros de garotinhas que achavam isso o máximo. Sorriu consigo mesmo como se disesse "eu sei que sou gostoso".

---Qual é Inuyasha? Fiquei te esperando e você não apareceu... Sabe que eu num gosto de esperar, ainda mais se for homem – disse Miroku assim que ele entrou e jogou a mochila na mesa ao lado do garoto. Miroku era do grupo de bad boys de Inuyasha, cabelos negros, olhos azuis escuro e o mesmo corpo de Inuyasha.

---A bosta do relógio não despertou, e meu irmãozinho querido aqui – olhou para o irmão que estava na mesa de trás com Kouga ao seu lado – Não me acordou.

---Não tenho obrigação nenhuma de fazer isso – Sesshoumaru estava encostado na parede; praticamente jogado na cadeira e de olhos fechados. Esse era um youkai completo, parecido com Inuyasha, o que mais diferenciava os dois, eram as orelhas de Inuyasha e o ar de frieza de Sesshoumaru. Ele era repetente por isso caíra na mesma sala do irmão.

---Vocês já de manhã cedo brigando? To tentando dormir – falou Houjo com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, com a mochila de travesseiro, outro humano, de pele clara, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos.

Inuyasha deu uma mochilada no garoto o fazendo olhar fulminante para o mesmo.

---Acordaê Boujo, a gente tem que decidir o que fazer no baile...

Houjo esqueceu o sono e a raiva na hora, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e Miroku sorriu maliciosamente... Ninguém entendia que essa era a essência da amizade deles, todos adoravam aprontar e ver os outros com cara de idiota... Todos adoravam ser os maiorais.

---Agora cê tá falando a minha língua – Miroku sentou-se na mesa – E aí? O que a gente vai fazer?

---Tava pensando em algo que envolvesse o rei e a rainha...

---Pô mais e se um de nós for o rei...

---Aí – Inuyasha sorriu – Se for... Um de nós vai se ferrar. – Todos riram

Inuyasha sentiu dois braços finos em sua cintura, olhou pra trás e viu os olhos amendoados de sua prima. Sorriu.

---Fala Sango!

---Pensei que nem ia vir... – Sango sentou ao lado de Miroku, apoiando as costas no peito do garoto. Era uma menina bonita, de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados, era prima de Inuyasha por parte de mãe, e sempre andavam juntos.

---E ele ia perder um dia à toa podendo zoar com um idiota do colégio Sango? – Uma garota baixinha surgiu do em frente à Inuyasha. Essa era Rin, irmã de Miroku, andava com eles, como Sango. Sentou-se na mesa de Houjo deixando as pernas balançando na lateral da mesa, e Kouga deitando a cabeça nas coxas da garota.

---Que isso Rinzinha, assim cê me magoa...

Era sempre assim, eles eram amigos incondicionais. Eram as únicas meninas que andavam com eles e não havia vergonha, e na maioria das vezes, não havia malícia em seus atos... Todos começaram a rir dos amigos, a sala que estava barulhenta, de repente ficou silenciosa... Fazendo com que os seis parassem de rir e olhassem pra ver o que acontecia.

Uma menina entrava na sala. Cabelos negros, pele branca, um pouco corada, olhos extremamente azuis, era um azul água quase transparente, corpo ainda em formação e um rosto muito bonito. Entrava determinada, parecia não ligar para os olhares que recebia, caminhou até a última mesa e se sentou.

---Caraca meu! Que gata é essa? – Inuyasha, como todos na sala, olhava para a garota como se ela fosse um copo d'água em plena seca.

Miroku olhou da garota para Rin, essa ainda olhava pra garota assustada...

---Eu vô lá – Inuyasha olhou para o amigo – Vem comigo Rin?

---Eu? - a garota o olhou – Eu vô fazer o que perto daquela lá?

Ninguém ali estava entendendo nada do que os irmãos estavam falando. Só virão quando Miroku se levantou, empurrando um pouco Sango que o olhava não acreditando que ele estava fazendo isso, e foi em direção a garota.

---------------------------------

A garota continuava sentada jogando em seu celular, sabia que todos a olhavam. "O que eles tanto olham? Tá começando a me incomodar". Havia chegado atrasada por seu pai não saber onde era o colégio... Desde que ele e sua mãe haviam se separado eles foram morar em Londres e agora ele voltara.

---Hei! Esqueceu de mim Kagome? – a garota olhou para o menino que falara com ela, e um radiante sorriso apareceu em seu rosto

---Miroku! – todos na sala ficaram surpresos por verem a garota se jogar nos braços do garoto. Inuyasha de sua mesa virou para Rin.

---Vocês a conhecem? – Rin ainda olhava a cena com desprezo

---Ela é nossa irmã.

Inuyasha olhou a garota, surpreso; e essa por incrível que pareça o olhava...

_Só mais um dia_

_Começou como qualquer outro_

_Só mais uma menina_

_Que tirou o meu fôlego_

_Então ela se vira_

_Ela me leva ao chão e_

_Só outro dia depois que eu_

_Tive o melhor dia da minha vida_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde aquele dia 3 anos haviam se passado, já estavam no segundo colegial. Nem preciso dizer à surpresa que todos tiveram ao saber que a linda garota era mais uma Higurashi.

Vou resumir a tal Kagome durante esses anos... Kagome se mostrava uma menina cativante, tendo admiradores por onde passava. Tinha dois grandes amigos, Ayame e Bankotsu, eram como ela, fugitivos de fama... Mas de nada adiantava, Kagome em pouco tempo recebera o título de mais popular do colégio, mesmo sem fazer nada e contra vontade da própria. Causando inveja e raiva de outras garotas que até então eram 'as' populares da escola. Outro com quem Kagome podia contar era seu irmão, que ao contrario de Rin, não ficara contra o pai na separação. Vivia sendo assediada por vários garotos, inclusive Inuyasha, que não deixava a garota em paz.

Bem, Inuyasha estava mais marrento do que nunca, seu grupo já era denominado de gangue, e todos os achavam os maiorais. Tanto ele, quanto seus amigos gostavam disso, todos tinham respeito por eles, ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentá-los e as garotas se rendiam a seus pés.

Estavam no primeiro dia de aula do segundo colegial. A escola estava aquele alvoroço, cada grupo social se encontrando para contar sobre as suas férias. Uma colegial ia entrando no colégio.

---Ká!! – a garota olhou em direção ao grito e foi ao encontro da outra. Kagome estava com o corpo totalmente formado de belas curvas e isso só aumentava seu número de seguidores.

---Oi Ayame – ela se encontrou com uma youkai lobo, de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, as duas se abraçaram – E aí menina, como foram suas férias?

---Nossa, tenho que te contar tanta coisa... – e Ayame começou a contar sobre as suas férias na África com seus pais (só pra constar, o colégio é só pra elite, entendem?).

-------------------------------

Inuyasha já estava no colégio á um tempo vira a garota chegando. Riu, ninguém acreditava, mas ele realmente sentia algo pela garota... Inuyasha havia mudado bastante, seus cabelos estavam maiores, o rosto mais maduro, e o corpo... Nossa! Que corpo era aquele? Gente sem noção o corpo do garoto era de um deus e... Er... Desculpem, a narradora se empolgou... Voltando ao assunto... Inuyasha tinha conseguido se transformar num belo rapaz.

Levantou e foi em direção a garota.

---Oi minha pequena? – Kagome, que estava de costas para o garoto, fechou os olhos demoradamente, querendo acreditar que não havia ouvido nada – Não vai falar comigo não?

---O que você quer Inuyasha?

---O de sempre... Convidar você pra sair... Aceita? – Kagome se virou pra olhá-lo, o garoto sorriu maroto.

---Por que você insiste se sabe que a resposta é não?

---Você sabe... A esperança é a última que morre...

---Mas no final ela sempre morre do mesmo jeito...

Ayame aprendera a achar graça nas brigas dos dois... Durante todos esses anos ela via Inuyasha pedir pra sair com Kagome e essa nunca aceitar, sabia que a amiga achava Inuyasha infantil, idiota, um filhinho de papai que acha que pode tudo... Mas Ayame não sabia explicar o porquê de achar que a amiga deveria aceitar, pelo menos uma vez, sair com o garoto.

---Vai Inu, deixa minha irmã em paz... – Miroku puxava Inuyasha pelo ombro, pra longe das garotas, recebendo um sorriso de agradecimento da irmã. Esse também havia mudado bastante, estava mais forte, com um corpo maravilhoso, só que agora prendia o cabelo em um pequeno rabo de cavalo.

---Eu já falei pra não me chamar de Inu.

---E eu já disse que a Ká não é garota pra você. – Inuyasha riu cínico.

---Há! O malandrão pode pegar as irmãzinhas dos outros, mas a sua ninguém pode né? – Miroku estreitou os olhos, desde a chegada de Kagome, ela se tornara assunto de várias brigas entre os amigos.

---Exatamente por ser como a gente é que eu não quero você com a minha irmã.

---Qual é o problema cara? Eu já peguei a Rin, e nem por isso você ficou desse jeito.

---Você diz gostar tanto da Kagome, mas nem foi capaz de perceber que as duas são gêmeas, mas BEM diferentes uma da outra... – Inuyasha e Miroku se olhavam intensamente, não queriam brigar, mas também não dariam o braço a torcer – Kagome não é garota pro bico de garotos como você – Inuyasha riu – Como a gente, que seja! – Inuyasha aumentou o sorriso e Miroku ficou com mais raiva, chegou perto de Inuyasha que o olhava debochado, chegou bem perto de seu rosto e a cada palavra batia com o dedo no peito do amigo – A gente sempre foi amigo, mas se continuar com essa de querer pegar a Kagome, vamos ter problemas. – saiu de perto do garoto indo sentar com a irmã.

Inuyasha continuava olhando para o amigo de longe. Tudo bem que o garoto estava preocupado com a irmã, mas isso já era de mais.

---Miroku se tornou um babaca depois que aquela lá chegou – Inuyasha olhou para Rin que parara a seu lado.

---Você nunca gostou da sua irmã né? – Rin o olhou.

---A gente nunca se desgrudou – Inuyasha olhou interessado – Mas quando meus pais se separaram ela preferiu ficar com meu pai... Idiota! Meu pai que quis se separar; vi minha mãe sofrer o diabo por causa dele e da filha que tinha ido embora... Miroku é outro, também teria ido embora se meu pai não tivesse pedido pra ele ficar.

Inuyasha olhou de Rin para a outra Higurashi, as duas eram gêmeas não idênticas, mas eram muito parecidas, isso ninguém negava. Nunca entendera muito bem o por que da separação dos Higurashi, só sabia que Youta Higurashi era um grande empresário, como seu pai, e que Kagome preferira ficar com ele após a separação, nunca mais falando com a mãe depois disso. Rin sempre falara que seu pai havia colocado a irmã contra a mãe, mas que ela também havia sido fraca em se deixar levar.

Abraçou Rin pelos ombros.

---Vamos atrás dos outros dois babacas...

------------------------------------

Kagome, Ayame e Miroku continuavam a conversar antes da aula, no primeiro dia era assim, passavam a maior parte do tempo conversando, já que os professores entravam em reunião e só passavam a dar aula depois do recreio.

Kagome estava conversando quando sentiu mãos tampando os olhos. Sorriu, só havia uma pessoa que poderia fazer isso.

---Ban.

---Poxa, nem pra errar uma vez? – a garota o abraçou. Era um garoto bonito, moreno, cabelos negros e grandes, amarrados em uma grande trança, com os olhos azuis extremamente claros. Muito amigo de Kagome, mas nutria uma grande paixão por ela.

---Por que demorou tanto?

---Sabia que hoje a gente só ia entrar depois do recreio, aí dormir mais um pouquinho.

---Bem, vou indo meninas, já passei muito tempo com vocês, agora eu tenho que ir pro lado dos populares – falou Miroku em tom de brincadeira

---Ah, Miroku... A Kagome é mais popular que você e sua gangue toda...

---Realmente minha linda Ayame, mas mesmo assim eu tenho que ir. – deu um beijo em Ayame e saiu... PERAÍ!

---O que eu perdi? – Kagome olhava com os olhos arregalados pra amiga – Você tá ficando com o meu irmão e não falou nada sua vaca!

---Você num era afim do outro... O Houjo?

---Bem, primeiramente eu sou uma youkai lobo não vaca e sobre estar ficando com o seu irmão... Eu não diria isso, diria que houve uma troca de...

---Saliva?

---Não Ban... De experiências. E quanto a estar afim de Houjo, eu sou e continuo, mas não é por isso que vou parar de viver a minha vida. – Kagome a olhou divertida.

---Você tá andando com o Inuyasha escondido Ayame?– riu da amiga

---É mesmo... Falou igualzinho ao cachorrinho – riu também

---A gente, para! – mas caiu na gargalhada também...

Do outro lado do pátio havia duas meninas que olhavam os três amigos, e pela cara, não estavam achando uma graça os três sorrirem

---Olha lá Kagura... Depois fala que não faz nada pra aparecer...

---E ela está fazendo alguma coisa? - Kagura era uma garota atraente, repetente também, e alvo de desejo de vários garotos do colégio, era uma youkai, tinha os olhos num vermelho sangue, e era meio...digamos...desprovida de inteligência. Ao seu lado a morena girou os olhos.

---Claro que está! Acha que ela e os amiguinhos estão rindo pra que? – Kagura fez uma cara de "pra que?", e a morena girou os olhos novamente. – Como você é burra hein... Pra que todos fiquem querendo saber o porquê delas ficarem rindo... É tudo pra chamar atenção.

---Caraca Kiky, você percebe cada coisa...

Eu sei - a garota sorriu convencida, "Kiky" (ou pote de barro velho, como preferir) (ou Ky-múmia para as mais íntimas... Jé,,vc disse q eu podia dar um Hello! ;D -nota da revisora-) Era Kikyou, uma garota bonita também, pele clara, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros e lisos caindo até a cintura – Vamos atrás dos garotos.

E foram essas duas eram as ficantes de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, ou pelo menos era o que elas achavam... Sabiam que os garotos ficavam com outras, mas como Kikyou mesmo dizia "Melhor ser mais uma, do que nenhuma". Elas avistaram Inuyasha, Houjo e Rin sentados em cima de uma pequena mureta, com Sango em pé de frente pra eles, e Sesshoumaru deitado na mureta com a cabeça no colo de Rin que descontraidamente fazia carinho em seu cabelo.

---Oi meninos – disse Kikyou se aproximando. Kagura olhava fulminante para Rin e esta devolvia com um olhar debochado.

Kikyou sentou ao lado de Inuyasha e o abraçou.

---Caraca Kikyou, desgruda! Sabe que eu num gosto de garota chiclete.

---Ai Inu, você é muito grosso!

---E só agora que você foi perceber? – a garota olhou pra ele chateada, mas não saiu de seu lado.

---E aí pessoal!

---Onde é que você estava Miroku? – o garoto olhou pra Sango tipo "te conheço?"

---Tá irritada por que Sango? Saudades? – os garotos riram, deixando a garota vermelha – Num te devo satisfações não, mas se quer saber, estava com a minha irmã.

Kikyou sorriu, havia visto o beijo que o garoto dera em Ayame, e aumentou o sorriso sabendo que ele demorara demais para chegar ali.

---Do que você está rindo Kikyou?

---De nada Inu...

Inuyasha e Houjo ouviram uma gargalhada conhecida e olharam na direção. Como em menos de 40 minutos Kagome conseguira ficar mais linda? Era o que pensava Inuyasha.

---O que a Rapunzel está fazendo abraçado com a sua irmã Miroku?

---E eu que vou saber Houjo...

---Ué, num foi dá uma de irmão puritano e falar pro trançadinho não mexer com a sua irmã?

Todos olharam meio assustados pelo tom de cinismo de Inuyasha, ele e Miroku brigando? Era uma coisa meio estranha, já que mesmo quando o assunto era Kagome os dois não passavam de minutos brigados.

---Simples, ela o quer do lado dela... Você não. – Inuyasha fechou a cara – Que foi? A verdade doeu? – Inuyasha pulou da mureta e caminhou até em frente a Miroku.

---Tá achando que pode comigo... – olhou pra ele pensando em um apelido, sorriu – Monge? – fez as mãos juntas de Buda.

Rin vendo que tudo isso era pela sua irmã, fez Sesshoumaru se sentar, e viu Kagura sentando no lugar em que estava e Sesshoumaru deitar no colo dela. Isso só a deixou com mais raiva.

---Dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso! Sério, eu ainda quero descobrir o porquê de você proteger tanto a sua querida irmãzinha... Deixa o Inu pegar ela de uma vez e a historia acaba.

Miroku olhou pra Rin magoado, via Inuyasha cruzar os braços e sorrir convencido. Sua raiva voltou como uma Tsuname.

---Até hoje Rin, você só soube julgar: é o pai filho da puta e a irmã cachorra... Que merda, vai tentar saber a verdade pra depois falar. – respirou e falou baixo, como em tom de ameaça – Você diz tanto que a Kagome é patricinha... E você é o que? Vive do mesmo jeito que ela, só por que apronta uma ali e outra aqui se acha melhor. Acha que viveu a maior barra com a separação de nossos pais, mas agora eu vô te contar uma novidade: você num passou por metade que a Ká passou. Então cresce menina.

Miroku largou tudo de uma vez... Aquilo estava engasgado já fazia um tempo, não queria ter falado tanta coisa, mas parecia que todo mundo resolvera testar sua paciência hoje. Viu Rin, com lágrimas nos olhos, sair andando pra algum lugar. Inuyasha já não o olhava convencido, e sim surpreso. Viu Sesshoumaru andar em sua direção.

---Pegou pesado, cara... – e foi na direção que Rin seguira.

Todos ainda o olhavam.

---Você é um insensível, seu monstro! – Miroku sorriu, não acreditando.

Vocês nunca vão conseguir entender... Sabe por que Sango? – a garota o olhou – Por que os insensíveis são vocês... Eu quero saber o que a Ká fez pra vocês agirem assim com ela... – riu de novo com o silencio – Exatamente, ela nunca fez nada. Mas é só mais uma babaca, né?

---E você continua a defender a garota? – perguntou Kikyou – Sério, cara, você tem que conhecer melhor a sua irmã.

---Kikyou, alguém te perguntou alguma coisa? Sério, cara, você tem que prestar mais atenção e ver que o Inuyasha num quer nada contigo – falou essa parte afinando a voz. Kikyou fez uma cara de quem tinha levado uma bofetada.

---Inu você vai deixar ele falar assim comigo?

---Falo o que quis ouviu o que num quis... – olhou para o amigo – Deu Miroku... Chega você tá de TPM hoje. Melhor darmos uma voltinha pra você esfriar essa cabeça oca.

Inuyasha puxou Miroku pelo braço e foi saindo com ele.

-----------------------------------------------

Rin estava no banheiro, estava apoiada na pia chorando. Como Miroku podia ter falado assim com ela? Quem ele pensava que era pra falar daquele jeito?

Ouviu umas gargalhadas fora do banheiro.

---Vão indo que eu encontro vocês lá.

Kagome entrou no banheiro e viu sua irmã chorando, com o lápis de olho totalmente borrado.

---Rin? – a garota a olhou "_Era só o que me faltava!"_ – O que houve?

---Você fala como se ligasse...

---Você é minha irmã... Sei que num gosta de mim, mas ainda é minha irmã. – a garota soltou uma exclamação.

---Será que você não cansa? Pode parar de interpretar a Kagome boazinha, não tem ninguém em volta... O público aqui sou eu. – Kagome a olhou não entendendo, isso só fez a raiva de Rin aumentar – Pára garota que isso me irrita! Esse seu jeitinho de boa menina me dá náuseas!

---Eu ainda não sei o que eu fiz pra você ter ficado assim comigo – Kagome estava perdendo a paciência, se tinha uma coisa parecida nas duas era o pavio curto.

---Claro que não! Não foi você que ficou vendo sua mãe sofrer o diabo porque a sua irmã havia preferido ficar com o pai... Não foi você que teve que ouvir a sua mãe chorar de noite sem poder fazer nada... Por isso que você não sabe o porquê da minha raiva.

Kagome ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados. Então sua mãe não tivera coragem de contar nada a Rin? Agora entendia tudo... Miroku nunca entrava nesse assunto, nem tocava no nome de Rin.

---Você não sabe de nada – Kagome sussurrou a ponto de Rin ouvir.

---Miroku me falou a mesma coisa... O que eu num sei? Me fala!

---Eu num tenho que te falar nada... Se você acha que sofreu vivendo isso, num teria agüentado passar por metade do que eu passei e ainda conseguir falar. Te enxerga garota, acha que só por que nossos pais se separaram sofreu tanto assim? Tenho pena de quando tiver que encarar a vida, por que ela sim machuca a ponto de você realmente sofrer.

Rin estava farta de ouvir. Miroku a chamara de criança e agora vinha essa dondoquinha falar em sofrimento?Era de mais.

---Sai daqui!

---Merda! Eu num quero mais brigar... Você num entende?

---Eu já falei pra sair... Sai! SAI DAQUI E ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

Kagome olhou a irmã de novo e saiu. Encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro. Até quando ia ter que aturar isso? Até quando ia ter que viver escondendo? Até quando ia ter que segurar tudo sozinha?

* * *

Genteeeee espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap (roendo as unhas) e por favor mandem review, preciso msm saber se vcs gostaram!!!

Bjuxxx até o próx cap


	2. Para descobrir basta investigar Como?

Genteeee, coisa importante pra fl... Só depois que eu já tinha postado que reparei que fiz uma confusão com os nomes Kouga e Houjo (nada a ver eu sei), mas é que eu ainda estava me decidinduh quem seria o quarto integrante do grupo do Inu, mas o grupo é assim: Inu, Sesshy, Miroku e Houjo... Não o Kouga...

Boa leitura

* * *

**Para descobrir basta investigar...**

Cap 2

Kagome estava em casa, era noite e seu pai já havia ido dormir, acreditando que ela fazia o mesmo. Estava deitada e sua cama olhando para o teto. Pensava em mil e uma coisas. Não sabia se abria logo o jogo com Rin ou não...

Lembrava-se do que havia feito seu pai sem mais nem menos se separar de sua mãe e cortar relações com ela, sabia que ele não queria se distanciar de Rin, mas quando a garota preferira ficar com a mãe ele não pode fazer nada, a não ser pedir para Miroku ficar e cuidar dela, já que mesmo sendo apenas um ano mais velho que as irmãs ficou sabendo de tudo o que acontecera. Seu pai sentia falta de Rin, mas não teria tempo de ficar e tentar convencê-la a ir, já que precisava urgentemente sair do país com Kagome.

A garota fechou os olhos. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil pra ela? Quando conseguira vencer o maior obstáculo de sua vida e voltara a seu país natal, esperando encontrar a família bem, descobre que a irmã a odeia. Chegara a conclusão que sua vida nunca seria fácil. Seus pensamentos foram cortados por pequenas batidas que ouvia da janela. Estranhou.

Foi até a janela e a abriu, olhou pra baixo e viu Bankotsu e Ayame.

---O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou num tom de voz que achava que seu pai não ouviria

---Tá rolando uma festa na casa da Yuka... Despedida de férias, a gente veio te chamar. – Kagome pareceu pensar e sorriu.

---Espera aí que eu vou me arrumar.

Kagome já havia tomado banho, apenas colocou um bermudão preto não muito colado, mas que deixava claro suas belas curvas, um tomara que caia rosa choque (aquele mais escuro gente, num é aquele que vc olha e já ta cego) com um desenho nas costas preto e uma sandália de salto preta também. Os cabelos soltos.

Desceu as escadas pé ante pé para não acordar seu pai. A luz acendeu tão de repente que quase que a garota cai da escada. Fechou os olhos: _"To ferrada"_.

---Vai sair Kagome?

---Er... Oi papai! – deu um sorriso amarelo. O homem sorriu de volta.

---Apenas não quero que falte aula amanhã e peça para o seu irmão lhe deixar em casa.

Kagome sorriu, subiu as escadas e deu um beijo no pai.

---Te amo sabia?

---Sabia, agora vai logo que seus amigos estão esperando.

Kagome saiu sorridente. Enquanto Youta olhava para a porta sorrindo.

---Kagome já passou por tanta coisa... Agora ela tem que aproveitar – disse voltando para seu quarto.

----------------------------------

Os três foram no carro de Bankotsu. Chegaram na casa de Yuka, era uma casa enorme branca, e pelo que se percebia a festa acontecia nos jardins.

Entraram, perceberam que só tinha gente do colégio, principalmente os que estavam no colegial.

---A Yuka arrebenta nessas festas né?

---Ela sempre arrasa... Vamos dançar Ban? – o garoto sorriu pegando a mão de Kagome, quando a garota parou e puxou o braço de Ayame.

---Você também vem! – a garota sorriu e seguiu os amigos.

-------------------------------------------

Já ia dar três da manhã... Ayame apareceu praticamente carregando Bankotsu.

---O que houve? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

---O que você acha? Tá de porre. – Kagome riu, enquanto o amigo cantava "eu não sou cachorro, não" – Vou levar ele pra casa... – Ayame era vizinha de Bankotsu, já Kagome morava longe da casa deles.

Não se preocupe, eu volto com o Miroku... Aliás, eu vou pedir pra ele me levar agora... Beijo miga, thau.

Ayame só deu um thau com a mão, quase caindo com o peso de Bankotsu o que fez Kagome rir mais. Começou a varrer a festa com os olhos pra ver se encontrava seu irmão... O avisara que teria que ir embora com ele, não podia ter sumido. Encontrou Inuyasha, suspirou vendo que não tinha alternativa. Chegou perto do garoto, que incrivelmente não estava se agarrando com ninguém.

---Inuyasha – o garoto a olhou, tipo "é comigo mesmo?", Kagome só girou os olhos - Você viu o Miroku?

---Vi... Ele foi embora com uma garota.

---Não acredito! E agora o que eu vou fazer?

---Posso ajudar? – Inuyasha sorria maroto.

---Não. – e saiu andando, mas Inuyasha foi atrás

---O que você queria do Miroku? – a garota o olhou de solaio, viu que ele olhava para seu corpo e bufou.

---Te interessa?

---Se eu to perguntando...

---Meu pai falou pra ele me levar pra casa... E eu falei isso pra ele... Ai! Aquele idiota me paga!

---Eu te levo. – Kagome parou e olhou desconfiada para o garoto que continuava a sorrir, este levantou as mãos como se rendendo – Sem segundas intenções.

---Não sei...

---Vai preferir sair a essa hora da madrugada sozinha? – Kagome suspirou

---Tá... Mas se você tentar alguma coisa eu não olho mais na sua cara... – o garoto acenou com a cabeça, quando ela se virou ele sorriu malicioso.

---Ela nunca olha mesmo...

---Falou alguma coisa?

---Não... Meu carro é aquele ali.

Kagome continuou andando por mecanismo, quando viu o carro do garoto quase que cai... Era simplesmente lindo. Um tipo esportivo a cara de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha abriu a porta pra ela e logo depois entrou no carro. Já estavam á um tempo no carro e só o que se ouvia era Kagome, de vez em quando falando o caminho. Inuyasha pensava no quanto era sortudo, Kagome aparecera bem na hora que a garota com quem estava tinha ido ao banheiro. Só podia ser destino.

---É ali. – parou e desceram do carro. O garoto olhou para a bonita casa.

---Finalmente conheci a residência Higurashi... Posso vir te visitar?

---Não somos amigos Inuyasha, o que iria vir fazer aqui?

---Tem tanta coisa interessante que a gente poderia fazer... – Kagome bufou e começou a andar pra entrar _"Por que eu ainda penso que ele pode ser diferente?"_, mas o garoto interveio a segurando pelo braço – Calma aí esquentadinha, eu só estava brincando. – Kagome o olhou.

---Esse é o seu problema: viver brincando. – o garoto a puxou pra mais perto.

---Eu não vivo brincando... Tem uma coisa que eu falo sério, e você sabe muito bem qual é – Kagome podia chamá-lo de tudo, mas que o garoto sabia como quebrar uma garota no meio, sabia. Ele havia colocado o braço dela que segurava pra trás ainda a segurando, num tipo de abraço, e falava num tom baixo, fazendo a garota se arrepiar.

---Você brinca tanto que quando, talvez, possa estar falando sério eu não acredito... – se soltou do garoto – Obrigada por ter me trazido, mas me deixa em paz.

A garota entrou deixando Inuyasha sozinho. Ele entrou no carro e olhou para a luz de uma janela que acabara de acender.

---Acho que esse jeito de me rejeitar foi o que fez eu me apaixonar por você. – e foi pra casa.

----------------------------

Rin não havia ido à festa de Yuka, estava muito feliz e ver Sesshoumaru se agarrando com outra iria acabar com essa felicidade.

Depois que Kagome havia saído do banheiro, ela lavara o rosto e também saíra encontrando Sesshoumaru a esperando em frente à porta...

**Flash Back**

Rin saíra do banheiro, não ia ficar chorando por aqueles inúteis, quando viu Sesshoumaru encostado na parede, com as mãos no bolso da calça e cabeça baixa _"É nessas horas que eu sei por que eu gosto tanto dele"_. O garoto a olhou e se aproximou.

---Você tá bem?

---Se uma coisa eu aprendi andando com vocês é não cair com meia dúzia de palavras – sorriu fraca, recebendo outro em troca. Começaram a andar sem nenhum destino exato.

---O Miroku pegou pesado com você... Não devia ter falado aquilo tudo – Rin se lembrou de cada palavra do irmão e não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas surgissem, vendo isso Sesshoumaru parou em frente a ela. – Se não quiser que eu fale disso tu...

---Não, tudo bem... – riu sem humor – Não fique me olhando, eu devo estar horrível... – Sesshoumaru levantou o queixo da garota.

---Nem que você quisesse conseguiria ficar horrível. – a garota sorriu e começou a andar com ele do lado novamente.

**Fim Flash Back**

Rin agarrou o travesseiro o mordendo pra espantar a vontade de gritar.

---Ele me acha bonita – riu abertamente – Ele me achaaaa! – gargalhou.

Era difícil conversar com Sesshoumaru, ainda mais ganhar um elogio do próprio. O sorriso aumentou. Ela tinha chance com ele. Ouviu o telefone tocando, estranhou, quem ligaria as 2 e 40 da madrugada?

---Alô

---_Oi Rin, sou eu Sango._

---Eu sei, o que você quer?

---_Saber por que você não foi pra festa._

---Num tava afim... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

---_Não sei se vai te interessar, mas seu irmão saiu da festa com uma garota_ – Rin riu, concerteza Sango estava com uma careta do outro lado da linha.

---E eu com isso Sango?

---_Dá pra esperar eu terminar? – _silencio – _Brigada... Continuando, seu irmão saiu e eu tenho a impressão de que meu querido priminho se aproveitou da situação._

---Como assim? O que o Inu fez dessa vez?

---_Senta, por que é uma bomba... Ele também saiu da festa com uma garota..._

---E o que isso tem de novidade? – ouviu a gargalhada de Sango.

---_Pensa Rin, qual é a única garota que o Miroku não queria que o Inu chegasse perto?_ – Rin abriu a boca categoricamente. Depois deu um sorrido maldoso.

---Não me diga que ele saiu da festa com a idiota da Kagome?

---_Exatamente com ela... Nem acreditei quando vi os dois saindo de carro... Finalmente o Inu conseguiu._ – Rin sorriu.

---Sango eu tive uma idéia.

---_Fala_.

---A gente pode acabar com esse teatrinho de boa garota da Kagome de uma vez.

---_Como assim Rin?O que cê ta pensando em fazer?_

Rin e Sango continuaram conversando por mais um tempo. O que será que elas estariam planejando?

-----------------------------

No dia seguinte Ayame passara na casa de Kagome pra ir com ela, já que era caminho pra escola.

---E foi isso Ayame...

---Que coisa, eu carregando o bêbado do Bankotsu e você com o gato do Inuyasha.

---Ayame, às vezes eu acho que você tem sérios problemas - ¬ ¬

---Não, é sério... Quem dera eu ir pra casa com um deus daquele – Kagome deu uns soquinhos na cabeça da amiga. – Eu fingiria estar bêbada só pra agarra-lo.

---Terra chamando Ayame.

---Vai me dizer que nem por um momento você num teve vontade de agarrar aquele garoto Ká? – Kagome abaixou a cabeça vermelha enquanto ouvia a amiga gargalhar – Ká, para de ser boba, dá uma chance pro garoto... Aceita sair com ele uma vez.

---Bateu com a cabeça aonde Ayame? Nem pensar!

---Vai Ká, uma vezinha, só uma... Juro que não te encho mais o saco.

---O Inuyasha te pagou pra fazer isso? – Ayame riu.

---Não Ká, eu só acho que você tem que dar, nem que seja uma chance pra ele.

Kagome pareceu pensar._ "O que eu poderia perder?" _¬ ¬_ "Muita coisa..."_ Olhou pra Ayame que continuava a sorrir, esperando uma resposta._ "Mas por outro lado ele pararia de me encher..."_

---Tá Ayame – Ayame sorriu abraçando a amiga – Mas vamos deixar bem claro que é só pra que ele pare de me perseguir.

---Aham.

As duas entraram no colégio, e logo perceberam os olhares sobre Kagome. Ayame sussurrou pra Kagome, ainda olhando para os lados, todos as olhavam com um papel na mão. Aquilo tava estranho.

---Ká, é impressão minha, ou tá todo mundo te olhando? – Kagome sussurrou de volta.

---Realmente estão me olhando. – olhou ainda estranhando, viu um Bankotsu muito bravo vindo em sua direção – Olha o Ban.

O garoto chegou perto delas irado com uma folha de papel na mão.

---O que houve Ban? – perguntou Ayame assustada.

---O que houve? Esse papel é o que houve... – olhou para Kagome – Alguém, que eu tenho quase certeza de quem é, escreveu esse... Isso, e colou pelo colégio inteiro.

Kagome pegou o papel e começou a ler ao lado de Ayame. A cada frase Kagome arregalava mais os olhos e sentia sua raiva aumentar.

"_**Dissimulação, Falsidade ou as duas coisas?**_

_**Todos sabem do nojo que Kagome Higurashi diz sentir por Inuyasha Taisho, mas o que poucos sabem é que é só seu irmão cão de guarda sair de perto que ela tira sua mascara e sai pra se divertir aos montes na companhia de nosso estimado meio youkai.**_

_**Não estão entendendo? Vamos explicar, ontem de madrugada, em mais uma festa de Yuka Hameshi, a queridinha do colégio, Kagome, visto que seu irmão já havia saído de lá, resolveu inocentemente ir embora com Inuyasha. Agora quem pergunta somos nós: cadê a grande vontade de se afastar de Inuyasha? O que eles devem ter feito depois de sair dos olhos de todos? E principalmente, essa garota é o que: falsa, dissimulada ou as duas coisas?"**_

Kagome olhou para Ayame que a olhava como se quisesse estrangular alguém, olhou em volta, se a olhavam antes, agora que sabiam que ela já havia lido a olhavam mais. Kagome sentiu uma raiva tão grande que parecia não caber nela.

---Então tenho razão ou não de estar com raiva?

---Toda razão e mais um pouco... A se eu pego quem fez isso!

---Você ainda duvida Ayame – as garotas o olharam – Só pode ter sido o Inuyasha. – pela primeira vez Kagome se pronunciou.

---Não pode ter sido ele – Bankotsu a olhou incrédulo – Se... Se fosse, e-ele teria... Teria escrito detalhes sobre... Sobre o que, quem escreveu, quer que acredite que aconteceu.

---Kagome, ele já escreveu assim pra você pensar desse jeito... Se não foi ele quem escreveu?

---Há Bankotsu, pode ter sido tanta gente... Kiky-nojo, Kagu-puta, se bem que essa num tem inteligência pra tanto... Er, Rin-estripadora, Sango-filha-do-chuck... Tem muita gente na lista.

---Mas não podemos descartar o cachorrinho...

---Espero que não esteja falando de mim Rapunzel – os três olharam para a portaria do colégio. Kagome olhou pra Ayame e deu o papel pra ela.

---E você ainda quer que eu saia com ele? – e saiu andando indo pra sala. Bankotsu foi atrás e Ayame olhou com raiva para Inuyasha, que a olhou não entendendo nada, com Miroku do lado olhando da mesma maneira.

-------------------------------

Kagome deu graças quando viu a sala vazia se sentou na última mesa. Como pudera ser tão burra? Passara a noite se perguntando se durante todos esse anos havia sido injusta com Inuyasha e até Ayame a convencera de sair com ele... Mas não, ele sempre tem que aprontar alguma coisa.

---Kagome. – ela olhou para Bankotsu.

---Não leva a mau Ban, mas eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha...

---Eu não vou te deixar sozinha, nunca deixei num é agora que vô começar – chegou perto da garota e a abraçou, sentido ser correspondido e logo a menina começar a chorar

– Shiiiii, não precisa chorar, é só um papel idiota.

Kagome chorava, mas não era pelo papel e sim por achar que Inuyasha havia escrito. Ela não admitia, mas depois de tantas investidas, ela descobrira que seu coração batia mais rápido pelo meio youkai, não estava apaixonada, mas era algo parecido. Sentiu o perfume de Bankotsu, era bom. Sabia que o garoto gostava de si, só nunca gostara dele mais do que como amigo... Mas talvez ele fosse sua salvação.

Foi se separando do abraço, mas não completamente parando perto do rosto do garoto.

---Bankotsu... Você... Você gosta de mim? – o garoto arregalou os olhos

---Claro Ká, somos amigos...

---Não desse jeito... Eu quero saber se você sente algo por mim. – por um momento, o tempo pareceu parar para Bankotsu, será que finalmente...

---S-sim Ká... Mas por que?

---Era o que eu precisava saber.

Bankotsu nem pode pensar sobre a frase que a garota falou, pois ela simplesmente lhe tascara um beijo.

-----------------------------------

---Que foi?

---Você ainda pergunta seu cara de pau! – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos – E eu tentando convencer a Ká a sair contigo – falou mais para si do que para o garoto.

---Do que você tá falando ô ruiva maluca?

---Disso Inuyasha, disso! – e jogou o papel pro garoto, que o pegou e leu junto com Miroku. – E agora vai dizer que num sabia de nada?

---Mas eu num sei de nada... Acabei de chegar no colégio com o Miroku.

---E quem mais sabia que você foi levar a Ká pra casa? – Ayame falou baixo

---Você levou minha irmã pra casa ontem?

---Várias pessoas na festa virão que eu saí de lá com a Kagome e sim eu levei a Kagome pra casa, mas foi só isso, não aconteceu nada.

---Você espera que eu acredite em você? – Ayame riu – Meu consolo é que eu tinha convencido a Ká a sair com você, mas depois dessa, eu vô fazer questão de ajudar a te tirar de perto dela.

---A Kagome ia aceitar sair com o Inuyasha?

---Ia Miroku, mas depois disso...

Inuyasha tinha ficado calado. Ele nem tivera a chance de ouvir o "sim, aceito sair com você" e já não ia mais sair? Ah mas se ele pegasse quem fez aquilo ele quebrava em vários pedaços...

---Na única vez que eu num faço nada, acontece isso... Realmente tem alguém lá em cima que me ama – falou irônico.

---Não foi você mesmo Inuyasha?

---Não Ayame, eu vim saber dessa história agora... O Miroku tá de prova, ele foi lá pra casa depois de sair com a garota... Nem tinha como.

---Se o Inuyasha tá falando que não foi ele, não foi ruiva... Ele sempre fala quando a culpa é dele.

---Tá, mas de qualquer forma a Ká tá puta contigo, e já vô te avisando, ela num é um poço de calma não.

---E você acha que eu num sei? Eu sô a maior vítima da raiva da Kagome.

---Você merece né...

---Vocês estão fugindo do assunto... – os dois olharam Miroku – Eu também to a fim de saber quem escreveu essas merdas da Kagome...

---E como a gente vai descobrir?

---Primeiro de tudo: temos que ter pelo menos uma idéia de quem possa ter escrito.

---Eu tenho uma lista: Rin-estripadora, Sango-filha-do-chuck, Kiky-nojo e Kagu-puta – olharam para Ayame que ia falando e numerando na mão – Que foi?

---Da onde você tirou esses apelidos? - ¬ ¬

---Me baseio na pessoa – sorriu amarelo – E então, temos algumas suspeitas, como vamos fazer pra descobrir. – Inuyasha sorriu malicioso.

---Isso é fácil de resolver.

---Como?

* * *

Respostas

**Ida-Chan:** Mt obrigada pela review msm... Vcs q me mandaram review não sabem como salvaram a minha vida... Essa pergunta ainda vai demorar um pouco pra ter alguma resposta, mas já adianto q mta coisa nem a própria Ká sabe... Bjuxxxx espero que continue lendo e mandando review...

**Little Tathi:**Vlw, adorei saber que está curtinduh!! É mt bom saber q tem gente que gosta das fics q a gente faz ... A separação dos Higurashi... Um ponto que eu pensei q nem todo mundo fosse se ligar, amei vc ter perguntado, a resposta não vai aparecer ainda, mas terá mtas pistas... Bjuxxxx Até o próx.

**lilermen:** Oiii, q bom q gostou!! Nossa, me senti honrada quando vc flo q a minha fic tinha lhe atiçado a imaginação... Espero não te decepcionar. E bem, axu q não demorei mt neh? Mt obrigada pelos elogios... Bjuxxxx Aline.

**Duda:** Nossa!!! Num sei nem o fl depois da sua review... Até agora foi a que mais me deu forças pra postar logo o segundo (apesar de axar que perfeita é uma palavra mt forte)... Obrigada msm, c num tem noção de como me ajudou... Axu que num demorei tanto assim neh?? Espero que continue lendo,gostanduh e mandanduh review rsrsrs Bjuxxxx


	3. Elementar, meu caro

Elementar, meu caro...

* * *

Ayame, Miroku e Inuyasha já tinham o plano em mente, mas tinham que ir pra aula; combinaram de falar com a pessoa que os ajudaria no recreio pra poder colocá-lo em prática.

Ayame chegou na sala e viu os dois amigos conversando animadamente, Kagome não estava tããão animada assim, mas melhor do que quando lera o papel.

---E aí pessoas?

---Onde você estava?

­---Lá fora com o Miroku – Sango que passava na hora olhou fulminante pra garota, que apenas sorriu e mandou um thauzinho, vendo Sango bufar.

---O negocio entre você e meu irmão está serio hein...

---Nem pensar... Você sabe que eu sou do Houjo e de mais ninguém... Já te expliquei essa história.

---Então por que você num fica logo com o idiota?

---Simples Ban – Ayame fez uma careta – Ele não quer...

Os três amigos caíram na gargalhada, mas logo o professor chegou e tiveram que prestar atenção. Ayame estava tão entretida no plano que não prestou atenção na aula e nem que seus dois amigos estavam de mãos dadas.

----------------------------------

O sinal que soava como arpas dos anjos bateu dando inicio ao recreio. Ayame tentara correr pra não ter que mentir pros amigos, mas...

---Aonde seu pai tá sendo enforcado?

---Sabe que num sei... Melhor correr pra descobrir e ver se dá tempo de salvar – Ayame começou a andar mais rápido.

---Muito engraçado Ayame, agora: aonde você vai? – Ayame de costas para os amigos fechou os olhos_ "Que merda!"_. Mas logo sentiu alguém a abraçando pelos ombros.

---Ela vai dar uma sumida comigo Ká. – olhou para Miroku que sorria malicioso.

---Miroku, você viu que eu tentei escapar... Mas esses dois são muito abelhudos.

Kagome riu e saiu da sala com Bankotsu, junto com os outros alunos.

---Ufa... Valeu Miroku, não ia conseguir mentir pra eles...

---Tudo bem – andaram até a mesa de Inuyasha, onde estava ele e Sesshoumaru conversando.

---E aí Sesshoumaru, topa ou não topa?

---Por mim tudo bem Silvio Santos – todos riram

---Todos já sabem o que fazer né? – acenaram com a cabeça.

---Mas gente – todos olharam para Ayame – Como eu vô tirar a verdade da Kagura? Não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu acho que não faço o tipo dela. – os garotos riram.

---Você é inteligente Ayame, vai conseguir – Miroku a abraçou e os dois se beijaram.

---Tá, tá vamos logo... – todos foram andando em direção a saída – Vocês estão ficando?

---Não. Trocando experiências – disseram os dois juntos, fazendo todos rirem enquanto saiam da sala.

---------------------------

Inuyasha andava apressado. Onde Kikyou estaria?

---Se eu fosse a Kikyou, pra onde eu iria?- perguntou pensativo pra si mesmo – Pro shopping - ¬ ¬

Continuou andando até avistá-la perto de alguém não muito apreciado por Inuyasha.

---Kikyou! – a garota o olhou.

---Oi Inu. – o garoto se aproximou.

---Tenho que falar com você – falou rindo, sussurrando no ouvido da garota, que sorriu abertamente.

---Não tá vendo que ela tá conversando comigo cachorrinho? – Inuyasha olhou pro garoto. Era bonito, branco, cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, também era um meio youkai.

---Pra falar a verdade nem notei que você estava aí, coelhinho da páscoa. – o garoto ia avançar pra cima de Inuyasha, mas Kikyou interveio.

---Calma Naraku... Depois a gente conversa; vamos Inu.

Inuyasha foi andando ao lado de Kikyou, nem olhou pra trás só mostrou o dedo do meio pra Naraku.

Inuyasha levou a garota para trás do colégio, naquela hora concerteza não havia ninguém por ali. Nem esperou consentimento da garota e logo a prensou na parede a beijando. As mãos de Inuyasha pareciam sabão: passavam por todo o corpo da garota.

---Nossa Inuyasha! Que fogo... Pensei que tinha me esquecido por causa daquela azeda da Kagome... – Inuyasha a beijou novamente vendo uma oportunidade.

---Viu o que escreveram sobre ela? – Kikyou beijava o pescoço dele. Inuyasha lutava para continuar naquele planeta... Kikyou podia ser tudo, mas sabia enlouquecer um homem.

---Vi... – parou de beijá-lo – Não é verdade é?

---Claro que não – Kikyou rodou o prensando na parede continuando a beijá-lo. Inuyasha pensava em várias coisas, se não se segurasse acabaria fazendo merda – Pensei que você tivesse escrito aquilo.

---Não... Foi uma idéia de gênio – Inuyasha a rodou de novo, suas mãos passeavam por debaixo da saia escolar da garota que fechou os olhos – Mas não fui eu... Nem fui na festa ontem – foi beijá-lo, mas ele se esquivou.

---Vamos, o sinal já vai bater... – se separou dela.

---Mas o recreio acabou de começar!

---Mas eu to com fome... Quer ficar aí fica, mas eu to vazando – e saiu andando, ainda podendo ouvir o grito de raiva que Kikyou deu.

----------------------------------

---Sango! – a garota olhou pra trás e viu Miroku, começou a andar mais rápido. O garoto vendo isso correu um pouco e a segurou pelo braço – Tá fugindo de mim?

---Me larga, seu galinha! – Miroku girou os olhos.

---Iiiii que foi agora?

---Eu sei que você está com a loba ruiva...

---Eu não _estou_ com a _Ayame._

---Então está fazendo o que? Malabarismo com ela?

---Não. Trocando experiências. – Sango bateu nele.

---Você não presta... – e foi sair novamente, mas ele de novo a segurou – Que foi?

---Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa... – a garota o olhou esperando – Foi você que escreveu tudo aquilo da Kagome?

---Cla-cla-claro que não... Eu num tenho nada contra a sua irmã. – Miroku serrou os olhos.

---Sabe que eu tenho a impressão que você está mentindo.

---Mas e-e-e-eu num to men-men-mentindo. – Sango tentava se soltar de Miroku.

---Sango você não mente bem... Pode falando. – Sango abaixou a cabeça e começou a falar.

--------------------------------

Ayame fora para a lanchonete da escola, lugar que eles marcaram de se encontrar depois de falar com cada "suspeita", viu que só Inuyasha estava lá.

---Desista, Kagura realmente não tem inteligência pra fazer algo assim...

---A Kikyou num foi...

---Tem certeza?

---Um dia eu te mostro meu poder de persuasão – riu malicioso, recebendo outro em troca.

--- Como será que os garotos estão se saindo?

---Não sei, mas se você estiver certa, uma dessas duas fez isso... Só resta esperar.

--------------------------------

Sesshoumaru não sabia muito bem como fazer Rin falar a verdade. Não queria agarrar a garota como, provavelmente, seu irmão e Miroku iriam fazer... Sabia que ela gostava de si, e se ele ficasse com ela só iria arranjar problema, ela queria compromisso e ele fugia disso como o diabo foge da cruz.

Viu a garota sentada embaixo de uma árvore comendo seu lanche, quem olhasse assim não diria que ela poderia ter feito algo contra a irmã. Chegou perto da garota e se sentou ao lado dela que o olhou surpresa.

---Sesshoumaru?

---Não, o papa... - a garota engasgou - Claro que sou eu.

---Não é isso seu grosso, é que eu pensei que você estava com os outros.

Um silêncio reinou. Só tinha um jeito de saber a resposta: perguntando. Mas como saber se era verdade ou mentira?

---Rin – a garota o olhou – Foi você que escreveu aquilo sobre a Kagome, não foi? – Rin não ficou vermelha, ou embaraçada, simplesmente olhou pra frente ainda comendo o sanduíche acenou afirmando com a cabeça. O que deixou Sesshoumaru intrigado.

---Por que me disse assim, sem se importar?

---Primeiro por que eu não tenho medo de assumir, só não saio gritando por aí que fui eu, e segundo que eu... Eu confio em você.

Dessa vez Sesshoumaru tinha sido pego de surpresa. Confiava nele? Isso, realmente, era uma coisa que qualquer um dos quatro amigos não estavam acostumados a ouvir.

---Venha comigo.

---O que...? Pra onde?

---O Inuyasha quer falar com você... – Rin se irritou, ele nunca a corresponderia.

---Tá, mas eu posso ir sozinha!

----------------------------------

O sinal batera, mas nenhum deles entrou na sala. Inuyasha e Ayame continuavam a espera dos outros dois na lanchonete, logo viram Miroku e Sango chegarem ao lado deles.

---Foi ela? – perguntou Ayame com o tom tipo "só isso?", recebendo um olhar mortífero da mesma.

---De certa forma sim...

---Como assim Miroku?

---Acho que ela vai saber explicar melhor – apontou na direção de Rin e Sesshoumaru que chegavam, olhando com desprezo.

Rin olhou pra Sango, então eles armaram aquilo tudo?

---Você mentiu pra mim – sussurrou enquanto caminhavam na direção do grupo.

---Eu falei que o Inuyasha queria falar com você, e ele está ali, então eu não menti – a garota o olhou fulminante.

---E então, quem foi que escreveu aquela merda toda?

---Eu – disse Rin, sentia o olhar de Miroku, Ayame e Inuyasha sobre si com raiva.

---E eu ainda achava que você tinha salvação... Você é um caso perdido, _garota_. – Miroku saiu, se continuasse ouvindo a irmã, não responderia por seus atos.Olhou pra Sango e nada disse. Os olhos da garota instantaneamente encheram-se de lágrimas.

---Você se parece muito com a Kagome fisicamente, mas as duas têm poderes diferentes: enquanto a Ká tem o poder de fazer amigos, você tem o poder de afastá-los.

---Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa, lobinha?

---Eu? Eu sou alguém que sabe que você não chega aos pés da Ká... E é melhor que eu saia daqui... _Você me dá náuseas_. – seguiu o mesmo caminho de Miroku.

---Sabe Rin, eu nunca liguei muito pro que você aprontava por que não mexia comigo... – Inuyasha riu sem humor – Você pode não acreditar, mas eu realmente gosto da sua irmã –Rin arregalou os olhos – E ela ia aceitar sair comigo, mas ela acha que fui eu que escrevi tudo aquilo... – riu novamente – Você acabou com a única chance que eu tinha...

---Eu... E-e-eu po-posso falar c-com ela...

---É exatamente o que você vai fazer... No final da aula a gente se vê na portaria, e você fala tudo pra ela. – olhou pra outra amiga – E eu só não falo mais nada, ou até paro de falar com as duas, primeiro seria criancice e segundo – sorriu, sem saber tranqüilizando um pouco as duas – Eu, de vez em quando faço pior... Só que da próxima vez, não façam com alguém que atinja indiretamente um amigo seu...

Inuyasha saiu na direção da sala.

---Rin – a garota olhou para Sesshoumaru.

---Por favor, você também não. – a garota sussurrou.

---Eu só queria te dizer, pra tomar cuidado... Eu e os garotos aprontamos, mas a gente se garante pra arcar com as conseqüências, nós nunca mexemos com pessoas que indiretamente possam atingir qualquer um de nós quatro... – saiu também

Rin olhou para Sango, que a olhou também.

---Desculpa Sango... Te ferrei com meu irmão.

---Tudo bem, ele nunca se importou muito comigo mesmo... Vamos Rin a gente ainda tem que ir pra aula.

---Você não está... Com... Raiva de mim? – Sango sorriu pra ela.

---Você é minha amiga, e eu entrei nisso por que eu quis.

---Obrigada Sango – as duas foram abraçadas pra sala.

--------------------------------

Inuyasha toda hora olhava para o relógio, só podia ser um complô, até o relógio estava contra ele?

Quando ouviu o sinal informando o final da aula. Foi o primeiro a se levantar olhando significativamente pra Rin, que também se levantou e foi na mesma direção.

Kagome saia com Bankotsu e Ayame, que notara um clima estranho entre os amigos, mas não tinha identificado o que era. Os três se encaminhavam para a saída, quando viram os quatro bad boys do colégio, junto com Rin e Sango no caminho.

---O que será que eles querem agora?

---Kagome, sua irmã quer falar uma coisa. – Kagome olhou pro irmão não entendendo. O que Rin poderia querer falar com ela?

Rin não parecia envergonhada, embaraçada ou qualquer coisa assim, estava com o ar prepotente coisa que lembrava muito Miroku quando estava aprontando com os amigos.

---Fui eu que escrevi tudo aquilo de você no papel.

A face de Kagome não mudou, estava com a mesma face calma. A cena era um tanto quanto incomoda duas garotas extremamente parecidas (dããã são gêmeas ¬ ¬ ) uma olhando pra outra com o olhar desafiador. Nenhuma falava nada. Então Rin resolveu falar.

---Agora que você sabe que não foi o Inu, não tem por que não sair com ele...

---Ah, então foi por isso que você veio falar comigo... – se aproximou mais de Bankotsu entrelaçando sua mão com a dele – Perdeu seu tempo, eu tenho por que não sair com _ele_... – olhou para Bankotsu e os dois sorriram – Eu estou com o Bankotsu.

* * *

**Duda:** Que bom que eu consegui te convencer de vez rsrsrs... Iiiiih, então vc vai ficar quebanduh a cabeça várias vezes... No decorrer mtas mais coisas que nem a Ká sabe vão aparecer (um segredo nosso tá? Rsrs). Nem sei da onde eu tirei a idéia de colokar a Rin e a Sango malvadas... Espero que não tenha demorado mt...E que vc não esteja no hospital, pq estou sem grana nenhuma rsrsrs... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap tbm, e espero que continue mandando review... Bjuxxxx

**Little Tathi:** Que bom que vc num vai deixar passar nd despercebido, pq eu deixo várias pistinhas nos cap, esperanduh que todos entendam e vc já viu uma . tadinha da Rin, huhuhuh... Mas nem tanto, logo,logo v6 vão ver a q culpa não é dela, pelo menos não toda. E quanto a ela sofrer um bocado, eu num sei... depende do decorrer da fic Bjuxxxx Tow amanduh as suas reviews... espero que continue mandando e gostanduh da fic.

**lilermen:** Eu tbm estava um pouco de saco xeio delas já começarem a fic sendo melhores amigas... Não tenhu nd contra, mas quis mudar um pouco...Q bom que está gostanduh . Mas a Ká num é tão mocinha. Nossa . Minha fic é um dos motivos pra vc entrar no ffn todo dia? Q.Q Que honra!! Obrigado pelos elogios.. Bjuxxxx

Bjuxx pra todos !!! Mandem review plisss ... Preciso saber se estão gostanduh Y.Y


	4. Amigos?

Amigos?

Cap 4

A noticia de que Kagome Higurashi e Bankotsu Tetsuy estavam juntos estava na boca de todas as pessoas do colégio, que se perguntavam:O que? Como? Quando? Ela realmente trocou o Inuyasha por ele? (tá eu assumo essa pergunta foi minha - -' )

---Nossa, estamos na semana de provas e tudo que esse pessoal tem pra me perguntar é se realmente o Bankotsu fez uma tatuagem com meu nome...

Ayame gargalhou. Por mais que estivesse feliz pelos amigos terem se entendido, já que ela sabia da paixão de Bankotsu, não tinha como não sentir uma certa "pena" de Inuyasha. O coitado tinha feito de um tudo pra verdade aparecer e Kagome sair com ele, e no final, ela está com o melhor amigo... As duas estavam na parte de trás do colégio, sentadas embaixo de uma grande e velha cerejeira.

---Por falar nele, onde está?

---Foi na biblioteca fazer sei lá o que...

---Ká – a garota de olhos azuis a olhou – Você gosta mesmo do Ban? – Kagome meio que abaixou a cabeça. Não podia falar que não gostava, mas também não podia falar que gostava então o que responder?

---Claro que gosto Ayame – Ayame a olhou desconfiada – O que foi?

---Você sempre foge do olhar quando mente... Se não gosta dele, por que ficou?

---Não é isso Ayame... Não é que eu não goste dele, só não gosto o tanto que ele gosta de mim, mas gostar dele, eu gosto. – olhou pra amiga e sorriu – Melhor parar com esse assunto, vamos pra sala – e saiu puxando a amiga pela mão.

---------------------------------------------

Sabe aquele silencio que só se ouve o assobio do vento? Era exatamente isso que se passava pela cabeça de Inuyasha ¬ ¬... Fazia três dias que ele sabia que Kagome estava com Bankotsu...

---Qual foi totó... Se ergue, ficar na foça num vai adiantar. – Inuyasha levantou a cabeça, viu que era o irmão e abaixou de novo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Miroku que deu de ombros, nesses três dias tentava animar Inuyasha, mas o próprio garoto recusava ajuda...

Houjo chegou na sala com a cara abatida, sentou ao lado de Inuyasha e abaixou a cabeça, afundando na mochila sem falar com ninguém. Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e se virou para Miroku.

---Tua irmã tem o que? Açúcar? – Miroku riu do comentário do amigo

---É de família – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e Miroku olhou pros amigos. Pegou a régua de dentro da mochila e bateu com ela nas costas dos dois amigos.

---CHEROU O QUE MONGE MALDITO?!!

---Finalmente vocês reagiram... – olhou para Sesshoumaru – Viu que bonitinho, o apelido pegou... Sério Sesshoumaru, cê vai ficar caolho daqui a pouco de tanto girar os olhos.

Inuyasha e Houjo não agüentaram e sorriram, Miroku sempre conseguia arrancar deles, nem que fosse apenas um sorrisinho. Mas logo eles voltaram com as carrancas.

---Eu não mereço tanto... Meus dois amigos apaixonados de uma vez só– foi numerando nos dedos – Pela mesma garota... E olha, é a minha irmã. Num podia ser pelo menos cada um por uma não?

Houjo e Inuyasha se olharam como se perguntassem se valia à pena discutir o assunto, mas logo afundaram a cabeça nas mochilas de novo.

--- O que eu não entendo – Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru – A Kagome já ficou com outros garotos e eles num ficaram assim...

---Mas dessa vez ela tá ficando com o Bankotsu, o melhor amigo dela... Dessa vez a coisa é séria – falou Inuyasha com a voz abafada pela mochila, Houjo apenas fez 'sim' com a cabeça ainda abaixada.

---Pra ele ter chamado o Bankotsu de Bankotsu, a coisa tá séria... – Inuyasha se levantou de repente.

---Quer saber? Vô dar uma volta – e saiu da sala. Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru e falou sério.

---Nunca pensei que ele gostasse mesmo da Ká.

---Ninguém pensava Miroku.

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha foi pra trás do colégio, sabia que ali não vinha ninguém. Sentou em baixo de uma grande árvore que havia ali, uma cerejeira e uma das poucas que não havia sido derrubada para a construção do colégio. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro da árvore, sorriu amargo, Kagome também tinha cheiro de cerejeiras.

Nem mesmo ele sabia o por que de estar tão pra baixo. Nunca fora de ficar assim, sorriu, se tinha um motivo pra que os casos de Kagome nunca desses certo, esse motivo era Inuyasha Thaisho. O garoto enchia tanto o saco que o romance logo terminava, por isso que Kagome tinha raiva dele... Nas palavras dela, ele se metia de mais na vida dela.

Esse era o problema, ele não conseguia para de pensar na garota... O grande Inuyasha, com os quatro pneus arriados por uma garota... No começo encarara tudo como uma brincadeira, um desafio, só mais uma garota. Mas não tinha sido bem assim, com o passar do tempo Kagome se tornara quase uma obsessão, não só dele, mas de vários garotos do colégio, e logo ele se descobrira apaixonado. Mas só agora experimentava o lado azedo da situação, pela primeira vez sentia ciúmes, pela primeira vez sentia que não podia fazer nada...

Se ajeitou, encostado a cabeça no tronco da árvore. Sentiu algo lhe incomodando nas costas e pegou o pequeno objeto. Sorriu abertamente ao reconhecer, fazia tanto tempo, será que ela realmente havia guardado? Olhou para o pequeno coração era um pingente, cujo cordão quem usava era ele. Ele dera aquele cordão para Kagome no primeiro ano, mas a garota se recusara a aceitar, então ele tirou o pingente e o colocou pendurado na pulseira que ela costumava usar na época, passando a usar o cordão. Logo o sorriso sumiu. Será que ela tinha jogado fora?

------------------------------

Kagome estava na sala conversando com Ayame, estavam em tempo vago e Bankotsu continuava na biblioteca. Kagome ria de alguma coisa que amiga falava, passou a mão pelo pulso e deu por falta do pequeno pingente que ficava ali. Começou a procurar pelo chão, mas não o encontrou.

---O que cê ta procurando Ká?

---Um pingente... – olhou a amiga – _Aquele_ pingente. – Ayame a olhou surpresa.

---Você ainda tem?

---Tenho... Ou melhor, tinha... Onde será que eu perdi?

---Vamos fazer assim, eu vô procurar no banheiro e você lá atrás... Foram os únicos lugares que a gente esteve no colégio, se tiver aqui né...

---Então tá.

A garota de olhos azuis saiu da sala indo pra trás do colégio. Nem sabia o porquê de estar tão preocupada com um simples pingente... Ou melhor, ela sabia o porquê só não admitia.

Chegou lá e quase caiu. Viu Inuyasha sentado embaixo da árvore olhando para o pequeno pingente, enquanto na outra mão estava o cordão que ela sabia ser conjunto. Aproximava-se ou não? Não teve escolha quando viu o garoto olhando exatamente em sua direção. Como fora esquecer que ele podia sentir seu cheiro?

Com passos lentos se aproximou do garoto, não podia negar que estava nervosa. Inuyasha a olhava com intensidade, nunca pensara sentir algo tão forte por alguém, ainda mais alguém que o rejeitava como ela fazia...

---Eu vim procurar por isso – apontou para o pingente. Inuyasha olhou para o pequeno coração em sua mão. _"Então, ela não quis se livrar dele"_

Inuyasha estendeu o pingente para a garota.

---Pensei que tivesse jogado fora.

---Não... Só ca-caiu da pulseira. – Inuyasha estava sério, e como Kagome não estava acostumada a vê-lo assim estava nervosa.

O garoto se levantou, bateu na calça a fim de limpá-la. E parou em frente à garota estendendo o pequeno coração novamente.

---Não vai pegar? – a garota o pegou ainda olhando confusa para o garoto que colocava o cordão no pescoço.Essa cena a fez lembrar do dia em que ele lhe dera o pingente.

---Por que está assim? – o garoto a olhou confuso, ela estava tentando conversar com ele? – Sabe, sério? – Inuyasha se aproximou da garota, não muito, mas o bastante para alarmar Kagome.

---Como você estaria se visse a pessoa que você gosta com outro?

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério... Ele só falava que gostava dela, pra ela aceitar sair com ele né? Agora ele só queria confundi-la... Só podia ser... TINHA que ser. Inuyasha continuava a olhando, a vontade que ele tinha era de agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas não podia ela tinha um namorado agora... E pelo visto um namorado sério. Fez uma careta, que deixou a garota mais surpresa e se afastou um pouco querendo ir embora.

---Inuyasha! – ele a olhou – Er... Você es-esta falado s-sério? - ele virou-se novamente parando perto dela.

---Eu nunca brinquei em questão a esse assunto – os dois se olhavam com intensidade agora, um querendo ler os pensamentos do outro – Mas agora já não importa... – ele se aproximou do rosto de Kagome, que se surpreendeu ao perceber que havia fechado os olhos esperando os lábios deles tocarem os seus. Mas esse toque não veio, o que ela sentiu foi um arrepio pelo corpo todo, apenas com o beijo que ele lhe dera perto da boca, naquele cantinho que chamam de "trave" – Se cuida. – e saiu.

---Er... – o garoto virou a olhando – Podemos, sabe... – ficou vermelha – Ser amigos. – o garoto sorriu.

---Quem sabe.

Kagome ficou parada o olhando ir embora e uma enorme vontade de chamá-lo e se jogar em seus braços se apoderou dela. Mas não podia... Não podia fazer isso com Bankotsu, na verdade não podia fazer nada do que estava pensando. Olhou para o coração, na época não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter ficado com ele, nem agora o sabia, algo a impedira de jogar fora. O colocou novamente na pulseira, e começou a andar em direção a sala... Se antes estava confusa, agora sua cabeça estava um completo pandemônio.

----------------------------------------

Os dias se transcorreriam rapidamente naquele mês, já iriam pra Maio e logo os trabalhos escolares começariam... Todo ano no colégio havia uma semana que era totalmente voltada para esses trabalhos. Nos três primeiros dias da semana cada ano do colegial apresentava de uma forma criativa algum problema do mundo, e nos outros dois, uma dupla de cada classe, ginásio e colegial era escolhida para apresentar uma pesquisa sobre um determinado assunto. Essa semana sempre acontecia em Julho, e logo as turmas estava correndo atrás de saber qual seria o tema, do que precisariam e outras coisas.

Kagome continuava a namorar com Bankotsu. Ela estava indo em direção a sala de aula perdida em seus pensamentos. Desde o dia em que conversara com Inuyasha não o tirava da cabeça, e isso estava começando a assustá-la. _"Com apenas um beijo na bochecha ele conseguiu me arrepiar mais do que com um beijão do Bankotsu... O.o Que isso Kagome, agora deu pra comparar os dois? O Ban é o Ban e o Inuyasha é... Lindo... Não!"_

Kagome estava tão entretida em brigar consigo mesma que acabou por esbarrar em alguém que antes que ela pudesse cair a segurou.

---Uou cuidado gatinha – Kagome olhou os olhos vermelhos de seu salvador, _"Como eu nunca tinha reparado num deus desses antes?_

---Obrigada – Kagome corou, já que o garoto continuava a segurá-la – Eu tenho que ir... – o garoto a soltou, pegou uma mão dela e beijou logo depois a deixando ir embora parecendo um pimentão.

---Naraku! – o garoto olhou para uma youkai que o chamava, mas logo voltara a prestar atenção ao caminho que a garota seguia. Kagura vendo pra onde ele olhava:

---Por que tá olhando pra Kagome? – o garoto a olhou interessado

---Você a conhece?

---Claro... Todo mundo no colégio sabe quem é Kagome Higurashi – Naraku pareceu surpreso.

---Então _ela_ é a tal Higurashi? – Kagura o olhou desconfiada.

---Sim... Por que tanto interesse?

---Nada que interesse a você... To vazando.

---Mas a Kiky queri... Já foi. – se virou indo em direção da onde tinha vindo – A Kiky num vai gostar nem um pouquinho de sabe desse interesse do Naki-kun na Kagome...

Naraku andava sorrindo. Finalmente achara alguém que o faria ser mais popular que Inuyasha. _"O cachorrinho sempre correu atrás dela e nunca conseguiu nada, eu conseguindo acabo com esse empate, passo a frente no jogo e ainda corro pro abraço"_

O sinal batel informando o começo do segundo tempo, ou seja, o tempo vago da turma de Kagome havia acabado e eles iriam novamente para o martírio diário.

Kagome já estava na sala falando do tal garoto de olhos vermelhos pra Ayame, que o havia identificado como Naraku, mas logo o assunto foi cortado por Bankotsu que se sentava ao lado da namorada.

---Bom dia alunos.

---Bom dia professora – os meninos usavam o tom malicioso ao falar com essa professora. Yura professora de história era uma mulher jovem e atraente, que se vestia de forma sensual deixando os garotos com os hormônios a mil, mas todos sabiam que ela dava mole/em cima de Inuyasha. Esse vivia se gabando, mas nunca chegara a ter nada com a professora.

---Hoje eu vou falar a vocês o tema da semana cultural e escolher a dupla de apresentação. – ouviu-se um "aaaaaaaaaa" desanimado na sala, que fez a professora sorrir – Pensei que já estivessem acostumados... Bem, esse ano eu serei a coordenadora dessa turma – um "êêêêêêêêêê" de vozes masculinas foi ouvido – Obrigada, mas me deixem continuar. O tema esse ano será "As diferentes culturas entre os países", ou seja, cada turma vai pesquisar sobre um país determinado... Cadê o representante de turma? – Kagome levantou a mão – Tome, essa é a lista do que deve ser pautado.

Kagome voltou para a própria mesa lendo o papel, e vendo tudo que precisaria. Sorriu, já tinha uma idéia.

---Quanto a dupla, eu vou escolher um menino e uma menina pra ser mais justo... Não será por sorteio eu irei escolher e não quero reclamações, pois não haverá troca. – olhou por um tempo pra lista de chamada da sala – Eu quero Sango Himura e... Miroku Higurashi.

Instantaneamente os dois se olharam.

A aula transcorreu normalmente depois de tudo, o país que caíra pra eles pesquisarem seria a Colômbia. Kagome achou melhor dividir a turma em grupos por sorteio, não querendo deixar o grupo de Inuyasha junto, sabendo que eles não era os melhores no quesito pesquisa.

---Gente! – a turma continuava conversando depois da saída da professora – Gente!!! – nada de darem atenção, até que Ayame subiu na mesa do professor e...- GEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEE!!!!

Todos a olharam assustados.

---Só assim pra vocês ouvirem... Fala Ká.

Kagome deu sua idéia sendo aceita por todos os alunos, escreveu o nome deles em pequenos papeis e colocou dentro de um estojo.

---Cada grupo vai ser composto de cinco pessoas... O primeiro grupo: Hime, Takashi, Sakura, Miaka e Kagura, vocês vão pesquisar sobre a comida... Segundo grupo: Ayame, Kaede, Setsu, Hitome e Kikyou – Ayame fez uma careta ao ouvir esse nome – Vocês vão pesquisar sobre a fauna e a flora.

---Por que a gente vai ficar com dois e eles só com um?

Todos na sala haviam se levantado, já que o sorteio seria rápido, ao ouvir a voz de Kikyou falando com Kagome se sentaram. Realmente, ficaram meia hora até que Kikyou se convenceu em fazer a pesquisa sobre tais assuntos.

---Voltando ao sorteio: terceiro grupo, Houjo, Bankotsu, Ginta, Keitaro e Saori vocês vão pesquisar sobre os esportes e uma personalidade do país.

---Como assim personalidade?

---Uma pessoa que se destaca por algum motivo na Colômbia... Quarto grupo: Rin, Sesshoumaru, Eu, Ikki e... – olhou para o garoto e falou baixo, mas o bastante pra todos ouvirem – Inuyasha.

"_Nossa, como eu tenho sorte ¬ ¬... Pô Kami, qual o problema comigo?"_ Inuyasha só fez um sim com a cabeça e seguiu o irmão que saia da sala com Kouga. Rin ainda estava tentando digerir que teria que fazer o trabalho com Kagome e Sesshoumaru...

Viu Kagome chamar Sango e Miroku pra falar sobre a pesquisa dos dois, foi indo na frente esperaria Sango na portaria. Sentou do lado do portão, que estava vazio, já que Yura havia os liberado um pouco mais cedo para discutirem o assunto do trabalho. Viu um carro importado e muito bonito encostar. Ficou olhando para o carro, realmente muito bonito... Rin perdeu o chão foi quando viu o homem que saia de dentro dele. Bonito, alto, cabelos negros e olhos extremamente azuis, o mesmo que havia derivado três tons de azul diferentes pros três irmãos Higurashi. Youta Higurashi andava imponente, arrancando risadinhas de garotas mais assanhadas.

---Rin... – a menina continuou apenas o olhando. _"Agora mais essa, hoje realmente NÃO é meu dia"_ Se levantou com o intuito de entrar no colégio – Rin! – mas ao ouvir a voz grossa do pai a chamando novamente parou.

---O que você quer? – perguntou ainda sem se virar.

---Uma chance de falar com você... – chegou perto da menina – Até quando vai ficar sem falar comigo?

---Se depender de mim, pra sempre – se virou – Será que não notou que eu não estou nem um pouco afim de falar com você? Não basta o que já me fez passar?

O homem arregalou os olhos.

---Do que está falando? – Rin riu azeda.

---Vai me dizer que não sabe? Se separar da minha mãe sem nenhum motivo serve? Quer mais, fazer minha mãe sofrer levando uma filha dela embora está bom?

Youta sentia o mundo girar em frente aos seus olhos. Como assim? Não estava entendendo nada. Na verdade achava que Rin tinha raiva dele por ele não ter levado ela junto com ele pra Londres, se achar abandonada, e agora não tinha nada a ver com isso.

"_Mas Millena falou que havia contado tudo pra Rin... Ela mentiu outra vez."_

---O que Millena te falou?

---Minha mãe nunca mais tocou no assunto depois que vocês foram embora, mas eu ouvia e via ela chorando pelos cantos... Você não sabe o mau que fez.

Miroku saia acompanhado de Kagome da sala de aula, os dois seguiam rindo para a portaria onde os respectivos amigos estariam os esperando. Quando viram a cena dos outros dois Higurashi discutindo, se olharam e seguiram pra perto deles o mais rápido.

---Eu não fiz mau nenhum perto do que ela fez...

---Sabe, eu já estou cansada de meias palavras, você, o Miroku e a idiota da Kagome sempre me falam que eu não sei de nada, ou coisa parecida... Então me fala, merda! – Youta ia responder quando Kagome chegou perto dele, fazendo não com a cabeça. – Por que ele não pode me contar ô coisa? – Kagome a olhou fria.

---Desde aquela palhaçada do papel, nada mais ao meu respeito te interessa... – Rin ia retrucar, mas ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si a fazendo se calar.

---Chega Rin... Oi pai...

---Oi Miroku – deu um beijo na testa do garoto –Vamos? – os dois concordaram com a cabeça, Youta ainda olhou pra Rin, que virou a cara, e sem esperar Sango seguia pra casa, vendo que seu irmão iria pra casa do pai.

Foi o caminho todo, sem prestar atenção a sua volta... Algo estava muito estranho ali, e nenhum deles queria lhe contar. Quando deu por si, já estava em casa.

---Mãe! Cheguei!

Uma mulher loira de cabelos lisos até o ombro, olhos amendoados e a pele extremamente branca (a única coisa que os filhos puxaram dela) apareceu na porta da cozinha.

---Olá Rin, estava dando instruções a empregada... Elas nunca fazem nada direito. – olhou em volta – E seu irmão?

---Foi pra casa do pai – a mulher ficou tensa.

---O...O Youta esteve... Lá?

---Sim... Ficou falando um bando de coisas estranhas, num entendi nada. – a mulher a esta altura já tremia – Sabe de algo?

---Claro que não! Por que saberia?

Calma foi só uma pergunta... Vou tomar banho pra almoçar.

Millena era inglesa, de pais japoneses, e conhecera Youta numa viagem do empresário a Inglaterra, desde então não se desgrudavam mais, até a separação. A mulher sentou-se no sofá, que saudade sentia daquele tempo em que nada mais importava a não ser a felicidade e o amor dos dois... Mas Youta havia sido burro, havia escolhido o caminho mais difícil. _"Você não vai me tirar Rin também Youta... Ou não me chamo Millena Thoullen" _

* * *

_**[Agradecenduh mt a Taisho Girl s2 as idéias, esse cap não sairia sem as idéias dela, e aproveitando pra dedicá-lo a ela tbm... Ti adolo migaaa **_

Oiii pexoas!!

Num sei c deu p perceber mas nesse cap eu kis ressaltar q a Rin não sabe de nada, o "desprezo" q Miroku sente pela mãe... E tbm,como já devem ter percebido, a história do Inu e da Ká já é de muuuuito tempo... Mas e aew?Como vai ficar a relação do Inu e da Ká depois dessa conversa? O que será q a mãe da Ká fez?? Espero q eu tenha conseguido deixá-los curiosos ... Bjuxxx Obrigada pra quem mando review, vcs fizeram uma pessoa mt felixx... E vlw p quem ta lenduh e por algum motivo não mandou, tiauzinhu, ate o próx.

* * *

**Duda:** E aew? Ainda bem q c num foi parar no hospital, pensa, lá vc num iria ler esse cap rsrsrs. Q bom q tá gostanduh, amu saber quanduh as pessoas gostam da minha fic... Tomara que vc consiga ler msm viajanduh bjuxxx E obrigada pelo elogio n.n 

**lilermem **: Oiii, nuss obrigada n.n... Eu num gosto mt das mocinhas q só esperam ser salvas, e tenhu q confessar q ateh no anime de vez em quando os "INUYASHAAAA" da Ká me incomodam... Mas bem pokinhu rsrsrs. Tomara q vc continue adoranduh a história bjuxxx

**Sesshy Stalker Frooom Hell** : Oiii, espero q esteja gostanduh da fic n.n... Quanto ao Houjo, ele aparece mais vezes sim, só q como no anime é um conjuvante... bjuxxx

**Deza – chan** : Vlw pelos elogios, é bom saber q novas pessoas tem lido e gostado n.n... Espero que continue doida para ler os próx caps depois desse ake tbm... Bjuxxxx


	5. A primeira evidencia

**_Leiam a última nota plisss!!!_**

* * *

A primeira evidência

Cap 5

Kagome, Miroku e Youta chegaram em casa em silencio, sabiam que teriam uma conversa longa. Foram até a sala e se sentaram, Youta foi falar algo sobre o almoço a empregada, mas logo ressurgiu sentando em frente as filhos, os olhando.

---Quem começa? – Miroku suspirou

---A Rin não sabe de nada. – Youta olhou para o chão e apoiou os cotovelos na coxa, colocando a mão no queixo.

---E vocês me falam isso agora? Quase quatro anos depois...

---Eu vim saber agora também pai... Faz um tempo, mas foi esse ano.

---E mesmo assim não me falou Kagome – a garota abaixou a cabeça – Pensei que depois daquilo tudo confiasse mais em mim – ela levantou rapidamente a cabeça.

---Eu confio... Só não queria preocupá-lo, já que o senhor sempre me disse que ela sabia, que minha mãe havia contado.

---Mas era o que eu acreditava até hoje. – Youta olhou para o filho – Diga exatamente o que a Rin acredita que aconteceu. – Miroku deu um longo suspiro

---Quando o senhor foi embora Rin pensava que o senhor havia abandonado minha mãe. O senhor havia falado pra eu não falar nada pra ela... Que minha mãe iria contar. Então eu não falei nada, mas no decorrer desses sete anos que vocês passaram fora, minha mãe reafirma a teoria que Rin criou aos seis anos... Falando que o senhor a havia abandonado pra ficar com outra mulher, e que como havia gêmeas cada um teve o direito de ficar com uma – Youta ouvia aquilo abismado. Como fora confiar novamente naquela mulher? Como pudera ter casado com ela? – Eu tentei falar algumas vezes, mas minha mãe falava que iria contar e eu queria dar esse voto de confiança... Mas até hoje Rin acha que o senhor trocou a família por outra e que persuadiu a Ká a parar de falar com a minha mãe.

O silencio reinou na sala. Era um silencio incomodo. Kagome e Youta ainda estavam digerindo tudo o que Miroku havia falado.

---Isso quer dizer que Millena continua mentindo? – Miroku fez sim com a cabeça.

---E eu já vi ela se encontrando com aquele cara – Youta arregalou os olhos.

---O tal de Onigumo? O que fez _aquilo _com a Kagome? – a menina também tinha os olhos arregalados.

---Sim... Eu tenho medo que eles não tendo conseguido fazer o que queriam com a Ká, queiram agora fazer com a Rin.

---Não teria como... Só Kagome é capaz de dar o que eles querem.

---E eles conseguiram fazer o que queriam – Miroku olhou surpreso para a irmã – Eles só não sabem...

---E o que eles queriam?

---Proje...

---Conlicença senhor – eles olharam para a empregada – O almoço está servido.

---Vamos almoçar... Esse assunto já rendeu demais por hoje. – Youta se levantou.

---Mas pai – olhou para Miroku – E a Rin? O senhor vai falar com ela?

---Sinceramente não sei... Mas que concerteza eu vou fazer uma visita a sua mãe eu vou.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miroku chegou em casa estressado. _"É falta de mulher só pode!"_. Ia passar direto para seu quarto, mas foi impedido.

---Miroku! – o garoto olhou para a mulher loira.

---Sim?

---O que seu pai queria? – ele voltou descendo os poucos degraus que havia subido.

---Por que quer saber?

---Nunca foi de passar o dia inteiro lá – a mulher olhou para o relógio que marcava 11:15 da noite – Devem ter conversado sobre coisas bem... Interessantes. – Miroku estreitou os olhos.

---Interessantes e que não lhe dizem respeito...

---Meça as palavras antes de falar comigo, ainda sou a sua mãe! – Miroku gargalhou sem humor.

---Mãe? Mãe é a pessoa que cuida, não que joga os filhos aos leões...

---E eu já fiz algo contra você?

---Contra mim não, mas em compensação o fez com a Ká basta pra sete gerações...

A mulher arregalou os olhos. A quanto tempo Miroku não entrava naquele assunto? Dois anos? Três? Nem se lembrava da última vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_---_ _Contra mim não, mas em compensação o fez com a Ká basta pra sete gerações..._

Rin estranhou. O que sua mãe poderia ter feito de tão grave que poderia "destruir" Kagome?

Saiu de seu quarto pé ante pé, se descobrissem que ela ouvia a conversa concerteza inventariam uma desculpa e parariam. Chegou ao rol da escada, se escondeu, Miroku estava de frente para ela. Essa era sua chance de descobrir o tal mistério que ela não sabia.

---------------------------------------------

---Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo!

---Até um cachorro tem mais moral comigo do que você! – aquilo ferira Millena como uma faca, apesar de tudo amava os filhos.

---Fiz o que fiz para melhorar a nossa vida!

---Melhorar o que?

---Estávamos passando por uma crise financeira... Você se lembra disso! Precisávamos de dinheiro!

---E por causa disso você quase acaba com o direito de viver de um dos seus filhos? Realmente uma causa muito nobre – disse Miroku irônico. Olhou para cima da escada e viu a sombra de Rin. – Ouvindo atrás da porta Rin?

Tanto a garota como a mãe levaram um susto com Miroku. Millena olhou para a escada e viu Rin aparecendo dela. Desde quando estava ouvindo?

---O que tanto vocês escondem de mim?

---Pergunta pra sua mamãezinha querida, ela sabe te responder melhor do que eu – Miroku subiu deixando as duas sozinhas.

A menina olhou pra mãe esperando a resposta. Millena estava nervosa. O que faria?

-------------------------------------------------

Miroku se jogou na cama. Que dia! Precisava relaxar. Tomou um banho e ficou só de cueca deitado olhando pro teto. De repente o rosto de alguém surgiu em sua cabeça, no susto o garoto se sentou.

---Eu hein! – olhou em volta como se procurasse o que o fez lembrar-se dela – O trabalho! – pegou o telefone, não queria, mas realmente estava precisando dos pontos daquele trabalho.

_---Alô?_

---Sango? – a garota quase teve um treco do outro lado do telefone.

_---Mi-Miroku?_

---Sim, queria falar sobre o trabalho... – sentou-se na cama, tinha vontade de rir pelo nervosismo da garota. Mas também depois do papel, fazia umas 3 semanas que não falava com ela – A gente não decidiu nada de como vamos fazer – se jogou pra trás deitando.

Sango não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Ele ligara! Sabe o que é isso, o garoto que você gosta te ligar? Tudo bem é sobre um trabalho, mas foi ELE que ligou pra saber. Sorriu, tampou o telefone e respirou três vezes.

_---Bem, o tema é aquecimento global, o que nos facilita, já que existem vários tipos de coisas que se ramificam._

---Tá bom – silencio – Agora traduz. – a garota riu, e Miroku descobriu que gostava desse som.

_---Tipo, tem vários sub-temas que saem desse tema – riu – Entendeu?_

---Agora sim! Como vamos fazer?

_---A gente... Pode, tipo, na escola... Ir na biblioteca e... Ver um sub-tema legal, sei lá... O que cê acha?_

---Então tá, amanhã a gente faz isso... Valeu, thau.

_---Thau_.

Sango se jogou na cama gritando.

---Filha tudo bem? – ouviu a mãe gritar do andar de baixo.

---Sim! – abraçou um pequeno urso que tinha em cima da cama e sorriu. Ele voltara a falar com ela, e isso era tãããããããão bom!

------------------------------------------

Rin chegou ao colégio num misto de raiva e tristeza. Sua mãe havia lhe falado o que acontecia. Como seu pai pode? Não bastava Kagome, agora queria levar Miroku também? _"E do jeito que aquele idiota é vai se passar pro lado dele rapidinho... Mas eu não, eu não vou deixar minha mãe sozinha."_

Encontrou Sango sentada num banco do pátio com cara de retardada feliz. Estranhou, ela estava tão triste por Mirou não falar mais com ela.

---Alguém tirou seu cérebro? – Sango a olhou.

---Que jeito _meigo_ de falar 'oi' _amiga_ – Rin sorriu – Mas não, ninguém tirou meu cérebro.

---Cê tava com uma cara de retardada, pensei que haviam colocado a Kagura no seu lugar – as duas riram – Mas agora é sério o que aconteceu?

O sorriso de Sango, se possível, cresceu ainda mais.

---O seu irmão me ligou ontem! – Rin girou os olhos – E a gente vai ficar aqui no colégio até mais tarde pra fazer o trabalho! Não é o máximo?

---Nem fala daquele lá... Acredita que ele brigou com a minha mãe ontem por causa do cachorro do meu pai?

---Fala o que aconteceu... Eu sei que essas paradas entre seus pais mexe pra caramba com você... – Rin sorriu, como iria viver sem Sango?

---Parece que depois do péssimo encontro que eu tive com meu pai, o Miroku passou o dia lá. E pelo que minha mãe disse, ele chegou em casa de cabeça virada... Meu pai está enchendo a cabeça do babaca do Miroku de mentiras, e colocando ele contra a minha mãe... Coitada ficou muito mexida, falando que vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Kagome.

---Nossa! Seu pai nem parece ser assim... Tipo, mau.

---Só parece não ser... – Rin viu Kagome chegar ao colégio com Ayame e se levantou – Vamos Sango... Tenho que falar com alguém.

Kagome viu Rin vir em sua direção e girou os olhos.

---Já me enchendo o saco de manhã cedo? – perguntou num tom debochado. Rin chegou bem perto da garota, enquanto Ayame e Sango se encaravam desafiadoramente, atraindo certos olhares dos estudantes.

---Quem me dera nunca mais ter que olhar pras suas fuças...

---Simples, fecha os olhos – Kagome tentou passar pela garota, mas essa segurou seu braço. Kagome olhou pro próprio braço e dele para a garota. Sorriu debochada – Posso te processar por assedio sabia? – Rin estreitou os olhos.

---Só vim aqui pra falar uma coisa: pede pro cara que você chama de pai parar de colocar merda na cabeça do idiota do Miroku – Kagome a olhou confusa.

---Como assim meu pai metendo merda na cabeça do Miroku? Que eu saiba é a Mille...

--- Minha mãe já me falou tudo... – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

---Ela te falou e você continua contra o meu pai? – foi a vez de Rin olhar confusa. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa o sinal bateu, e Ayame puxou Kagome pra sala.

---O que é esse "tudo" que a sua mãe contou?

---Num chama aquela mulher de minha mãe por que ela não é... E esse tudo, quem sabe algum dia eu te conto...

---Ká, fala pr...

---Oi amor! – Ayame viu a amiga correr e encontrar com Bankotsu, girou os olhos, eles estavam tão melosos. _"Ela que pense que eu não vou querer saber..."_

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha viu Kagome se encontrando com Bankotsu e dando um selinho, fez uma careta. O aquele babacão tinha que ele, Inuyasha Taisho, não tinha o dobro e melhor?

---O problema Inuyasha não é o que ele tem e você não, e sim o que você tem e ele não. – Inuyasha o olhou confuso – Não entendeu né?

---Desenrola logo e fala.

---O problema é que o trancinha NÃO É marrento, NÃO sai com todas as garotas que vê pela frente, NÃO se acha o gostosão... Tá bom ou quer mais?

---Que culpa eu tenho se nenhum garoto desse colégio me supera, se as garotas correm atrás de mim, e eu realmente sou gostoso? – Miroku - -'' – O que foi?

---Nada Inuyasha, nada. – abraçou o amigo – Vamos pra sala.

------------------------------------------

O final da aula chegou, e os alunos só faltaram gritar "Graças a Kami!".

---Vamos Ká? – Kagome olhou para o namorado e olhou para Inuyasha que arrumava o material.

---Eu vou ficar... Tenho que falar com Inuyasha, se...

---O que você vai falar com aquele lá? – Kagome o olhou confusa, por que Bankotsu havia falado com aquele tom?

---Sobre o trabalho por que Ban?

---Eu não gosto _da minha namorada_ chegando perto dele – Kagome o olhou não acreditando.

---Como assim? Quero deixar uma coisa bem clara Bankotsu, antes de ser sua namorada eu sou a Kagome, e não vou parar de fazer o que quer que seja só por que você não quer que _sua namorada_ faça.

Kagome pegou suas coisas e foi em direção ao hanyou. Inuyasha a olhou.

---Oi – Kagome ainda não se sentia muito bem em falar com Inuyasha depois daquele dia.

---Oi – silencio – Er... Quer falar comigo?

---Ah sim... – Kagome ficou vermelha – Temos que decidir como vamos fazer o trabalho. – Inuyasha riu pela timidez da garota.

---Eu vou falar com Sesshoumaru pra ele avisar a Rin. – Inuyasha se voltou rapidamente para o irmão que só concordou com a cabeça – Vamos? – a garota ainda envergonhada fez sim com a cabeça – E eu que achava impossível.

---O que disse?

---Que achava impossível você ficar mais bonita – agora sim Kagome parecia uma pimenta – Assim, vermelhinha você consegue.

Kagome apenas riu. Sentia seu coração bater ais rápido... Por que não conseguia responder? Antes falaria algo como "E eu achava impossível você ficar mais irritante", mas depois daquele dia, daquela frase estava completamente desarmada perto do garoto. Estava completamente perdida... Suspirou sorrindo _"Depois de anos ele conseguiu, finalmente, me confundir"._

_---_E o Ikki? Ele também está no nosso grupo...

---Ele está de cama... Foi atropelado – Kagome arregalou os olhos – Não sabia? A escola inteira estava falando disso outro dia.

---Nã...

---Oi gatinha – Kagome olhou para o recém chegado e sorriu simpática. Já Inuyasha fechou a cara _"O que esse mané quer aqui?" – _Ainda se lembra de mim?

---Claro, meu salvador – sorriu. Inuyasha realmente não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquilo, agora,depois de anos (literalmente falando), que ele estava conseguindo ter um dialogo sem ofensas com Kagome, e aquele lá conseguia isso em menos de dois minutos? Mó injustiça.

---O que quer aqui coelhinho da páscoa? – o garoto parecera perceber agora a presença de Inuyasha.

---Nada que possa interessar ao cachorrinho...

---Claro que me interessa – Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha – Quer dizer, EU estava falando com a Kagome.

---Então esse é seu nome? – Kagome voltou a atenção ao garoto, então ele não sabia quem ela era?

---Sim... Higurashi Kagome – viu o garoto ficar meio confuso e sorriu – E adorei saber que ainda existam pessoas nesse colégio que não saiba quem sou eu.

---Na verdade eu sabia... Mas só de nome. – Inuyasha meio que soltou um rosnado ao ver o garoto beijar a mão de Kagome.

---Prazer, o meu é Naraku.

Inuyasha tirou a mão de Naraku de perto de Kagome atraindo a atenção dos dois.

---Tá tudo muito bom, tá tudo muito bem, mas temos que ir né Kagome?

---Ah, sim – olhou para Naraku – Também foi um prazer... Até – e começou a andar.

---Eu não sei o que você quer, mas fique longe da Kagome – sussurrou ameaçadoramente para Naraku que sorriu.

---E você acha que um hanyou de merda como você vai me meter medo?

---Inuyasha!! Vem ou não? – ele olhou a garota

---Se não se afastar dela vai ver do que o _hanyou de merda_ é capaz de fazer – e foi se afastando, enquanto Naraku sacudia as mãos fingindo ter medo.

---Essa, Inuzinho, você já perdeu – sorriu maldoso.

---------------------------------------------

Chegaram a biblioteca, lá estavam Sango e Miroku conversando, o que fez Kagome sorrir, o próprio Miroku podia não saber, mas ele sentia algo por aquela garota. E Rin e Sesshoumaru calados e indiferentes a presença do outro.

---Finalmente... Já estava indo embora.

Kagome e Rin se encararam, ainda não tinham entendido muito bem a "conversa" que tiveram no começo do dia. Inuyasha vendo isso se sentou e fez Kagome se sentar também.

---A gente vai fazer o trabalho ou vocês duas vão continuar se paquerando? – as duas olharam para Sesshoumaru – Diferente de vocês eu tenho coisas a fazer.

---Bem, nós ficamos com a ornamentação do stand, fazer o mapa e pegar o hino da Colômbia.

---Não seria melhor dividir o grupo – Rin olhou pra Kagome – Acho que não vai sair do projeto se ficarmos juntas.

---Eu concordo, cada uma fica de um lado, uma faz o mapa e pega o hino e a outra fica com o stand – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se olharam. E eles?

---Se eu não vou fazer nada, pra que me chamaram aqui?

---E quem disse que você não vai fazer nada? – disseram as irmãs juntas, Sesshoumaru girou os olhos vendo elas se encararem.

---Dividir, quer dizer vocês também – se olharam de novo.

---Quer falar? – perguntaram no mesmo tom.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão enquanto as Higurashi continuavam a falar as mesmas frases. Inuyasha bateu com a mão na mesa assustando as garotas e ouvindo um sonoro "shiiiiiiiii".

---Só assim... Rin fica com Sesshoumaru e eu com a Kagome.

---Por que? – se olharam de novo, dessa vez estreitando os olhos.

---Por que eu quero e ponto final – viu as duas abrindo a boca de novo – Ou preferem que eu fique com o Sesshoumaru? – elas fecharam a boca – Bem melhor. – se levantou – E a propósito eu e a Ká vamos ficar com o stand.

---Ká? – ele olhou pra garota.

---Ah Ká, já somos quase amigos declarados agora – a menina girou os olhos – Mas tenho que lhe deixar, vamos Sesshy... – o mais velho o olhou ameaçadoramente.

---Primeiro: se não quiser ter todos os ossos quebrados não me chame mais assim, e segundo: pra onde?

---Se esqueceu da operação babaca com shoyo? – Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto e se levantou.

---E os outros dois idiotas?

---Miroku está dando uma de mané e está estudando, vamos procurar o Houjo...

Kagome viu os dois saírem não entendendo nada do que eles estavam falando, "babaca com shoyo", nem queria saber o que seria isso, da última vez em que eles deram nome a alguma 'operação' a sala de química ficou inabitada por 6 meses.

---Ei – olhou pra Rin – O que você quis dizer com a minha mãe contar tudo e eu continuar contra o Youta? – Kagome fechou os olhos suspirando.

---Se ela, realmente, tivesse te contado você estaria do lado do meu pai... Mas parece que aquela mulher só sabe mentir... – Kagome não conseguiu terminar. Em sua cabeça apareceu a sombra de um homem... Sentiu um leve tremor no ombro esquerdo e uma forte pontada na cabeça, viu, meio embaçado, Rin a olhar confusa e logo não via mais nada.

* * *

E aew gente?? Espero que tenham gostado desse cap... Nesse aí eu kis mostrar o que a Rin acha que aconteceu... E colokr em mta evidencia o "desprezo" de Miroku com a mãe pelo que ela fez no passado, e também mostrar o porque dela ter feito: dinheiro. Mas gente, tem tanta coisa p acontecer ainda q xega me da uma canseira... E esse desmaio da Kagome? O que tem a ver esse homem que ela viu? Dor no ombro?? Pensem sobre isso, por que é aí q a história começa a se mostrar... 

Agradeço do fundo do tum-tum quem mandou review, vcs me ajudaram bastante a fazer esse cap, e quem está lenduh e não mandou por qq motivo, espero que esteja gostanduh... Bjuxxx e até o próximo.

* * *

**lilermem:** Oiii, é mt bom saber que vc continua gostanduh, e é melhor ainda q vc me diz mandando review rsrsrs... Obrigada pelo elogio... Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm... bjuuuu. 

**Duda:** Oiii, já te disse q adoro as suas reviews?? São uma injeção de animo pra continuar a escrever... Nesse cap tem algumas coisas q eu posso chamar de "pistas", mas nos outros eu vô tentando liberar algumas pistas p ativar a imaginação de vcs... Bjuuuuxx, espero que continue gostanduh, e q aonde vc estar consiga ler.

**sakura princesa:** É tããããããão bom quanduh pessoas novas mandam review, saiba q fez uma nina mt felix rsrsrs. O segredo, vai se desenrolanduh a cada cap, eu pelo menos eu tento deixar uma pistinha... É claro que é InuKag, não consigo ver outro casal pra esses dois. Logo, logo c num vai axar a Rin metida mais não, mas é melhor parar c não dake a poko eu te flo a fic rsrsrs... Bjuxxxx espero q continue gostanduh.

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:** Ainda bem, a minha idéia é deixar o suspense rsrsrs. Q bom q gostou do cap n.n, espero que goste desse também... Bjuxx

**danizete:** Outra pessoa nova me mandanduh review, fikei mais felixxx ainda rsrsr. Obrigada pelo elogio, e adorei saber q esta gostanduh... C eu disser o segredo acabou a fic rsrsrs Mas prometo dar mais pistas ok?? Q bom q gostou do Inu, tbm axu q ele assim é o melhor n.n. Eu continuo escrevenduh, agora faça sua parte e continue acompanhanduh rsrsrsrs Bjuxxxx

**Valeria-chan:** Fikei meio perdida, ake no meu pc a sua review aparece como a última q vou mandada, mas para o terceiro cap... Não sei c tá certo ou errado, mas quero agradecer msm assim n.n... Espero q esteja acompanhanduh e q volte a mandar review (nem um poko abusada né ¬¬) Bjuxxx

* * *

Ah é já ia eskecenduh... Vou pedir a opinião de vcs: eu fiz uma song-fic de 6 caps... Na primeira idéia eu não iria postar, mas aí flanduh com minha miguxa **_Taisho Girl s2 _**´, mudei parcealmente de idéia... São seis músicas, ou seja, seis caps, já está pronta...E então, posto ou não?? Vcs q decidem apartir de agora... Bjuuuuxxxx 


	6. A primeira evidencia 2

Genteeee Felix Natal e Ano Novo (mt) atrasaduh!!!! É q só deu pra pegar no pc agora... Por issuh esse cap saiu um pouco menor... Espero que gostem

Ah, ainda tow em duvida se eu posto ou não a song-fic... E então posto ou não?

* * *

**_A primeira evidencia 2_**

Kagome abriu os olhos, mas ainda assim não via nada. Onde estava? Aquele não parecia ser seu quarto... Sem levantar a cabeça olhou em volta, ainda estava tonta de mais pra poder saber onde estava. De repente lembranças entraram em foco._ Um homem vestido de branco estava do seu lado esquerdo e fazia algo em seu ombro. Será que estava doente? Sua mãe a havia levado pra aquele lugar, tinha 6 anos mais sabia que era uma cirurgia que estava acontecendo com ela..._

---Acordou... Miroku, ela acordou! – o garoto veio correndo, olhou pra irmã mais nova que estava a seu lado, aquilo era preocupação?

Rin, ao perceber que o irmão a olhava parou de olhar a irmã, e ficou vermelha por ser pega nessa situação, nunca admitiria, mas estava muito preocupada com Kagome.

---Agora que ela já acordou, vou indo...

---Rin – ela o olhou – Obrigado. – ela fez não com a cabeça.

---Não fiz por ela... Se fosse a Kagura na minha frente eu iria socorrer – e saiu andando.

Miroku sorriu, sabia que ela estava preocupada, e talvez esse fosse o começo de uma reconciliação.

---Kagome – a garota olhou o irmão e sorriu – Que bom que você acordou.

---Onde a gente tá?

---Na enfermaria do colégio... Você desmaiou na biblioteca e eu te trouxe pra cá.

Kagome se sentou, o que teria acontecido? Só se lembrava de uma forte dor de cabeça e do sonho... Sonho? Aquilo não fora um sonho, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha essas lembranças, a última vez que tivera foi um pouco antes de...

---Kagome, o que houve filha? – a menina olhou para o pai, sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo.

---Nada, acho que só passei mal de não comer nada... – olhou para Miroku pedindo pra ele não dizer nada – O senhor veio me buscar?

---Sim – olhou em volta – Mas primeiro tenho que falar com a enfermeira, espera um minuto. – Miroku se aproximou dela.

---O que foi?Não vai contar a ele?

---Não até ter certeza – Miroku a olhou confuso e ela suspirou – Eu só tinha esses desmaios... Quando ainda estava em tratamento... E talvez... – ela fechou os olhos demoradamente – Esse não seja um sinal muito bom...

---Por isso mesmo você tem que fal...

---Vamos? – os irmão olharam o pai e acenaram.

----------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte só se falava do desmaio de Kagome. _"Será que esse pessoal não tem mais o que fazer?"_

---Ká! – a garota olhou a ruiva – O que houve? Vim saber só agora...

---Nada de mais, fiquei tempo demais sem comer... O resto você já sabe.

---Quer ficar anorexica? Agora eu vou te entupir de comida – abraçou a amiga, Kagome sorriu.

Ayame girou os olhos ao ver a cabeleira prateada de Inuyasha se aproximar e largou Kagome, assim que ele chegou.

---Kagome, é verdade que você passou mau?

---Sim.

---Assim que eu fui embora?

---Sim. – - -'

---Foi a Rin que te ajudou?

---Sim. – ¬ ¬

---Aceita sair comigo?

---Si... --- O.O – NÃO – òó

---Caraca, Inuyasha, essa foi por pouco – o garoto sorriu pra Ayame e fez um sim com a cabeça.

---Um dia eu chego lá!

---Até minha própria amiga? – Ayame levantou sorrindo e abraçou Inuyasha.

---Ká eu te amo muito, e amo muito meu amigo Ban, mas nunca escondi de ninguém que era a favor de você sair com o Inuyasha...

---Ayame, você está do lado de quem? – u.ú

---Do meu! Você e o Ban estão tão melosos que estão me dando enjôos – Ayame fez como se fosse vomitar.

---Quando for eu, prometo minha cara Ayame, não ser tão meloso – Ayame levantou as mãos pro céu aprovando.

---Isso tá parecendo propaganda política – - -" – E como assim "quando for você"?

---Você sabe – Inuyasha foi se aproximando de Kagome, enquanto Ayame segurava o riso – Que um dia – a cada passo de Inuyasha Kagome dava um pra trás – Não vai conseguir resistir ao meu charme... – agora eles estava realmente próximos.

---Kagome!!! – a garota estremeceu com o grito, empurrou Inuyasha e olhou para o dono da voz.

---Oi Ban – deu um selinho no namorado e sorriu amarelo.

---O que está fazendo perto _desse aí_?

---Calma aê trançadinho, _esse aí, _tem nome... – Bankotsu nem ligou para que o garoto falava, olhou para a namorada, com uma cara que Kagome, por um momento, pensou em correr.

---Eu não já falei que não quero que você chegue perto dele?

Kagome já pensava em como iria se desculpar com o garoto, por que tipo, se você encontrasse o seu namorado TÃO perto de uma garota assim, concerteza pensaria merda, e o pior é que como ela não fez nada como iria se des... PARA TUDO, acho que Bankotsu quebrou a primeira regra de "Como Conviver Bem Com Kagome Higurashi" by Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome ficou num tom vermelho, que não intimidou Bankotsu, que continuava a olhá-la esperando uma resposta.

---E você ACHA que é quem pra me impedir de chegar perto de alguém?

---Seu namorado! Ou já se esqueceu?

---Isso não quer dizer que seja meu dono... E se quiser continuar sendo _meu namorado_ – deu bastante ênfase – É melhor começar a me tratar como _namorada_, não como um objeto! – e saiu andando.

---Vacilou em Ban – Ayame foi atrás da amiga.

Bankotsu olhou pra Inuyasha que continuava ali por perto, olhando as unhas desinteressadamente, chegou perto dele, o fazendo olhá-lo.

---Eu não me metia quando você dava em cima da Kagome, mas agora ela é MINHA namorada, então fique longe – Inuyasha o olhou como olhava todos os garotos que o desafiava, tipo "coitado, acha que pode". Sorriu mostrando os caninos.

---Se não tem competência pra segurar ela, não merece uma garota como a Kagome... – saiu, mas antes se virou – Sempre achei ela demais pro seu fusca...

-------------------------------------------

Kikyou estava procurando por Naraku, fazia dias que ele fugia dela, e ela tinha quase certeza de que era pelo que Kagura havia dito. Ele estava atrás da Higurashi! _"Eu posso usar esse interesse ao meu favor!". _Encontrou o garoto na quadra do colégio, saindo de um jogo.

Era exatamente por isso que era tão cobiçado pelas garotas do colégio, era o típico capitão do time. Alto, ombros largos, os cabelos negros caindo pelas costas desgrenhados e sensuais, os olhos vermelhos davam um charme peculiar e diferente, o corpo bem trabalhado só servia pra acrescentar, o suor escorrendo pelo corpo dava um ar sexy a cena, sem comentar pelo jeito másculo de andar. Ele realmente era um gato!

---Naraku! – o garoto a olhou e foi em direção a ela.

---Que foi, cansou de brincar com o cachorrinho? – ela sorriu debochada.

---Eu sei muito bem que não é por isso que está me evitando – o garoto girou os olhos.

---Só é burra quando quer né?

---Não, sou burra quando me convém... – ajeitou o cabelo – Kagura veio me dizer que está interessado na Higurashi... – o garoto sorriu, tirou a camisa e colocou no ombro em volta do pescoço, quase que Kikyou se esquece do que estava fazendo,sorriu.

---E isso te interessa? – perguntou rude. Kikyou se aproximou e com o dedo indicador foi fazendo uma trilha pelo peitoral do garoto até chegar ao cós da bermuda dele, que sorriu malicioso.

---Calma tigrão... Só vim propor sociedade – ele a olhou confuso – Você quer a Higurashi, e eu o Inuyasha...

---E os dois estão juntos por acaso?

---Não, mas eu conheço, e muito bem, o poder de persuasão do Inu... Ela não vai agüentar por muito mais tempo, a não ser...

---Que apareça um homem de verdade – Kikyou sorriu – Coisa que aquele mané trançado que está com ela não é...

---Exatamente, e se tem alguém que pode competir com o Inu nesse colégio é você. – o garoto a abraçou pela cintura, fazendo-a sorrir maliciosa.

---Competir e ganhar! – ele deu um selinho nela – Já tem em mente o que fazer?

---Ainda não, mas fique a postos - agora ela deu um selinho nele – A qualquer hora eu posso sair com uma idéia brilhante – o garoto revirou os olhos sorrindo, a soltou.

---Está bem sócia – ela sorriu – Agora vou tomar banho.

Kikyou se virou indo em direção a sua sala. Agora sim, Inuyasha seria seu, como devia ter sido desde o começo. _"Garotas fabulosas como eu, estão destinadas a ficar com garotos fabulosos como Inuyasha... E não vai ser nenhuma coisinha que vai impedir"._

------------------------------------

Rin estava em casa, deitada no sofá vendo tv, fazia pouco tempo que havia chego em casa e a empregada a avisara que sua mãe havia saído. _"As saídas misteriosas..."_

Sua mãe sempre saía assim, e nunca falava aonde ia, ela sempre tivera curiosidade de saber, mas quando perguntava a mãe sempre falava "Estou tratando do nosso futuro", no começo achava que era alguma coisa relacionada a algum emprego, mas ficar fazendo entrevistas de emprego durante 11 anos é impossível...

Se revirou no sofá, _"Que vida agitada a minha ¬ ¬" _.Na verdade achava sua vida uma merda, e as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho não ajudavam: na escola tinha Kagome, que só de existir já a fazia sentir raiva, outra era Kagura que não perdia oportunidade de lhe encher o saco, e ainda tinha Sesshoumaru que... O que ele fazia mesmo? Ah sim, não dava a mínima pra ela. Coisa que ela nunca entendera, ele já havia ficado até com Sango, mas com ela não... Ele só podia ter muito nojo dela, não tinha outra explicação.

O telefone tocou e ela olhou preguiçosamente pra ele, sem vontade nenhuma se levantou e foi atender, já que a empregada, que era paga pra isso, não viera.

---Alô?

---_Rin!_

---O que Sango?

_---Nossa, isso tudo é saudade? – disse irônica _

---Na verdade só estou com preguiça mesmo – as duas riram – Mas e aí, o que foi?

_---Queria me convidar pra ir aí te dar uma pilha... Vi que cê tava meio pra baixo..._ – Rin sorriu.

---Pode vir, acho que estou realmente precisando.

_---Então tá, daqui a pouco to aí, beijo._

---Beijo.

Deitou de novo. A campainha tocou e ela deu um gemido de raiva.

---Quem me perturba? – perguntou baixo. Abriu a porta e Miroku entrou. – Perdeu a chave?

---Não, esqueci.- e subiu. Ela não merecia esse tipo de coisa.

Foi tomar banho, entrou na ducha, não poderia demorar na banheira já que Sango chegaria dali a pouco tempo, olhou o próprio corpo, não era feio. Apesar de ser baixa tinha o corpo definido, por que não chamava tanto a atenção dos garotos como Sango, ou como... Kagome?

Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não ouviu a campainha tocar.

-----------------------------

---Hiray! – Miroku gritou ouvindo a campainha tocar de novo – Aonde essa empregada se meteu? – desceu e atendeu a porta.

Sango olhou a pessoa que abrira a porta, e... Nossa Miroku realmente havia mudado bastante desde a oitava série. O garoto estava de cabelos soltos e molhados, só com uma bermuda estilo surfista preta.

---Oi Sango. – a garota acordou.

---Ah, oi Miroku... Er, vim ficar um pouco com a Rin – o garoto deu passagem a ela.

---Mais? Vocês não se desgrudam na escola – ela riu. O que havia com os olhos de Miroku? Ele simplesmente não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da garota, e ela nem estava vestida "pra matar", estava com um all star azul claro sem cano, uma calça capri jeans e uma regata branca com uma boca azul com gliter.

---Mas entre amigas nunca se acaba o assunto...

---Entendo – a garota começou a ficar vermelha com a secada que estava levando do garoto.

---O que foi Miroku? Estou feia? – o garoto deu um olhar significativo a ela.

---Ao contrário, está linda – sorriu e picou pra garota, que vermelha sorriu.

---Eu conheço o Miroku conquistador, e não vô cair numa das cantadas dele – riu da falsa cara de ofendido que o garoto fez.

---Mas bem que ficou vermelhinha quando eu falei né? – Miroku deu um sorriso malicioso.

---Sango! – a garota se virou pra amiga – O que houve? Está vermelha? – Miroku não escondeu o riso e subiu. Rin olhou desconfiada – Não atrapalhei nada né?

---Claro que não Rin.

---Sei, vamos pro meu quarto.

A tarde passara rápido e logo chegou a hora de Sango ir pra casa.

---Espera que eu vou avisar minha mãe que vou com você até a esquina esperar o motorista. – Sango acenou com a cabeça e viu a amiga sair de foco. Foi andando em direção a escada, quando viu a por ta do quarto de Miroku aberta.

E como era previsto não conseguiu resistir, entrou. Viu o garoto espojado na cama dormindo, ainda sem camisa, mas com os cabelos secos. Chegou perto da cama do garoto, se abaixou e ficou olhando o sono tranqüilo dele.

Gostava de Miroku desde que o conhecera, o jeito malandro brincalhão dele a fascinara, o problema é que fascinava junto a torcida do flamengo inteira e mais um pouco da botafoguense, e ele não parecia querer deixar escapar nenhuma. Levantou a mão e fez carinho no rosto dele, que se mexeu virando o rosto de frente pra ela, ainda dormindo.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e foi se aproximando hesitante, ainda se perguntando se devia ou não fazer o que pensava, mas antes que a duvida se dissipasse os lábios se encostaram em um casto selinho. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, ouviu a voz de Rin saindo do quarto da mãe, olhou uma última vez para o garoto e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

---Vamos? – Sango só acenou com a cabeça e foram.

No quarto Miroku abria os olhos e sorria.

----------------------------------------

Já era noite e Kagome estava na sala com seu pai vendo um filme que o mesmo alugara. Era bom ficar assim com seu pai, sentia que nada poderia lhe atingir. O telefone tocou.

---Vai atender Ká... – Kagome se levantou.

---Seu preguiçoso – o pai sorriu pra ela. – Alô?

Do outro lado da linha não veio resposta, nem som algum.

---Alôô? – fez uma cara "não sei", quando sei pai a olhou. – Vai responder ou não?

Ouviu um clique e logo uma voz rouca.

_---Não acredito que realmente pensou que havia se livrado de mim – _os olhos de Kagome arregalaram-se assustando Youta – _Não vou deixar tesouro como você nas mãos de quem não sabe usar._

O telefone caiu da mão de Kagome, era a primeira vez que o som de ocupado do telefone lhe parecia tão assustador.

* * *

Oiiiiii

Mas um cap, e minhas unhas já acabaram... Primeiro pq eu qru saber se posto ou não a song-fic e segundo pra saber se vcs estão gostanduh... dêem uma forcinha pra mim e deixem review, é mt importante saber se as pessoas estão gostanduh...

Nesse cap, eu kis mostrar a preocupação da Rin com a Ká... mas e aí, o que Naraku e Kikyou vão fazer?? E o telefonema?? Quem será?? E que medidas o pai da ká vai tomar pra proteger a filha?? Um avisinhu, no próx cap vai aparecer outro dos personagens de Inu... Pra quem dexo review meu Mt Obrigada e quem leu e num dexo, espero que tenha gostado

Bjuxxxxxx

* * *

**Andressa:** Vlw pela força!!! Mas eu ainda num sei se posto... Pq realmente eu fiz a fic msm por fazer, como disse nem pensava em postar... Pode estar uma merda rsrrs Por issuh q eu tow perguntanduh se posto ou não... Bjuuuu

**sakura princesa:** O segredo? Se eu fl a fic acaba rsrsrs Mas eu posso adiantar que é uma coisa tão maluka, mas tão maluka que só poderia ter saído de uma cabeça oca como a da pessoa ake ¬¬... Ah, eu tbm gosto do triangulo sesshyXkáXinu, pra ele sofrer um pokinhu rsrs mas claro q com o final Ká e Inu... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm e q continue lenduh e mandanduh review rsrs. Bjuxxxx

**lilermen:** Oiiiii... Adoro suas reviews me botam pra cima!! Como eu flei acima o desenrolar da história vai ser mt maluko... Tow ate com medo de quererem me matar depois que acabar... tomara que tenha gostado desse tbm e que continue mandanduh review : ... Bjão

**Jessicalpc:** AAAAAH! Que bom, leitora nova .!!! Brigada pelos elogios... Nossa, pela quantidade de pessoas que me perguntam o que a mãe da Ká fez eu tow conseguinduh meu objetivo: deixá-los curiosos rsrrs Babaca com shoyo foi só um pretesto pro Inu e pro Sesshy saírem de cena, mas na minha cabeça seria ele zuarem com algum nerd usando o molho... Espero que continue lenduh e mandanduh review... É mt bom perceber que as pessoas estão gostanduh do que a gente ta fazenduh Bjuuuuuu

**Duda:** Que bom responder vc mais uma vez!! Se não tivesse nenhuma review sua eu concerteza sentiria falta... vc é uma das que me dão força pra escrever, Todas as reviews me dão força, mas vc e algumas mais me dão um gás a mais... Q bom q vc ama a fic... Espero que consiga ler e mandar review (nem um poko abusada né?¬¬) Bjuxxx

* * *

Até o próx pessoal 


	7. Segurança?

Oi genteeeeee!!!! Vlw pela força pra postar a outra fic... Vou postar sim!! EEEba!!! Rsrsrs... Agora chega desse lenga lenga, espero que gostem desse cap

* * *

Segurança?

Naquele dia Youta fora levar a filha até o colégio, iria avisar que sua filha teria que ser acompanhada por um segurança, e claro que Kagome não estava nem um pouco feliz com isso.

Os dois se encaminhando até a diretoria com olhares curiosos sobre si. Ao chegarem foram recebidos pela diretora Kanna, uma youkai de pele clara, cabelos brancos e olhos extremamente negros, um corpo formado.

---Bom dia Sr. Higurashi, confesso que fiquei curiosa por ter marcado essa reunião comigo.- o homem apertou a mão da diretora e se sentou junto com a filha quando Kanna indicou as cadeiras para que se sentassem.

---Devido a certos assuntos pessoais, me vi obrigado a contratar os serviços de um segurança para Kagome...

---E quer pedir permissão pra que ele possa transitar pelo colégio?

---Sim. – Kagome olhou para o pai.

---Por que não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo na portaria do colégio, ele não precisa necessariamente ficar me seguindo pra todo canto.

---Já conversamos sobre isso Kagome. – a garota emburrou.

---Bem, Sr. Higurashi, receio que sua filha tenha razão – o homem a olhou – Os pais das outras crianças não gostariam muito de uma coisa dessas aqui no colégio.

---Mas é a segurança da minha filha que está em jogo!

---Primeiramente senhor se acalme e não se esqueça de que está em um colégio – Youta se sentou novamente pedindo desculpas – Creio que a melhor alternativa seja a que a jovem mencionou, o tal segurança ficaria a espera e vigiando da portaria... Além do que, penso que dentro da escola já é bastante seguro.

Youta pareceu pensar durante alguns minutos.

---Está bem – Kagome deu um sorriso – Mas ele ficará no carro e a qualquer tipo de movimentação estranha irá ter permissão pra entrar. – Kanna assentiu com a cabeça.

---Muito bem, está na hora de ir pra sala,não, Higurashi?

---Sim, diretora – deu um beijo no pai.

---Kagome – a menina olhou pra trás – Na hora da saída seu segurança já estará a sua espera – Kagome apenas assentiu e saiu da sala.

Chegou ao pátio e descobriu que estava em tempo vago, e lembrou-se que a professora havia entrado de licença. Foi ao encontro de Miroku.

---E aí Ká?

---Tenho que falar com você – o garoto meio que se assustou com o tom da irmã.

Se afastaram um pouco das pessoas que sobraram no pátio.

---Ontem eu recebi um telefonema – o garoto a olhava – E a pessoa disse, que não acreditava que eu pensasse que eu escaparia e que não deixaria um tesouro como eu nas mãos de quem não sabe usar... – Kagome já estava com os olhos marejados e Miroku a olhava penalizado – Estou com tanto medo, pensei que esse pesadelo já tivesse acabado. – Miroku a abraçou.

---Calma Ká – falou baixo – E o papai o que fez em questão a isso? – Kagome mudou a face, ainda estava com raiva pela idéia de ficar sendo seguida pra qualquer lugar. Limpou as poucas lágrimas.

---Ele, simplesmente, contratou um segurança. Vê se tem cabimento uma coisa dessas.

---Claro que tem Ká – a garota o olhou incrédula – Ah, Ká dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com meu pai!

---Então você concorda que eu fique sendo seguida pra qualquer lugar por um cara que eu nunca vi na vida?

---Você teria condições de se defender sozinha?

---Claro que não! Mas eu não quero um brutamontes atrás de mim! Por que ele não contrata uma mulher por exemplo? Seria no mínimo mais confortável.

---Uma mulher Ká? – ele disse debochado, a garota estreitou os olhos.

---Meu pai falou a mesma coisa...Você e meu pai são uns machistas. Ai que raiva de homem!

E saiu andando. Realmente Miroku não parecia com seu pai só fisicamente, tinha os mesmos pensamentos machistas e idiotas. Viu Inuyasha se aproximando _"Mais um idiota!"_

---Oi Ká – ela deu um sorriso falso que Inuyasha fingiu que não percebeu. – Estive pensando, já que estamos começando um tipo de – fez aspas – "Amizade" a gente devesse, sabe, dar uma saída pra ter chance de se conhecer mais – e abriu um sorriso enorme. Kagome girou os olhos com raiva.

---Inuyasha o que eu disse quando você pediu pra ir comigo no baile de final de ano?

---Não.

--- E sobre última vez que me pediu pra sair?

---Não.

---Então você acha que eu vou responder o que agora?

---"Sim Inu, não posso mais esconder que sou louca pra sair com você"? – Kagome ficou vermelha.

---Não Inuyasha!! – as pessoas que ouviram giraram os olhos, mais um não que Inuyasha Taisho levava de Kagome Higurashi – E vê se sai da minha frente. – saiu pisando duro.

Inuyasha olhou para Miroku que se aproximava olhando para as costas de Kagome.

---Eu amo essa garota – sorriu bobo, enquanto Miroku pensava sobre o amigo ser masoquista - O que houve com ela?

---Meu pai decidiu colocar um segurança atrás da Ká... E provavelmente a pegou de TPM - falou mais para si do que para o amigo.

---Por quê? – Miroku o olhou debochado.

---Você realmente não sabe o porquê uma mulher fica de TPM? – - -'

---Não isso seu imbecil, o porquê de um segurança.

---Ataaaa... Sei lá – - -" – Pergunta pro seu Youta...

Inuyasha viu o amigo se afastar. Essa resposta não tinha colado, e ele estava disposto o saber a verdade.

----------------------------------

Kagome continuava pisando duro enquanto se afastava da onde havia se encontrado com Inuyasha. Esse dia já começara mal, e parecia que a tendência era piorar. A confirmação veio quando trombou em alguém, e um som de dois corpos caindo no chão foi ouvido.

---Quem foi o...? Só podia ser a idiota da Higurashi! – Kagome olhou, de mais de 1000 alunos pra ela trombar, tinha que ser Kikyou Takeda?

---Idiota é você!

---Você que vem pisando igual a um cavalo por aí, me dá uma trombada e eu que sou idiota?

---E você estava prestando muita atenção no caminho né?"Olha lá a Kagome, vou dar uma trombada nela!"... Poupe-me ô patricinha não oxigenada – a boca de Kikyou fez um 0 perfeito enquanto via Kagome se afastar.

---Nossa Kiky, essa garota está com a macaca hoje...

---Ela já é uma macaca Kagura... Agora vamos – foram andando em direção ao banheiro – Você acha que eu ficaria bem loira?

--------------------------------------

Youta havia ligado para um agencia onde lhe indicariam um bom segurança. Já havia falado com o tal homem, agora só faltava esperar o tal chegar em sua casa para combinarem o preço e o resto das coisas. A campainha tocou, e logo a empregada veio anunciar o recém chegado.

---Boa tarde, Sr. ...?

---Higurashi – os dois apertaram aos mãos – Então você é o Wolf?

---Sim senhor - sentou-se quando Youta indicou o sofá.

---A agencia me disse que é um dos melhores... Por isso o chamei.

---Então o caso é grave?

---Sim, preciso que faça a segurança de minha filha.

---Antes senhor, preciso saber o que esperar do tal perigo que ronda sua filha.

---Pois bem. Há um homem...

------------------------------------------

Rin estava na sala, cansara de esperar Sango do lado de fora com aqueles casais todos. Já percebeu que quando a gente tá carente ou com a auto-estima BEM, mas BEM baixa mesmo, a gente só encontra casal pela frente? E aquele colégio nunca parecera tanto com ponto de encontro para namorados como naquela manhã.

Estava ela curtindo sua foça numa boa, quando outra pessoa entra na sala para acabar com o seu sossego. _"Com a minha sorte é um casal querendo se agarrar na sala ¬ ¬"_

Por um momento as duas Higurashi se olharam como se perguntassem uma a outra o que estavam fazendo ali. Kagome simplesmente bufou e se sentou na mesa do professor bufando de novo.

---A gente ter que ficar no mesmo lugar já não é muito bom, ainda mais com você tentando imitar um touro! – Kagome a olhou. E suspirou cansada.

---Desculpe, estou em um dia ruim – Rin se assustou, Kagome pedindo desculpas a ela? E ainda justificando alguma coisa? Olhou pela janela vendo o céu limpo, será que iria chover?

---Er... Sei que isso não é muito da minha conta... Mas... Sabe, se quiser falar alguma coisa... – foi a vez de Kagome se assustar.

---Er... – estava meio sem graça, mas não iria desperdiçar uma chance de falar direito com sua irmã poderia ser a única – Meu pai... Ele vai contratar um segurança pra ficar correndo atrás de mim. – Rin estranhou.

---Ué, por quê? – Kagome refletiu, poderia dizer pelo menos uma parte da verdade né?

---Ligaram lá pra casa me ameaçando. – Rin arregalou os olhos novamente.

---Como assim?

---Como assim o que? Ligaram lá pra casa me ameaçando... Tipo, seqüestro.

---Nossa. E... Você já conhece o tal segurança?

---Não, mas deve ser um brutamonte que vai querer ficar mandando em mim – fez uma cara raivosa – Eu pedi pra que fosse uma mulher, mas ele, e o Miroku, disseram "Uma mulher?"debochando de mim.

---Qual o problema de uma mulher? – Rin se levantou e se aproximou, ficando encostada no quadro.

---Ele e o Miroku são uns machistas! – riu lembrando algo – Até você poderia ser minha segurança – Rin a encarou meio incrédula e curiosa – Ano passado quando a gente brigou, o soco que você me deu dói até hoje.

As duas riram, até que agora se lembrando da briga que tiveram era engraçado, as duas saíram despenteadas, Rin com a boca sangrando e Kagome com a sobrancelha e cheias de arranhões.

---Ah garota! A culpa não é minha se ele preferiu ficar comigo!

---Se enxerga, eu nunca fiquei com ele por que EU não quis...

Ayame e Sango entraram na sala e pararam olhando meio que assim O.O, para as duas irmãs risonhas.

---Acho que entramos na sala errada ruiva – falou Sango baixo enquanto as irmãs as olhavam interessadas.

---Ou em um mundo paralelo.

---O que foi Ayame? – Kagome perguntou pulando da mesa ficando vermelha, só agora percebendo com quem estava tendo uma conversa.

---Você e a Rin... As duas juntas e... Rindo. Isso foi...

---Assustador! – disse Sango.

---Por que assustador?

---Cara, vocês nunca se falaram mais do que ofensas, aí eu encontro vocês do NADA rindo juntas... É assustador.

As irmãs se olharam ficando vermelhas as duas e cada uma indo em direção a respectiva amiga.

---Foi...

---Digamos que...

---Uma trégua temporária.

---Isso! Uma trégua temporária que já acabou... Vamos Ayame.

As duas saíram da sala, Ayame ainda olhava discretamente para Kagome se perguntando se era realmente sua amiga ali.

---Por que você e a Sango estavam brigando? – Ayame acordou.

---Ah, ela me viu com o Miroku e ficou toda puta comigo... Aquela garota é doente! – Kagome deu um sorriso – O que houve, Miroku disse pra eu vir falar com você.

---Meu pai contratou um segurança pra mim.

---Ual! Que show Ká!

---Eu esperava você falar tudo, menos isso - ¬ ¬

---Ah Ká, imagina se o cara for um gato! Você no shopping com um gato de terno e gravata! AAAAAH! Vai tirar muita onda!

---Ayame! – a garota a olhou – VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMAS??!! – U.U – Já parou pra pensar que pro meu pai ter contratado um segurança eu estou em perigo? – Ayame murchou.

---Oh, meu Kami! O que houve?

---Um cara ligou lá pra casa me ameaçando, sabe, seqüestro – suspirou – Se cada vez que eu falasse isso ganhasse uma moeda já tinha minha própria fortuna ¬ ¬.

---Ai Ká, desculpe! Eu agindo como quem não se importa – abraçou a amiga – Então seu pai está certo.

---Ai caramba, mais uma!

------------------------------------------------

Podemos definir a aula daquele dia em uma palavra: entediante. Nenhum retardado fazendo piadinhas idiotas, nenhuma briga, nenhum novo casal, nenhuma nova fofoca... Caramba nem parecia que ali habitavam seres com os hormônios a mil. Como em um colégio não há uma nova coisa sobre o que se falar?

Era assim que pensava Yuka, e quando as coisas começavam a ficar assim o que e tinha que fazer? Dar uma festa é lógico.

Então no final de mais um dia na escola quase todos os alunos já sabiam que logo logo receberiam um convite para mais uma das festas de Yuka.

Esse era o assunto que Kagome e Ayame conversavam, até que eis que das cinzas surge Bankotsu.

---Ká, eu... Quero falar com você. – a menina fez um sim com a cabeça. – Queria te pedir desculpas sobre ontem.

---Tudo bem Ban, eu só quero que tenha mais confiança em mim.

---Eu sei Ká, mas o Inuyasha sempre deu em cima de você. Eu fico...

---Não é com o Inuyasha que você tem que se importar e sim comigo – colocou a mão no rosto dele – Eu estou com você e não com ele – o garoto sorriu e os dois se beijaram.

Quatro amigos risonhos iam andando em direção a portaria. Houjo viu a cena e cutucou Inuyasha que olhou também.

---É Houjo, fazer o que?

E continuaram a andar, o casal também se encaminhava para a saída do colégio.

---Ué, o que está havendo?

---Num sei Ban – olhou em volta – Ali a Ayame, vamos perguntar pra ela. – chegaram perto da garota – Qual é a nova fofoca Ayame? – ela olhou a amiga e sorriu.

---Primeiro: a Yuka vai dar uma festa – Kagome sorriu, as festas da Yuka eram as melhores – Segundo: as meninas estão falando do gato que está ali na portaria. Eu estava indo agora conferir. Vamos?

---Até eu estou curiosa, vamos Ban.

Realmente havia um homem,ou melhor youkai parado perto da portaria. Estava encostado em um carro azul marinho lindo, com uma blusa pólo azul escuro, uma calça jeans e um sapatênis preto. Os cabelos negros e grandes amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e os olhos azuis muito claros. Alto e forte, realmente um homem magnífico.

Ayame olhava o cara sem piscar.

---Kagome – a amiga a olhou – Esquece o Houjo, estou apaixonada por este homem – Kagome gargalhou junto com Bankotsu – Não gente é sério, ele é-é-é perfeito pra mim... E pelo cheiro também é um youkai lobo. Ele é minha alma gêmea!

---E de metade da escola né? Olha em volta Ayame, todas as garotas...

---Todas não Ban, o cara é bonito e tal, mas não me interessou.

---Ainda bem né – deu um selinho na garota – A maioria das garotas estão caindo pelo cara.

---Mas eu não sou todo mundo, sou Ayame Hieko!

---E ser Ayame Hieko muda você em...?

---Com um amigo como você Ban, quem precisa de inimigo? – eles riram.

Viram o homem olhar em direção a eles, olhar um papel em sua mão e ir andando ao encontro dos três.

---Ele tá vindo pra cá? – perguntou Ayame entrando em desespero.

---Acho que sim. – o tal cara chegou a frente deles, fazendo todos olharem em direção ao trio, até Inuyasha e os amigos que haviam parado no meio do caminho para olharem.

---Você é Kagome Higurashi, né? – a menina olhou um pouco assustada. _"Não, ele não pode ser... Y.Y Ele não!!"_

---Sim. Por quê?

---Kouga Wolf, seu segurança.

* * *

E aew o que acharam?? Kouga chego na parada, mas ele chego pra ajudar ou atrapalhar? E a Kanna? Reparem bem que Kagome e Rin estão começando a ser... Colegas, por que não digo nos próximos, mas logo isso vai ser bastante importante. A quem mandou review, vcs são a razão de eu continuar postanduh e quem leu e não mando, espero que esteja gostanduh...

* * *

**lilermen:** Oiiii, suas reviews ajudam e muuuuuito! Obrigada pelo elogio e pela força pra postar a outra fic, que logo logo vai estar postada Tow até emocionada de vc gostar da fic g.g ... Tomara que tenha gostado desse também, e aí, na sua opinião o Kouga vai ajudar ou atrapalhar?? E olha que essa pergunta pode ser em vários tipos de assunto... Bjuuuu

**Valeriachan:** Oiiii.. Que bom que vc quer saber o segredo... essa é a intenção A Kikyou esquece de tomar o semancol, aí dá nisso, pensa que pode ficar com o Inu... rsrsrs Essa parada do Naraku eu ainda não sei, até onde eu já escrevi ele é só um tarado psicótico pela Ká, mas se vai ser vilão eu ainda num sei... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, eu vou postar aoutra sim, vlw pela força! E adorei a sua pergunta, amuh quanduh as pessoas se interessam pela fic . Bjuuuu

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:** Oláaa! Tenhuh que continuar o suspense neh, senão td mundo para de ler rsrsr... Que bom que adorou o cap, fico tão feliz quanduh me dizem issuh. Eu vô postar a outra sim, e realmente já está completa, só que como eu disse, eu fiz pq a idéia surgiu do nada... Onigumo e Naraku?? Agora c me pego, pq sinceramente eu ainda num sei rsrs Espero que goste desse cap tbm, e que continue curiosa rsrs... Bjuuuux

**Duda:** Oiiiii!! Acredita que meu pc tava ruim, e volto a ficar bom, pra conseguir postar, quanduh vc mando a review rsrsrs O ano novo foi ótimo, e o seu parece que foi melhor que o meu... Praia, sol e gatos o que falta? Rsrsrs Que bom que vc continua gostanduh da fic, issuh quer dizer que pelo menos pioranduh eu num tow... Espero que tenha gostaduh desse cap tbm e tow doida pra saber a sua hipótese sobre o Kouga... Bjuuux ateh o próximo

* * *

Até o próx!!!!! 


	8. Um quase encontro

Aí tá o cap 8... Desculpem se eu demorei muito, mas que eu ando com falta de inspiração... Então,se esse cap não estiver bom, dêem um desconto tah??

* * *

Tá bom, deixa eu ver se entendi: aquele cara lindo e maravilhoso que Kagome fez questão de ressaltar ao namorado que não lhe interessava, era o cara que iria ficar atrás dela o dia inteiro? Ir aonde ela fosse? E ficar com ela até quando ela estivesse sozinha num parque, ou shopping ou qualquer lugar que fosse? Era muita sor... Digo, azar pra uma pessoa só...

Eu, a narradora, já estava atrás de outra personagem principal, quando Kagome resolveu dar um sinal de vida... Ou pelo menos de que ainda tinha salvação - -'

---Vo-vo-você é-é-é-é o segu-segu... – Ayame deu um tapa tão forte nas costas de Kagome que derrubaria uma cavalo, só não derrubou a garota por que ela estava suficientemente surpresa e praticamente pregada no chão. – Você é o segurança? – Como ele podia ser o segurança? Ele não parecia um brutamontes, não tinha cara de segurança, não tinha corpo de segurança... Nem roupa de segurança ele vestia! Tava mais pra um modelo de roupas esporte.

O youkai só fez um sim com a cabeça. _"Acho que não vai ser tão difícil ser babá de uma beldade como essa – _sorriu_ – Essa até eu pego pra criar" – _o sorriso ficou malicioso. E infelizmente não passou despercebido por Bankotsu que fechou a cara, perguntando o que estava acontecendo e pela milésima vez no dia Kagome explicando.

Miroku e os amigos se aproximaram do grupo.

---E aí? Você que vai ser o segurança da minha irmã? – Kouga olhou para o garoto.

---Sim, você deve ser Miroku? – o garoto acenou com a cabeça – Seu pai mandou que levasse você pra casa também.

Miroku ficou estático. Ele também? Como assim ele também? Foi acordado pelo som da risada da irmã.

---É necessário maninho – sorriu falando debochada – Thau Ban – deu um selinho – Thau Ayame e thau pessoal. – Houjo sorriu pra Kagome piscando, a garota só sorriu de volta. – Vamos Mi-kun?

Miroku foi indo atrás da irmã com o tal segurança os seguindo, teria uma conversa com seu pai. Ele não queria ninguém correndo atrás dele, ainda mais um homem!

------------------------------------

Chegaram em casa depois de uma viajem silenciosa.

---PAI!!

Youta apareceu na sala esperando encontrar alguém morto.

---O que foi?

---Como assim o segurança vai ME levar pra casa? – Youta se sentou.

---Não quero você em perigo também – Miroku bufou.

---Eu não estou em perigo algum! Ninguém ligou lá pra casa me ameaçando e eu não tenho a merda de uma bola de vidro dentro do corpo! – já deu pra perceber que Miroku é um cara brincalhão, mas quando está com raiva sai de perto.

---Miroku! Já chega! – o garoto se calou, continuando emburrado – É melhor aceitar, por que ele só irá te levar em casa... E se continuar reclamando contrato um pra ficar atrás de você o dia inteiro.

---Se eu fosse você, faria isso agora pai! – Miroku tacou uma almofada na irmã – Ai seu idiota! – tacou de volta – É pro seu bem maninho – riu se esquivando de outra almofadada.

---Parem vocês dois... O Wolf ficou lá fora?

---Claro né pai. Não quer que ele me siga até dentro de casa...

---Estou no escritório, quando o almoço estiver pronto a Kuray vai avisar...

Ficaram os dois irmãos se olhando por um tempo, até Kagome gritar e sair correndo em direção ao próprio quarto sendo seguida pelo irmão, que ria.

---Agora você me paga Kagome! – a garota gritou de novo, já no alto da escada.

Youta colocou a cabeça pra fora da porta do escritório, fez um não sorrindo.

Kagome pulou na própria cama, usando o travesseiro como escudo.

---Não adianta Ká, eu vou te pegar! – ela gritou de novo rindo. Miroku pulou na cama também, Kagome ainda tentou fugir, mas ele a puxou pelo pé a fazendo ficar em baixo de seu corpo – Agora você vai ver! – mexeu as mãos em frente ao rosto da garota logo começando a fazer cócegas nela, que se contorcia dando gargalhadas

---Mi-mi-mi...Hahahahahaha Pá-pá-pára com ... Hahahahaha I-i-i-sso Hahahaha – Miroku riu da irmã e parou. Deitou ao lado dela enquanto a menina recuperava o fôlego.

Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão este a abraçando e os dois olhando para o teto.

---Eu ainda te pego seu cachorro! – os dois riram.

---Me confundindo com Inuyasha? – a garota ficou quieta. Por que a simples menção do nome do garoto a fizera ficar assim? – O que houve? – Miroku meio que se contorceu tentando olhar a irmã, mas logo deitou de novo.

---Nada.

---Posso fazer uma pergunta?

---Já fez.

---É sério Ká – Kagome se calou esperando a pergunta – Você gosta do Bankotsu?

A garota se sentou, e logo Miroku também. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Claro que ela gostava do garoto, ele era seu amigo,seu companheiro, seu namorado... Como poderia não gostar?

---Claro!

---De verdade? – Kagome fez sim com a cabeça – Vocês começaram a namorar no dia daquele papel num foi? – outro sim – Pra mim você ficou mexida pensando que tinha sido o Inu. – naquele momento a garota perdeu o chão. Ela mexida por causa de Inuyasha Taisho? Sem chance...òó Não mesmo õ.õ ... Mas pensando bem, foi exatamente pensar que Inuyasha tinha feito aquilo com ela que fez com que ela precisasse se sentir... Amada. E Bankotsu estava ali, gostando dela de verdade, no momento lhe pareceu a melhor coisa a se fazer: namorar Bankotsu. Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos.

---Sem chance Miroku! O máximo que eu posso ser daquele lá é colega.

---Há um ano nem isso você podia ser...

---Ma-mas as pessoas mudam de opinião... E vamos parar com esse assunto que já está m chateando.

---Se você diz... – Miroku deitou de novo, puxando Kagome pra deitar como estavam antes. – Mas vou te dizer, o garoto ficou mauzão quando você começou a namora o trançado... Ficou na maior foça, até eu me surpreendi... Ele gosta mesmo de você Ká.

---Por que está me dizendo isso?

---Pra você não ser burra! Se sente alguma coisa pelo cara vai ficar com ele! E você sabe que eu só quero o melhor pra você... Eu nem gostava dele ficar marcando em cima, mas ele gosta pra caramba de você... – sorriu – Mas não mais que seu irmãozinho aqui.

Kagome sorriu e se virou encostando a cabeça no peito do irmão, os dois se olharam e ele deu um beijo na testa da garota que sorriu, e depois fechou os olhos. Logo os dois estavam dormindo.

Youta estava estranhando tudo tão quieto, foi ao quarto da filha e viu a cena, sorriu comovido. Nunca deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse a eles, mesmo sabendo das coisas que sabia, eles eram seus filhos com ou sem seu sangue. E faria de tudo para que nada atingisse sua família, mesmo que precisasse chegar a extremos...

-----------------------------

Na escola de Kagome àquele horário acabavam os serviços que tinham de ser feitos lá... E uma pessoa entrava, irritando o porteiro que já estava de saída e teria que esperar tal pessoa sair, já que a única pessoa que estava na escola era diretora e essa saia pela garagem.

O homem entrou no colégio indo diretamente a sala da diretora, mostrando que já conhecia o local. Não bateu na porta, entrou direto.

---Não o esperava aqui hoje...

---Nem eu tinha planos de vir aqui Kanna, mas já fiquei sabendo que o Higurashi colocou um cão de guarda, ou melhor, lobo, atrás da menina.

---Sim, ele veio aqui pedir permissão para o tal ter livre acesso a escola...

---Presumo que tenha negado, não?

---Claro – o homem sorriu satisfeito – Sabia que isso não seria bom para os seus planos...

O homem parou em frente a janela olhando o sol poente, o qual iluminava a sala.

---Preciso tê-la o mais rápido possível... Eles conseguiram me enganar por 3 anos – sorriu sem humor – Por 3 anos achei que todos os estudos, pesquisas e tempo haviam sido em vão, mas agora eu sei... Nós concluímos o que queríamos – sorriu triunfante.

---E quanto a Millena?

---O que tem ela? – voltou a face séria.

---Ainda vai precisar dela? Mesmo comigo... Comigo estando aqui? – Kanna envolveu os ombros largos do homem com os braços, apoiando a cabeça também. – Não precisa mais daquela vadia. Eu já basto – Porém o homem se desvencilhou.

---Você é de grande utilidade Kanna – passou a mão pelo rosto dela – Mas nunca mais ouse insultar Millena – lhe deu um tapa fazendo a mulher se desequilibrar e ter que se apoiar na mesa – Mesmo tendo um milhão de servos não iria me desfazer de Millena! – passou a mão pelos cabelos. Havia perdido o controle de novo, tinha que tomar cuidado, se a menina Higurashi o sentisse por perto poderia arruinar seus planos. Respirou fundo – Quero que fique de olho nesse segurança, e que descubra tudo o que puder sobre ele...

E saiu da sala, deixando a mulher ainda apoiada na mesa.

Kanna olhava para mesa com profundo ódio, sabia que tinha que se controlar, ou provavelmente acabaria com a sala. Mas não conseguia entender a obsessão dele por Millena... Ela, Kanna se unira a ele muito antes dessa Millena, e era a preferida dele, mas ele descobrira uma forma de produzir uma jóia, que nas lendas existira na era feudal japonesa. De começo achara a idéia loucura, até que procurando pela árvore genealógica da última sacerdotisa que cuidara da jóia antes dessa desaparecer, aparecia Millena, que nem japonesa inteira era... Mas a jóia só poderia ser criada a partir de um corpo de alma pura que contivesse as quatro forças: amor, coragem, amizade e sabedoria. E Millena estava longe de ser essa pessoa. Então eles tiveram que criar uma pessoa que tivesse essas quatro forças...

----------------------------------------

Sexta feira, finalmente! Final de semana, soa como música para os estudantes, 2 dias para fazer o que quiser, sem ter que olhar para o uniforme e lembrar que existe a escola.

Kagome estava tomando banho, enquanto o som alto tocava em seu quarto. O celular na mesa de cabeceira da cama tocava e tremia freneticamente querendo chamar alguma atenção. Impossível, quando se ouve Avril Lavigne no último volume.

Meia hora depois, Kagome saiu do banheiro só de toalha, ainda cantando junto com a música quando viu o visor de seu celular aceso. Havia váááááárias chamadas não atendidas de um número que ela não conhecia, ficou apreensiva. Abaixou o rádio e retornou a ligação.

---_Alô?_ – a voz grave disse do outro lado da linha.

---Er, esse número ligou para o meu celular – ouviu a outra pessoa rir.

---_Não sabe mesmo quem eu sou Ká?_ – uma descarga elétrica passou pelo corpo da garota.

---Inuyasha?

---_Aew! Acertou!_

---Como conseguiu meu telefone?

---_Um passarinho ruivo me contou_ – ouviu o garoto rir, e anotou mentalmente procurar algum tipo de tortura muito cruel para fazer com Ayame.

---Tá, e o que você quer?

---_Nossa, quando não sabia que era eu estava bem mais... Delicada. Assim eu fico magoado._

---Pare de me irritar e chegue logo ao ponto. – ù.ú

---_Depende do ponto que você quer que eu chegue_ – a voz maliciosa fez um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo de Kagome.

---Se só queria isso, eu vou desligar.

---_Não,não,não,não,não... Desliga não_. – ela calou-se esperando ele falar. – _A gente tem que ver a parada do stand não é?_ – Kagome apenas fez um "aham" – _Então, a gente pode sair amanhã e ver as coisas que vamos precisar._

Por um momento Kagome ficou calada. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ouvia Inuyasha a chamar pra sair sem nenhuma segunda intenção aparente. E lógico, dessa vez não havia escapatória, teria que ir... Tipo era assunto de trabalho. Não tinha desculpa pra não ir. Se ela não fosse a turma perderia pontos sem o stand. Nossa, pra que tanta justificativa?

---_E então, vamos ou não?_

---Bem, é que amanhã...

---_Ká, é só o trabalho, prometo não tentar nada._

---Da última vez que você falou isso me agarrou na frente de casa – ¬ ¬ – Mas sim, vamos acabar com isso logo. Que horas amanhã?

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha tampou o fone do telefone e deu um "Yes" ensurdecedor.

---Melhor de manhã não? Assim acaba mais cedo...

---_Tudo bem, nove horas você aqui em casa pra me pegar._ – sorriu, amava essas frases de duplo sentido

---Com prazer – a voz maliciosa novamente. Ouviu a garota bufar e dar um thau. – Thau Ká.

Deitou na cama sorrindo. Não era um encontro oficial, mas já era alguma coisa. O telefone tocou.

---Alô?

---Pô Inuyasha, parece mulherzinha fica no telefone mó tempão... Quase que desisto de falar com você.

---Oi pra você também... A educação mandou lembranças.

---E você é muito educado né?

---Houjo, para com essa melação e fala logo o que você quer.

---Amanhã a gente tá querendo da um giro lá na Beach House (um clube aquático), vamo?

---Pô num vai dar – Inuyasha sorriu, sabia que Houjo também era afim de Kagome, e que por trás da máscara de amigo queria mais era que Inuyasha se desse mau – Vô sair com a Kagome amanhã – silencio. Ele sabia que era pra trabalho, mas quem disse que Houjo precisava saber?

---Kagome Higurashi?

---Sim, liguei pra ela hoje e a gente marcou. Vou buscá-la amanhã 9 horas... Passar o dia juntos. – riu como Houjo podia ser tão idiota? Ele realmente achava que Kagome ia aceitar sair com ele do nada, apenas com um telefonema?

---Então tá cara... Valeu.

Deitou na cama novamente, mas vitorioso que antes.

-------------------------------------

Houjo não podia acreditar.Será que era verdade? Que droga, por que Inuyasha tinha que sair na frente em tudo? Sempre tinha mais garotas que ele, mas popularidade, até melhores notas... Estava cansado de viver na sombra de um simples meio-youkai.

---Houjo! – o garoto olhou o capitão do time que vinha em sua direção.

---Fala Naraku – fizeram um toque com as mãos – E aí, quando é o próximo jogo?

---Ainda num sei, a diretora vai informar o treinador e aí sim vai acabar a moleza.

---To doido pra acabar com a marra do colégio Hinata...

---Todo mundo tá afim de dar um chute naqueles play-boyzinhos... Mas e aí, já tem onda pra amanhã?

---Claro... Marquei com um pessoal de ir na Beach House... Vamo cara?

---Melhor não, o cachorrinho vai e num vai prestar nós dois juntos.

---Ele não vai... – Naraku o olhou não entendendo – Disse que vai sair com a Kagome – agora o garoto arregalou os lhos.

---A Higurashi? – Houjo fez um sim com a cabeça _"Interessante" – _Pô, mas a Beach House é de manhã...

---Ele vai buscá-la às nove da manhã... Sem chance dele ir. E aí, vai brotar lá ou não?

---Num sei, se arranjar uma gata pra me acompanhar eu vou. Valeu, vou nessa.

Cada um seguiu uma direção diferente. Naraku pegou o celular e procurou um número, ligou e esperou.

---_Hello? – _Naraku girou os olhos.

---Você não sabe o que eu descobri Kikyou...

---------------------------------------

Kagome não se lembrara de estar tão nervosa em um encontro como agora. Mas caramba, isso NÃO, definitivamente NÃO, era um encontro... Mas mesmo assim estava nervosa. Botou roupa, tirou roupa, botou roupa, tirou roupa, botou roupa, tirou roupa e ficou nesse mantra até cair na cama e se convencer que não era um encontro e que podia ir de chinelo que pouco importava.

Acabou por se decidir por uma bermudinha de verão que ia um palmo aberto pra cima do joelho vermelho, uma blusinha branca com gliter nas costas e uma rasteirinha (pra quem conhece uma Melissa (AMUUUU)) vermelha e transparente. Um rabo de cavalo e uma bolsa branca de lado, cheia de bottons.

Desceu as escadas, provavelmente seu pai já saíra para a empresa e Miroku devia estar dormindo. Sentou-se na sala esperando, e isso só alimentava sua aflição.

Ouviu a buzina e foi saindo de encontro ao garoto, sabe quando tudo está lindo e então passa a ficar em câmera lenta e a escurecer um dia que seria de um sol radiante? Era mais ou menos isso que Kagome viu, quando Kouga (um grande pequeno detalhe esquecido) apareceu na sua frente, fazendo Inuyasha sair do carro.

---Vamos aonde senhorita? – Kagome fez uma careta.

---Eu vou sair acompanhada, não preciso de você – tentou passar, mas ele ficou a sua frente dando um passo pro lado.

---O meu trabalho é seguir você e cuidar de sua segurança...

---O que houve Ká? – Kouga se virou e deu de cara com Inuyasha (que NOSSA! Que homem era aquele?Ele estava com uma sandália de duas tiras grossas, um bermudão que chegava até a batata, e uma blusa sem manga deixando beeeeeeem claro os seus músculos... ¬ )

---Esse... Brutamontes que ir com a gente!

---Mas eu vou estar contigo...

---Foi o que eu falei, mas não adiantou.

---O meu trabalho e ir aonde a senhorita Higurashi vai – olhou Inuyasha de cima abaixo que ergueu uma sobrancelha se perguntando se o cara seria gay – Garoto.

---Vamos Ká, ele vai seguindo meu carro... – a garota já ia seguindo Inuyasha quando Kouga segurou o braço dela.

---Que liberdade é essa brutamontes?

---Se quiserem ir a algum lugar vai ser no carro que o Sr. Higurashi deu. – Inuyasha bufou. Na única vez que conseguiria sair com Kagome tinha que levar esse mala junto, sorriu, já tinha um plano.

---Tudo bem, vou colocar meu carro na sua garagem Ká – a garota acenou emburrada.

---Você é um grosso!

---E você uma pirralha. – riu divertido ao ver a cara da garota.

---Você é pago pra me seguir, não pra me ofender!

---Sou pago pra fazer a sua segurança, não ouvir desaforo de garotinhas mimadas. – Kagome bufou e saiu de perto enquanto esperava Inuyasha. Até a presença do meio-youkai era melhor que a desse chato.

---Vamos?

Inuyasha e Kagome foram no banco de trás, conversando sobre o que precisariam comprar e anotando. Iriam para o centro, lá haveria nas lojas o que precisassem.

---Ká – a garota o olhou curiosa, por que ele estava sussurrando, e chegando cada vez mais perto? Kouga olhava pelo retrovisor, mas Inuyasha era inteligente o suficiente pra saber em que tom falar para o youkai não escutar – A gente bota esse fedido pra carregar as sacolas, e depois dá um perdido nele... Que tal?

A garota sorriu e fez um sim com a cabeça. Esse cara metido a soldadinho de papel iria ver quem era Kagome Higurashi.

------------------------------

Mas atrás em um carro esporte vermelho vinham duas pessoas. Quem adivinhar ganha um doce ¬ ¬... Sim, eram Naraku e Kikyou.

---Num sei pra que você veio assim... Deve estar morrendo de calor – Kikyou, estava com um lenço enrolado na cabeça, que cobria os cabelos e a boca, e um óculos escuros.

---Nunca viu filme de espionagem não, seu sem cultura! – Naraku girou os olhos.

---Trouxe a câmera? – Kikyou o olhou debochada.

---Se a gente veio pra tirar fotos deles dois, você acha que eu ia esquecer o principal?

---Quer que eu responda mesmo? – Kikyou bufou – Agora vamos calar a boca por que se não eu os perco de vista.

------------------------------

Quando chegaram ao centro, começaram a sua procura. E pega pano, e pega papel, e pega cola, e compra barraca, e vai pra esse lado e vai pro outro... Até eu já estava tonta. E com pena do Kouga, que depois de uma breve discussão começou a carregar todas as sacolas, de vez em quando indo deixar algumas no carro. Quando pararam pra almoçar já eram quase duas da tarde.

Sentaram-se em um restaurante para comer, se entreolharam, estava na hora de dar um jeito naquele segurança folgado.

---Eu vou no banheiro – Kouga ia se levantar – O que, vai no banheiro comigo também?

---Não, mas vou ficar perto da porta. – Kagome fez uma careta, e quando Kouga se virou olhou para Inuyasha, que fez um sinal dando a entender que o esperasse no banheiro. Coisa que Kagome não entendeu, como ele entraria lá?

---Eu também vou no banheiro – Kouga fez uma cara debochada e Inuyasha sorriu.

Quando os dois saíram de perto Inuyasha deu a volta no restaurante indo parar atrás do mesmo.

-----------------------------

---Olha Naraku, olha! – Kikyou sacolejava Naraku.

---Tá, eu não sou cego... Vamos atrás dele.

-------------------------------

Inuyasha chegou atrás do restaurante e viu a janela no alto da parede que dava para o banheiro feminino.

---Kagome – falou num tom baixo, Kouga poderia escutar.

Kagome ouviu Inuyasha a chamar, mas não sabia da onde vinha a voz.

---Onde você está?

---Na janela.

Kagome olhou para a janela. Era alta demais para alcançar. Pegou a lixeira do lado das pias e a colocou ao contrário no chão, conseguiu alcançar, agora a janela ficava na base de seu ombro.

---Preciso de ajuda.

Inuyasha olhou em volta. Um caixote de madeira! Subiu nele, e ajudou Kagome a sair a pegando no colo, o que fez a garota ficar da cor de seu short.

---Vamos logo, ele não vai demorar a perceber que seu cheiro está sumindo. – Kagome sorriu marota.

---Eu joguei um pouco do meu perfume lá dentro. – Inuyasha sorriu. Não conhecia esse lado de Kagome Higurashi.

E saíram.Primeiro foram comer alguma coisa e depois... Nossa que tarde! Eles iam de um lado para o outro, rindo, brincando, conversando idiotices. Inuyasha levava Kagome nas suas costas fazendo a menina morrer de rir. Já eram seis e pouca quando sentaram em uma pracinha. Cansados mas ainda rindo.

---Nossa Inuyasha, não sabia que você podia ser tão legal – sorriso, Inuyasha também sorriu, mas não um riso debochado ou malicioso como os que dava a todos, mas um de verdade. Que fez Kagome reparar mais no garoto, em como atraente ele era, ou como o cheiro que vinha dele era agradável, ou então como o simples balançar dos cabelos contra ao vento parecia mágico... – Você tem um sorriso bonito.

Inuyasha meio que se assustou.

---Uou. Eu consegui passar o dia com você e dois elogios? Muito mais do que em dois anos. – Kagome ficou vermelha – Viu como não é tão ruim passar um tempo comigo?

Kagome sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Não sabia por que tinha feito isso, só... Deu vontade.

Até que Inuyasha tentou olhar o rosto da garota, que ao perceber levantou a cabeça, eles estavam perto... Perto de mais... E iam se aproximando.

---------------------------------

---Eu não acredito que a Kagome passou quase um dia inteiro sozinha com Inuyasha Taisho e não fez nada além de ficar correndo pelo centro de Tókio. – o.O

---E eu não acredito que a gente andou isso tudo, pra ter uma fotinho dela com a cabeça no ombro dele... O Inuyasha num é isso tudo que falam não. Eu já tava com ela em casa, mas especificamente no quarto.

---Duvido! – Naraku a olhou com os olhos estreitados – Não estou duvidando da sua competência, eu sei muito bem que isso você tem – os dois sorriram maliciosamente – Mas a Kagomezinha ali é virgem – falou debochada, enquanto Naraku tentava assimilar as informações.

---A Kagome é... – suspirou – Essa garota vai me deixar louco. – Kikyou o olhou.

---Eu hein... Só dá maluco – olhou o casal e sorriu – Naraku, prepara a câmera.

---------------------------------

Os rostos estavam tão próximos que posso afirmar que os lábios sentiram o gosto do outro. Mas num surto de consciência (odeio esses surtos Ù.Ú), empurrou gentilmente o garoto.

---Eu... Eu não posso... – Kagome disse rouca. Inuyasha não se distanciou tanto, ainda dava pra um sentir a respiração do outro.

---Não pode... Ou não quer? – Inuyasha a olhava sério.

---O Bankotsu – Inuyasha bufou e se distanciou – Não posso fazer isso com ele.

Inuyasha fez um sim com a cabeça se conformando.

---ONDE DIABOS VOCÊS SE ENFIARAM???

O susto foi tão grande que quando o grito cessou Kagome estava no colo de Inuyasha e esse de pé. A garota vermelha desceu, murmurando um "desculpe".

E foram embora ouvindo a bronca de Kouga e segurando o riso. Sem perceberem que os flashs que os cercavam.

* * *

E então o que me dizem?? Ficou uma merda?? Mais do que nunca preciso de REVIEWS... rsrsrs E então, o que Naraku e Kikyou vão fazer com essas fotos?? E a Ká e o Inu, será que dessa vez vai??

** 0o0**

**Próx cap -**

**---Vamos fugir?**

**---Que? – O.O"**

**---Você ainda nega? Você está diferente... Não é a Kagome de antes...**

**---Miroku... A gente tá numa biblioteca...**

**---E...?**

**---Qualquer pessoa pode ver**

**0o0**

**lilermen:** Oie! Desculpa pela demora desse cap tbm!!! Mas é que eu ando mt sem inspiração e tenhuh a impressão de que esse cap foi uma merda... E tipo, espero que esse esteja do tamanho certo pelo tempo de demora rsrsrsrs... Quanto ao Kouga, só entre nós duas, ele vai ter um mistério tbm... Na verdade a maioria(se não todos) os personagens tem um mistério, nem sempre estão ligados, mas tem... Quase chorei quando vc disse que ama minha fic!!! Bjuuu e espero que não tenha te desapontado.

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:** Oiiii! Que bom que gostou da aparição do Kouga... E que bom que disse, por que estava mesmo querendo saber como ele seria recebido rsrsrs esse negocio do Naraku e do Onigumo, vai aparecer um pouco mais tarde... mas vai aparecer e axuh que não vai ser uma grande surpresa... A mãe da Ká, já é outro departamento, por q o q ela fez é mt louko... Tão loko que só poderia sair da minha cabeça doente rsrsrsr Bjuuu espero que goste desse tbm.

**Duda:** Oie! Vc fika falando que ama a minha fic, vai me deixar mau acostumada rsrsrs A nem me fla nas férias, estou saindo dessas querenduh entrar nas próximas rsrsrs sério que eu fiz o Kouga ficar tão lindo assim? Nem eu tinha reparado... mas infelizmente, pra comprar um so com a Rumiko-sensei... mas vai ser difícil, a anos eu tento comprar o inu, mas tá difícil rsrsrsrsrs... Espero que não tenha te desapontado, por que eu axei esse cap mt ruim... Ateh o próx bjuuu

**dessinha-almeida:** Oiiii! Que bom que vc apareceu de novo!! Vc não faz idéia do que o seu "Tah ótima" me ajudou... Espero que continue lendo, gostanduh e se possível mandanduh review rsrsrs Bjuuu


	9. Perseguidos

Desculpem a demoraaaa!!!!

* * *

Estava em uma cama hospitalar, acordava ainda meio tonta e um cheiro forte atingia suas narinas. Viu ainda embaçada, sua mãe a olhando séria. Sentia uma dor incrível no ombro esquerdo, quando um homem entrava no cômodo parecendo irritado, falando algo sobre ainda não haver acontecido nada e que tinham que ter uma outra criança para esse tipo de coisa. Sua mãe rebatia falando que uma hora iria dar certo. O homem suspirou e a beijou, enquanto lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos, o tal homem ao ver isso, sem que sua mãe o impedisse, injetou alguma coisa em seu braço, logo a vista embaçava de novo e ficava tudo escuro.

Rin de repente acordou e no susto se sentou. Respirando ofegante com as cenas do sonho ainda em sua cabeça. Tranqüilizando-se pouco a pouco deitou lentamente, olhou o relógio, 4:20, era sempre a mesma coisa... Não entendia o porquê desses sonhos, mas os tinha desde pequena. Neles sempre se sentia frágil e silenciosamente pedia por socorro sem ninguém para lhe salvar. Passou a mão pela testa suada tentando afastar a vontade de chorar.

Se encolheu na cama e pensando no sonho caiu no sono.

---Rin! – Miroku continuava a vestir o uniforme – Rin! – bufou indo até o quarto da irmã. Chegou e a viu se vestindo – Rin, o que foi?

---Num dá pra bater na porta não – Miroku a viu de saia e sutiã.

---Como se eu nunca tivesse visto – girou os olhos – Vai comigo pro colégio?

---Não, marquei de encontrar com Sango no Teen's.

---Então tá... Vou indo – foi até a irmã, deu um beijo em sua testa e saiu.

Rin sentou na cama, acordou com dor de cabeça e concerteza era efeito do sonho que tivera. _"Mais um..."_ Suspirou. Não entendia esses sonhos, não sabia da onde vinham, e quando tentava falar com sua mãe ela não dava importância... Suspirou de novo, se não se apressasse Sango iria matá-la só com a força do pensamento.

-----------------------------------

Era a milésima vez que Ayame bocejava. Estavam na aula de História em plena segunda feira, quem agüenta? Nem os garotos, que particularmente prestavam BASTANTE atenção na aula de Yura, estavam conseguindo ficar acordados. Quando Kanna apareceu na sala.

---Essa sexta feira haverá uma reunião com os representantes para discutirmos sobre a semana de eventos... – depois de um tempo falando saiu da sala deixando a professora começar a tortura novamente.

Um papelzinho caiu na mesa de Kagome que olhou para o lado vendo Ayame falando pra ela abrir.

"Viu a Kanna? Ela tá c/ um maxucado no rosto..."

Kagome girou os olhos.

"Ela dv t caído"

Mandou de volta querendo voltar a prestar atenção na aula. Porém mais um papelzinho caiu em sua mesa.

"D qm era a mão q tava em baixo? Pq akilo ta p/ um soco."

Olhou feio pra amiga, que fez cara de criança, fazendo Kagome rir.

---O que está tão engraçado na minha aula Higurashi? – Kagome levou um susto e olhou pra professora.

---Nada professora. – a mulher se virou e continuou com o martírio.

"Se vc num para d me mandar esses papeizinhus qm vai fik c/ marca de soco na cara é vc!"

Ayame olhou a amiga, fazendo cara de medo e falando sem voz "pra que tanta violência?" Kagome riu de novo.

---Higurashi, creio que seja melhor você dar uma volta pelo corredor. – Kagome estreitou os olhos para Ayame fazia cara de raiva, resmungando alguma coisa sobre Kagome ser muito sortuda.

Saiu da sala. Que raiva! Nunca tinha sido expulsa de aula... Ayame ia se ver com ela no próximo tempo. Foi andando em direção ao pátio de fora do colégio, não devia ter ninguém por lá, mas ao chegar viu que estava errada.

Rin estava deitada de barriga pra cima, embaixo da sombra de uma arvore, parecia muito interessada em olhar o céu. Kagome se aproximou, depois da "conversa" que tivera com Rin, talvez elas pudessem voltar a se falar como antes da separação dos pais.

Quando ela jogou a mochila no chão Rin a olhou, meio assustada e meio curiosa.

---Fui expulsa da sala – disse antes que a garota perguntasse _"Se é que ela ia perguntar alguma coisa ¬ ¬"._ Rin fez uma cara debochada.

---Nossa, a santinha do colégio foi expulsa da sala? – sorriu e voltou a face normal, se deitando novamente – Talvez você não seja, _ainda_, um caso perdido. – Kagome sorriu e se sentou perto da garota.

---Devo considerar isso um elogio?

---Acho que está mais para uma constatação. – as duas se calaram e passaram a observar o céu.– Por que está falando comigo?

Kagome foi pega de surpresa. _"Porque estou... Falando com ela?"_ Nem ela sabia, só achava que seria uma boa coisa voltar a falar com a irmã...

---Não sei muito bem – Rin a olhou... Interessada? – Só queria que pudéssemos voltar a ser como antes...

---Isso eu acho bem difícil.

---Por quê?

---Somos muito diferentes... O jeito de ser, de pensar, as opiniões. Se não nos falando direito já brigamos, pense como seria se a gente começasse a se falar, seria uma catástrofe! – as duas riram, mais não durou muito tempo.

Kagome se deitou ao lado dela e por um tempo ficaram assim, deitadas lado a lado olhando para o céu, sem pensamentos, conversas ou brigas, estavam apenas sendo... Elas.Até que Kagome se sentou de repente, assustando a outra.

---Vamos fugir?

---Que? – O.O"

---Fugir, sair do colégio... Ir pra outro lugar... Ou vai matar aula pra ficar deitada aí? – se levantou já pegando a mochila. Rin ainda estava paralisada.

---Você está falando sério? – Kagome assentiu sorrindo – Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – Kagome a olhou debochada.

---Quem está amarelando agora? – Rin estreitou os olhos pra ela, mas sorrindo.

---Está me desafiando _Higurashi_? – Kagome sorriu maliciosa.

---Quem sabe... _Higurashi_.

Kagome pegou sua mochila e saiu correndo, sendo seguida por Rin que tentava a alcançar. Era a primeira vez em anos que as duas podiam dizer que estavam gostando de _ter_ uma irmã, mesmo que nem sob tortura admitissem.

---Opa, opa, opa! – Kagome bufou, ela sempre se esquecia daquele pequeno grande detalhe. – Aonde as mocinhas pensam que vão?

---Pra algum lugar longe daqui.

---Mas as aulas acabaram de começar... – elas se olharam.

---Nós sabemos.

---Então voltem pra lá! – Kagome o olhou desafiante.

---Você é pago pra me seguir, não me mandar ir a algum lugar. Vem Rin - entraram no carro, Kouga continuava do lado de fora. Kagome colocou a cabeça pra fora da janela – Acho melhor você entrar... Ou se não eu vou dirigir. – entrou.

Kouga sorriu, essa garota tinha algo de diferente, ela conseguia ser a medida certa, nem tão errada, mas também nem tão certinha, um jeitinho de criança, mas seduzindo como mulher... E isso estava perigosamente o deixando louco.

----------------------------------

A manhã havia realmente sido divertida, elas haviam combinado de esquecer por aquela manhã que eram irmãs, ou que os pais existiam, Kouga ficara com elas e por incrível que isso pareça se divertiu também.

Chegaram a casa de Rin, na hora que seria mais ou menos o quarto tempo na escola, ainda faltando duas horas para as aulas acabarem. Mas preferiram ir pra casa.

---Bem... Thau. – Rin desceu do carro, estava na porta quando ouviu Kagome a gritar.

---Voc... – Kagome caiu no chão – Ai! – Kouga saiu do carro, vendo Kagome retirar um caco de vidro da batata e o sangue começar a correr. Rin voltou.

---O que houve?

---Essa merda desse caco de vidro!Entrou na minha perna... Seu livro – estendeu o livro – Achei que seria estranho se me vissem te entregando ele amanhã. – Rin a olhou

---Vem, vamo lá em casa lavar isso... – Kagome se levantou com a ajuda de Kouga, logo ficando em pé sozinha.

---Acho melhor não... Não quero encontrar a Millena. – Rin balançou a cabeça.

---Minha mãe não está em casa... Vamos. – os três entraram e foram para o quarto da garota, Kagome se sentou na cama da mesma.

---Kouga acho melhor você ir comprar esparadrapo e gaze... Num é O corte, mas é melhor tampar. – o youkai assentiu e saiu deixando as duas sozinhas. Kagome limpou o machucado e envolveu com um pano que Rin lhe dera. Passaram-se mais ou menos 10 minutos, e elas ouviram a porta se abrindo. Desceram pensando ser Kouga, mas não se mostraram, pois quem entrava na casa eram seus pais.

---Aqui poderemos conversar Youta. – o homem olhou para casa em que moraram anos – Saudades?

---Sim, dos momentos em que ainda acreditava em você – o sorriso da mulher sumiu.

---O que quer comigo?

---Você realmente não sabe? – a mulher tremeu.

---Se estou perguntando.

---Quero saber por que Rin ainda não sabe o que aconteceu com Kagome.

Perto da sala, ainda na escada, Kagome se levantou querendo anunciar que estava ali, mas Rin a segurou sussurrando.

---Eu quero saber. – Kagome fechou os olhos e sentou em um degrau, talvez fosse melhor a garota saber de uma vez.

---Não acha que dois filhos contra mim não é demais?

---Então finalmente caiu na real e viu que o que fez foi imperdoável? – a mulher se desconcertou.

---Não foi um erro... Você sabe que eu só queria que mudássemos de vida. Estava cansada de...

---Ser pobre! Fala, pode falar! A menininha que nasceu em berço de ouro e se casou com um comerciante pobre. – Rin arregalou os olhos. – Sinceramente, acho que nunca chegou a me amar.

---Eu sempre te amei! E ainda amo! – passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Ou acha que sairia da casa dos meus pais, contra a vontade deles, se não o amasse?

---E sente o que por Onigumo? – Millena arregalou os olhos tremendo. Youta suspirou – Eu só não quero ter uma filha contra mim.

---E deixar todos contra mim é a solução... – a frase não passou de um sussurro o que fez Kagome e Rin se esticarem para ouvirem melhor.

---Você procurou por isso... Naquele tempo eu já estava com estabilidade financeira, não éramos pobres, você fez aquilo tudo sem motivo. – Millena se irritou.

---Você sempre se contentou com pouco! Eu estava acostumada a ter empregados e não ter que cuidar da casa! Você também não gostava de ser pobre!

---Ninguém gosta Millena, mas não é por isso que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa por umas notas de papel.

---Você escolheu o caminho mais difícil – falou mais para si do que para o próprio homem – Se tivesse ficado do meu lado estaríamos bem até hoje, nós dois e nossos filhos – se aproximou do homem – Eu sei que ainda sente algo por mim Youta – sussurrou abraçando a cintura do homem que estava parado – Ainda dá tempo... Ainda podemos usar Kagome para...

---CHEGA! – pegou os braços da mulher a jogando contra o sofá – Eu realmente cheguei a amar, mas eu amei uma mulher de caráter, não essa em que você se tornou... Mesquinha, só pensando em dinheiro... E parece que ainda não aprendeu, hoje me faz a mesma proposta nojenta de 11 anos atrás.E por essa mulher o único sentimento que tenho é nojo – arrumou os cabelos frustrado – Eu te dou um mês para contar a verdade pra Rin, do contrário eu mesmo vou contar.

A porta se abriu e os dois olharam assustados para Kouga que chegava com gaze e esparadrapo na mão. Rin e Kagome se olharam, e o mais rápido que puderam subiram ao quarto da garota.

---O que vamos fazer?

Kagome olhou para a cama da irmã...

---O que faz aqui Wolf?

---Vim trazer as Srts. Higurashi, Kagome se machucou e eu fui comprar os curativos – nos olhos de Millena se via desespero.

---E-e-elas estão aqui? – Kouga assentiu. Os pais correndo subiram as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rin.

Devagar abriram a porta. Ainda espantados viram a cena das irmãs dormindo na cama de Rin. Suspiraram aliviados... _"Pelos menos isso..." _Desceram as escadas.

---Elas estão dormindo. Escute bem Wolf – o youkai o olhou – Não quero que fale que estávamos aqui... Finja que entrou e não havia ninguém na casa, sairemos e quando sair da casa com Kagome dê um toque no meu celular... Entendido?

---Sim, Senhor.

No andar de cima...

Rin chorava compulsivamente enquanto Kagome sentada olhava para o chão sem saber o que fazer.

---O que ela fez de tão grave?

---Acho melhor você esperar ela te contar... Nem eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu – mentiu. Na verdade não se sentiria muito bem contando tudo a ela. – É melhor, respirarmos fundo e fingir que não aconteceu nada... Kouga já deve estar subindo. – Rin assentiu. Havia muita coisa que ela teria que saber, de um jeito... Ou de outro.

------------------------------

Kagome ia pra escola com Kouga, o homem estava quieto demais pro gosto dela... Sempre ficava enchendo o saco da garota.

---O que foi Kouga? – o youkai a olhou pelo retrovisor

---Nada.

---Você está sério... Nunca foi assim. – ele ficou calado e Kagome também. Prestou mais atenção ao segurança. Alto, forte,moreno (parece até akeles caras de comercial), a pele contrastava com os olhos azuis claros. O terno ressaltava os ombros largos e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo com a franja rebelde dava um ar diferente.

Kagome sorriu, já havia percebido certos olhares do homem sobre si, e não podia dizer que não havia gostado. Afinal, que garota não gostaria de um homem desse lhe secando? Talvez outra hora pudesse brincar um pouco com o segurança. Deu um sorriso malicioso, e logo sorriu divertida, quando começara a ter esses pensamentos depravados?

---Até mais Kouga – saiu do carro e acenou. Chegou perto de Ayame que olhava com cara de retardada para Kouga. – Ayame!

---Que me matar do coração?

---Não – riu – Viu o Ban? – Ayame ficou séria.

---Vi, e pelo jeito que ele falou está furioso com você... – Kagome pensou o que poderia ter feito.

---Mas eu num fiz nada.

---Ele perguntou se você já tinha chegado e que queria falar com você...

---Vou procurá-lo... – Ayame assentiu, enquanto voltava novamente o olhar para Kouga _"Que homem!"_

Kagome encontrou Bankotsu atrás do colégio perto da arvora em que a algum tempo conversara com Inuyasha.

---Ban? – o garoto a olhou. Tá bom, certamente aquele olhar não era "que saudade meu amor"

---Você saiu com o Inuyasha? – agora ele a olhava do tipo, Serial Killer.

---De novo essa história Ban... Estou ficando can...

---Sim ou não? – o tom dele era baixo e assustador.

---Não! Você sabe que eu não aceitaria sair com o Inuyasha!

---Eu esperava que pelo menos me dissesse a verdade... – o olhar de decepção foi o que mais feriu Kagome, tudo bem podia não gostar dele taaaaaanto assim, mas ele ainda era o seu amigo Ban.

---Mas eu não estou mentindo!

---Então você não saiu com ele sábado? – perguntou debochado. Estalo, ah sim!

---Ah! A gente foi no centro comprar as coisas pro stand do trabalho – chegou perto dele – Foi só isso.

---Então o que é isso? – na mão de Bankotsu havia fotos. Fotos, há! Grande coisa!

Foi quando Kagome prestou atenção às fotos. Ela nas costas de Inuyasha, os dois sentados no banquinho abraçados, e o pior, a última era do quase beijo que eles tiveram... O que era aquilo? Alguém os fotografara pra mostrar para Bankotsu? Por quê?

---Por que você fez isso? – Kagome o olhou sem saber o que fazer – Você que quis começar a ficar comigo... Sinceramente eu não entendo. – via claramente a tristeza nos olhos do garoto, e Kagome preferia o Serial Killer, do que esse.

Mas ela realmente não havia feito nada... Sim, não podia negar tivera a chance de fazer, mas não fizera!

---Eu não fiz isso Bankotsu! – o garoto a olhou incrédulo.

---Você ainda nega? Você está diferente... Não é a Kagome de antes...

---Essa Kagome é sua namorada, e não amiga... Queria que continuasse a mesma coisa?

---Se fosse pra você me fazer de idiota, queria! Por que espero a gente começar a ficar pra ir se enrosca com o Taisho? Não podia ter feito antes?

---Ma...

---Você sempre foi igual a qualquer garota desse colégio né? – riu se humor – Só o otário aqui que não viu – Kagome não acreditava no que estava ouvindo... – Você é igual ou pior que Kikyou ou qualquer outra... – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

---Você não pode falar assim comigo!

---E como eu tenho que falar com você? Perguntar quanto eu tenho que pagar por ficar com você durante esse tempo? – Kagome estava horrorizada, como ele podia? Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes... Foi saindo, mas voltou, com as lágrimas cortando seu rosto jogou as palavras em Bankotsu.

---Eu não fiz nada! E se você não quer acreditar dane-se! – foi saindo – Aliás, você é tão babaca que acreditou nessas porcarias ao invés de mim... Você nunca confiou em mim! Eu fui idiota... Como não vi que você era tão grosso, tão... Tão repugnante? – o olhava como se sentisse nojo dele – Se eu tivesse mesmo te traído, talvez você confiasse em mim né? Talvez aí sim eu fosse a namorada exemplar...

O garoto ouvia tudo calado. Ele também achara que passara dos limites, mas ela o havia traído, e agora com o maior cinismo do mundo negava. Kagome o olhava, as lágrimas caindo soltas, e isso realmente fez o coração do garoto apertar.

---Eu realmente pensei que daríamos certo...

---Ka...

---Eu não quero mais que você chegue perto de mim – o garoto pareceu surpreso. Kagome saiu o deixando sozinho, com as fotos.

Limpou as lágrimas, não queria que ninguém a visse assim. Só queria entender o por que alguém faria isso com ela...

---Oi pequena – Kagome se sobre-saltou com o sussurro. Inuyasha se sentava ao seu lado. – O que foi? Estava chorando?

---Não.E não estou boa pra te aturar...

---Pare de mentir, além de ver eu sinto o cheiro das lágrimas. – disse ignorando a segunda frase.

---Terminei com Bankotsu. – Inuyasha ficou surpreso.

---Er... Coitado...? – Kagome o olhou debochada.

---Devo acreditar que você está muito triste com isso né?

---Na verdade não – Kagome riu – Sempre achei que você era muita areia pro fusquinha dele. – a menina sorriu e Inuyasha gostou de ver que ele causara aquele sorriso.

---E pra você eu não sou?

---Pelo menos meu eclipse é maior que um fusca.

Kagome sorriu, estava sentindo a mesma coisa que no dia que saíra com ele, um quentinho no peito, uma vontade de ficar sorrindo e o cheiro dele a hipnotizar.

---Você não vai perguntar o porquê a gente terminou?

---Você ter terminado com ele era tudo que eu queria ouvir...

---Você é bem direto né?

---Não sabe o quanto – sorriu malicioso. – Mas me fala, por quê?

---No dia que a gente foi no centro – Kagome ficou vermelha – Tiraram fotos nossas.

---Sério? – Kagome apenas fez um "uhum" – Cadê as fotos? Eu quero cópias. – Kagome deu um tapa no braço do garoto que sorriu. – To brincando.

---O negócio é sério. Já parou pra pensar que estão atrás da gente?

---Num foi o seu segurança não? Eu vi os olhares de tarado que ele te lançou.

---Não – fez pouco caso – Ele não precisaria me separar do Bankotsu pra ficar comigo – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. E Kagome riu – To brincando.

---Me deu um susto agora – o garoto colocou a mão sobre o peito.

---Falando sério... A gente tem que ver quem fez isso... - o hanyou assentiu com a cabeça.

"_Pelo menos isso vai servir pra gente se aproximar..._ – sorriu –_ Talvez agora eu consiga"._

-----------------------------------------

A quanto tempo estava ali? Nem se lembrava... A primeira idéia era, antes de começar a aula eles irem até a biblioteca procurar algo sobre o título que haviam decidido, e do nada... Tá bom, num foi do nada, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Os dois pegando o mesmo livro, a troca de olhares, o livro caindo no chão e... Agora o que se via era dois corpos parecendo que um queria entrar no outro pela boca... Tá isso não pegou muito bem... Mas vocês entenderam.

---Miroku – sussurrou com a voz falha – A gente tá numa biblioteca...

---E...?

---Qualquer pessoa pode ver – o garoto a beijou de novo. Pra que falar?

Miroku estava achando os beijos da garota viciantes. Por que nunca haviam ficado mesmo? O lado racional de Sango funcionou, ela estava dando uns amassos em Miroku Higurashi na biblioteca do colégio... O empurrou gentilmente.

---É melhor – pegou fôlego – Pararmos. – Miroku estava meio zonzo, não queria parar, mas então sentiu algo apertado dentro das calças e viu que era realmente a hora de parar. Respirou. Continuavam abraçados, e se ele saísse daquela posição, concerteza ficaria numa situação não muito boa.

---Tudo bem. Mas não posso sair daqui agora. – Sango não entendeu,mas ao se mecher um pouco ficou muuuuuuuito vermelha ao entender o porque do garoto não poder sair dali.

---Você não acha que se ficarmos assim vai piorar? – perguntou vermelha, mas ainda assim rindo.

---Realmente... Então o que eu faço? – com uma certa dificuldade ela se virou de costas para o garoto – Isso não está ajudando. – a garota pegou um livro grande e entregou a ele.

---Esconda... er... Isso, com esse livro. A gente senta numa das mesas e pronto. – o garoto assentiu. Viu o pescoço de Sango perto de seu rosto, enquanto a garota esperava ele a soltar, mas Miroku começou a beijar o pescoço da menina que foi amolecendo, até que sentiu,o que Miroku queria esconder, ficar mais evidente. – Pára Miroku. Melhor irmos antes que você tenha que tirar as calças.

O garoto resmungou algo sobre querer estar em um quarto e saiu seguindo Sango segurando o livro em frente a... ao... o... Vocês sabem.

* * *

E aew o que axaram?? As irmãs Higurashi se dando bem?? Que proposta Millena fez a Youta?? Será que agora que Kagome está livre vai passar a reparar mais no hanyou de lindos olhos dourados?? E a novidade, Miroku e Sango se agarranduh na biblioteca, esperem bastante coisas desse casal... huhuhuhuhuhuh

Plis, mandem review... Vcs num sabem o quantuh issuh é importante!!!!!

**0o0**

**Próx Cap -**

_**---Quero que a turma dela seja liberada.**_

**---Quando?**

_**---Imediatamente...**_

**---Fica quieta garota!**

**---Não até... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**---Se você não conseguir partimos para medidas mais drásticas...**

**0o0**

* * *

**lilermen:** C axo bom msm?? É q eu ando tão sem inspiração... Ah, desculpa se eu demorei nesse tbm, mas é q além da falta de inspiração minhas aulas começaram, então escrever fikou meio difícil... Q bom q gostou deles se divertinduh Espero que tbm goste desse... Bjuuuu

**sakura-princesa:** Q bom que gostou !!! Tomara que goste dessa continuação ake tbm rsrsrs... Bjuuuu

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:** Ai, é tão bom ver q msm quanduh c axa q ta uma merda as pessoas gostam... Obrigada, c num sabe o que apensa vc dizer q ñ fiko uma merda me ajudou Espero que goste desse tbm Bjuuuxxx

**dessinha-almeida:** Gostou msm?? Realmente, quem em sã consciência ia se importar com o Bankotsu tenduh um Inu do lado?? Rsrsr Mas não podemos eskecer q ela é a mocinha rsrsrs Akela que (quase) não faz nada de erraduh rsrsrs Mas é q realmente só esse seu Tá ótima ajuda bastante É bom saber q as pessoas estão gostanduh... e só uma frase demonstranduh issuh p mim "tá ótimo" rsrsrs... Tâmara que goste desse tbm, e que apareça pra dizer o que axou... Bjuuxxx

* * *


	10. Perseguidos 2

Oiiiiieee, olha eu de novo

* * *

--Vai Ká.

--Não.

--Você dizendo sim vai fazer as coisas beeeeem mais fáceis.

--Não, não e não.

Kagome andava pelos corredores do colégio procurando seu irmão que no decorrer das últimas duas semanas havia achado muito interessante passar a maior parte de seu tempo na biblioteca. E para variar Inuyasha ia atrás dela, adivinha fazendo o que?

--Eu não sou um cara tão indesejável... Sou bonito, legal, jogo bem, beijo bem... Entre outras coisas... Por que não aceita sair comigo? Você saiu, E GOSTOU, naquele dia...

--Esqueceu de dizer: idiota, se acha, filhinho de papai, arrogante, presunçoso... Entre outras coisas. E aquele dia era para trabalho, a gente NÃO SAIU.

--Kagome eu quero sair com você... Eu tenho que falar meus pontos positivos... – disse ele ignorando a última frase da garota e Kagome girou os olhos.

--Inuyasha, faz duas semanas que eu terminei um namoro... O que te faz pensar que eu vou sair com você tão rápido assim?

--Meu rostinho bonito? – Kagome bufou e tentou andar mais rápido. Até que de repente parou em frente ao garoto, o assustando.

--Vamos fazer assim, deixa passar a semana de eventos... Se a gente tirar uma boa nota eu saio com você se não... Você para de me encher o saco.

E saiu andando deixando um feliz Inuyasha pra trás. Sorriu, não acreditava que ele não entendera a frase... Até que o garoto acordou.

--Hey! Injusto! – viu Kagome rindo ir para a biblioteca, deu um sorriso – Volta aqui Higurashi.

Kanna estava na sua sala esperando um telefonema. Não se conformava de que Millena era privilegiada. Aquela inglesa fazia tudo por dinheiro, enquanto ela não... Ela amava Onigumo, mas o homem era idiota o suficiente para cair no charme de Millena. Uma caneta estourou, e Kanna teve que se acalmar. O som do telefone foi ouvido.

--Alô?

_--Quero que a turma dela seja liberada._

--Quando?

_--Imediatamente... Já coloquei Manten para segui-los..._

--Vai tentar pegar a menina hoje?

_--Isso não está claro? – _a mulher fechou a cara – _Libere a turma e espere mais um telefonema._

Kanna socou a mesa, que desculpa usaria para liberar o 2º ano B? Tinha que arranjar uma e bem rápido...

Todos os alunos do 2º ano B estavam na sala esperando a professora de química, quando os extintores (aqueles pequenininhus que ficam no teto e parece uma florzinha), começaram a funcionar molhando a todos. Uma gritaria foi ouvida e todo mundo correu pra fora da sala tentando se salvar e seu material.

Kanna chegou lá em poucos minutos.

--O que está havendo aqui?

--A sala está alagada – falou um dos alunos. Kanna foi até a porta da sala e constatou que a sala estava completamente molhada. Olhou para os alunos que esperavam alguma conclusão.

--Estão liberados – outra gritaria – Não há como essa sala ficar habitável ainda hoje e não temos outra disponível... Além do que estão todos molhados... Podem ir.

E lá se foi a turma alegremente...

--Quer uma carona Ayame?

--Não Ká eu vou... – Ayame perdeu o sorriso – Com o Ban. – Kagome continuou meio que sorrindo.

--Está bem, a gente se vê amanhã... – e foi saindo.

--Ká! – a olhou – Vai lá em casa hoje... Num tem nada pra fazer.

--Tá, eu vô em casa troco de roupa e vou lá... – as duas sorriram e se despediram.

Kouga estava sentado no banco do motorista olhando um carro na rua, havia parado ali desde quando ele próprio chegara com menina Higurashi... Menina Higurashi? De menina ela só tinha a idade... Com 16 anos estava conseguindo deixá-lo maluco... E ela não fazia nada pra isso, ele simplesmente achava a garota irresistivelmente linda. E o que fazer, não podia se envolver com a garota mesmo que ela quisesse... Não poderia cometer o mesmo erro que o impedira de continuar com o maio sonho da sua vida.

Ouviu as batidinhas na porta e abriu vendo a garota sentar do lado do carona. Olhou curioso ela nunca se sentava ali.

--Oi Kouga! – sorriu, ah gente que mal há em ela brincar um pouquinho com o segurança? Não recriminem a garota, qualquer menina no lugar dela faria a mesma coisa... O youkai a olhou desconfiado.

--Você está bem?

--Melhor impossível – sorriu.

--Por que saiu a essa hora?

--Problemas com água... – mostrou a roupa molhada. Kouga sentiu o corpo estremecer, a saia colada, e a blusa semitransparente. Era tentação demais. – Achou o que cê tá procurando? – risada.

O youkai a olhou desconcertado. _"Então que dizer que a menina quer provocar?" _Sorriu malicioso.

--Ainda não - a menina ficou vermelha com a resposta e com a cara do youkai... Mas ela que começara a brincadeira, então o jeito é agüentar. Kouga se bateu mentalmente, tinha que parar de brincar desse jeito com a garota.

--Vamos que eu vou pra casa e depois pra casa da Ayame.

Kouga ligou o carro e foi saindo da rua para entrar na avenida, olhou pelo retrovisor, como pensava o carro que estava parado na rua também começou a se movimentar.

--Merda. – chegou a avenida e passou direto da entrada que dava para a casa da garota que percebeu.

--Hey! Pra onde estamos indo? – não obteve resposta, só viu que estavam em uma estrada, dava pra se perceber que poucos carros passavam naquela hora. – O que está acontecendo? – Kouga em resposta só aumentou a velocidade. – Você está me ouvindo?!

--Fica quieta garota! – Kagome emburrou.

--Não até... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Kouga havia dado um cavalo de pau e seguiu pela estrada na contra mão continuando em alta velocidade. – VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO??

--Para de gritar garota... Não está vendo que estão seguindo a gente?

Kagome olhou pelo espelho, realmente havia um carro azul atrás deles, não se via nada dentro do carro já que os vidros eram negros. O medo começava a se apoderar de Kagome. E Kouga conseguiu sentir o cheiro de medo da garota.

--Fica calma. Eu vou tirar a gente dessa. – Kagome o olhou, não soube explicar, mas sentiu-se segura com essas palavras.

Kouga pensava em um jeito de despistar o tal perseguidor. Olhou pelo mapa eletrônico do painel do carro e sorriu. Idéia brilhante! Seguiu direto até entrar em uma rua.

--Kouga, seu idiota, você nos enfiou em uma rua sem saída! – o youkai sorriu, dando outro cavalo de pau e fazendo Kagome ter que se segurar, parando de frente pra saída. Kagome viu o carro azul parar em frente ao dela, olhou para Kouga que sorria e uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça – Oh, não! Você não pretende fazer o que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer né?

Kouga acelerou indo de encontro ao outro carro, que como ele previra deu a ré, a janela do lado do motorista parou de frente para Kouga que sorriu para o motorista desconhecido, fazendo a curva em alta velocidade saindo do local. O motorista do carro azul ainda tentou manobrar, e com isso fez o carro morrer, rendendo várias gargalhadas de Kouga.

--Qual o seu problema? – Kagome falou como se o repreendesse, mas o sorriso a entregava.

--Nenhum... Só tinha que fazer meu trabalho. – o sorriso de Kagome aumentou, a adrenalina ainda estava a mil.

-- Você já tinha feito isso?

--Na verdade não – Kagome arregalou os olhos – Já vi em um filme, então pensei em fazer. Chegamos.

Kouga desceu do carro, com um Kagome raivosa atrás.

--Você me fez de cobaia? E se não desse certo? Eu estaria morta uma hora dessas!

--Eu também estaria morto – encostou no carro, cruzou os braços e sorriu – Não seria romântico, nós dois morrermos juntos?

Kagome ficou vermelha, de vergonha e de raiva, o corpo ainda tremia pelo que passara no carro, mas saiu de lá bufando. Será que a sua sina era agüentar pessoas do sexo oposto que gostassem dessas briguinhas verbais? Primeiro Inuyasha e agora esse Kouga... O pior de tudo é que ela sempre perdia.

Inuyasha chegou em casa e viu seu irmão jogado no sofá fingindo ver alguma coisa na tv.

--Que foi Sesshy? – não obteve resposta – Sesshy? – Tacou uma almofada nele, que sem olhar tacou outra. – Sesshoumaru!

--Que foi?

--Por que não me respondeu antes idiota?

--Por que você não tinha me chamado – Inuyasha abriu a boca – Pelo meu nome – Inuyasha bufou se jogando no sofá também, recebendo um olhar mortífero de Sesshoumaru. – Cê tá feliz demais... O que houve? – Inuyasha sorriu.

--Num posso ficar feliz não? – Sesshoumaru continuou o olhando como se ele não tivesse dito nada – Eu to me dando bem com a Kagome... A gente tá, quase virando amigo.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada voltou a sua atenção a televisão.

--E você?

--Eu o que, peste? – Inuyasha riu.

--Num ta pegando ninguém... Nem a Kagura eu vejo você pegando... Finalmente decidiu em que time quer jogar? AI! Isso dói seu imbecil!

--Era essa a intenção. E eu acredito que a minha vida pessoal não seja da sua conta...

--Ah, vai Sesshy – olhar mortífero – Sesshoumaru, fala... – Sesshoumaru olhou o irmão e girou os olhos.

--Acho que to afim de uma garota. E não me pergunte mais nada!

--Ui, tá bom... Com essa delicadeza quem resiste? – disse numa voz gay, dessa vez nem Sesshoumaru agüentou e os dois caíram na gargalhada (imagina! Td de bom!).

--Posso saber qual é a graça?

--Fala pai!

--O Inuyasha decidiu virar gay. – Sesshoumaru disse tranqüilo enquanto Inuyasha continuava vendo televisão.

--Isso não é novidade – Inuyasha olhou o pai.

--Até você me zuando coroa?

--Coroa não, Inuyasha – o pai saiu e Inuyasha foi seguindo ele.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, amava a família, e isso tinha o bastado até pouco tempo atrás, mas agora, o incrível Sesshoumaru, aquele que só namoraria depois dos 30 e isso por que seria obrigado a casar estava se sentindo sozinho... E não conseguia tirar uma certa baixinha da cabeça.

--Ta bom... Rsrs... Na biblioteca amanhã – disse num tom malicioso – A gente tem que variar um pouco de lugar... Háhaá... Aham, beijo daqueles.. rsrs - desligou o telefone e levou um susto ao ver a irmã no batente da porta sorrindo maliciosa pra ele. – Quer me matar do coração criatura?

--Com quem você tava falando? – Miroku ficou vermelho – Nossa! Pra você ter ficado vermelho o babado é forte – Rin se jogou na cama do irmão.

--Vai colocar uma roupa! – Rin sorriu, estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

--Não, até você não me falar quem era no telefone... Era a Sango não era? – Miroku ficou mais vermelho, e nem sabia o por que – Era! Há, descobri o que ela tanto faz naquela biblioteca. – ouviram a campainha tocar.

--Vai atender a porta e me deixa em paz!

--Tá rindo a toa meu irmãozinho... – Miroku a pegou e a jogou na cama, enquanto a menina ria.

--Eu não consegui matar a Kagome, mas você não me escapa – e começou com as cócegas, a menina se contorcia. Até que sem querer...

--Era... Só... – pegou fôlego - Ter pedido... Que eu parava.

--Oh, desculpa Miroku! – viu o irmão se contorcer com as mãos lá... Lá mesmo. – Foi sem querer.

--Imagina se você quisesse... Estaria impossibilitado de ter filhos...

--E ae Miroku!

Miroku parou de se contorcer e Rin quis abrir um buraco no chão. Na porta do quarto do garoto estavam parados 3 pessoas. Estáticas ao verem Rin só de peças intimas.

--AAAAAAAAAAAAh!! Saiam daqui!! – Rin fechou a porta. Miroku se esqueceu da dor e começou a rolar no chão de rir. – Miroku, seu imbecil me dá um blusa sua!

--Hahah... Calma... hahahaa... aê... – pegou fôlego e levantou – Hahahaha essa hahaha vai ficar hahaha na história hahaha – jogou uma blusa pra Rin que vestindo ficou até o meio das coxas.

Abriu a porta e os 3 garotas continuavam olhando estáticos, passou direto e foi para o seu quarto. Entraram e viram Miroku ainda rindo.

--A Rin cresceu em cara – disse Houjo olhando para a porta do quarto da garota. Sesshoumaru instantaneamente fechou a cara. – Nunca tinha reparado nesse... – fez como se segurasse duas bolas no peito – _Jeito_ da Rin.

--Ê rapa, mais respeito com a minha irmã... Mas e aí, o que vocês querem comigo?

--Te chamar pra dar um giro... Vamo?

--To dentro...

Millena entrou em um grande prédio comercial, já conhecia o lugar e todos ali já a conheciam também. Estava receosa, Onigumo havia ligado querendo falar urgente com ela... E ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia ser... Bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre".

--O que houve Onigumo? Fiquei preocupada... – o homem parecia com raiva.

--Houve que o segurançazinho da sua filha conseguiu despistar o Manten... Isso quer dizer, ainda não temos Tesouro! E em conseqüência, não temos a pedra.

--E me chamou aqui pra quê? – Onigumo a olhou com uma raiva que ela nunca tinha visto nos olhos dele.

--Precisamos do tesouro... Ela acredita que você é a mãe dela...

--Mas eu sou!

--Depende do ponto de vista querida... – sorriu debochado, sabia que a mulher se abalava com esse assunto – Continuando, trate de arranjar um jeito para conseguirmos pegar o tesouro, sabe que sem ela nada vai pra frente...

--Sim Onigumo... Me dê um tempo para despistar o Youta – Onigumo olhou interessado – Ele foi lá em casa, exigir para que eu conte a verdade pra Rin... Em um mês.

--A verdade que ele conhece certo?

--Sim, ninguém mais além de nós dois sabemos o que realmente aconteceu... A não ser que você tenha contado pra outra pessoa...

--Por minha parte fique tranqüila... Mais pessoas sabendo me trariam problemas... E quanto ao tempo, você sabe que tem privilegio comigo não é? – a mulher assentiu – Então certo... Ficarei a espera, não moverei mais nenhum músculo para chegar perto do tesouro... Se você não consegui partimos para medidas mais drásticas...

* * *

Mil desculpas pela demora!! È que eu ando totalmente sem inspiração pra escrever... ú.ù... Mas e aí?? Partiram para o ataque... Será que vão conseguir capturar Kagome?? Dessa ela escapou, mas será que escapa da próxima?? E Sesshoumaru... Então o príncipe de gelo finalmente está derretenduh?? E o que será que Millena irá fazer pra pegar Kagome sem que Onigumo parta para "medidas mas drásticas"??

* * *

**--Próx Cap –**

**--Cara, dá pra acreditar? Era pra eu estar em casa me arrumando uma hora dessas, e não nesse colégio...**

**--Suas colegas me acharam um gato...**

**--Kagome... Aquela não é a sua irmã? – O.O**

**--SEU IMBECIL!! COMO VOCÊ ME DÁ UM SUSTO DESSES?!**

**--PARA DE GRITAR!!**

**--Se você perguntar, já sabe a resposta...**

* * *

**lilermen:** Oiiiii!! Q bom que gostou do cap!! n.n... Tenhuh estado em crise axanduh q td q escrevo ta ruim, e é mt importante receber review e ver q vcs estão gostanduh... E concordo plenamente sobre o Bankotsu, mas se td ocorrer como estou pensansuh, vc vai sentir mta raiva dele huhuhuhu Rsrsrs Sango e Miroku ainda reservam mtas supresas huahuahuahua Espero que tenhas gostaduh desse tbm... E mil desculpas pela demora!! Bjuuxxx ateh o próx!

**Duda:** Oiiiii!! É, eu num recebih nenhuma review sua no cap passaduh ó.ò... Gostou msm?? . Estou axanduh td q escrevo uma merda... Por issuh q tem siduh mt importante receber suas reviews !! Espero que tenhas gostado desse tbm... rsrsrsrs A frase do Miroku e da Sango te lembrou coisas foi?? sorriso malicioso Que bom q te traz boas lembranças rsrsrsrs Ah, só pra constar: PS- Adooooooooooooro os seus PSs rsrsrsr. Bjuxxx, Ateh o próx!

**Kah Ryuuzaki:** NOSSAAAAA!! Leitora nova mandanduh review a essa altura!! Q emoção!! C num sabe, na crise q eu tow passanduh, como foi bom ver a sua review ake n.n!! Q bom q c tá gostanduh... Realmente, o Inu num tem comparação, msm com akele lindinhuh do bankotsuh... Além do q nessa fic ele tá xatuh neh?? Rsrsrsrsrs Espero ver vc no próx tbm... Bjuuxxx


	11. A Festa

**_Desculpem pela demoraaa!! Mas aí está, e eu axuh q o que vai aconteer nesse cap vai redimir a minha demora... hahuaha!Boa Leitura!!_**

* * *

Em toda escola a única coisa que se ouvia falar era da festa. Que festa? Vocês devem estar se perguntando, pois eu lhes digo, a festa de Yuka Hameshi. Era naquela noite de sexta, e podemos dizer que isso estava pondo os professores a ponto da loucura já que não conseguiam fazer os alunos prestarem atenção na aula.

--Cara, dá pra acreditar? Era pra eu estar em casa me arrumando uma hora dessas, e não nesse colégio...

--Calma Kiky, vai dar tempo de fazer tudo...

--Não é isso Kagura... Eu posso ir do jeito que estou que iria arrasar – sorriso convencido – O problema é que – sorriu maliciosa – É na festa que eu vou pegar o Inu de jeito.

--Não entendi – Kikyou girou os olhos. O que Kagura entendia? – Você não disse que ia com o Naki-kun?

--E vou.

--Então como você vai ficar com o Inu se vai com o Naki-kun?

--Simples, sua besta – Kagura tentou esconder a careta – Na festa, eu vou ficar com o Inu e o Naraku vai ficar com a Higurashi? – Kagura ficou surpresa.

--Higurashi? Kagome Higurashi?

--Quem mais? É mais fácil o Naraku ficar com o Miroku do que com a Rin... – as duas riram.

-- Mas, como ele vai conseguir? Por que, você sabe né? Nesses anos Kagome Higurashi só ficou com 4 garotos do colégio: o amiguinho nerd dela Bankotsu, aquele tal de Hinoshi que tá no terceiro ano agora e que sem comentários é um gato... Aquele espanhol do intercambio...

--Diego... Eu lembro... Não sei como ele ficou com ela, fiquei atrás dele a temporada toda que ele ficou aqui e ele só quis a Higurashi – gritinho – Que ódio...

--Esse mesmo e – fez uma careta de raiva – o MEU Sesshoumaru.

--Eu lembro, foi uma briga entre ele e o Inuyasha... Passaram meses sem se falar... Mas estamos mudando de assunto, e eu tenho que estar com o meu objetivo em foco...

--E por que o Naki-kun aceitou entrar nessa?

--E qual outro motivo ele teria? – Kagura olhou para Kikyou ainda sem saber – Ele quer transar com ela – disse como se fosse obvio – Naraku fica psicótico com virgens... E a Higurashi deve ser a única garota virgem de todo colégio – riu – Ela não passa de uma beata – riram. – Vamos logo, ainda tenho que combinar tudo certinho com o Naraku... – E saíram do banheiro.

Assim que elas deixaram o lugar um dos boxes se abriu, Rin olhou para o espelho. Não sabia distinguir o que a deixava mais perplexa: o fato de que Kikyou e Naraku achavam que esse planinho ridículo ia dar certo ou o fato da irmã ter ficado com Sesshoumaru e ELA não saber... Se lembrava perfeitamente a briga dos irmãos, passaram muito tempo sem se falar, uns 7 meses, mas não chegaram a falar o por que...

E agora, ela podia avisar Kagome do plano, idiota, de Kikyou e Naraku... Mas ela havia ficado com Sesshoumaru, até sua irmã havia conseguido ficar com ele e ela, a garota que andava com ele, nunca havia conseguido fazer o garoto ser, no mínimo, gentil com ela... _"Quem se importa o que acontece com aquela garota?"_ Saiu do banheiro, aquela batalha, o ciúme havia ganhado.

--

--E então sim ou não?

--Er... Deixa eu pensar – o tom passou de deboche para raivoso – Não!

Quem adivinha quem está falando? Essa brincadeira é sem graça quando se trata de uma conversa de Inuyasha e Kagome.

--Caramba Ká – gritou Inuyasha frustrado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos – Qual o problema você ir comigo a festa?

--Vamos ver: o fato de você ficar insistindo em ficar comigo? O seu jeito de "eu posso tudo o que quero"? Ou talvez, a parte de segunda feira você vir pra escola com um sorrisinho convencido na cara dizendo "num disse que conseguia, fiquei com Kagome Higurashi"? – Inuyasha assobiou.

--É, você tem muitos problemas em sair co... – parou de falar estreitando os olhos e sorrindo malicioso – Eu não falei nada sobre ficar... Quer dizer que se a gente fosse junto você ficaria comigo? – Kagome ficou vermelha.

--Eu...Eu nã-não disse isso...

--Não, mas falou que se a gente saísse, segunda eu chegaria no colégio falando isso... – o sorriso aumentou vendo a garota ficar mais vermelha e desconcertada.

--I-Inuyasha para com isso... Eu não quis... Dizer isso! – falou mais alto que o normal, nervosa. Inuyasha ia se aproximando com o sorriso ainda estampado na cara, já Kagome parecia pregada no chão.

--Então sugeriu? – chegou, perigosamente, sorriu ao vê-la fechar os olhos e concordar com a cabeça, mas logo ela abriu os olhos.

--Não! Não! Eu não sugeri nada!

Ta, agora nós podemos dizer que Kagome estava no que seu pai falava que era o sinal amarelo. As bocas quase se colando, Kagome estava com a boca um pouco aberta pela surpresa, mas também não fazia nada para impedir o garoto, a respiração acelerada e o coração batendo tão rápido que ela podia ouvir... Ou era o de Inuyasha?

--Kagome!! – a garota empurrou Inuyasha com o susto, esse soltou um sonoro "porra", fazendo a garota sorrir discretamente saindo de perto dele.

--Quem foi o infeliz? – se deparou com Kouga e estreitou os olhos – Tinha que ser o estraga prazeres né lobo fedido?

Kouga sorriu divertido, sim ele fizera de propósito. Mas ao mesmo tempo que se divertia com isso tinha vontade de se bater... Não podia querer se envolver com Kagome... Não podia! Não podia repetir o mesmo erro!

--Como vai cara de cachorro? – perguntou debochado.

--Ia muito bem – olhou para Kagome ainda vermelha – Realmente MUITO bem até você aparecer...

--Oh, não fique mau pela minha presença – disse debochado – Só vim aqui buscar a srta. Higurashi, já estou indo – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos.

--Nos vemos na festa Kagome? – a garota o olhou acordando

--Sim... A gente se vê lá.

Foi andando com Kouga até o carro, esse colocou a mão em suas costas como se a guiasse, Inuyasha estreitou mais os olhos e Kouga sorriu vitorioso. _"Já num basta toda a população masculina do colégio agora eu tenho que agüentar esse aí também? _– continuou olhando a cena vendo o braço de Kouga subir praticamente a abraçando – _Esse cara é realmente pago pra proteger a Ká? ¬¬ Tem que contratar alguém pra proteger ela dele"_

--

Miroku se arrumava para festa cantando uma musiquinha irritantemente feliz. Claro, ele iria com Sango, e o estranho disso tudo é que ele não estava se importando de ficar SÓ com ela aquela noite... Ou melhor ele não estava se importando de ficar só com ela durante todo o tempo, desde que começaram a ficar.

Se olhou no espelho e sorriu para o reflexo ajeitando o cabelo. Estava com uma calça jeans clara em algumas partes rasgada, uma blusa com manga branca com alguns detalhes em azul na frente e atrás, um tênis branco... E a novidade os cabelos soltos. Sango o dissera que ele ficava um charme de cabelo solto, então por que não agradar um pouquinho?

--Vamos Rin?! – gritou do quarto mesmo ainda se olhando no espelho.

--Eu não vou com você – viu a irmã chegando e arregalou os olhos, Rin estava com uma saia escura que nos bolsos havia desenhado algum tribal em prata, a blusa meio larguinha também prata (não aquelas "cheguei!"), uma sandália de salto preta, e uma fivela em forma de caveira segurava a franja de lado. – O que foi? – perguntou sorrindo.

Miroku andou até perto da irmã e a rodeou.

--Nossa Rin, se você não fosse minha irmã eu te pegava – Rin sorriu, era assim que ela queria que a vissem.

--E quem disse que EU iria querer sair com você? – Miroku sorriu divertido, aquela realmente era Rin Higurashi?

--Sério Rin, nunca vi você tão... Tão... Er... Feminina – a garota sorriu.

--Obrigada... Eu acho.

--O que houve pra mudança drástica assim?

--Sei lá, deu vontade... – mentira, ela só tinha uma coisa em mente, chamar atenção de todos os garotos do colégio inclusive Sesshoumaru, queria que ele pedisse pra ficar com ela... Nunca assumiria, mas ela, por aquela noite,queria saber como é ser a irmã... Foi saindo.

--Peraê, se não vai comigo você vai com quem? – a menina o olhou por cima do ombro sorrindo.

--Com o Houjo – e saiu deixando o irmão perplexo pra trás.

--

--Já está pronta srta. Kagome?

--Kouga, você vai me levar pra festa por que é meu segurança, não um colega do colégio que me convidou... – parou de falar, bem que ela queria que ele a tivesse convidado.

Kouga estava com uma blusa branca estilo hippie um pouco aberta no peitoral e de manga longa, calça jeans escura, um sapatênis branco e o costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

--O que foi? – Kagome acordou.

--Nada... – sorriu – Só você, que nunca parece um segurança, parece mais um modelo... – o homem sorriu a deixando vermelha.

--Vou considerar isso um elogio – sorriram – Mas você também não está nada mal. - Kagome rodou sorrindo, estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa caída em um ombro larguinha que deixava um pouco a mostra a barriga, deixando a mostra no ombro a alça do top roxo que estava por baixo e uma bota sem salto preta por cima da calça, de rabo de cavalo deixando a franja solta.

--Obrigada... Vamos?

--Claro...

Foram conversando no carro como nunca fizeram. Realmente pareciam um casal. Chegaram e assim que desceram do carro tiveram todos os olhares direcionados a si, Kagome logo sentiu a bochecha esquentar.

--Nossa, até hoje eu só vi a Higurashi com poucos garotos, mas ela só pega gato – Kouga sorriu ouvindo o comentário repetiu no ouvido de Kagome a deixando mais sem graça. _"É impressão ou o Kouga está adorando essa situação e dando em cima de mim? Não creio!"_

--Suas colegas me acharam um gato – Kouga sorriu convencido.

--Qualquer cara novo que apareça elas acham gato – disse fazendo pouco caso.

--Por que? Você me acha feio? – tá, agora ele tinha pegado ela de jeito, se falasse não estaria mentindo e definitivamente ela não mentia bem, mas se dissesse sim ele ia encher o saco dela o resto da noite... _"Cadê o inconveniente do Inuyasha quando a gente precisa dele?"_

--Kagome! Que bom que já chegou – Kagome sorriu vendo a amiga.

--Ayame, você não sabe como é bom ver você! – Ayame olhou desconfiada.

--O que foi?

--Nada, não posso achar bom ver minha melhor amiga?

--Até poderia se não estivesse – olhou para Kouga que olhava a festa – Com um gato desse do lado... Eu no seu lugar iria querer ficar longe de qualquer amiga... Ou melhor iria querer estar em um lugar mais, como posso dizer, "tranqüilo" se é que me entende – sorriu maliciosa. Kagome devolveu o sorriso. Kouga olhou para a amiga de Kagome, ela tinha um cheiro que o lembrava a algo muito bom... Mas não conseguia definir o que esse cheiro lembrava.

Kouga estava prestando atenção em tudo, esse era seu trabalho, chegou a conclusão que as festas desde a sua época de colegial haviam melhorado potencialmente... Olhou para Kagome e para a amiga da mesma, melhoraram em vários aspectos. Sabia que estava atraindo olhares, mas eram todas novas demais e disso ele estava fugindo.

Começou a ouvir alguns comentários, e olhou para o lugar onde todos estavam olhando, viu uma garota, bonita até, chegar acompanhada... Olhou direito para a garota.

--Kagome – a garota já ia falar algo sobre ele estar a chamando pelo nome – Aquela não é a sua irmã?

Kagome e Ayame olharam na direção apontada pelo lobo, e... O.O

Rin entrava com um Houjo sorridente do lado, afinal ele conseguira sair com pelo menos uma das Higurashi, não podia negar que estava gostando da cara de surpresa das pessoas e principalmente da cara de "nooooossa" dos garotos. Mas por dentro estava tremendo, nunca havia recebido tanta atenção, e na realidade estava morrendo de medo de tropeçar com aquele salto e meter a cara no chão transformando o conto de fadas em um filme de terror...

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma banqueta que separava a área da festa da piscina, também vira quando a garota havia chegado, não podia negar a surpresa de vê-la daquele jeito... Mas Houjo estando ao lado dela foi a maior surpresa de Sesshoumaru. Abaixou a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso irônico, ele sempre imaginara Rin com as roupas que via Kagome usando, nunca soube ao certo o por que de fazer isso, apenas surgia na sua cabeça. E agora quando via a garota mais linda do que nunca, não era pra ele que ela se arrumava... Será que havia sido assim que Inuyasha havia se sentido quando viu ele e Kagome andando de mãos dadas pelo colégio à praticamente um ano atrás?

--

--Miroku você tá vendo o que eu to vendo?

--Não sei – respondeu desinteressado já indo beijar Sango de novo, mas Inuyasha o segurou pelo ombro.

--É a sua irmã ali! A Rin! – Sango desgrudou de Miroku, na hora, que bufou. Os dois tamparam os ouvidos quando a garota gritou.

--Aquela cadela nem me falou que iria vir assim e com o Houjo!

--Calma Sangozinha, ela só deveria estar querendo surpreender todos, até você... Agora vem cá – se beijaram e Inuyasha girou os olhos.

--Eu não tenho nenhuma vocação pra vela... – saiu de perto e ficou andando pela festa. Será que Kagome já havia chegado?

--Oi Inu... – Inuyasha virou dando de cara com Kikyou.

--Ah, oi Kikyou – continuou a andar, só que agora com Kikyou na sua cola.

--Não quer dançar Inuyasha? – ela perguntou num tom que o chamava para váááááárias outras coisas além de uma dança. O garoto a olhou, tinha que se segurar, tinha que encontrar Kagome... Olhou para a mini-saia de Kikyou e foi descendo para as pernas _"NÃO! Foque na Kagome!"_ Balançou a cabeça.

--Não Kikyou...

--Tem certeza Inu? – parou em frente ao garoto. E agora como iria se livrar dela?

--

Kagome sorriu ao ver Kouga, depois de muitos "estou aqui a trabalho" e de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuita insistência aceitar dançar com Ayame. Via que os dois estavam se divertindo, e estava feliz pela amiga, sabia que ela realmente estava afim do cara.

--Olá – Kagome sentiu um arrepio com a voz rouca.

--Oi – sorriu para o recém chegado.

--Estou te olhando a algum tempo... Vai ficar aí parada a noite toda? – Kagome olhou para Naraku e sorriu, o que teria de mau em uma dança?

--Não, só estou esperando alguém me chamar para dançar – Naraku não pode evitar a surpresa diante da resposta da garota, sorriu.

--Então – estendeu-lhe a mão – Vamos dançar? – a garota sorriu enquanto pegava a mão do garoto e era guiada até a pista de dança.

Não muito longe dela Rin dançava com Houjo, que ela descobrira que era uma companhia, digamos, agradável... Não era dos piores. Viu Naraku dançando com a irmã, não acreditava que a idiota iria cair no planinho ridículo dele.De qualquer forma ela não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Continuou a dançar, lançou mais uma olhada na garota e viu Naraku falando algo em seu ouvido, vendo a irmã rir ficando vermelha.

--Houjo me espera um pouco? Preciso ir no banheiro...

--Claro – ele beijou a mão dela e ela não pode evitar um sorriso. Foi em direção a Kagome.

--Quero falar com você – Kagome olhou surpresa para a irmã. Ela iria querer brigar ali no meio da festa?

--Não vê que estou ocupada?

--Como se eu me importasse – pegou o braço da irmã e a puxou para a casa da piscina, vendo Naraku olhar com raiva pra ela, havia poucas pessoas ali.

--O que você quer garota?

--Só um aviso – respirou fundo – Naraku só quer transar com você. – Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas.

--Está vendo filmes demais Rin... – quis sair, mas a garota segurou seu braço.

--Não quer acreditar dane-se, mas hoje eu ouvi a Kikyou no banheiro, algo sobre ela ficar com Inuyasha e o Naraku conseguir transar com você – Kagome só a olhava, sem expressão – Não sei nem por que eu vim falar com você... – e saiu.

Kagome olhou em volta e se viu sozinha, as luzes se revezavam entre vermelho, amarelo, rosa, verde e azul... Será que o que Rin falara era verdade? Não fazia muito sentido... Kikyou querer ficar com Inuyasha tudo bem, mas Naraku com ela? O que tinha a ver? Ouviu alguém entrando e olhou na direção... Nada, estranhou, foi andando devagar pra perto da porta e...

--HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – alguém tampou sua boca, em sua cabeça só vinha a vontade de gritar por Kouga.

--Minha orelhas são sensíveis sua escandalosa – ouviu a voz conhecida dizer – Não vai gritar de novo? – ela fez não com a cabeça e o garoto a soltou, fazendo carinho nas próprias orelhas – Isso doeu. – Kagome respirou fundo olhando para o garoto.

--SEU IMBECIL!! COMO VOCÊ ME DÁ UM SUSTO DESSES?!

--PARA DE GRITAR!!

Kagome se calou, o coração ainda acelerado pelo susto, tudo bem tinha exagerado Inuyasha não tinha culpa de nada do que acontecia na vida dela, mas não tinha como ela não ficar com os nervos a flor da pele...

--Desculpa... – falou ofegante – Eu só estou nervosa... E você ainda me dá um susto desse...

--Tá desculpe... Eu também entrei como um ladrão... Mas é que eu to me escondendo – Inuyasha olhou pela porta com medo de que Kikyou tivesse ouvido os gritos, conseguira a despistar perto do banheiro o que não era tão longe da casa da piscina.

--Se escondendo? De quem?

--Da Kikyou... Hoje ela deu pra correr atrás de mim...

--Só hoje? – perguntou debochada

--Hoje mais do que nunca.

Kagome se sentou num dos pufes se jogando. Olhou atentamente para Inuyasha que ainda olhava em volta como se Kikyou fosse aparecer do nada, ele estava com uma calça jeans escura não muito larga cheia de bolsos, uma blusa sem manga vermelha deixando os braços expostos, um cinto largo caído no quadril e um tênis preto com detalhes vermelhos. De repente o lugar começou a ficar abafado e se Kagome já não estivesse sentada cairia... Aquele garoto devia ser proibido de transitar pela rua desse jeito, ele estava estonteantemente lindo...

--O que foi Ká? – sentou do lado da garota que instantaneamente voltou a sentir o coração acelerar.

--Nada – disse num suspiro. Os corpos estavam sentados perto, Inuyasha se acomodando colocou o braço em volta dos ombros da garota acariciando levemente um dos ombros. Kagome suspirou, sabia o que ele iria fazer... E também sabia que não conseguiria impedir...

--Olha pra mim – Kagome o olhou e com a mão livre ele acariciou o rosto da menina – Você é tão linda, que as vezes eu penso que é de mentira... – sussurrou.

Kagome continuava o olhando, com a respiração rápida e o coração descompassado. Inuyasha não sabia o que fazer ao certo, ela nunca havia deixado ele chegar tão perto dela, e agora que ele conseguia estava se sentindo um completo babaca. Olhou para a boca dela, estava tão convidativa que parecia o chamar. E ele foi aproximando os rostos, quando estavam a milímetros de se encostar...

--Eu poss... – Kagome colocou dois dedos sobre a boca dele, estava de olhos fechados.

--Se você perguntar, já sabe a resposta – desceu a mão para o peitoral do garoto podendo sentir o coração dele bater tão descompassado quanto o seu.

Inuyasha entendeu, e em vez de perguntar, fez.

Os lábios se uniram, num primeiro beijo. Inuyasha sentia todas as células de seu corpo gritarem de felicidade. Colocou a mão na cintura da garota enquanto o beijo se transformava em um beijo desesperado e ritmado. Kagome levou a mão que estava no peitoral dele a nuca arranhando levemente enquanto Inuyasha apertava sua cintura. Viraram a cabeça uma, duas, três vezes quando se separaram ofegantes ainda de olhos fechados.

Achavam que se abrissem os olhos a sensação mágica que sentiram no beijo os deixaria, mas lentamente os abriram. O azul contrastando com dourado. Nenhum falava apenas continuavam se olhando.

Inuyasha pode ouvir, com sua audição apurada, perto dali Kouga procurar por Kagome...

--

Kagome se jogou na cama olhando para o teto... Não podia acreditar... Ela beijara Inuyasha... E ela gostara do beijo... Se lembrou do dia em que passaram juntos no centro, em como, pela primeira vez reparara melhor no garoto... O rosto sorridente dele apareceu em sua cabeça e ela sentiu o coração pular... Kagome arregalou os olhos...

"_Eu me apaixonei pelo Inuyasha..."_

* * *

Oiiiiiii geeeeenteeeeee!! E aí gostaram?? Espero que sim, por que até agora esse foi o cap que eu mais gostei de escrever ... Não teve muita ação, mas teve algumas descobertas que nem eu sei se vão interferir na história huahuahuahauha... Kagome e Sesshoumaru já foram namorados...O cheiro de Ayame lembra algo bom a Kouga... E Rin querendo impressionar... Espero não ter desapontado vcs... Bjuuuuxxx Esperem muita coisa do próx cap!!

* * *

**Próx Cap:**

**--Por que não me disse que... Era a sua primeira?**

**--Se for pelo meu ponto de vista, não, eu estou gostando da sua companhia...**

**--Com você só funciona assim né?**

**--Olhar...? Principalmente se for uma baixinha de olhos azuis né?**

**--Projeto Tesouro?**

* * *

**bibi:** Obrigada!! Esse seu "está demais" me ajudou bastante ... Espero que continue gostanduh... Bjuuuxxx

**lilermen:** Oiiii!! Que bom que quanduh eu atualizo c fik felix n.n... Gostou msm?? Axei que iam axar as cenas de ação mt bobas. A pergunta sobre o Inu e a Ká saírem respondih nesse cap neh rsrsrsrs Gostou?? Espero que não tenha decepcionado no tão esperado momento... Sesshoumaru, esse aí se vai ver mais tarde que... Digamos tem um problema com as mulheres da família Higurashi rsrsrsrs... Tomara que continue gostanduh e mandando review... Bjuuuuxxxx

**Duda:** O.O! Eu querer te matar?? Nem pensar, o q eu iria fazer sem uma das minhas leitoras preferidas?? n.n ... rsrsrsrsrs Mas deixar vcs curiosos é o meu objetivo, e adoooooro quanduh eu consigo huhuhuhuhuh... . Muuuuuito obrigada msm pelos elogios!! Vc nem faz noção do quanto eles me ajudam a continuar!! E esse cap?? Espero que tenha gostaduh!! E aí?? Como foi(ou vai ser) se vestir de ranger vermelho?? Qru saber hein!! E ao contrário do q c flo, eu ADORO esses PS... rsrsrsrsrs Bjuuuxxx Ateh o próx!

**Hakeshi:** Oiiiii!! É tão v que vc mando review de novo n.n!! Huhauahuahua O Inu, é a modéstia em pessoa, c num percebeu como eu o fiz tímido?? Rsrsrsrsrs Como vc flo a falta de inspiração foi passageira, consegui escrever esse, e espero de S2 que esteja bom... AAAAH!! Pode dexar, vô te aturar com prazer... É mt bom receber review de qq tamanhuh!! Espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm, e que continue comentanduh!! Bjuuuxxxx

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann:** Oiiiii!! Que bom que axou engraçada... Tentei fazer issuh, e é bom ver que deu resultaduh n.n ... Ele é mais que perfeito... É o tipo q eu pedi a Deus, aos Orixás, aos Deuses egípcios... E a todo resto rsrsrsrs ... A mãe da Ká e o Onigumo?? Sim, eles tem muuuuuuita relação, mas no decorrer da história, vc vai entender... realmente, vc deveria dizer "Mãe"? Nem eu sei ainda huahuahuahauhaua Bjuuuu, espero q tenha gostaduh e que volte pra comentar!!

**Melina Black:** Que bom ter leitora nova ... E que bom que tenha gostaduh e esteja tão interessada na história!! Nuss, tá tão na cara que James e Lily Potter são meu casal inspiração?? Não sei se fiko felix ou surpresa por alguém ter reparaduh... rsrsrsrsrsrs A Ká pode neh?? Não se esqueça do Naraku, que apesar de vilão, tbm tem seu xarme rsrsrs  
No anime ela sofre mt... aí eu prefiro mudar um poko essa de mocinha vitoriana... Espero que tenha gostaduh e que continue comentanduh... Bjuuuxxx

**teresa do.sorriso.aparente:** Nossa!! Outras leitora nova!! Que massa n.n!! Que bom que gostou!! E fiko mais felix ainda que tenha fikaduh viciada rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs Aí está um pedaço do resto, espero que tenha gostaduh... Bjuuuuu


	12. O Projeto

**Foram tantas review massa que eu consegui escrever esse ake mais rápiduh!! Espero que gostem... E mais surpresas nesse hein!!**

* * *

Sábado...

Kagome estava em seu quarto, mas precisamente no banheiro dentro da banheira cheeeeeia de espuma. Estava com a cabeça encostada numa das extremidade. De olhos fechados, ainda podia sentir o beijo trocado com Inuyasha. Ele a beijara com tanta delicadeza e masculinidade... Não sabia se queria vê-lo ou não, estava confusa e totalmente perdida quanto ao que estava sentindo. Voltou a fechar os olhos sorrindo, o melhor a se fazer agora era apenas lembrar... Afundou na banheira.

--

Inuyasha estava,literalmente, jogado em uma espreguiçadeira que tinha na sacada do seu quarto, apenas de bermuda sentia o vento bater em seu corpo... Podia se ver um sorriso em seu rosto. Não conseguia, e nem queria, tirar da cabeça o beijo de Kagome... Tudo bem que aquele lobo fedido havia, de novo, o interrompido quando ia dar o segundo, mas esse único beijo valera por mais de mil que já tivesse dado na vida. Como sempre suspeitara os lábios de Kagome eram mágicos e doces. O sorriso aumentou, não esperava a hora de vê-la de novo...

--

Rin estava no telefone com Houjo, havia ficado com ele na noite passada e ele a ligara para marcar alguma coisa... Não prestava muita atenção, já que o rosto de Sesshoumaru não saia de sua cabeça... Na noite passada ele a olhara de uma forma que ela não soube decifrar, de um jeito que nunca tinha olhado. E depois disso não o vira mais. Ainda estava com esse olhar na cabeça e sabia que nem tão cedo conseguiria parar de pensar nisso.

--

Sesshoumaru estava na sala de esportes da casa, estava socando um saco de areia... Estava suado, estava ali desde cedo já que acordara e não conseguira mais dormir. A cena de Rin chegando de braços dados com Houjo não deixava sua cabeça, ficava martelando como um mantra "perdeu,perdeu,perdeu,perdeu" deu um soco mais forte vendo o rosto de Houjo no saco... Será que a garota deixara de gostar dele? Logo agora que... Balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção no que fazia...

--

Sango acordou com o sol em seu rosto, abriu os olhos, olhou pro lado e... Sorriu. Sentiu a mão em sua barriga mexer e logo os olhos azuis se abrirem também.

--Bom dia... – sussurrou.

--Bom dia – disse Miroku preguiçosamente. – São que horas? – Sango olhou em seu relóginho em forma de gato.

--Vinte pra meio dia – Miroku se sentou – Que foi? – perguntou a garota rindo.

--Como eu vou sair? – Sango riu sabendo qual era o medo dele.

--Meus pais estão viajando Miroku – riu mais ainda vendo o garoto praticamente suspirar aliviado.

--Tá rindo de mim é? – deitou novamente, logo cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu – Acho que a senhorita está querendo um castigo... – disse malicioso.

--Na verdade... Estou é com fome... – sorriu vendo a cara que ele fez. – Mas nada que não possa esperar mais um pouquinho – o garoto a beijou

--Sango – disse depois do beijo – Por que não me disse que... Era a sua primeira? – a garota ficou vermelha.

--Por que? Você num...

--Não, pra mim não tem diferença... Ou melhor tem sim, eu –sorriu e sussurrou divertido no ouvido dela – Me senti muito honrado – ela sorriu – Só que sei lá, pra mulher isso, digo, a primeira vez, é bem mais especial...

--Você podia não ter percebido, mas VOCÊ sempre foi especial pra mim Miroku – o garoto sorriu – Ontem pra mim, foi perfeito...

--Então, que tal um... Replay?

--Adoro Replays – sorriram e... O resto vocês sabem...

--

Segunda feira, primeiro dia dos eventos escolares e depois duas semanas de recesso... Ou seja SUMMER VOCATION!! Isto é, duas semanas no melhor clube de férias do estado, que tinha convênio com apenas duas escolas Hinai High School, o colégio de nossos protagonistas e Hinata High School o colégio rival da mesma... E quando eu digo rival é rival mesmo: futebol, basquete, vôlei, feiras e principalmente alunos... Juntou um aluno de um colégio com o outro era porrada na certa.

Mas tirando isso todos estavam animados com as semanas no clube... Piscina, sol, praia, trilhas, rapel e várias outras atividades. Sem contar com a azaração. Porém deixando esse assunto um pouco de lado, Kagome chegava no colégio olhando para todos os lados... Não sabia realmente se estava preparada para ver Inuyasha... Foi a sala de química, Inuyasha nunca iria pra lá...

0o0o00o

Inuyasha já havia andado o colégio inteiro, dado meia volta e virado o mesmo de cabeça para baixo, mas não conseguira encontrar Kagome, que ele sabia já ter chego já que o lobo de guarda estava estacionado perto da portaria. Será que ela estava fugindo dele?

--Ayame! – a garota o olhou. – Viu a Kagome?

--Oi pra você também... Ah, estou bem sim, muita gentileza sua perguntar...

--É sério Ayame – Ayame arqueou uma sobrancelha.

--Pra que quer saber?

--Eu só quero falar com ela sobre umas paradas aí... – disse desconversando.

--O que acon... – Ayame arregalou os olhos e sua boca formava um perfeito 0. – Não me diga que você dois... Você e a Kagome... Vocês... Ficaram?

--Tá eu não digo, mas me fala onde ela está... – só deu tempo de Inuyasha tampar as orelhas, já que o grito de Ayame poderia ser ouvido do outro lado do mundo. – Que droga ruiva! Quer me deixar surdo? – Ayame se jogou em cima dele o abraçando.

--Não acredito que você finalmente conseguiu! – Inuyasha estava rindo, afinal de contas era engraçado.

--Tá, tá, tá... Eu também estou muito feliz, mas agora você pode me ajudar a encontrá-la?

--É claro! – Ayame parecia mais animada que Inuyasha. – Você já procurou aonde?

--Em todos os lugares possíveis... Até no banheiro eu já entrei.

--Então ela tá fugindo de você...

--Mas por quê?

--Ela deve tá confusa... Durante anos a garota dizia que te odiava, que estava pouco se lixando pra você e agora te beijou! É de mexer com a cabeça de qualquer um...

--Então ela deve estar em um lugar que eu nunca vô... E que ela saiba. – Ayame pensou um pouco e fez uma cara maliciosa.

--Ou em um lugar que você esteja proibido de ir... – de começo Inuyasha não entendeu, mas logo ele sorriu.

--A sala de química! Claro, como não pensei antes?

--Sim, agora vai lá resolver sua vida que eu vou resolver a minha – disse Ayame indo em direção ao carro de Kouga. – Oiiiii – o youkai a olhou e sorriu.

--Oi Ayame – ela sorriu.

--Vim saber como você está depois da festa... – o youkai saiu do carro e foi em direção a ela se encostando na porta. O sorriso de Ayame aumentou.

--Muito bem e você?

--Também, com os pés um pouco doloridos dos pisões, mas bem – os dois riram.

--Eu disse que não sabia dançar...

--Você tava recusando tanto que eu pensei que fosse mais uma das desculpas – riram – To brincando...

--Você num devia estar na aula?

--Acho que sim.

--Você acha? – Kouga sorriu.

--Depende do ponto de vista... Se for pelo ponto de vista dos meus pais, sim eu devia estar... Mas se for pelo meu, não aqui fora com você é mais legal – sorriu maliciosa _"E eu posso aprender muito mais..."_. – E você, num devia ser um adulto responsável e me mandar entrar para não atrapalhar seu trabalho? – Kouga sorriu a olhando.

--Depende do ponto de vista – Ayame sorriu – Se for pelo ponto de vista do meu chefe, sim... Se for pelo meu ponto de vista, não, eu estou gostando da sua companhia... – ele sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas o cheiro dessa garota... Lembrou-se de um episódio do passado. Não podia se envolver com ela... Não depois do que já tinha passado...

--

Sesshoumaru andava pelo colégio sem nada pra fazer até a hora da aula. Inuyasha havia ido procurar por Kagome, Miroku ainda não havia chegado e Houjo... Melhor que não aparecesse na sua frente. Não sabia ao certo por que de estar assim, mas sabia que Rin era a culpada. Desde que vira a coragem e audácia da menina em assumir sem medo ou vergonha o que havia escrito de Kagome naquele papel a vira de outra forma, não mais como a baixinha irmã de seu amigo, mas como Rin. E isso o estava deixando louco! Nunca tivera problemas com garotas, ficava, passava a noite, dava uns amassos, mas nada que o importasse de verdade... A única vez que podia dizer que levara alguma coisa a sério, foi com Kagome.

Por isso nunca saíra com Rin, ela gostava dele e o que ele menos queria era uma garota em seu pé. Mas agora não sabia o que realmente queria, pela primeira vez na vida Sesshoumaru estava confuso...

--

Inuyasha chegou em frente a sala de química, se escondia olhando para ao lados já que ele e os amigos estava proibidos de entrarem lá pela operação "Esplozivins", riu ao se lembrar de como a sala havia ficado. Abriu a porta, era a última esperança...

Entrou, olhou em volta e lá estava ela. Sorriu, Ayame estava certa. Ela estava com os braços na mesa e a cabeça abaixada apoiada nos braços, ele se sentou na cadeira em frente.

--Oi. – Inuyasha tampou os ouvidos para amenizar o grito da garota – Eu hein, toda vez que você me vê, você grita! – Kagome colocou a mão sobre o peito ofegante.

--É você que sempre me dá um susto!

--Tá não precisa gritar... – ele viu o rosto de Kagome ruborizar, ela havia acabado de perceber que quem estava ali era Inuyasha – Estava fugindo de mim?

--Eu?? – se fez de desentendida –Por que eu fugiria de você? – Inuyasha fez uma cara de debochado.

--Você que deveria me responder isso.

--Pois não tenho nada o que responder e se me dá licença – Inuyasha a segurou pelo braço também ficando em pé.

--E depois diz que não está fugindo – Kagome estreitou os olhos – Eu só quero conversar com você... – sem que ela se desse conta ele se aproximou.

--Mas EU não quero conversar!

--Muito bem, já que você não quer conversar... – antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa os lábios de Inuyasha pressionaram os dela, e naquele momento ela viu que estava entregue.

O abraçou em volta do pescoço e ele a segurou pela cintura, o beijo ficou quente. Kagome puxava a nuca do garoto em direção a si e ele desceu as mãos para os quadris dela, apertando levemente, Kagome soltou um suspiro escondido pelo beijo e Inuyasha sorriu enquanto virava a cabeça. A necessidade de ar se tornou presente e lentamente eles se separaram, dessa vez abrindo os olhos em seguida. Continuavam abraçados do mesmo jeito.

--Com você só funciona assim né? – sussurrou Inuyasha. Se aproximou e voltaram a se beijar. Kagome estava completamente entregue aos lábios daquele garoto. Até seu lado que tinha raiva dele estava querendo beijá-lo cada vez mais. Ouviram o sinal tocar e Kagome se separou bruscamente dele.

--Temos que ir – respirou fundo – Pra sala. – ele sorriu percebendo que ela não desfazia o abraço.

--Então vamos... – passou a mão pelos ombros dela a guiando para a porta, mas ela se desvencilhou. – O que foi?

--Não quero que saibam... – ela suspirou – Estou confusa...

--No beijo eu não senti confusão... – Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabia que ele não receberia a informação muito bem.

--Esse é o problema... Realmente quando eu te beijo, não tenho duvidas de que é isso que eu quero, mas quando volto a realidade eu não sei...Tenho medo de ser precipitada como fui com Bankotsu – viu o rosto de Inuyasha se contorcer. Mas logo ele sorriu.

--Eu não esperei tanto tempo pra desistir logo agora... Eu não vou largar do seu pé – e saiu da sala.

Kagome ficou parada olhando por onde ele havia saído. Deu um pequeno sorriso, era nessas horas que o lado que queria ficar com ele, ganhava.

--

Aquele era o dia de apresentações do primeiro ano, então por que diabos era obrigada a estar lá naquele dia? Era o que Rin pensava enquanto via os novatos arrumando suas barracas para a apresentação. Ouviu alguém lhe chamar e fechou os olhos pedindo pra que não fosse quem ela pensava que era.

--Oi gatinha – deu um beijinho nela.

--Ah, oi Houjo – deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-- Você viu os garotos?

--O Miroku deve tá com a Sango, o Inu e o Sesshoumaru devem tá zuando coma cara dos novatos – sorriu.

--Então, não vamos perder a diversão não é mesmo? – sorrindo foram encontrar com os outros.

--

Kagome estava andando pelo colégio procurando Ayame. _"Aonde aquela garota se meteu?"_ Saiu de trás de uma das passagens laterais, e viu nada mais nada menos que Sesshoumaru Taisho, aparentemente se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra olhando para um casal que ria ao lado de Miroku. Kagome sorriu maliciosa e foi se aproximando devagar.

--Vai ter que treinar muito mais pra me pegar desprevenido – Kagome bufou.

--Pensei que ia ser a primeira pessoa na história a dar um susto em Sesshoumaru Taisho... – viu o pequeno sorriso curvado no rosto dele – Mas, fala aí, o que cê tá olhando com taaaaaanto interesse assim? – falou fingindo procurar o que ele olhava.

--Até onde eu sei, os olhos servem para olhar. – o garoto arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o sorriso da garota.

--Olhar...? – olhou para a sua irmã – Principalmente se for uma baixinha de olhos azuis né?

--Prefiro não entender o que quis dizer – se encostou na pilastra virando totalmente de frente pra ela, cruzando os braços.

--Ah, mas você entendeu sim... – disse debochada – Está afim dela, não está?

--O que te faz pensar que eu iria te dizer? – Kagome sorriu.

--Você está afim dela! – gritinho histérico.

--Está tirando suas próprias conclusões. – Kagome se aproximou um pouco ainda sorrindo.

--Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy – ele estreitou os olhos com o velho apelido – Eu passei praticamente um ano com você... Acha mesmo que eu não te conheço nem um pouquinho? – ele apenas girou os olhos. – Ou vai dizer que esqueceu?

--Não, não esqueci... E mesmo se eu estivesse afim dela, o que essa grande descoberta faria diferença na sua vida? – ele nunca iria admitir, mas chegou a se assustar com a cara psicopata de Kagome.

--Vou te ajudar a ficar com ela!

--Eu não disse que estou afim dela e muito menos te pedi ajuda.

--Nem que você quisesse, você nunca pediria mesmo... Então eu vou ajudar por conta própria.

--Não acha que está se metendo demais na minha vida, não?

--Poxa Sesshy, não posso ajudar meu ex a arranjar uma nova namorada? – Kagome pode jurar que ouviu um rosnado, sorriu – Você gosta das Higurashi né Sesshy? – ele deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

--E você dos Taisho – a garota ficou escarlate – Ou acha que não sei sobre você e meu irmão? – se possível ficou mais vermelha, ele se aproximou, estava na hora dele brincar – Ainda tenho o poder de te deixar vermelha?

--Não depois que você terminou comigo por causa do seu irmão – dessa vez ela teve certeza que ele rosnou, sorriu convencida – E eu ainda tenho o poder de fazer você expressar algum sentimento? – gargalhou com a cara dele – Bem, vou indo Sesshy... Mas pode deixar que não vou esquecer de te ajudar tá? – piscou o olho pra ele.

--Essa garota é louca... – deu um pequeno sorriso – Acho que é isso que atrai os garotos...

Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e saiu de seu "esconderijo" não tão escondido assim.

--

Rin chegou em casa, estranhou não ter ninguém, àquela hora a mãe devia estar em casa... De qualquer forma, tinha falado que ia chegar mais tarde a ela, talvez ela tivesse aproveitado pra sair.

--Graças a Kami consegui sair mais cedo – disse se jogando no sofá –Ai! – colocou a mão nas as costas, olhou pro sofá e viu o que parecia ser um mp3. Estranhou, o seu era um ipod rosa e o deu seu irmão era um mp4 preto, aquele era grafite.

Correu até seu quarto, ligou o computador o mais rápido que pode, encaixou o pequeno aparelho e estranhou. Não tinha músicas e sim três pastas de arquivo. Abriu a primeira pasta das três.

--Projeto Tesouro? – foi abaixando. Não entendia muita coisa. E sussurrando continuou lendo – "26/10/1991(meu niver .) Primeiro dia :a menina tem 3,400 Kl, 58 cm e aparenta estar se adaptando bem." - Rin continuava a ler sem entender nada – "28/10/1991 Terceiro dia: está crescendo como uma criança normal, mas ao começar da noite teve problemas respiratórios..."

O que aquilo queria dizer? De que criança falavam? Dia 26 de outubro de 1991, três dias depois de seu nascimento, será que era dela de que falavam? _"Não pode ser, aqui diz que dia 26 foi o primeiro dia... O dia que a criança nasceu. Quem nasceu nesse dia?"_ Constatando que aquela pasta só falaria de relatórios sobre a tal criança avançou um pouco.

" 17/11/1991 Vigésimo segundo dia: foi levada pra casa, aparentemente se adaptou bem a um novo ambiente e as novas pessoas. E como nos planos, é extremamente parecida com a outra bebê, apesar de ser um pouco maior."

--Outro bebê? – a cabeça de Rin estava a mil, várias teorias apareciam e desapareciam de sua cabeça. Avançou mais.

"26/10/1995 milésimo qüinquagésimo vigésimo sétimo (fikei tonta) dia: exatos quatro anos depois ela continua bem, como já vimos, se adaptou perfeitamente bem a vida normal, acredita que Y é sua mãe e que aquela é sua família. Ainda sem sinais da formação da pedra."

--Pedra? O que tem isso a ver com uma pedra? – a coisa estava ficando cada vez mais esquisita. Avançou ainda mais, foi para a última informação.

"6/03/1998 Dia nº. 2.323: o mais recente exame foi no dia 3/03/1998 dia de n°. 2.320, nenhum indicio da pedra, suspeitas de um segundo erro na formação do corpo estão surgindo. Porém sem fontes para se saber, Tesouro foi levada embora pelo que acredita ser seu ente paterno, que de acordo com Y descobriu os fundamentos da pesquisa e criação de Tesouro. Estamos vendo a possibilidade de transformá-la em objeto obsoleto."

Rin se encostou no encosto da cadeira estupefata, pelo que entendera havia uma criança que podia levar a pessoa que escrevera esse arquivo a uma pedra, e que a mesma criança tinha sido adotada por uma família, e que o pai adotivo dela descobriu alguma coisa e a levou embora. Dia 6 de março de 1998, essa data lhe era familiar, só não se lembrava o que acontecera nela...

--Rin! – a garota caiu da cadeira levando um susto.

--Estou no quarto mamãe! – tirou o pen drive, e guardou em uma gaveta – Não aí não – sussurrou para si mesma tirando o objeto de lá, foi a gaveta de roupas, o colocou dentro de um par de meias dobrado no fundo da gaveta.

--Disse que ia chegar mais tarde hoje, o que houve?

--Nada demais... Só consegui chegar no horário de sempre – disse mais rápido do que queria.

--Está tudo bem?

--Sim.

--Vou esquentar a comida – foi andando pra porta, parou – Ah! Rin, não achou nada... ham... Que não fosse seu pela casa? – Rin virou de costas... Então o pen drive era dela!

--Não, mas por que?

--Não nada... Miroku foi pra casa do pai? – Rin fez um aham e a mulher saiu do quarto.

Se jogou sentada na cama. O que sua mãe tinha a ver como aquelas informações? Será que era a partir dali que descobriria o que seu pai queria que ela lhe contasse? Olhou para a gaveta de roupas, iria ver todas as pastas que haviam ali, e de alguma forma tinha certeza que aquilo a ajudaria a saber o que acontecera e estava acontecendo. Por mais que isso a intrigasse, a pergunta que mais martelava em sua cabeça era quem era a tal criança, que hoje devia ter a sua idade, com apenas dias de diferença...

* * *

Oiiiii!! Gente, td munduh me mandanduh review... Várias novas!! . xega fikei emocionada!! Tanto, que consegui escrever esse bem rapidinhuh neh?? E então? O que axaram desse?? Kagome e Inu na confusão de sempre, Miroku e Sango grudados, literalmente rsrsrsrsrs e Sesshoumaru... O que será que Kagome vai querer fazer pra ajudar o ex? E a última parte do cap?? A história real vai começar a aparecer..

* * *

**Próx Cap **

**--Eu queria te beijar agora**

**--Se não importa, pra que entrou nesse assunto?**

**"_É ela realmente ficou brava com o beijo da Kikyou"_**

**--Como eu imaginava.Você tem que aprender a ser menos previsível...**

* * *

**bibi:** Oiiiii... Vlw!! Espero que continue gostanduh!!

**lilermen:** Oiiii!! rsrsrsrs Desculpa demorar tantuh! È que eu fiko sem inspiração pra escrever Q.Q... Calma, vai ter mais Inu e Ká... É que eu num podia deixar acontecer muita coisa... Ela tá descobrindo agora que gosta dele. Éééé, Sesshy e Ká já tiveram um rolinhuh, mas eu num sei se issuh vai interferir em alguma coisa não. Tbm gosta de James e Lily Potter? . Amuh esse casal!! Bem espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm... Bjuuxxx e ateh o próx.

**Melina Black:** Oiiiii!! A nem me fale, um dos meus sonhos era casar com um dos dois marotos mais lindus de Hogwarts: James e Sirius ¬ Ai, que bom que gostou!! E sim, vc é a review de n° 50... êêêêêêê!! Rsrsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm, e que volte pra me dizer o que axou huahuahuahua Bjuuuxxx ateh o próx.

**K-Dani:** êêêêêêêêêêêê!! Leitora nova!! Que bom que amou!! . A liga não, quanduh eu leio alguma parte de review que eu axuh fofa tbm fiko assim, fiko ateh pior, pq leio a msm parte centenas de vezes! Rsrsrsrs Espero que continue gostanduh e flanduh o q axa pra mim huahahuauh Bjuuxxx e ateh o próx.

**Hakeshi:** Concerteza, demorou, mas ela se tocou!! Se vai ser mais fácil eu já não posso afirmar, mas tbm num posso fik sem dizer que haverão outras cenas de Inu e Ká rsrsrs Pensei que ngm fosse reparar nissuh, mas vc num outro mistério huuhuhuhuhuh Kouga e Ayame prometem algumas descorbertas.Bankotsu está aí... Mas pode esperar que ele ainda vai aparecer... rsrsrsrsr, pode se empolgar o quantuh kiser!! Bjuxxx e ateh o próx...

**dessinha-almeida:** Adoooooro quanduh vc aparece!! A é, realmente se tem uma coisa difícil é se apaixonar pelo Inu... uhahuahuahuhua Tomara que tenha gostaduh desse tbm!! Bjuuuxxx, e espero te ver no próx.

**Ana-chan:** EEEEEBA!! Adoro quanduh aparece leitora nova!! Espero que esse cap tenha alcançaduh as suas espctatitas rsrsrs Bjuuuxxx, espero te ver no próx!!

**Duda:** Nossa, que honra vc ta pulanduh o castigo me mandanduh review!! Ah, eu já teria beijaduh ele beeeeeem antes!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs Ai, c sempre me dexanduh mau acostumada com flanduh q a fic tá perfeita... ó q eu acredito hein! Rsrsrsrs C sabe que eu adooooro suas reviews neh?? rsrsrs Bjuuxxx, espero que tenha gostaduh desse cap tbm, e ateh o próx...

**sakura-princesa:** Que bom que voltou!! Amei!! Tbm, só a Ká que demorou pra perceber o quantuh o Inu é apaixonante... rsrsrs Nossa, vc leu ateh com trilha sonora?? Q liiiiiinduh!! Ainda num deu tempo de eu ver a música, mas assim que as provas do colégio derem uma folga eu vô lá ouvir. Bjuuuuxxx, espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm!! Ateh o próx...

**Luiza:** Pra fechar com chave de ouro, nova leitora!! Uhuuuul!! Tem que parar na melhor parte neh?? Se não, talvez ngm continue a ler... rsrsrsrsrs Tomara que tenha gostaduh desse tbm... Espero te ver no próx!! Bjuuuxxxx


	13. Dúvidas e Inseguranças

Boa Leitura!!

* * *

Rin chegou no colégio sem sentir...Como tudo desde a noite do dia anterior. Foi uma guerra conseguir dormir, e no final havia perdido... Quando o despertador tocou foi como se tivesse acabado de dormir. Sua mente não conseguia parar de trabalhar, com rapidez criava mil hipóteses e com a mesma rapidez as descartava. Suspirou, se continuasse assim ficaria louca.

Viu Sango sentada olhando para o nada, foi até ela.

--Bom dia. – Sango a olhou.

--O dia está tão bom assim? – perguntou debochada.

--Você nem sabe o quanto – Rin respondeu da mesma forma.

--O que aconteceu?

--Nada que mereça te distrair de ficar olhando para o nada com essa cara de retardada. – Sango riu sem humor. – Agora eu que pergunto: o que aconteceu? – a menina suspirou.

--É que... Eu não sei o que eu e o Miroku temos, entende? – Rin olhou para o chão.

--Eu não sei nem o que falar... Ele é meu irmão, mas você é minha amiga e eu não quero te ver sofrer – Sango a olhou.

--Por que, você tá sabendo de alguma coisa?

--Não, não é isso... É que eu estou... Surpresa do Miroku estar com você a tanto tempo – ficou um pouco desconcertada – Eu não quero te ver sofrer, mas sinceramente, é o que eu penso.

Sango chegou mais perto da amiga e encostou a cabeça no ombro dela, enquanto essa a abraçava.

--Eu gosto tanto dele... Eu tenho medo de... Entrar nesse assunto com ele e – fez uma cara triste – Você sabe.

--Mas você vai agüentar ficar com ele,sem compromisso? Por que você sabe, que assim, dá liberdade dele sair com outras garotas...

--Você sabe que eu não sou assim... Que, eu não conseguiria e que até eu criar coragem e conversar com ele eu vou... Ficar desse jeito. – Rin abraçou a amiga. O que fazer para ajudá-la?

--

Kagome estava ajudando o pessoal da turma a arrumar a barraca, já que logo seria a apresentação de sua turma. Ela estava amarrando os cartazes, mas olhava Inuyasha que grampeava alguns decorativos... Inuyasha quase grampeara o dedo três vezes, também olhava para Kagome, quando os olhares se cruzavam eles sorriam e desviavam o olhar. Ayame estava arrumando as mesas com Bankotsu quando percebeu que o garoto parou o que estava fazendo, olhou na mesma direção e viu o casal de olhares e sorrisos, suspirou, realmente queria que Kagome ficasse com Inuyasha, mas não queria ver seu amigo sofrer.

--Ayame – a garota o olhou. – Eles estão juntos?

--Não. Mas você sabe como o Inuyasha é...

--Ainda não entendi – falou debochado – Não tem ninguém no caminho, por que não ficam pra valer? – Ayame bufou. – Talvez eles achem mais excitante fazendo alguém de idiota...

--Ban, eu sou sua amiga, mas também sou amiga da Ká... Então tenta não falar mau dela perto de mim.

--Você acha certo o que ela fez comigo? – perguntou incrédulo.

--Se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa, talvez eu tivesse alguma opinião.

--Você vai ficar do lado dela?

--Eu não to do lado de ninguém – suspirou – Eu só conheço a Ká e sei que ela nunca faria algo assim. – Bankotsu olhou para o nada como se pensasse. – Você devia ter confiado nela. – ele olhou para os dois que trocavam mais um sorriso. Viu Kagome ficando vermelha, coisa que nunca acontecera quando ele estava com ela.

--Eu vi as fotos...

--E quem te deu as fotos?

--Estavam no meu armário... Concerteza alguém que não quer me ver fazendo papel de idiota – Ayame foi abrir a boca pra falar – E quer saber, se vai ficar defendendo aquela lá, não precisa vir falar comigo – saiu de perto dela a deixando perplexa.

Os olhos mais abertos que o normal arderam quando as lágrimas os invadiu. Bankotsu era como um irmão pra ela... Cresceram juntos, sempre na mesma escola, nos mesmos cursos, os mesmos amigos... Abaixou a cabeça, ela não iria chorar... Ela fizera essa promessa a si mesma e àquele homem desde aquele dia... Desde o dia em que quase perdera a vida... Desde o dia da lua cheia com arco-íris...

--

Os professores haviam acabado de passar pela barraca da turma de Kagome, haviam feito perguntas sobre o país que eles tiveram que pesquisar, e deram nota a todos os cartazes, só que claro, sem dizer a ninguém já que as notas só seriam divulgadas depois das férias. Kagome estava sentada, agora só faltava esperar acabar todas as apresentações, desmontar a barraca, arrumar as coisas e poderia ir embora... O resto dos pontos da turma seria com Miroku e Sango.

--Já sabe que se tirarmos uma boa nota vai ter que cumprir a promessa... – Kagome fechou os olhos com a voz que vinha de trás de si. Sorriu, ele conseguia deixá-la sem chão.

--Promessa besta que eu fui fazer... Eu não posso torcer pra tirar uma nota ruim – riram.

--Eu queria te beijar agora – Kagome ficou vermelha, sentiu um estranho frio na barriga...

--Você sabe o que eu diria...

--"Não..." Se cada vez que você falasse isso pra mim eu ganhasse uma moeda, seria o cara mais rico da face da terra – ela sorriu, mas não pode negar que levou um susto quando ele se aproximou e sentou-se a seu lado. Ele sorriu malicioso, o sorriso que a pouco tempo Kagome odiava e que agora lhe causava calafrios.

--Eu acho, que você seria bem mais rico, se ganhasse uma moeda a cada garota que fica – Inuyasha sorriu.

--O que eu posso fazer? Elas vem atrás de mim... – suspirou se fingindo de cansado – As vezes cansa ser gostoso – ela deu um tapa nele que gargalhou.

--Esqueceu de falar que é modesto também – disse irônica.

--Mas isso eu não preciso dizer, todo mundo percebe de longe – riram.

--Você é muito besta. – ele sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo falou sério.

--Um besta que gosta muito de você. – Kagome o olhou, ele estava se aproximando e Kagome sabia que não faria nada pra impedir. Ele tinha um jeito de falar, olhar... Que a paralisava.

--I-I-Inuy...

--Oi Inu! – Kagome e Inuyasha levaram um susto quando a garota pulou no colo do menino lhe dando um beijo. Kagome suspirou olhando estupefada, se levantou e saiu dali. _"Ele sempre vai ser galinha... _– fechou os olhos longamente – _Por que eu ainda me iludo?"_

--Kikyou! Sai... Sa... Sai Kikyou! – a garota se levantou quando ele o fez, para não cair. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome andando já um pouco distante. Fechou os olhos, se Kikyou não saísse dali ele não sabia o que era capaz de fazer.

--O que foi Inu? Cê ta tão estranho...

--Você age como se tivéssemos alguma coisa.

--Mas... Mas a gente...

--Não. A gente nada! Nó namoramos e terminamos! E isso por que VOCÊ me traiu!

--Mas depois a gente...

--Você aceitou ficar sem compromisso nenhum... Então, se liga! – saiu.

Kikyou estreitou os olhos. Ele não podia dispensar ela... Não podia e não ia! _"Kagome Higurashi vai se arrepender do dia em que se meteu na minha vida."_

Viu alguém andando em direção ao banheiro e foi atrás, precisava fazer alguma coisa e rápido, por que pelo jeito, Kagome não estava mais resistindo a Inuyasha. Suspirou, se ela não chegasse a tempo eles teriam se beijado ali, na frente de todo mundo... E aí seria oficial, e isso era a última coisa que ela queria.

--Naraku! – o garoto a olhou e girou os olhos.

--O que você quer agora?

--O que mais? Temos que dar um jeito na Higurashi e no Inuyasha – Naraku pareceu se irritar só em ouvir o nome da garota.

--Temos? Se você não tem competência pra pega o hanyozinho de merda, problema é seu! – Kikyou arregalou os olhos assustada. Ele nunca tinha agido assim.

--O que aconteceu com você?! – gritou irritada – Se acordou de TPM a culpa não é minha! – ele bufou.

--Eu não estou em um dia bom, e se agüentar você em um dia normal é difícil, imagina hoje... Então se não quer que eu perca minha paciência com você é melhor não abrir a boca perto de mim – e saiu andando. Kikyou continuou o olhando sem entender nada, será que ela tinha feito alguma coisa?

Naraku continuou andando. Não queria saber de Higurashi nenhum... Estava sentindo ódio de Kagome. Se lembrou da conversa que tivera em casa de manhã, ainda não acreditava que era por isso que ele não recebia atenção nenhuma, era por isso que nunca conhecera a mãe... Tudo culpa de Kagome Higurashi!

--

--O que você tem? Tá tão estranha...

--Nada Houjo, só não dormi direito. – suspirou, não sabia até quando ia agüentar ficar com Houjo. Ô garoto grudento!

--Vamos sair hoje? – ela girou os olhou, já que ele a abraçava por trás.

--Eu acabei de dizer que não dormi direito, então presumi-se que vou dormir mais cedo hoje, né? – disse como se falasse com uma criancinha.

--Ok, tudo pra minha princesa ficar bem – deu um selinho nela e continuaram abraçados. Rin olhou pro céu, Houjo era o pior castigo que Kami poderia ter lhe dado. Princesa... Quem, hoje em dia, chama uma ficante de princesa?

--Eu vou no banheiro. – ele a abraçou pra começarem a andar – Vai comigo no banheiro? – perguntou incrédula, tinha certeza que se pudesse ele iria.

--Claro que não – disse sorrindo e ela suspirou aliviada – Só vou te acompanhar até lá – ela bufou e saiu andando com ele tentando alcançar seu passo. Entrou no banheiro, e ficou pensando mil e uma maneiras de fugir de Houjo. Olhou para o espelho e quase gritou – Kagome? – a garota levantou o rosto vermelho de segurar o choro, não se permitiu chorar e não iria perder agora.

--Não se incomode comigo – disse em tom baixo.Perguntava ou não? Não tinha nada a ver com ela... Não, ela não iria perguntar.

--O que aconteceu? – que droga de curiosidade!

--Nada de importante – Rin sorriu de lado _"Um jeito mais sutil de dizer: e te interessa?"_ Viu ela limpar as lágrimas que poderiam cair e se levantar. Quando estava quase saindo se voltou para Rin sorrindo de lado o que ela estranhou. – Se eu fosse você reparava mais ao redor – Rin continuou a olhar sem entender – Tem alguém que não para de pensar e olhar pra você... – saiu.

Rin ficou para um instante, alguém que não para de pensar e olhar pra ela? Olhou pra porta e bufou girando os olhos enquanto corria pra fora querendo alcançar Kagome, mas esbarrou em alguém e se não fosse por esse alguém estaria estatelada no chão agora.

--Sesshoumaru?

--Não, papai noel. – Rin estreitou os olhos.

--O pior é que parece – disse debochada vendo o garoto estreitar os olhos. – Viu a Kagome? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

--Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? – Rin se irritou.

--Não, a do anime... Claro que é ela! Você viu ou não?

--Calma esquentadinha – disse irônico – Só estranhei você querer falar com Kagome, já que nunca se deu bem com ela.

--Já você né? – disse debochada.

--O que quer dizer com isso?

--Não se faça de idiota! – ouviu o garoto rosnar – Sei muito bem o quanto você e a Kagome se deram bem. – Sesshoumaru continuou a olhando frio. – Você namoraram não foi?

--Foi ela que te disse?

--Não... Mas isso não importa agora...

--Se não importa, pra que entrou nesse assunto? – Rin por um momento perdeu a pose, ficou desconcertada.

--Po-po-por que... Ah, quer saber eu não sou obrigada a responder nada! – e foi sair, mas ele segurou o braço dela.

--Você não gostou de saber que eu já namorei a sua irmã não é? – disse cínico – Você sente ciúmes. – Rin arregalou os olhos.

--Nã-não é nada disso – tentou se soltar – Me solta! – Sesshoumaru a soltou – E nunca mais me segure assim seu idiota! – Rin saiu correndo.

Sesshoumaru bufou irritado, quando virou para ir em direção ao pátio viu Kagome encostada em um dos armários.

--Tsc,tsc,tsc – ela balançava a cabeça fazendo não – Pensei que tivesse mais – pensou – Atitude Sesshoumaru. – ele estreitou os olhos pra ela.

--Você estava espionando?

--Eu quero ajudar você – suspirou como se estivesse cansada – E vejo que vou ter muito trabalho pela frente...

--Ninguém pediu a sua ajuda... Por que se mete tanto? – ela ficou um pouco mais séria.

--Por que eu sei que a Rin gosta de você... E ao contrário do que todo mundo pensa, quem me odeia é ela...

--Como você pode saber se ela gosta de mim?

--As meninas sabem Sesshy...

--Pare de me chamar assim – disse entre os dentes

--O jeito que ela te olha... Como ela se importa com o que você faz... Ou como ela odeia a Kagura só porque, até onde todas nós sabemos, é a sua peguete... Tudo isso são sinais. Vocês meninos que são muito burros e não entendem. – disse ela o ignorando, começou a rodeá-lo.

--Tá, então tente se meter na vida dela, não na minha – disse frio, mas podia se ver que ele estava muito irritado.

--Mas eu – fez aspas com os dedos – "Me metendo na vida dela" vou estar me metendo na sua, já que eu quero ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos... Sesshy – sorriu, e ele fechou os olhos procurando a paciência perdida.

--Eu não vou dizer que aceito a sua ajuda, se é isso que quer...

--Nunca me passou pela cabeça... Eu sei que você nunca aceitaria... Mas só uma perguntinha: porque você, na hora que a estava segurando, não tascou um beijo nela? – Sesshoumaru a olhou de solaio.

--Isso não te interessa.

--Está ficando frouxo Sesshy?

A paciência havia acabado, Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome pelo braço a assustado. Ela foi de encontro ao corpo dele, eles ficaram extremamente colados.

--Já falei pra não me chamar assim... – disse num sussurro. O rosto de Kagome expressava raiva, o braço estava doendo, pois Sesshoumaru não largava.

--Acho que você ficou com mais raiva do 'frouxo' do que do 'Sesshy' – disse debochada, era orgulhosa demais pra voltar atrás. Ele apertou mais o braço e ela deu um pequeno gemido – Está me machucando seu bruto. – Sesshoumaru voltou a estreitar os olhos.

--Você não sabe com o que está brincando Kagome.

De repente eles ouviram um pigarro, olharam ao mesmo tempo para a direção do som. Instantaneamente Sesshoumaru soltou Kagome, olhou nos olhos das duas pessoas paradas e saiu, falando algo sobre as irmãs Higurashi o deixarem louco, Kagome o olhou sair e sussurrou um "covarde", voltou a olhar para as duas pessoas. Rin a olhava com uma raiva que nunca tinha olhado antes, saiu andando de lá pisando duro. Olhou para Inuyasha, foi sair.

--Kagome! – ela parou o olhando. – O que estava fazendo com meu irmão?

--Isso é algum tipo de deja vu? – Inuyasha estreitou os olhos se lembrando que perguntara a mesma coisa quando viu os dois chegando de mãos dadas no colégio.

--Não me irrite. O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Kagome o olhou debochada.

--Estávamos tendo uma conversa super amigável – sorriu debochada.

--Ele estava te segurando... Por quê? Estavam brigando? – ela continuou debochada.

--Não, eu falei pra ele que um homem me pegar assim no meio do colégio era a minha maior fantasia sexual – disse alto. –Ah, vê se me erra Inuyasha!

Inuyasha a viu sair... _"É ela realmente ficou brava com o beijo da Kikyou"_

--

Naraku chegou em casa e foi direto pro seu quarto, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Se jogou na cama. O que mais queria era que esse dia acabasse.

--Como eu imaginava – o garoto olhou pra trás – Você tem que aprender a ser menos previsível...

* * *

Oiiii genteeee! Vi que mta gente fikou beeeeeem xateada com o bj da múmia com o Inu... Espero que tenham entendido o que aconteceu realmente... que ele NÃO quis bjar a morta viva!! Mas voltanduh ao raciocínio, o que Kagome tem a ver com Naraku não ter conheciduh a mãe?? E Sango, vai ter a concersa com Miroku?? Rin, o que vai encontrar a mais no pen drive... E Ayame com a lua cheia com arco-íris?? ÉÉ estou dando bastante coisas para vcs pensarem...

* * *

**Próx Cap:**

**--O que eu sou sua Miroku?**

**--Se não importa, pra que entrou nesse assunto?**

_**--Uow! Que passa fora...**_

**--Han, bonita camisola.**

**--Já pensei no que me propôs...**

* * *

**Telly Black:** Nossa, c num sabe a honra de ver uma review sua!! Adoooro suas fics e ver um comentário seu ake é demais!! Tá aí mais um cap, espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm...Bjuuuxxx e te espero no próx.

**bibi:** Oiiiii, que bom que continua gostanduh Espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm!! Bjuuuxx

**Nath.P:** Oiiii... Que bom que tenha gostaduh da estória!! E quantuh a Rin... Bem, o pai dela a "abandonou", e por ter levaduh a irmã, ela ficou com raiva por axar q ele gostava mais da Kagome, e a mãe num ajudou muito colocanduh cada vez mais minhoca na cabeça da garota... A culpa não é dela, mas não é que todos reparem na Kagome, é que pelo que ela deduziu e colocaram na cabeça dela, ela fikou meio revoltada... Mas as coisas vão melhorar bastante... Sesshoumaru e Kagome, foi só msm pra explicar a intimidade que ela tem de poder flar com ele... Num tem nada de sentimento não, não se preocupe rsrsrs Bjuuuxxx te espero no próx!!

**lilermen:** Oiiiii... Tbm adoooro ver o Inu correnduh atrás!! Huahuahaua A Rin vai começar a abrir os olhos, concerteza! E sobre ter fikaduh curiosa, é mt bom... Esse tem siduh meu maior objetivo huahuahuahu Espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm... Ateh o próx!!

**Hakeshi:** Oie!! Sim, tem um mistério entre Ayame e Kouga, mas ainda falta pra desvendá-lo... Que bom que tenha gostaduh da conversa do Sesshy com a Ká Adoooro quanduh vcs falam as partes que gostaram! Tadinha, a Rin num é lesada não... Ela foi enganada... rs, mas sim ela vai começar a descobrir... E vc tbm huahuahu Ah, sim!! Amuh os caras e alguns outros livros de Pedro Bandeira... Por coincidência o meu preferiduh tbm é "Anjo da Morte" é meu msn... Espero que tenha gastaduh e ateh o próx...

**sakura-princesa:** Sabe que eu adotei a sua forma de ler com trilha sonora... Amei a idéia! /se escondenduh atrás da cadeira/ Er...n.n'... Tomara que... Sabe... Ainda não esteja muito xateada com o negócio do beijo... /tenduh uma idéia brilhante/ Juro, prometo que no próx cap vou fazer uma cena do Inu com a Ká pra me redimir!! Mas por via das dúvidas eu vô escrever aki no chão msm n.n" Bjuuuuxxxx espero te ver no próx!!

**Luíza:** Eba, tem gente nova cheganduh na área!! Éé a Rin vai começar a descobrir a verdade!!Mas a culpa num era dela neh?? Tavam engananduh ela... rsrsrsrs Se eu num parar na melhor parte, talvez o outro ngm leia rsrsrsr Bjuuuxxx... Te espero no próx hein!!

**dessinha-almeida:** Oiiiiii!! Já tava sentinduh sua falta rsrsrsrsrsr Obrigada pelo elogio... è mt bom ver que estão gostanduh A Rin vai descobrir cada vez mais...E conseguir entender rssrs Bjuuuxxx, te espero no próx pra dizer se gostou desse!!

**Kaori-sann:** Se eu não estivesse com o compromisso de fazer um fic Ká e Inu, eu tbm pegava!! Rsrsrsrs Espero que esteja gostanduh da fic Ateh o próx!!

**Sesshy Stalker From Hell:** Oiiii... Ah, sim concerteza ela vai descobrir cada vez mais coisa!! Juro, que quanduh eu vejo no Anime o Inu correr atrás dakela múmia eu fiko com uma vontade de fazer td issuh q vc flaou... Mas... Nuss... O.O... Coitaduh do Inu!! Tomara que tenha entendido como foi bj nesse cap e que esteja com menos raiva dele... Mas prometo que o próx vai recompensar huhuhuhu ... Bjuuuxx ateh o próx!!


	14. Alianças e Rompimentos

****

Desculpem a demora... n.n' ... Espero que gostem!!

* * *

--O que está fazendo aqui? Você nunca está em casa – disse irônico

--Eu vim vê-lo.

--Conta outra! A última coisa que você viria fazer aqui é me ver.

--Acho que a minha falta de atenção com você o fez ficar assim não é? – suspirou fingindo cansaço – Pois bem, agora que você já sabe de tudo... Eu quero a sua ajuda.

--A minha ajuda?

--Sua raiva pela garota já passou? – Naraku estreitou os olhos. – Vejo que não. E então vai me ajudar?

--Qual é a proposta? – Naraku o viu sorrir, e isso o irritou. Mas ouviria o que ele tinha a lhe dizer...

--

Sango estava em casa sozinha. _"De novo..."_ Seus pais viviam viajando, ele como empresário e ela como relações exteriores, precisavam viver viajando... E ela ficava ali sozinha, sem ter nada pra fazer. Suspirou, pelo menos poderia pensar sem ninguém lhe perguntando "o que houve?"... A campainha tocou e ela olhou pesarosa para a porta, como se ela tivesse culpa de alguém aparecer pra lhe visitar.

Levantou-se e se olhou, shortinho jeans, blusa folgada rosa... Ah, que se danasse, ninguém mandou a pessoa aparecer sem avisar. Abriu a porta e logo sentiu alguém lhe beijar. Sorriu, não podia deixar de ficar alegre.

--O que faz aqui?

--Nossa, que recepção... Quer que eu vá embora tudo bem – disse se virando fingindo que ia embora. Ela sorriu e o puxou pra dentro da casa.

--Não seu bobo, é que você não me disse que viria. – ele sorriu.

--Sabe como é, estava em casa sozinho, pensando em você claro – ela riu – Aí eu pensei: eu aqui sozinho, Sango lá sozinha... Por que não estarmos juntos? – ela riu mais ainda – Melhor ainda, se tivermos – mostrou a mão – Filmes e chocolates.

--Quais são os filmes?

--"A Hora do Arrepio" e "Há Vagas" – Sango fez uma careta – Foi o que eu pensei que faria, então – mostrou outro DVD – "A Nova Cinderela" – ela sorriu.

--Vem... Me espera na sala que eu vou fazer pipoca. – ela foi pra cozinha e ele foi pra sala. Sango olhava o microondas sem realmente vê-lo. Eles agiam como namorados, mas não podiam dizer que eram... Pelo menos era o que achava, enquanto não houvesse pedido, não estaria namorando. Mas se eles agiam assim e diziam se gostar, por que ele não pedia de uma vez? Será que ele não tinha certeza do que sentia?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por dois braços a cercarem sua cintura, sorriu, não tinha como pensar com Miroku do lado (ou atrás... tá issuh pegou mau). Ele a virou e sem dizer nada a beijou. Um dos vários beijos que ele lhe dava, aquele de tirar o fôlego e que a deixava de perna bamba. A mão dele desceu para o seu quadril e quando foi abaixar mais um pouco... PI...PI...PIIIIIII (que som de microondas tosco!)

--Miroku a pipoca – disse num sussurro.

--Deixa aí – foi beijá-la de novo, mas ela se esquivou. Os pensamentos voltaram a atormentá-la, e ele reparou que havia algo estranho.

--Eu quero ver o filme – sorriu meio sem graça – Vamos? – ele assentiu, ela pegou a pipoca e foram pra sala.

Miroku sentia o clima pesado entre eles e nem sabia o por que... Nem assistiu o filme, apenas esperou que acabasse para saber o por que de Sango estar daquele jeito, ela o olhou sem saber muito bem o que responder.

--Como... Como assim o que está acontecendo?

--Sei lá... Você tá estranha.

--Eu to normal.

--Não está, não... Por que não fala logo o que está havendo? É mais fácil da gente resolver. – ela suspirou.

--O que eu sou sua Miroku? – o garoto não soube o que falar.O que Sango era sua? Ela abaixou a cabeça – Isso é o que está me incomodando. – se levantou e foi em direção ao hall de entrada. Miroku a seguiu.

--O que você quer dizer? – ela o olhou magoada.

--Você sabe que eu gosto de você... No começo foi bom... Foi divertido apenas "ficar" com você – desviou o olhar – Mas agora... Isso está me deixando mau, entende? – Miroku abaixou a cabeça, entendendo o que a garota queria.

--Sango eu... Eu não sei se... Estou pronto pra ter um relacionamento sério. – ela engoliu em seco, era tudo o que ela não queria ouvir – Está tudo tão bem... Por que mudar? – ela fechou os olhos longamente.

--Miroku... Eu... Queria ficar um pouco sozinha – ele a olhou triste, mas não falou mais nada, pegou os filmes e saiu.

Sango olhou pra porta. Tudo o que havia imaginado(com medo) durante anos estava acontecendo... Miroku só queria brincar com ela. Colocou a mão na boca, correu até o banheiro.

--Arg! Acho que o chocolate com pipoca não me fez bem...

--

Miroku chegou em casa triste, não sabia se queria namorar, mas também não queria ver Sango triste e muito menos parar de ficar com ela. Suspirou se jogando no sofá (já repararam que eu adoro jogar as pessoas?).

--Levou um toco né? – levou um susto ao ver Rin sentada nos últimos degraus da escada.

--Da onde você saiu?

--Estava no quarto... Mas fala aê, Sango te deu um toco?

--Não um toco em si... Mas ela veio falar que queria algo mais sério e...

--E você disse que não estava afim... Típico.

--Eu disse que não estava pronto.

--Mas pra levar a garota pra cama você estava né? – ele abaixou a cabeça – Eu nem quero imaginar como a Sango deve estar se sentindo agora... – Miroku a olhou, mas ela não o olhava – Usada... Um brinquedo. Você foi um cachorro Miroku...

--Nossa, você está me fazendo sentir muito melhor..._ Irmã._ – subiu as escadas indo pro quarto.

Rin olhou as costas dele e suspirou, achou melhor não ligar pra Sango... Ela deveria querer ficar sozinha. Subiu, iria aproveitar que sua mãe saíra e que Miroku estava de bode pra ver o que tinha mais no pen drive.

O tirou de dentro da meia e colocou no pc. Abriu a segunda pasta... Era uma pesquisa. Começou a ler.

_**"Shikon no Tama**_

_**Mito originalmente criado na era feudal Japonesa. Conta-se que Midoriko, a melhor sacerdotisa da época que diziam capaz de purificar a alma de qualquer youkai, travou uma longa luta durando sete dias e sete noites contra milhares de youkais. Vendo que não haveria como derrotá-los aprisionou suas alma,e a sua própria, em seu coração. Diz-se que do coração dela se formou a pedra Shikon no Tama, capaz de dar poder a quem a tiver em mãos..." **_

Parecia mais um artigo de algum jornal, havia sido cortado ali, abaixou a página, havia a foto de uma pequena e redonda pedra rosa, leu em baixo.

"_**O grande pesquisador dos mitos japoneses, Dr. Onigumo, acredita que essa seja a forma física da pedra de uma dos mais famosos mitos..."**_

Voltou a olhar para a pedra... Que tipo de bobeira era aquela? Juntando os fatos, a tal criança da pasta anterior poderia levar, a quem quer que fosse, até uma pedra que, com toda certeza, nunca existira.

Foi abaixando, tinham mais coisas escritas sobre a tal pedra. _"É parece que tem algum maluco fissurado nessa pedra..."_ Continuou abaixando e lendo... Alguma resposta teria que tirar daquela baboseira toda...

--

Kagome estava deitada na cama, olhava para o celular que estava tocando. Atendia ou não? Sabia que era Inuyasha. Maldita hora em que Ayame foi dar seu telefone pra ele!

--O que você quer?

_--Uow! Que passa fora..._

--Vai dizer ou não?

--_Queria saber se você ainda está brava pela parada da Kikyou, mas já vi que está_ – Kagome sentou indignada.

--Eu? Brava por causa... Daquele...Daquela... Você só pode estar brincando!

--_Ah, num tá brava não? Então por que está assim comigo?_

--Até onde eu me lembro eu sempre te tratei assim!

--_Menos quando a gente tá na sala de química né?_ – a garota ficou vermelha e se calou – _Ká, eu não beijei ela. Você viu que foi ela que me agarrou._

--Tá bom Inuyasha... E dá próxima vez? O que você dizer? Que empurraram ela em cima de você? – disse debochada, o ouviu suspirar.

0o0

--Ká, eu gosto de você cara... Acha que agora que eu consegui ficar contigo eu ia jogar a chance pela janela? – ela ficou um tempo calada.

_--Quer saber, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida mesmo... Faça dela o que bem entender!_

Inuyasha ouviu o clique do telefone desligando. Ela estar brava era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo: mostrava que ela estava com ciúmes, pontos positivos, mas agora ela não iria chegar a três metros de distancia dele, pontos negativos... Suspirou, só tinha uma coisa a fazer.

0o0

Inuyasha chegou em frente a casa de Kagome, ela teria que escutá-lo, por bem, sorriu malicioso, ou por mau. Foi até a porta a fim de tocar a campainha... Mas ficou só no "a fim".

--O que faz aqui a essa hora cachorrinho? – Inuyasha rosnou.

--Vim falar com a _sua patroa_.

--Receio que não poderá vê-la – Inuyasha se virou para ele como se esperasse a resposta do por que – Eu acho que você é uma ameaça pra ela. – Inuyasha gargalhou alto.

--

Kagome continuava deitava olhando para o celular, se perguntando o porquê de Inuyasha não ligar de novo... Olhou para o aparelho como se ele tivesse culpa de alguma coisa, foi quando ouviu uma gargalhada, arregalou os olhos.

--Inuyasha? – foi a janela do quarto – É o inuyasha! – não pode deixar de sorrir, desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta.

--Você é mais uma ameaça pra ela do que eu, lobo fedido. – Inuyasha se virou ao ouvir o clique da porta e nem ele nem Kouga poderam deixar de perceber os trajes... han, um tanto... Peculiares dela. Kagome viu pra onde eles olharam, ficou vermelha instantaneamente, mas fingiu que nada acontecia. – Han, bonita camisola.

--Cala a boca Inuyasha... Deixa ele Kouga, esse daí só dá medo em criancinha. – Kagome entrou deixando a porta aberta para Inuyasha, esse se virou pra trás e fez, sorrindo,o gesto como se furasse o olho de Kouga, entrou e fechou a porta com o pé. – Vamos pro escritório do meu pai, ele não está em casa e a empregada está arrumando a sala.

Inuyasha entrou, olhando tudo a sua volta, havia várias fotos dos irmãos Higurashi e do homem que ele sabia ser o pai dela, mas nenhuma foto da mãe... Ele estranhou, mas não viera ali para falar disso.Perguntaria mais a tarde a Miroku, já que esse também pouco comentava sobre a família.

--Então, o que veio fazer aqui? – Inuyasha não podia deixar de ficar... Elétrico, digamos assim, em ver Kagome com uma camisola lilás e curta a sua frente. Tirou a jaqueta.

Kagome o viu tirar a jaqueta e... Nossa, ligaram o aquecedor? Se com a jaqueta ele ficava lindo, imagina com a blusa que ele usava... Segurou-se pra não se abanar.

--Vim me explicar. Eu sabia que se ligasse de novo não iria atender – primeiro erro: ela atenderia sim.

--Eu já disse que a vida é sua... Pode fazer o que quiser com ela.

--Por isso que estou aqui... Estou fazendo o que eu quero – segundo erro: está fazendo o que ela também quer.

--Mas não precisa me dar explicação... Eu não sou nada sua...

--Mas eu quero que seja – terceiro err... COMO É QUE É? Repete que eu não entendi! Kagome ficou sem ação... Ela sabia que se ele falasse _daquele_ jeito, ela perderia a guerra verbal.Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, ele esperava mais uma resposta dela, e ela sabendo disso olhava para os lados desconcertada.

--Er... Não... Não sei mais o que falar... – disse num sussurro. Inuyasha sorriu se aproximando.

--Que bom, a gente se dá melhor fazendo outra coisa – a beijou. Kagome? O que mais ela poderia fazer? Se agarrou nele como qualquer mulher em sã consciência faria. Inuyasha sorriu entre o beijo, que ficava mais quente a cada segundo. Kagome passou as mãos pelos braços fortes dele os arranhando, ele, empolgado, a levantou colocando sentada na mesa, ficando entre as penas da garota, que arfou com o ato. Uma mão foi para as orelhinhas de Inuyasha, que gemeu, coisa que ela não esperava, a outra foi para debaixo da blusa acariciando o abdome dele. Inuyasha parou de beijar por um momento e os dois se encaram, sorriu ao ver a boca da garota vermelha e inchada, mordeu o lábio inferior dela e passou as mãos pela sua coxa, preciso dizer que Kagome quase foi a loucura? Então, Kagome quase foi a loucura, e puxou o hanyou para um beijo de verdade... Inuyasha deixou um pouco a boca dela, foi para o pescoço, e foi descendo em direção ao ombro, a alça da camisola desceu como se quisesse ajudá-lo, continuou beijando até que abriu os olhos...

--O que é isso? – Kagome pareceu acordar, estava em brasa... Inuyasha tinha que quebrar O clima? Olhou para onde Inuyasha olhava, os olhos abriram mais que o normal... O que dizer?

--

Naraku passara o dia pensando. Tinha chego a uma conclusão, abriu a porta de um grande escritório, aonde havia um homem muito parecido consigo mesmo, a maior diferença eram os olhos vermelhos do homem, que ele por se um meio youkai, só tinha quando queria ver além do que um ser humano normal pode...

--Já pensei no que me propôs...

--E então?

--Tenho uma condição – Onigumo sorriu para o filho.

* * *

Oláááááá... Espero que não estejam querenduh me matar!! Mas é que como vcs sabem eu tenhuh essas crises de falta de inspiração... aí fiko um tempo sem postar, mas indo ao que interessa... Qual será a proposta que Onigumo fez ao filho?? E a condição que ele vai impor pra fazer o que o pai quer?? Sango abriu o jogo com Miroku e... Aconteceu o que ela menos queria... O que será que vai rolar com esse dois? Rin continua a descobrir mais coisas... Não consegue entendê-las... Mas está descobrinduh rsrsrsr. E Inuyasha e Kagome?? Espero que tenham gostado do momento love deles... Mas, o que vez o Inu quebrar, como Kagome disse, O clima?? Até o próx geeente!!

* * *

**lilermen:** Oiiiii! Mas esse é o objetivo... Criar cada vez mais mistérios... Só espero que não deixe vcs entediados... Naraku é um mistério que tem a ver com Kagome... Já o de Ayame, foge um pouco dissuh... Mas só vão decobrir daqui a algum tempo. É neh, o inu tinha que fik cismado, ve seu irmão(ex da garota q ele gosta) dakele jeito é de cismar qualquer um... Ah, mas a Rin num sabe que a Ká quer arranjar um super namo pra ela, ela fikou como o Inu quanduh viu. E então? Gostou do Inu/Kag?? Espero que sim... Te espero no próx!! Bjuuuxxx.

**Duda:** Oiiiii... Já tava com saudades de vc!! Adoooro suas reviews, me colokam tão pra cima... Me dão akele gás pra escrever o próx cap! Gostou do cap?? Está conseguinduh pegar alguma resposta pros mistérios? Espero que tenha gostaduh desse cap te espero no próx!! Bjuuuxxx

**neherenia:** Oie... É nova?? Nunk vi seu nick numa das reviews... Mas amei!! Nem me fle... O Inu tá meio tapadinhuh sim... Mas o Sesshy só ta confuso, e fik ainda mais confuso por q nunk esteve confuso, entendeu a confusão?? Huahuah Ajuda pra Ká?? Essa parte da história eu ainda nem escrevih... Mas estarei pensanduh sobre issuh ; ... Tomara que tenha gostaduh desse cap tbm... E espero te ver no próx!! Bjuuu

**Nath.P:** Oiiiie!! Estou ateh começanduha me sentir culpada venduh as coisas da Rin pelos eu ponto de vista... Mas vamos pensar por um lado, tomo mundo sempre tentou abrir os olhos dela, mas ela nunk kis acreditar. E sobre o Sesshy, dá um desconto pro garoto! Ele nunk sentiu essas coisas, ta confuso... A não, Houjo não! É tããããããão ledinhuh, a Rin merece alguém mais... mais... mais... Sesshy huahuahuhau ... Bjuusss, e ateh o próx!

**Sylvana Melo:** Oie!! Que bom que tem gostaduh da fic!! III, nem liga, tbm flo xeia de gírias ... Espero que tenha gostaduh desse cap e que mande review dizenduh se gostou :p huauhaua Bjuuuxxx

**Hakeshi:** Oiiieee!! Huahauhahu tadinha da Rin... ela num ta lesada não... Ela só não ta sabenduh de tudo. Concerteza, se o bj num fosse forçaduh, eu era quem ia bater no Inu! Chamar o Sesshy de frouxo é quase assinar a certidão de óbito... O cara xeio de masculinidade, todo sério e a garota xama ele de frouxo?? Só não apanhou pq eu não dexei, se não o Sesshy tinha voaduh em cima dela huahuahuauh Que bom que está curiosa... Essa é a minha principal inteção! E aí, gostou de descobrir quem fl a parada da camisola?? Espero que tenha gostaduh da cena!! Seu msn tbm não apareceu... o meu é kaoroyumichan... o resto c sabe, ... Bjuuuu ateh o próx!


	15. Descorbetas Mais dúvias

Oiiiiieee, olha eu de novo

Dessa vez a culpa não foi minha! A net ake em casa tava péssima... Tentei milhares de vezes e só consegui agora... Espero que curtam esse cap!

Já era tarde da noite, mas Inuyasha continuava acordado, olhava para o teto deitado na cama.

--Kagome... O que você esconde? – fechou os olhos se lembrando.

_--O que é isso? – a viu olhar pro lugar onde estava, o que parecia uma cicatriz redonda._

_--Uma... Uma marca... De nascença – Inuyasha a olhou desconfiado, olhou novamente para o local. Parecia mais uma cicatriz do que uma marca de nascença._

_Era redonda e pequena, sem contar que aparentava ter uma cor rosa bem claro, mas como a pele de Kagome era bem branquinha dava pra se ver nitidamente._

_--Acho melhor você ir agora Inuyasha... – ele voltou e lhe olhar nos olhos._

_--Está bem – deu um selinho nela, que por incrível que pareça, deixou._

_Ela o acompanhou até a porta..._

Claro que ele poderia muito bem acreditar que aquilo era uma marca de nascença, mas não parecia ser. Além de ser rosa... Quantas pessoas você conhece que tem uma marca, que mais parece uma cicatriz, redondinha e rosa?

Tinha algo estranho ali... E ele sentia isso.

--

Rin estava fugindo de Houjo... Não queria encontrá-lo até ser obrigada a entrar na sala e TER que vê-lo. Olhava pra trás vendo se ele não aparecia do nada até...

--Você gosta de trombar em mim né garota? – Rin o olhou com os olhos estreitados.

--Você é que está sempre no meu caminho.

--Ou é você que faz questão de estar no meu? – ela o olhou sem entender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

--O que quer... – ele sorriu de lado e ela se irritou – Ah, quer saber, cala essa boca! – Sesshoumaru estava cansado. Sabia que só ela poderia acabar com a confusão de sua cabeça. _"E só tem um jeito de descobrir..."_

--Essa é a minha idéia – Sesshoumaru a calou, daquela forma que toda garota gostaria de ser calada... Tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Rin arregalou os olhos. Ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo? Sentiu as mão dele em suas costas... Sim ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo! Os olhos foram se fechando lentamente e logo ela o deixou aprofundar o beijo.

Kagome ia cantando pelo corredor, não tinha nada pra fazer iria para a biblioteca. Parou ainda com o pé como se fosse dar um passo, arregalou os olhos e a boca fez um exato 0. Olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém, sorriu maliciosa e entrou pelo corredor da onde tinha vindo.

Rin achava que estava nas nuvens, Sesshoumaru tinha um beijo entorpecente, viciante e tudo de bom que poderia haver no mundo... Mas em um certo momento Rin tentou se afastar, coisa que Sesshoumaru não deixou de primeira. E ela percebendo isso recuperou o que restava da sua consciência e mordeu a boca do garoto, que a largou com a mão na boca.

--Nunca! Ouviu bem? Nunca mais faça isso! – e saiu correndo pelo corredor as costas de Sesshoumaru.

O garoto deu um pequeno sorriso, encostou a mão na boca de novo olhando para ver se sangrava, o sorriso aumentou. Olhou para o corredor por onde a garota seguira. Agora ele sabia o que queria... Ele queria ela.

--

Rin se encostou numa parede, arfante. Ainda podia sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru. Colocou a mão nos lábios, o beijo dele era muito melhor do que imaginava. Fechou os olhos, por que ele fizera isso? Tão de repente, tão sem por que?

--Rin! – a garota levou um susto com Houjo a gritando – Onde estava?

--Eu... Eu estava...

--Comigo! – os dois olharam para a garota que sorria. – Houjo vê se dá um jeito nessa garota... Mau começou o dia ela já veio me encher o saco. – e saiu andando.

Rin continuava a olhar a irmã se afastar. Por que ela fizera aquilo? As pessoas nesse colégio estavam muito estranhas...

Kagome foi para o banheiro feliz, tinha feito a sua boa ação do dia. Começou a arrumar o cabelo, quando ouviu,de dentro de um dos boxes, como se alguém estivesse vomitando. Continuou arrumando o cabelo esperando a pessoa sair.

A primeira coisa que Sango viu quando saiu foi Kagome a olhando.

--Nossa, você está bem?

--Por que, pareço mau? – perguntou debochada, pegou uma escova de dentes da bolsa e a pasta.

--Não... Parece péssima – a garota riu enquanto escovava os dentes. – Você está pálida garota... O que veio fazer no colégio desse jeito?

--Isso te interessa? – Kagome bufou.

--E que eu achava que as únicas que não gostavam de mim eram Kikyou e Rin... – Sango pegava sua mochila pra sair, mas se desequilibrou e Kagome a ajudou a ficar de pé. – Nem adianta, vamos na enfermaria agora...

--Você não acha que está se metendo demais? – Kagome riu, enquanto apoiando Sango, andava em direção a enfermaria.

--Você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso em menos de dois dias.

--Então você é enxerida mesmo?

--Não, eu só gosto de ajudar as pessoas – disse meio com deboche. Sango a olhou. Rin falava tão mau da irmã, que até ela passara a não gostar da garota, ainda mais que ela andava com Ayame.

O resto do caminho foram em silencio, chegando lá, Kagome, mesmo Sango falando que não precisava, falou que iria esperá-la na sala da enfermeira.

--Está se sentindo enjoada a muito tempo?

--Não, faz umas – pensou – Duas semanas.

--Você está pálida... – Sango girou os olhos, isso ela sabia – Tem sentido tonturas?

--Algumas... Mas começou depois dos... Enjôos – de repente Sango ficou tensa, pelas perguntas da mulher, a idéia que aparecia na sua cabeça... _"Oh, não!"_

--Uma última pergunta... – Sango a olhou já com lágrimas nos olhos, e a mulher entendeu que ela já percebera – Você tem uma vida sexual ativa?

Não conseguiu deter as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, apenas afirmou com a cabeça. A mulher lhe entregou um saco de papel marrom, falando para ir ao banheiro. Sango olhou para dentro do saquinho e chorou mais ainda, foi ao banheiro, fez o que tinha que fazer, esperou um tempo e entregou o pequeno objeto que parecia uma caneta a enfermeira, que o sacudiu um pouco e logo ele atingiu uma cor escura.

--Acho que você sabe o que isso significa não é? – Sango fez sim com a cabeça e a enfermeira a abraçou, Sango não retribuiu, mas apoiou a cabeça no ombro da mulher enquanto soluçava.

Kagome entrou e ficou assustada, o que ela poderia ter de tão grave? A enfermeira a viu e saiu falando que a deixaria a sós com a "amiga". Kagome via Sango chorar sem saber o que fazer, tinha medo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, olhou em volta procurando uma resposta. Quando viu o objeto que parecia uma caneta , agora, com a cor escura. Arregalou os olhos.

--Oh, meu Kami – por um momento parou de respirar. Olhou para a garota e, mais por impulso, a abraçou. – Sango... – dessa vez Sango retribuiu a abraçando de volta continuando a chorar. Kagome não pode evitar, chorou junto com Sango... Ainda não acreditava... Ela estava grávida!

--

Kagome andava com Sango em direção a sala, e posso afirmar que a turma inteira ficou bastante curiosa: primeiro pelas duas estarem juntas e segundo pela cara abatida das duas. Rin e Ayame se olharam como se uma perguntasse a outra se sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sango sentou-se e Kagome foi falar com a professora, entregou um papel e ela fez um sim com a cabeça, Kagome também foi se sentar.

Ela olhou para o irmão que olhava Sango preocupado... Mal sabia ele o que o esperava...

A aula transcorreu sem mais nenhuma interrupção. O sinal bateu avisando a troca de professores. Inuyasha se levantou da mesa e foi em direção a prima, se agachou do lado da mesa dela.

--O que houve Sango? – a menina olhou para o primo, estavam tão afastados e ele vir perguntar o por que dela estar mau,de certa forma, a emocionou.

--Obrigado por se preocupar Inu, mas não é nada que você possa me ajudar – sorriu limpando uma lágrima teimosa.

--Não quer falar tudo bem, mas você sabe que pode contar comigo né? – Sango afirmou com a cabeça deitada no braço. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha e foi em direção a Kagome. – E você, tá com a mesma coisa que Sango? – Kagome riu sem humor.

--Isso seria impossível... Pelo menos agora – Inuyasha não entendeu, mas não teve tempo de perguntar, pois o professor entrou na sala e ele teve que voltar para sua mesa. Kagome viu Miroku perguntar algo, provavelmente sobre Sango, para Inuyasha. Suspirou... Olhou para Ayame que fingia prestar atenção na aula, Rin que olhava pro teto e Sesshoumaru olhava... Pra ela. Estranhou, mas ele apenas apontou para Sango e para o próprio nariz. Kagome olhou para baixo e afirmou com a cabeça entendendo que ele havia percebido o que acontecia pelo cheiro de Sango. O garoto suspirou e voltou a atenção para o professor... _"Essa história só está começando..."_

--

Kouga dormia no carro. Sabia que não podia, mas tinha dormido tão mau na noite passada... E se acontecesse alguma coisa ele saberia.

"_Viu um casebre caindo aos pedaços, olhou para trás seus companheiros vinham logo atrás com a mesma roupa preta que ele usava, com um grande e branco FBI atrás._

_--O que vamos fazer W.K?_

_--Você e o Ginta vão pela esquerda... Temos que colocar homens em volta da casa toda. – o tal Ginta falou alguma coisa no microfone preso a sua roupa e logo mais alguns homens apareceram._

_Kouga olhou para o céu, a lua cheia não seria uma coisa boa essa noite..."_

Acordou sobressaltado, olhou em volta. Estranhou ter sonhado com a sua primeira operação como comandante de uma missão do FBI... Tinha apenas 20 anos, e a missão era resgatar duas crianças, com vida, de um seqüestro... Se lembrou o que acontecera com ele e uma das meninas na mesma noite... Suspirou.

Ficar lembrando o passado não ia dar em nada...

--

--Miroku! – o garoto olhou para a menina – A Sango... Ela tá meio doente, então eu vou fazer a apresentação dela com você amanhã – Miroku abaixou a cabeça.

--Ela não que mais fazer a apresentação comigo por causa de ontem né? – Kagome estranhou.

--Por causa de ontem?

--É... Ela veio me falar que queria alguma coisa mais séria e eu disse que achava que não estava pronto – Kagome arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão em frente a boca – O que foi? – ela colocou a mão na testa... Sango devia estar inconsolável em se descobrir grávida de um garoto que no dia anterior lhe falara que não queria nada sério com ela.

--Não... Nada Miroku... – suspirou – Vamos, você tem que me dizer o que vamos apresentar amanhã. – ele afirmou com a cabeça e foi pro carro com a irmã.

--

Rin chegou em casa e como, desde o dia em que achara o pen drive, foi direto para o quarto. Pegou o pequeno objeto da gaveta de meias e colocou no computador, trocou de roupa enquanto o aparelho ligava.

Abriu a mesma pasta, já que naquele dia não conseguira terminar de ler.

--Que droga... Parece que só tem essas pesquisas sobre essa pedra... – foi para o final da página e encontrou o que parecia uma árvore genealógica.

Midoriko -(irmã)- Mitori -(casada)- Konohamaru

\ /

(filhas de Mitori e Konohamaru) Akari -(irmã)- Ai -(casada)- Toshiro

\ /

(filhos de Ai e Toshiro) Keiko -(irmãos)-Hotohori -(casado)- Tenai

\ /

(filhas de Hotohori e Tenai) Kikyou -(irmã)- Kaede -(casada)- Myouga...

Rin continuou lendo. Pelo que entendera essa era a árvore genealógica da tal sacerdotiza Midoriko. Havia vários nomes, mas também pudera, ali tinha gerações desde a era feudal. Então ela começou a reparar que em todas as gerações haviam apenas dois filhos e que apenas um mostrava que tinha constituído uma família e que sempre a que não casava era uma mulher... Por que? Foi quando viu o nome dos filhos da tal Kaede.Estranhou o fato de não poder ler o nome da primeira filha, já que estava rabiscado, e o nome do marido da mulher que teve o mesmo nome de sua irmã...

\ /

(filhos de Kaede e Myouga) R# -(irmãos)- Kagome -(casada)- # -(irmãos)- Shippou - (casado)-Hitome

Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Rin se chamou de louca ao se ver pensando que a tal pedra poderia ser verdade... Chegou uma parte em que ela reconheceu os nomes que estavam escritos.

Yukito - (casado)- Mei Ling (Inglaterra)

\ /

(filhos de Yukito e Mei Ling) Sakura (casada) Jordan -(irmã) - Konoha (casado Mariah)

\ / \ /

(filho de Sakura e Jordan) Michel (casado) Lizzie, (filha de onoh e Mariah) Millena (casada) Youta (Japão)

\ / \ /

(filhosde Michel e Lizzie)Thomas -(irmãos)-Tereza, (filhos de Millena e Youta) Miroku -(irmãos)- Rin

Rin lia e relia a própria fonte de sua família... Mas isso não estava fazendo o menor sentido... E Kagome? Por que o nome dela também não estava entre o do pai e da mãe?

A pasta acabava ali, no nome de Miroku e dela, fechou e logo abriu a outra. De primeira não entendeu muita coisa. Eram cálculos e mais cálculos. Porém logo mais embaixo, tinha um vídeo ela clicou...

--

--E então?

--É depois de amanhã.

--Já sabe como vai fazer?

--Vou ter que dar um jeito de um ex-namorado dela fazer um servicinho, mas tudo sob controle.

--Senhor, há uma mulher aqui que...

--Deixe-a entrar. – Naraku olhou para o pai – Aí está, meu filho – Naraku olhou a mulher de cabelos loiros, pele extremamente branca e olhos negros entrar na sala, ela lhe sorriu – Sua mãe.

* * *

**Próx Cap**

**--Não, mas esse imbecil, praticamente me seqüestrou pra cá.**

**--Não há o que desculpar... Você estava sendo enganada**

**_--Você quer dizer: largar tudo, sua __outra__ família... Pegar a jóia e nós três sermos __uma família__?_**

**--Você não podia ter feito isso**

* * *

**neherenia:** Nossa! Que bom que está gostanduh tanto da fic n.n... É mt bom saber que há novas pessoas lendo! E quem atrapalhou o clima foi o próprio Inu... Nuss, agora c deve tá axanduh o Miroku mais tapaduh ainda neh?? rsrsrsrsrsrs E o Sesshy nem tanto! Então continue lenduh... E não sei o q acontece, mas (como não axuh q estar no hospital é uma coisa muito boa) espero q possa sair logo n.n... Bjuuuxxxx Te espero no próx hein!!

**Duda:** Oiiiii!! Já é de praxe eu fik ansiosa pra receber a sua review sabia?? : Que bom que gostou!! Eu tenhuh q admitir que senti uma inveja da Kagome... Mas issuh não vem ao caso u.u... Espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm!! Bjuuuxx e ateh o próx... Q juro q não vow demorar tanto

**lilermen:** Oie!! Desculpa!! Mas juro que dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, meu pc tava com vírus e a net tava horrível... Não vow nem me espantar c vc já souber de todos os mistérios dessa fic... Já percebih que é sempre vc q capta as coisas de primeira!! Issuh é tão empolgante .!! Vamos ver o que vai rolar entre a Sango e o Miroku neh... Que bom que gostou da parte do Inu e da Ká... tava querenduh colocar alguma coisa assim... Bjuxxxx Até o próx, q eu juro que vai aparecer por ake mais rápido!!

**Sylvana Melo:** Tbm adooooro esse casal!! E essas partes só dão mais empolgação pra gostar deles cada vez mais... E sentir um pouco de inveja da Ká neh... Mas td bem rsrsrsrsrsr Desculpa a demora, mas espero que tenha gostado desse tbm... tomara q te veja no próx!! Bjuuuuxxxx

**Hakeshi:** Oie!! Pra Rin começa a fazr sentiduh nesse cap... Pra vcs só dake a algum tempo rsrsrsrsrsrs Agora já sabe o que o Inu viu no ombro da Ká neh... xamar o sesshy de frouxo ou é pouko amor a vida, ou é mt coragem no peito... rsrsrsrs mas no final deu tudo certo viu?? Nem me fle... Ake num dexa usar nada!! Mas olha meu msn xegou erraduh em vc... Pelo menos por reposta... mas eu colokei ele no meu perfil, se ainda kiser add tem lá!! Espero que tenha gostaduh desse tbm !! Te espero no próx Bjuuuuuuuxxxx

**desinha-almeida:** Oiiii, obrigada pelo elogio!! Espero que continue gostanduh!! A nem me fle... Imagina eu quanduh escrevi ele tiranduh a jaqueta?? Tiver que segurar mt meus dedos pra não escrever ele tiranduh coisas a mais huahauhahuahuauha Bjuuuxx, te espero no próx!


	16. Mais algumas Verdades

Euuuuu!! n.n... Epero qe nõ tenh demorad tantosa vez... Aí está o cap, espero que gostem...

* * *

A luz apagou. Rin olhou para os lados querendo saber o que havia acontecido. Pela janela podia ver a tempestade.

--Rin! – ouviu a voz de Miroku – Rin, você está aí?

--Aqui Miroku! – escutou os passos do irmão subindo as escadas.

--Cheguei agora... Acho que um dos postes da rua teve um curto circuito. – Rin praguejou – Perdeu muita coisa? – perguntou apontando para o computador.

--Você nem imagina quanta... – suspirou – Por mais quanto tempo vamos ficar sem luz?

--Não sei. Pelo jeito, vai demorar... Vamos pra casa do papai.

--Nem pensar!

--E você vai querer ficar aqui em casa, sem luz no meio de uma tempestade? –olhou para a janela – Ainda mais que minha mãe não está em casa... Anda vamos, pegue uma roupa pra dormir, o uniforme e o material... Talvez vamos ter que dormir lá. – Miroku disse mais para si do que pra ela, pegou o celular e discou o número do pai, falou o que acontecia e desligou – Kouga vem buscar a gente.

--Eu. Não. Vou. Qual a parte dessa simples frase que você não entendeu? – Miroku viu a mochila da garota e o uniforme na cama, pegou a roupa e colocou na mochila, fez o mesmo com a roupa de dormir dobrada no travesseiro, enfiou a mão em uma das gavetas e tirou algumas peças intimas. – O que PENSA que está fazendo?

Não respondeu, apenas desceu com a mochila dela, ele já tinha roupa lá, não precisaria levar. Rin bufou e desceu atrás do irmão gritando. Logo ouviram a campainha, Miroku abriu a porta e entregou a mochila da garota a Kouga que levou para o carro.

--Miroku! Mande esse lobo de araque trazer de volta a minha mochila! – Miroku girou os olhos e foi em direção a irmã – O que vai fazer? MIROKU!! – Miroku a pegou como se fosse um saco de batatas – Seu retardado, idiota, canalha... IMBECIL!! Me coloca no chão!

Miroku realmente a jogou, mas num banco muito fofo, Rin olhou para o irmão que sentava do seu lado no carro.

--Eu te odeio Miroku! – ele apenas lhe sorriu.

--Está chovendo muito lá, Kouga?

--Parece que o céu está desabando... Por isso que eu vim, seu pai foi com o motorista buscar Kagome e Ayame que estavam no shopping.

--Mas você não é o segurança?

--Ele disse alguma coisa sobre se ele viesse, a sua irmã não iria querer ir...

--A tá.

Depois de um transito conseguiram chegar em casa, Kouga abriu a porta e entrou seguindo direto para o quarto do lado da cozinha, aonde estava suas roupas secas. Miroku empurrou Rin pra dentro, que resmungou, enquanto trazia a mochila da menina.

--Rin? – a garota olhou para a irmã – O que está fazendo aqui? – Rin olhou para Miroku, pegou a mochila que estava na mão dele e deu um chute... Han, no amiguinho dele. Miroku dobrou e caiu no chão. – Miroku! – Kagome e Ayame chegaram perto do garoto.

--Você é maluca garota?

--Não, mas esse imbecil, praticamente me seqüestrou pra cá.

--Não é por isso que vai machucar o garoto desse jeito.

--Ah, fica quieta Ruiva!

Ayame e Kagome colocaram Miroku no sofá, esse deitou a cabeça no colo de Ayame, Kagome vendo isso puxou a cabeça do irmão para o seu colo. Os outros três a olharam assustados.

--O que foi? Ciúme de irmão é normal...

--Eles já chegaram? – Youta chegou na sala – Rin! Que bom que veio – sorriu.

--Como se eu tivesse tido escolha.

--O que houve com o Miroku?

--Ele foi atingido nas partes baixas... Pela Rin. – Rin fez uma cara de "e faria de novo".

--Já que estou aqui, tem mais de 1,5 quilometro e 600 litros d'água caindo do céu que me impedem de ir pra casa... Aonde eu vou ficar?

--Vem que eu te mostro – Rin olhou para Kagome que subia a grande escada branca no meio da sala, ela a seguiu. Passou por um corredor com várias portas, até que mais pro final, havia três portas... Uma do lado esquerdo, a outra do lado direito em frente a essa e uma dando final ao corredor. Olhou meio desconcertada, na da esquerda, em roxo estava escrito "Kagome", em frente a essa, em azul "Miroku" e na última em vermelho tinha seu nome escrito... – Esse é seu quarto.

Entrou. Era grande, tinha uma cama que caberia duas pessoas confortavelmente, com o lençol branco e vermelho. Reparou que a maioria das coisas tinha um toque de vermelho. Um guarda roupa branco, uma mesa com o computador, uma televisão, rádio. Olhou para a sacada com a porta fechada. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi os retratos que se encontravam nas prateleiras.

--Como... Como...

--Miroku.- respondeu direta – Ele falou tudo, a sua cor favorita, os ursos que gostava, as bandas – foi então que reparou nos pôsteres em uma das paredes – E que pegou as fotos. – colocou a mochila em cima da cama e sentou-se.

--Mas por que ele fez isso?

--Meu pai? – Rin afirmou com a cabeça – Ele nunca perdeu a esperança de voltar as boas com você... Bem, vou pro meu quarto, se quiser aparece... Eu e os outros dois não vamos dormir tão cedo...

Rin viu a garota sair e passou um tempo olhando por todo o quarto. Era lindo! E ela o adorou. Pegou a mochila e foi até o banheiro, que também tinha a cor predominante o vermelho e branco, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Olhou o relógio, quase oito horas. Será que era melhor ligar pra mãe?

Saiu do quarto, bateu na porta do quarto de Miroku e ouviu um "entre". Foi direto para a cama do garoto e se sentou, o quarto dele era tão grande quanto os seu, mas claro com traços masculinos. Eram de cor branca, preta e azul escuro... Também era bonito.

--O que foi?

--Você... Avisou pra minha mãe?

--Não, mas ela deve deduzir que estamos aqui...

--Ela não vai gostar nem um pouco. – sussurrou mais pra si do que pro irmão.

--Esquenta não, qualquer coisa eu digo que te carreguei.

--O que não deixa de ser verdade – riram

--Vamos lá pra baixo, papai manda servir o jantar as oito e ele num gosta muito de atrasos.

Desceram e encontram Kagome, Ayame e Youta rindo de alguma coisa. Rin viu que Youta sentava em uma extremidade da mesa, com Miroku e Kagome a seu lado um de frente pro outro, sentou-se em frente a Ayame.

--Do que estavam rindo?

--De você... Do que mais iríamos rir? – todos riram, até Rin deu um sorriso, que não passou despercebido pelo pai.

--E o que eu fiz de tão engraçado dessa vez, ò querida ruiva?

--Levou um chute da Rin – todos voltaram a rir, Rin os olhava meio sem graça. Não estava acostumada com tanta... Como posso dizer, er... Alegria em casa.

--Eu já disse a ela que ela poderia ser lutadora de boxe – disse Miroku imitando socos no ar.

--E eu dei a sugestão dela ser a minha segurança – Ayame a olhou rindo.

--Aí o tio Youta ia ter que contratar os dois, a Rin pra te proteger dos bandidos e o Kouga pra te proteger da Rin – voltaram a rir. Rin olhava pra todos com certo interesse. Eles não estavam se incomodando por ela estar ali, nem estavam frios com ela ou qualquer outra coisa... Estavam agindo, pensava ela, como se ela sempre fosse aquela casa.

--E então, vamos jantar? – a empregada colocou a comida a mesa e todos começaram a se servir. Rin olhou para Miroku que lhe sorriu compreensivo e estendeu um prato a ela. Em sua casa a mãe fazia questão de que a empregada os servi-se. Todos comiam e conversavam animadamente, um ambiente novo para Rin, que se perdia em seus pensamentos enquanto comia.

--Rin – ela levantou o rosto rapidamente, Kagome sorriu – Você vai querer?

--Querer? Querer o que?

--Você é bem desligada né? A gente vai lá pro meu quarto assistir uns filmes... Você vai querer ir – Rin a olhou, todos a olhavam, era como se ela perguntasse "E então, vamos tentar nos dar bem ou não?"

--Tu... Tudo bem. – Kagome e Miroku sorriram e voltaram a comer.

--Estou cheio...

--Claro, come que nem um cavalo.

--Caramba ruiva, hoje você quer acabar comigo né?

--Nem tanto... – riram.

--Rin – ela olhou para Youta, como todos – Pode vir comigo um minutinho? – a garota abaixou o olhar, Miroku pegou sua mão por debaixo da mesa e apertou, como se disesse "vai".

--Tá – disse hesitante. Se levantou e o seguiu até o escritório. Tinha a aparência bem rústica e uma mesa enorme. Ele se apoiou na mesa.

--Eu tive um encontro com a sua mãe, a um pouco mais de um mês atrás...

--Eu sei... – o homem a olhou surpreso – Kagome estava dormindo – mentiu – Mas eu ouvi os gritos e fui ver o que era... Então eu sei que quer me contar alguma coisa. – ele abaixou a cabeça.

--Quando você tinha seis anos, eu e a sua irmã tivemos que ir embora as pressas desse país... Mas ninguém nunca te deu uma razão...

--Sim, minha mãe me deu uma... Que eu acreditava, antes de ouvir a conversa de vocês... A de que você tinha ido embora com outra mulher e que escolheu levar Kagome.

--Mas não foi bem assim...

--Então como foi? – disse já impaciente com os rodeios de Youta.

0o0 ... 0o0

--Que história...

--Eu peço pra que não fale a Millena que já sabe... Tenho medo dela falar com esse Onigumo e fazer algum mau a você... – ela o olhou quase chorando.

--E esses anos todos eu... Eu fui uma idiota com você e com a Kagome – começou a chorar – Me... Me desculpe – Youta tinha lágrimas nos olhou. Chegou perto da filha e a abraçou sendo retribuído.

--Não há o que desculpar... Você estava sendo enganada. – continuaram abraçados.

--Mesmo assim... Eu não... Não tinha o-o direito... – o abraçou mais forte, estava se sentindo tão burra!

--Você era apenas uma criancinha... Eu nunca desisti de você por que sabia que se me expulsava ou brigava com sua irmã, era por não saber da verdade.

Rin o olhou. Sorriu e voltou a abraçá-lo. Era tão bom poder sentir esse abraço... Esse abraço que só pai tem.

--

Millena chegou em casa por volta das 11 da noite, olhou tudo procurando os filhos.

Se lembrou da tarde que tivera... Sorriu.

_Ela olhou para o garoto de cabelos e olhos negros, era muito parecido com Onigumo, mas os olhos eram iguais aos de Millena._

_--Você é...Minha mãe? – ela sorriu._

_--Podemos dizer que sim... Você tem meu sangue – Naraku a olhou, não sabia o que fazer, nunca foi do tipo sentimental para abraçá-la e chamá-la de mamãe._

_--Meu pai já me disse como aconteceu... – abaixou a cabeça rindo irônico – Eu sou apenas uma experiência que não deu certo né? – a mulher chegou perto dele e o abraçou sem ser retribuída._

_--Pra mim não... Eu sempre lhe acompanhei de longe, sempre soube o que aconteceu na sua vida. Só que achamos melhor que não soubesse de nada até ter idade suficiente para..._

_--Ajudar vocês nesse planinho – disse com nojo._

_--Para entender._

_--Pra entender o que?Que depois que já haviam me criado repararam que eu não serviria pra gerar pedra nenhuma, mesmo tendo seu sangue na minha – sorriu irônico – "Composição"?Que a segunda tentativa, a menina perfeita, Kagome Higurashi, deu certo e que o descartado sou eu? Obrigado, mas ainda não consigo entender._

_--Mas você entende que se quiséssemos nos livrar de você poderíamos ter feito a muito tempo atrás não entende? – ele a olhou de solaio._

_--E por que não se livraram? – perguntou realmente interessado na resposta._

_--Por que, mesmo, como você disse, não tendo o resultado que queríamos, nós o temos como nosso filho – abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse triste – Sabemos que não demos a atenção que merecia, mas foi tudo para que daqui a algum tempo possamos ter uma vida boa e viver juntos. – Naraku olhou dela para o pai._

_--Você quer dizer: largar tudo, sua __**outra**__ família... Pegar a jóia e – respirou fundo – Nós três sermos __**uma família**__?_

_--Exatamente... O único homem que amo é seu pai, e depois da jóia em nossas mãos poderíamos ir pra longe e vivermos do modo que quiséssemos – sorriu vendo que ele se convencera._

_--E tudo o que eu preciso fazer é conseguir que Inuyasha pense que Kagome o traiu e vice - versa?_

_--Sim... Assim a lenda se repetiria, mas com a diferença de que nos dias de hoje um não vai acreditar na fidelidade do outro, e a jóia finalmente cairia nas mãos da família Onigumo – Onigumo se pronunciou, levantou da cadeira e se aproximou dos dois, ficando no meio deles com uma mão no ombro de cada um – E então está com a gente?_

_--Acho que puxei mais de vocês do que imaginava – sorriu, os outros dois também sorriram – Vou para meu quarto... Ainda tenho que falar com uma peça do meu jogo. – saiu. Finalmente teria a família que sempre sonhara, e o melhor de tudo, eles tinham o mesmo modo de pensar._

_--Você é uma ótima atriz Millena – ela o olhou._

_--Não gosto de enganar o garoto... De uma forma ou de outra ele É nosso filho – Onigumo girou os olhos._

_--Pare com esse sentimentalismo... Como o próprio garoto disse, ele é uma experiência que deu errado – suspirou – Na época eu realmente pensei que só em ter seu sangue qualquer pessoa poderia gerar a jóia... Ele seria invencível, tendo o meu sangue youkai e o seu como criador da Shikon... – olhou pra ela – Mas nem tudo é como nós queremos não é._

_--Agora eu vou pra casa... Meus filhos estão em casa e com essa chuva... – Onigumo a pegou pelo braço._

_--Pra que a pressa?Eles são bem grandinhos e já sabem se cuidar – a puxou de encontro a seu corpo e a beijou – Podemos passar a tarde aqui – sorriu malicioso levantando a blusa da mulher..._

Viu uma mensagem na caixa eletrônica, apertou. _**"Mãe, o Miroku me seqüestrou pra casa do Youta... Estou num quarto e só vou sair daqui pra escola amanhã... Só pra não ficar preocupada, beijo"**_

Millena sorriu, essa era sua e Youta não iria tirar dela, acendeu as luzes, ainda bem que a energia havia voltado. Subiu as escadas querendo dormir depois de uma tarde longa e beeeem cansativa com Onigumo. Passou em frente ao quarto da filha e viu o computador ligado. Suspirou. Se abaixou para desligar o estabilizador e viu um pequeno objeto ligado a CPU. O pegou. Fez não com a cabeça.

--Você não podia ter feito isso Rin...

* * *

E agora?? O que Millena vaii fazer sabendo que Rin já sabe de toda verdade? Se junta a eles Naraku, que como viram tem mais a ver com Kagome do que se esperava... E então, qual o plano que ele diz fazer para separar inu e ká? Vaii dar certo?? Só lendo pra saber!! Ateh o próx... Bjuuux

* * *

**Próx Cap**

**--SUMMER VOCATION!!**

**--Isso quer dizer que a gente tá junto?**

**--A Sango cara...**

**--Um cordão? É isso que quer que eu guarde?**

**--Simples, fazê-lo pagar na mesma moeda...**

**--E o que eu tenho que fazer?**

* * *

**lilermen:** Demorei mt?? Aiii, que bom que gostou da cena do Sesshy com a Rin... Sobre a Sango, algo me diz que c vaii gostar da última cena do próx cap (a única q penseii ateh agora) rsrsrsrs Agora a Rin já sabe neh... Vamos ver o que vaii rolar. Que bom que fikou pensanduh sobre issuh... Mas só mais pro final que c vai entender huhuhuhuhu Tomara que tenha gostaduh desse cap... Mas eu axuh q o próx vaii ser melhor, vamos ver... Bjuuuxxx

**dessinha – almeida:** Que bom que tenha gostaduh... Tomara que tenha gostaduh desse tbm!! Espero te ver ake no próx!! Bjuuu

**Duda:** Oiiie! Já disse que vow fik mau acostumada com seus elogios?? Um dia eu acredito e aí já viiu neh?? Zuera rsrssrs Mas que bom que está gostanduh msm da fic... Espero que não tenha demoraduh demaiis nesse tbm n.n" Bjuuuxx e ateh o próx... Que eu tenhuh a ligeira impressão de q vc vai gostar!!

**kira-chan:** Leitora nova!! Adoooooro!! É Rin finalmente vaii descobrir, mas vcs continuam no mistério huhuhuhu Tudo o q c perguntou na review, sobre a sango e o Mi, a Ká e o Inu, vão ser respondidos no próx cap... Espero que comente ele tbm !! n.n ateh lá Bjuuuxx


	17. Um Pouco de Paz

Mais um cap...

Espero que gostem, pq esse é um dos caps q eu mais gosto :

* * *

Miroku acordou lentamente e olhou envolta, ele estava embaixo de três garotas. Ele piscou demoradamente, não conseguindo tirar o braço das pernas de Ayame, mas a cena continuou a mesma.

--Será que eu morri e fui pro paraíso? – a cabeça latejou e ela jogou pra trás... Não, no paraíso concerteza não existia ressaca. – Ô cambada... Vamo acordando que o Miroku aqui já cansou de ser SÓ a cama.

As garotas começaram a acordar e se olharam como se nunca tivessem se visto na vida.

--Cara, quem teve a idéia de beber aquela merda ontem? – perguntou Rin

--Quem mais? Seu irmão!

--Num grita ruiva... Minha cabeça ta pesada

--Meu pai vai matar a gente quando perceber que uma das garrafas dele foi embora.

--Seu pai eu não sei, mas o pessoal da sala vai...

--Num entendi Ayame.

--Como é que você e o Miroku vão apresentar o trabalho hoje do jeito que estão? – Kagome e Miroku arregalaram os olhos e caíram pra trás – Nem vem, os dois pro banho agora!

-- Aaaaaiiiii... Não grita! – gritaram os dois, Rin e Ayame se olharam, giraram os olhos e caíram também... Hoje seria um longo dia...

--

Eles foram praticamente se arrastando. Sango, Inuyasha, Houjo e Sesshoumaru chegaram perto dele.

--Nossa! Anotaram a placa pelo menos? Por que pra fazer um estrago como esse, só de trator pra cima...

--Você como humorista é uma ótima bailarina Inuyasha.

--Eiii eu não faço balé...

--Por isso mesmo – Inuyasha bufou.

--O que houve Rin? – Rin olhou para Houjo querendo que só com o olhar o fizesse virar pó.

--Nada Houjo e não estou boa para conversas hoje...

--Oi Sango...

--Oi Miroku... Vocês... Foram a alguma festa?

--Não, é que a Rin dormiu lá na casa do meu pai, aí pra comemorar eu roubei do escritório dele uma garrafa de Óleo de Cassis... Aí deu nisso.

--Putz! Cassis é forte pra caramba...

--Vamos Miroku, temos que nos arrumar pra apresentação. – os dois foram se arrastando.

--Só quero ver que tipo de apresentação eles vão fazer – os resto do pessoal os seguiu.

--

--SUMMER VOCATION!! –Kagome ouviu alguém gritar do lado de fora. Todos estavam entrando nos ônibus que levariam os alunos para o clube. Kagome já estava sentada em uma poltrona do lado da janela. Estava feliz por ter convencido seu pai a não ter que ir com Kouga. Afinal, não haviam tentado mais nada...

--Oi pequena – ela olhou para Inuyasha – Nossa, você bebeu quantos copos ontem?

--Você quer dizer o que? Que estou feia?

--Isso nem se você quisesse – ela sorriu e ele se sentou a seu lado. Havia vários ônibus dividindo os alunos por ano. Depois de algum tempo os ônibus começara a sair e a zona se instaurou em todos os ônibus. Kagome ficou de joelho no banco virada pra trás zuando com os amigos. Rin estava sentada com Sango e Miroku com Sesshoumaru, os meninos nas poltronas do lado de Inuyasha e as meninas atrás dela, Ayame ia com Houjo na frente.

Foram cantando musiquinhas idiotas e fazendo brincadeiras imbecis, como qualquer bom adolescente. Lancharam no ônibus mesmo. Até que a tarde chegou e o sono bateu, chegariam ao local dali a algumas horas.

--Não sei por que não vir de avião...

--Simples, aonde você vai pousar o avião dentro do clube? – Ayame girou os olhos.

--Mas lá tem um aeroporto... Dizem que é perto de uma das montanhas, eu ouvi di...

-- Cala a boca e vai dormir Houjo.

Kagome que ouviu a pequena conversa riu, chamando atenção de Inuyasha.

--Está com o riso frouxo? – ela o olhou sorrindo.

--Claro, estamos de férias, vamos para o melhor clube da cidade, com os nossos amigos... Quer coisa melhor que isso? – ele fez tipo um beicinho.

--E eu não faço parte nem um pouquinho dessa felicidade? – Kagome o olhou e agradeceu por estar meio escuro com a maioria das janelas fechadas, já que ficou vermelha. Ela olhou para baixo, e se aproximou dele dando um beijo. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, mas a abraçou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo.

--Eu to ouvindo barulho de beijo? – Miroku perguntou alto. A maioria das pessoas no ônibus riram, Inuyasha e Kagome se olharam sorrindo.

--Isso quer dizer que a gente tá junto?

--Isso o que?

--O beijo.

--Ué, a gente num já tinha se beijado antes?

--Sim, mas nenhum foi você que deu... E sim eu que roubei – Kagome sorriu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.O olhou nos olhos.

--Eu... Eu decidi – sorriu sem graça – Ficar com você. – ele sorriu e a abraçou forte.

--Você não sabe o quanto que eu esperei pra ouvir isso. – ela se virou pra ele.

--Então... Vamos...er... Recuperar o tempo perdido? – Inuyasha sorriu malicioso.

--Hum... Estou conhecendo um lado de Kagome Higurashi bem diferente – ela deu uma risada – Mas não posso negar que estou gostando. – se beijaram.

--É sério... Eu to ouvindo barulho de beijo...

Passaram o resto da viagem assim, entre risinhos, beijos e Miroku falando que estava ouvindo barulho de beijo...

--

O clube era simplesmente perfeito! A entrada era uma rua com arvores imensas. Quando chegaram aos dormitórios ficaram deslumbrados, era vários quartos, cada um com quatro camas, uma janela enorme que dava a vista para as montanhas, onde se faziam as trilhas.

--Essa já é minha! – disse Kagome pulando numa cama do lado da janela. Ayame ficou na que estava do seu lado e as outras com Rin e Sango. Passaram um tempo só conversando até criar coragem e arrumar as malas. Faltava pouco para anoitecer quando Kagome olhou para Sango que olhava perdida para o teto – Gente eu vou procurar o Miroku, vamo comigo Sango? – Sango só a olhou e afirmou com a cabeça. Elas saíram do quarto – O que você vai fazer?

--Eu não sei Kagome... Eu não faço a mínima idéia – Miroku olhou para fora e viu Sango conversando com Kagome. A menina parecia chorar, viu Kagome a abraçar. Afinal o que estava acontecendo com ela? Foi andando em direção ao lugar e ficou na distancia que daria pra ouvir, mas que achou segura para não ser descoberto. – Eu estou totalmente perdida... É como se minha vida virasse do avesso... Eu só queria voltar no tempo e não ter deixado isso acontecer.

--Você precisa contar pra ele, você não pode passar por isso sozinha.

--Mas... Ele não quer nem namorar comigo, você acha que ele vai querer assumir um filho?

Miroku arregalou os olhos. Um filho? Ele só podia ter ouvido errado, só podia ser isso, tinha que ser isso!

--Meu irmão não é esse canalha que você está pensando – _"Pelo menos eu espero que ele não seja..."_

--A única certeza que eu tenho é que eu vou ter a criança... – sorriu com pesar – É estranho, eu sei, mas eu já sinto que é... Meu filho. – Kagome sorriu dando força – Mas é tudo tão difícil... São tantas pergunta.

--Acho que entendo...

--Eu fico pensando... Tudo vai mudar. – suspirou – Sei, que depois de uma bela bronca, meus pais vão me apoiar... – sorriu – Sempre foram muito legais. Mas o que eu tenho mais medo é... Como eu vou cuidar dele? Eu só tenho 17 anos... Não sei cuidar nem de mim direito...

--Tenho certeza de que vai se dá muito bem – Sango sorriu para a mais nova amiga. – Ainda mais com a ajuda da super titia aqui – riram juntas.

Miroku saiu dali desnorteado. Não podia acreditar que Sango estava grávida... E dele! A quanto tempo ela sabia? Será que já sabia quando ele havia falado aquilo pra ela? Bateu na própria cabeça...

--Que droga!

--Calma aê... Que foi Miroku? – o garoto olhou para Inuyasha, foi até ele e só apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Que coisa gay é essa Miroku? – Inuyasha percebeu que Miroku chorava – Ei, o que está acontecendo?

--A Sango cara...

--O que tem a Sango? – perguntou preocupado.

--Ela tá grávida. – Inuyasha abriu a boca. Miroku olhou para Inuyasha – E eu sou o pai.

--Ela te – pegou ar – Falou agora? – Miroku virou de costas olhando a vista.

--Ela nem me falou... Eu ouvi uma conversa dela com a Ká. – abaixou a cabeça – O que eu faço cara?

--Eu, sinceramente, não quero me imaginar na sua situação... Mas se eu fosse você, iria falar com ela.

--E dizer o que?

--Diga o que sente – os dois olharam para a menina que acabara de chegar – Se você está sofrendo imagina ela... Ela que está sentindo a criança crescer dentro dela, que não sabe se essa criança vai ter um pai... Ela que ouviu o pai do filho dizer que não estava pronto pra algo mais sério... – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou – Eu sei que você também deve estar confuso com o que fazer, mas fugir não vai ajudar em nada... – o olhou nos olhos – Se você realmente gosta dela, vai lá e diz pra ela.

Miroku olhou para a irmã e pro amigo, fez um gesto com a cabeça e foi atrás de Sango.

--Que bom que você chegou... Eu não saberia o que falar. – ela sorriu. Mas a sensação que estava tendo desde que chegou ao lugar, apareceu de novo.

--Inuyasha – ele a olhou – Você seria capaz de tudo por mim? – ele estranhou, mas sorriu.

--Tudo e mais um pouco. – disse a abraçando.

--Estou falando sério – disse ela brincando com o cordão dele – Você seria? – ele a olhou sério, não estava gostando do rumo da conversa – Se não quiser...

--Seria. – ela o olhou

--Até de me deixar pra trás se eu pedir?

--Por que está me perguntando isso? A gente acabou de começar, vai querer me deixar – ele sorriu brincando, mas ela estava séria – Não sei Kagome, mas eu acho que não.

--Mesmo se eu te pedisse?

--Mesmo se você mandasse. – ela suspirou. Ela estava inquieta, sabia que alguma coisa ia acontecer e tinha a ver com o asqueroso do Onigumo.

--Mas mesmo assim quero que me prometa que se um dia eu te pedir isso você vai cumprir...

--Kagome, que papo é esse?

--Você me promete? – ele a olhou, suspirou cansado.

--Tá, eu prometo que sim.

--Inu... – ele sorriu com o apelido – Eu quero te pedir outra coisa... Pra guardar uma coisa.

--Por que?

--Guarda e não mostre a ninguém, não fale que eu te dei e muito menos o entregue ninguém a não ser a mim... E só me dê, se eu te der um beijo primeiro, do contrário nem a mim entregue... Entendeu? Só me entregue se antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, eu te beijar.

--Kagome, o que está acontecendo?

--Promete?

--Ká...

--Promete? – ele a olhou preocupado.

--Eu prometo – ela sorriu parecendo aliviada.

--Tome. – ele olhou.

--Um cordão? É isso que quer que eu guarde?

--Sim, e entendeu tudo o que deve fazer não é? – ele fez uma cara fingindo cansaço.

--Sim, sim... Não mostrar, falar e muito menos entregar a ninguém, e só entregar a você se antes de falar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, me der um beijo – ela riu – Mas tem uma coisa que você esqueceu...

--O que? –perguntou, pensando no que poderia ter esquecido.

--De especificar o beijo – ela riu – Não, é sério... Tipo, você pode vir e dar um selinho, mas era pra eu entregar quando você der um beijão ou até o contrár...

--Bobo – disse Kagome já com a boca contra a dele. – É esse tipo de beijo... – o beijou. Tirou as mãos que estavam presas no peitoral dele e o abraçou pelo pescoço, ele a segurou pelas costas a apertando de encontro a si mesmo. Era sempre assim, não sabiam como, mas o que começava calmo... Rapidamente ficava de um jeito devastador. Inuyasha foi andando e Kagome dava pequenos passos pra trás. Sentiu as costas em algo concreto, mas estava entretida demais pra pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Sorriu ao se lembra de quando estava no escritório de seu pai, levou as mãos as orelhinhas de Inuyasha.

--Você está pretendendo me enlouquecer? – perguntou Inuyasha.

--Eu? Imagina... – respondeu sorrindo marota. Voltou a beijá-lo. Com mais sofreguidão que antes. Inuyasha não sabia quanto mais iria agüentar se ela continuasse a provocá-lo dessa maneira. Não podia negar que gostava, mas isso não o deixaria em uma situação muito agradável depois. Uma das mãos entrou pela blusa da garota e começou a passear por suas costas – Isso não vale Inu... – Inuyasha sorriu com a voz mole que ela estava. Adorava vê-la com a boca inchada e vermelha, adorava mais ainda saber que era ele que causava isso.

--Esse é um jogo pra dois – deu um selinho – E só pra deixar claro... Você está conseguindo... – outro selinho.

--Conseguindo o que? – Kagome estava perdida em outra galáxia, ainda mais com as mãos de Inuyasha fazendo questão de deixar um rastro de fogo por seu corpo. Ele não conseguiu evitar rir pelo jeito que ela falava, sabendo que ele era o culpado por isso.

--Me enlouquecer... – voltaram a se beijar. Não percebendo o espetáculo que o sol fazia ao se pôr, tentando, em vão, chamar atenção daqueles dois...

--

--Oi. – o garoto moreno olhou para o recém chegado desconfiado.

--Oi.

--Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu entre você e Kagome Higurashi – Bankotsu o olhou, mais intrigado ainda.

--E o que isso tem a ver com você?

--Eu que coloquei as fotos no seu armário – Bankotsu se virou para o garoto. – Eu estava no centro, vi os dois... Sabia que vocês namoravam.

--E o que te levou a me ajudar? – Naraku sorriu irônico.

--Na verdade, eu queria ferrar com o Inuyasha... Mas não deu muito certo. – Bankotsu se virou para a vista da sacada do quarto de novo.

--Pensei que só eu não gostasse daquele imbecil – Naraku sorriu e Bankotsu o olhou - Mas por que veio me falar isso agora?

--Por que eu ainda quero ferrar com ele.

--E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

--Tudo... Acredito que você também queira se vingar do cara que ajudou a te fazer de... – deu um pequeno sorriso – Corno. – Bankotsu o olhou com raiva – A vamos, foi isso que ele fez com você não é? Pegou a sua mina...

--E o que você pretende fazer? – Naraku sorriu.

--Simples, fazê-lo pagar na mesma moeda...

0o0

Convencer Bankotsu tinha sido mais fácil que tirar doce de criança... Agora vinha a outra parte do plano. Bateu na porta do quarto da garota, ela abriu a porta e quis fechar, mas ele prendeu com o pé e fazendo o mínimo esforço entrou.

--Sai Kagura.

--Por que? O quarto também é meu! – disse com a voz fina.

--Eu não pedi, eu mandei... Sai! – Kagura estreitou os olhos pra ele e saiu do quarto. – Quero falar com você.

--Quando eu quis falar com você, você foi um grosso comigo... Agora quem não quer te ouvir sou eu!

Ele chegou perto da garota que estava virada para a janela de costas pra ele. Tirou o cabelo dela que cobria o pescoço e depositou um beijo, a sentiu tremer.

--Nem vem Naraku... – mas não se mexeu, pelo contrário, fechou os olhos quanto este lhe abraçou pela cintura.

--Eu pensei melhor – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Resolvi aceitar te ajudar com o cachorrinho – ele a virou de frente pra ele bruscamente.

--E como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou respirando rápido.

--Com a ajuda do Bankotsu – ela parou um instante.

--Bankotsu? Por que ele?

--Por que ele é o namoradinho chifrudo – riu enquanto tirava a blusa da menina – Ele também quer separar os dois. – a jogou na cama e deitou-se por cima dela, passando a mão entre as pernas e a bunda da menina. Essa fechou os olhos e arrancou a blusa dele.

--E o que eu tenho que fazer? – ele tirou a calça justa dela.

--Depois a gente conversa...

--

Miroku a viu sentada na grama com as costas encostadas no banco, olhava para o horizonte aonde o sol poente ainda iluminava. Viu ela lhe olhar de solaio e voltar a olhar para o sol sem dizer nada. Ele andou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando para o sol também.

Ele havia pensado em várias coisas pra dizer a ela. E nenhuma delas parecia ser coerente ou chegar perto do que realmente estava sentindo. O filho era uma realidade que ele não poderia mudar... E nunca iria pedir que ela tirasse, sempre quis ser pai, claro que com outra idade e em outras circunstancias, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma leveza ao imaginar uma menininha a cara de Sango e com seus olhos... Riu, e ela o olhou.

Sango sabia que aquela hora ele já deveria saber, Kagome o vira saindo de trás de uma árvore perto da onde conversavam e desde que ela fora trás dele estava ali... Não sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dele, só sabia que com ou sem ajuda dele teria a pequena criança que estava esperando. O viu sorrir, mas não soube o por que do sorriso. E nem o que falar... O que falar? Que era verdade? Que não precisava da ajuda dele? Não sabia, tudo o que havia pensado em falar agora lhe parecia bobo.

Eles se olharam e foi aí que souberam que não precisavam falar nada. Ela voltou a chorar quando viu uma lágrima rolar do rosto dele. Ele pegou sua mão que estava no chão, entrelaçou os dedos e levou as duas mãos a barriga de Sango. Ela que estava acompanhando os movimentos dele, voltou a lhe olhar, os olhares se cruzaram e disseram tudo o que precisavam dizer. Com as mãos entrelaçadas sentindo o filho que crescia a cada segundo no ventre de Sango, voltaram a olhar o sol se pôr, que parecia esperá-los para que em fim se escondesse...

* * *

Kagome e Inuyasha finalmente se acertaram... Será? E Miroku e Sango... Como será a vida deles dali pra frente, agora que sabem que podem contar um com o outro? O que Naraku está planejando? E o que Kikyou e Bankotsu tem a ver com isso? Só no próx XD Bjuuuxx

* * *

**Prox Cap**

**--Vamos ver as estrelas?**

**--Acho que a gente já perdeu tempo demais Inuyasha...**

**--Agora, pela primeira vez, eu realmente quero... Ter alguém que eu saiba que é minha**

**"Essa garota não é pra você Inuyasha"**

* * *

**lilermen:**Oiiii!! Tentei ser o mais rápida possível! Mas é q eu num tenhuh fladuh com a revisadora e aí, fikei um tempo esperanduh pra ver se flava com ela... Então se tiver algum erro, perdoe-me. E então o que axou desse cap? Tomara que tenha gostaduh, e sobre o Inu e a Ká... Só lenduh, pq nem eu seii MT bem o que vaii acontecer huauhahuahua Bjuuuxxx... Te espero no próx!!

**Duda:** E então o que axou desse agora?? Espero que tenha gostaduh, pq foi um dos q eu mais gostei e eu tenhuh sérios problemas em gostar do que eu msm escrevo rsrsrsr Obrigada pelos elogios... Sabe que me ajudam MT!! Bjuuux, q ateh o prox

**Hakeshi:** Oiii miga!! Num te mais te encontranduh na net... Então posteii sem vc ter lido ok?? Já viiu que as duas estão mais amigas neh?? Espero que tenha gostaduh desse... E pensa pelo laduh positivo, como c q ta revisanduh, vaii ser a primeira a saber o q acontece huahuahuauh Bjuuux... Ateh o MSN!

**Kira-chan:** Q bom que todos tenham gostaduh q a Rin descobriu a verdade rsrsrsrsr Agora sabe de mais um poukinhuh neh? Espero que venha comentar sobre esse cap tbm ;... Ateh o próx!! bjuuu


	18. Desconfiança

Antes de tudo... Quero pedir... Pedir não, implorar para que não me matem...

* * *

Era o segundo dia que estavam ali. Tarde da noite, Kagome, Rin, Ayame e Sango conversavam. Sango já estava bem mais animada, até o sol se pôr por completo, no dia anterior, ficou sentada com Miroku, depois os dois haviam entrado e ele a levara até seu quarto, não disseram nada um ao outro, mas eles sabiam que não era preciso. Enquanto o dia de hoje havia sido completo e total de carinhos entre os dois.

--E então Rin? Seu rolo com o Houjo é sério? – perguntou Ayame comendo chocolate.

--Não... Pelo menos pra mim. To pensando em acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. – todas riram.

--A Ayame era louca por ele – Sango e Rin arregalaram os olhos.

--Kagome, vai ficar falando da parte obscura do meu passado? Eu vou falar da sua hein...

--Como se eu tivesse alguma coisa vergonhosa pra você falar – Ayame estreitou os olhos.

--A não ser quando você foi pega, praticamente sem blusa, dando mó amasso com o garoto do intercambio no almoxarifado né? – Sango arregalou os olhos, Rin teve um acesso de tosse e Kagome ficou vermelha, mas mesmo assim riu.

--Mas isso não foi uma parte obscura do meu passado... Foi uma parte muito boa – riram. – É tão estranho... Sabe, nós quatro aqui conversando como se sempre fossemos amigas – colocou uma cereja na boca.

--Pensa pelo lado positivo – todas olharam para Ayame – Vai ser uma risada atrás da outra contar coisas vergonhosas para as outras – riram de novo.

--Isso é verdade... – ouviram pequenas batidas na porta, Kagome olhou o relógio – Quem iria bater aqui as duas da matina? - abriu a porta.

--Oooooooi - Kagome sorriu – Vamos ver as estrelas? – as três garotas a olharam maliciosas.

--Num sei... – mordeu o canto do lábio – É que...

--Ela vai sim Inuyasha – Ayame empurrou ela pra fora e fechou a porta. Sango e Rin a olharam aterrorizadas – Que foi? – perguntou inocente, sentou na cama – Assim eu posso contar mais podres dela – caíram na gargalhada.

--Você é maluco? Estamos só de pijama, no jardim... Se pegam a gente aqui vamos voltar pra casa na mesma hora...

--Você não veio pra cá pra ficar fazendo tudo certinho né? – balançou os ombros dela – Se solta um pouco garota – ela riu – Vem. – pegou a mão dela e os dois foram correndo. Ela pulou nas costas dele rindo e ele continuou correndo, chegaram a uma parte mais alta, a ponta de uma grande queda. Kagome olhou para baixo.

--Nossa! Como é alto... – Inuyasha se sentou no chão encostado em uma grande pedra que tinha bem perto da queda. Ela sorriu e foi até ele, sentou-se entre suas pernas com as costas no peitoral dele. – É tão bom tá aqui... – fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento – Com você... – ele a abraçou pela cintura.

--Por que você demorou tanto pra ver que gostava de mim? – ela riu e virou o rosto pra ele, encostando-se a uma das pernas dobradas dele.

--Num sei... Acho que eu sempre tive muito medo.

--Medo? De que, de eu te morder? – deu uma pequena mordida na mão dela que riu.

--Não... É que... Teve pessoas que... Era pra eu confiar de olhos fechados que me machucaram muito. – Inuyasha pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela brincando.

--Mas eu não sou uma delas...

--E como eu poderia saber? – ele riu.

--Olhando nos meus lindos olhos dourados – ela riu dando um pequeno soco no braço dele – Você é forte – disse ele massageando o local.

--Você se sente né garoto?

--Vai me dizer que quando tivermos filhos não vai querer que eles nasçam com os meus olhos? – ela riu com ele piscando várias vezes os olhos.

--Na verdade eu prefiro que nasçam com os meus olhos azuis.

--Depois eu que me acho... – ela riu e colocou a mão na cabeça dele, ele não entendeu muito mais deixou.

--Eu quero que eles nasçam com as suas orelhinhas – fez carinho em uma delas, Inuyasha pegou a mão dela sorrindo desconcertado.

--Acho melhor não fazer isso.- ela riu marota.

--Por que? – disse em tom de criança.

--Por que se não, o titio Inuyasha aqui, vai ficar muito mau com você – disse sorrindo malicioso, ela devolveu o sorriso e sentou no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado. Inuyasha não pode esconder a surpresa.

--Talvez eu queira que o titio Inuyasha seja mau comigo – sussurrou na orelhinha dele dando uma pequena mordida, Inuyasha fechou os olhos e tremeu.

--Kagome eu acho... – ela o beijou, ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela a apertando levemente, apenas sentindo a pele dela por cima da blusinha do baby doll. Ela voltou as mãos as orelhinhas dele e ele soltou um baixo gemido, ela sorriu.

--Aé, a Kagomezinha quer brincar? – ela só fez um sim com a cabeça, ele começou a beijar seu pescoço e dar leves mordidas, as mãos passeavam em suas pernas e de vez enquanto aventuravam-se pra dentro do short. Arranhou as pernas dela e sorriu ao ouvi-la sussurrar seu nome... Era um dos jeitos que ele mais queria ouvir ela o chamando. Tirou a blusa dela e jogou para um lado, podendo ver o sutiã de renda branca, parou de respirar por um momento. – Tem certeza? – ela o olhou serena. Colocou o peso pra trás e ele entendeu que era para que eles deitassem, foi ao encontro dela e acabaram deitados sobre a grama, Inuyasha a olhou nos olhos e passou uma mão por seu rosto.

--Acho que a gente já perdeu tempo demais Inuyasha... – voltaram a se beijar, Kagome arranhou as costas de Inuyasha, sabendo que aquela seria sua primeira noite de amor... Tendo as estrelas como cúmplices...

--

Rin acordou com o barulho da porta se fechando, viu uma sombra entrar pisando pé ante pé para não acordá-las, olhou o relógio, era quase quatro da manhã. Até que reconheceu o baby doll do Keropi e deu um pequeno sorriso.

--Kagome? Você está chegando agora? – sussurrou alto o bastante pra ela ouvir. Kagome a olhou com os olhos arregalados pelo susto.

--Quer me matar de susto garota? – respondeu no mesmo tom. Rin se levantou e foi a cama da irmã, sentou-se de frente pra ela sorrindo – Que sorriso é... É esse?

--Você e o Inu... Você – sorriu maliciosa – Com o Inu né? – Kagome sorriu sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Fez um sim com a cabeça, Rin deu um grito, mas a irmã tampou a boca dela. – Eu sabia que ia acontecer – riu e se jogou em cima da irmã, caíram as duas deitadas. – E como foi?

--Rin – disse em tom de reprovação, ela fez uma cara tipo "o que?". Kagome sorriu – Foi lindo – as duas riram, Kagome fechou os olhos se lembrando – Foi olhando pras estrelas.

--Então você viu estrelas... Literalmente né? – voltaram a rir, Rin deu um sorriso malicioso – E ele é bom? – Kagome quase caiu da cama.

--Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

--Ué, só estou perguntando... Responde. – Kagome a olhou sorrindo maliciosamente.

--E tem como aquele garoto ser ruim de alguma coisa? Principalmente NESSA coisa? – voltaram a rir e receberam duas almofadadas na cabeça.

--Caramba, eu sei que voltaram a se falar e que é muito bom... Mas eu quero dormir! – disse Ayame. Sango, mesmo com a cara amassada de sono, fez como se concordasse. Enfiaram a cabeça no travesseiro e voltaram a dormir. As irmãs sorriram, dormiram ali mesmo na cama de Kagome... Finalmente como irmãs.

--

--Inuyasha! Acorda idiota! – Miroku olhou para Sesshoumaru que fez um não com a cabeça – Ele é teu irmão caramba!

--Ele chegou aqui as quatro da manhã Miroku... Você acha que ela acorda ainda hoje? – Miroku bufou olhando para Inuyasha, foi até o banheiro e voltou trazendo um pote com água. Jogou na cara do hanyou que acordou sobressaltado. Miroku foi parar atrás de Sesshoumaru que girou os olhos.

--Por que fizeram isso?

--Por que tá na hora da trilha e você num queria acordar – disse Miroku, andando atrás de Sesshoumaru que queria se livrar dele se escondendo atrás de si.

--Por que tá correndo atrás do Sesshoumaru? – Miroku parou.

--Não vai me bater?

--Por que eu faria isso?

--Por que eu joguei água em você – disse fazendo o movimento como se jogasse, de novo, água com o pote. Inuyasha sorriu e até Sesshoumaru abriu um pouco mais os olhos.

--Hoje, meu caro amigo, nada tira meu bom humor – pegou a toalha e foi sorrindo tomar banho.

--O que aconteceu com ele essa noite? – Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto.

--Acho que você tem que perguntar isso pra sua irmã – Miroku não entendeu por um momento, mas arregalou os olhos ficando vermelho. Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto vendo Miroku esmurrar a porta do banheiro gritando algo como "Inuyasha seu desgraçado, se você tiver transado com a minha irmã você é um homem capado!"

Olhou para o corredor, Rin conversava com Houjo na porta do quarto, viu o garoto dar um beijo na bochecha dela e sair desanimado... Será que...?

Antes que a garota pudesse fechar a porta ele a abriu, ela olhou assustada para o youkai que invadira seu quarto.

--O que quer? – ele fechou a porta – Vai me agarrar de novo? – perguntou debochada.

--Pode ser, mas antes eu quero saber: por que está assim comigo? – perguntou ainda frio. – Nunca foi evasiva desse jeito... – ela sorriu debochada.

--Só estou te tratando da mesma maneira que me tratou desde que nos conhecemos – disse ríspida. Ela perdeu um pouco a pose quando reparou o olhar desconcertado (?) dele.

--Talvez eu realmente mereça o jeito como me trata... Acho que eu descobri tarde demais. – abriu a porta para sair, mas ela segurou sua mão. Ele a olhou ela olhava pra baixo, mas mesmo assim se via seu rosto vermelho.

--O que... Você quer dizer com isso? – ele voltou a fechar a porta, se virou pra ela que soltara sua mão.

--Faz um tempo que eu... Me descobri um pouco... – olhou para os lados, era a primeira vez que se abria com alguém – Confuso.

--Repete... Eu não ouvi direito... Você, o grande Sesshoumaru, confuso? – ela riu debochada – O que te deixou assim é no mínimo... Interessante. – ele a olhou com o sorriso de lado.

--Você. – ela o olhou sem entender.

--Eu? Eu o que?

--Você me deixo confuso – ela olhou pro lado desconcertada, sentindo o coração acelerar – Eu nunca quis, gostei ou escolhi namorar ninguém... Mas parece que as mulheres da família Higurashi tem o poder de embasbacar os homens da família Taisho – Rin deu um pequeno sorriso e Sesshoumaru gostou de ver.

--E qual é a razão... Digo, da confusão?

--Antes eu não sabia o motivo... – ele chegou perto dela – Só sabia que tinha a ver com você... Estava perdendo o controle... Pela primeira vez eu não sabia com o que estava lidando...

--E qual é?

--Agora, pela primeira vez, eu realmente quero... Ter alguém que eu saiba que é minha – Rin fechou os olhos demoradamente – E eu descobrir que eu quero namorar uma baixinha teimosa e muito estres... – ele não concluiu a frase, por que a baixinha a quem ele se referia pulou em cima dele...

--

A noite chegou rápido, as trilhas haviam sido o máximo... Além de que puderam nadar na cachoeira mais linda que eles já haviam visto.

Inuyasha e Kagome entraram no quarto onde estava o garoto. Viram a seguinte cena. Rin e Sesshoumaru abraçados, ela vermelha e ele indiferente, Miroku com a cara de quem estava pronto pra matar alguém e Sango segurando o riso.

Inuyasha sentou e puxou Kagome para seu colo, Miroku bufou.

--O que houve? – Rin ficou mais vermelha e Sango caiu na gargalhada.

--Você ainda ri Sango? – perguntou Miroku mais bravo.

--Gente o que está havendo? – Ayame entrou pela porta e se jogou na cama vazia.

--Acontece que Miroku está tendo uma crise de ciúmes fraternos... – Kagome fez uma cara de quem não entendeu, Ayame bufou girando os olhos – Primeiro ele descobriu que vai ser pai, depois, que a irmã mais nova perdeu a virgindade, ontem, com um dos melhores amigos dele – Kagome ficou escarlate - E agora chegando, vamos ao nosso quarto o que vemos? Rin e Sesshoumaru nus em pelo dentro do box tomando um relaxante banho depois de uma tarde de... Vocês sabem.

Sango caiu na gargalhada sendo acompanhada por Inuyasha e logo depois todos, menos Miroku riam.

--Isso vão rindo... Quero ver quando eu contar pro papai – Rin e Kagome pararam de rir. Mas logo se olharam e sorriram maliciosamente.

--Quero ver o que o papai vai gostar mais...

--Duas filhas desvirginadas – completou Rin.

--Ou um neto do filho mais velho – acabou Kagome. Todos voltaram a gargalhar da cara que Miroku fez.

--Ah, gente... Deixem o Miroku em paz – disse Sango o abraçando e ele retribuindo como se fosse criança.

--Isso Sango defende o pai do seu filho...

--Ou filha – riram. Ouviram batidas na porta e Inuyasha se levantou para atender, viu Kikyou parada, olhou para dentro Kagome conversava, saiu e fechou a porta não deixando ninguém ver a menina.

--O que você quer?

--Calma Inu... Eu só quero conversar com você – disse manhosa, Inuyasha a olhou como se não acreditasse.

--Kikyou eu to com a Kagome agora... Me esquece. – ela segurou o braço dele.

--Eu não pedi pra você vir... Eu falei que _quero_ falar com você e _vou _– ele riu com desdém, ela sorriu também – Prefere que eu comece a gritar aqui?

--Você não teria coragem Kikyou – disse me tom de descrença – Agora, vai embora... – Kikyou o olhou com raiva, como ele podia dispensar ela desse jeito, juntou todo o seu fôlego e começou a gritar. Inuyasha, assustado tampou a boca dela e ouvindo a maçaneta da porta a jogou para o corredor do lado da porta do seu quarto, ainda tampando sua boca.

--O que foi isso Inu?

--Não sei... Vou dar uma volta pra vê se descubro – deu um selinho na garota – Já volto. – ela murmurou um "tá", mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa esquisita. Não voltou pro quarto. Inuyasha continuou tampando a boca de Kikyou até chegarem a um dos jardins do lugar.

--Ai, seu grosso! É capaz de eu ficar com a boca vermelha por uma semana – disse passando a mão na boca, Inuyasha que estava de costas querendo arranjar paciência, já que esse nunca foi o seu forte, se virou pra ela.

--Ainda vai ser pouco... O que você quer garota? – Kikyou olhou para os lados, sabia que tinha que esperar o momento certo... O que falar até lá?

--Sabe Inu, eu estive pensando e... Não me incomodo da gente – chegou pero do garoto – Ficar de vez em quando – Inuyasha a olhou incrédulo – Claro sem a Kagome saber de nada...

--Cara, eu sabia que você num era flor que se cheirasse, mas até eu fiquei surpreso com isso... – Kikyou sentiu o celular no bolso vibrar... Sorriu,foi rápido,tinha chegado a hora. – Mas eu...

--Não precisa responder... Eu já entendi – ela acabou com a distancia deles e o beijou, Inuyasha ficou meio sem ação, mas acordou quando ouviu o barulho da lixeira de metal que havia ali por perto cair no chão, pegou Kikyou pelos braços e a sacudiu.

--Chega Kikyou! Me deixa em paz! – a largou e ela quase caiu – Vai procurar outro otário... – e saiu andando.

Kikyou trocou a cara de susto por um sorriso maligno, ainda olhando pelo caminho que Inuyasha havia tomado pegou o celular e discou um número.

--Tudo feito...

_--Perfeito..._

--

Inuyasha chegou no quarto e viu todos, mas estranhou Kagome não estar ali.

--Onde está a Ká?

--Ela saiu atrás de você... Vocês não se encontraram não? – Inuyasha olhou assustado para os amigos.

--Oh, droga! – saiu correndo pela porta.

--O que deu nele?

0o0

Kagome se sentou encostada na grande pedra que havia perto da queda que na noite anterior Inuyasha a levara. Chorava compulsivamente. Tocou o braço esquerdo que estava dolorido pela batida que dera na lixeira, olhou para o pulso e lá estava a pulseira com o pequeno pingente de coração. _"Pra que tanta insistência? Pra que? Se ele não iria mudar... Se ele iria continuar saindo com a Kikyou e com tantas mais..."_

--Kagome? – ela olhou assustada para o garoto – O que houve?

--Nada. – o garoto abaixou a cabeça.

--Eu sei que você não está... Falando comigo, mas... Nós sempre fomos amigos e eu não gosto de te ver assim – ele sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela o olhou, não agüentando mais chorou no ombro dele.

--Ban...Por que ele fez isso? Por que...? – Bankotsu desviou o olhar para tentar olhar atrás da pedra, estava nervoso, seu coração estava batendo rápido pela adrenalina e o suor escorria... Sabia que o que iria fazer era errado, mas ela e Inuyasha mereciam o troco.

--Você está falando do Inuyasha? – ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele fez carinho no cabelo dela – Eu sempre falei que se um dia você o aceitasse iria sofrer – ela chorou mais. Naquele momento quis desistir... Quis abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, que nada daquilo era verdade que... Sentiu algo vibrar em seu bolso. Seu coração deu um pulo... Não estava acostumado a fazer aquele tipo de coisa, mas agora ia até o final.

Puxou o queixo dela, e ela o olhou sem entender muito bem. Ele se aproximou e a beijou. Talvez pelo sofrimento ou pela necessidade de se sentir amada Kagome se deixou ser beijada, mas não retribuiu. Foram interrompidor por batidas de palma.

Kagome viu Inuyasha aparecer com a cara mais debochada que ele já havia direcionado a ela.

--Que pena que eu não tenho uma câmera – os olhou com raiva – Esse momento tinha que ser registrado. – os dois se levantaram.

--Acho melhor eu... Ir embora – Inuyasha o parou com a mão no peito dele.

--Pra que a pressa? Não quer aproveitar mais um pouquinho não? – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome. Ela o olhava com raiva. – Está com raiva por eu ter interrompido os pombinhos?

--Como você é cínico. – Inuyasha não entendeu.

--Eu? Cínico? – riu – Então que nome eu devo te dar? Ou então vai me dizer que ele estava morrendo afogado na própria saliva e você foi ajudar fazendo um boca-a-boca? - Inuyasha apontou para onde Bankotsu deveria estar – Aquele covarde fugiu – sussurrou para si mesmo.

--E você? Foi tirar um cisco do olho da Kikyou? – Inuyasha parou por um momento. – Eu vi seu desgraçado!

--Viu e veio logo se consolar com o amiguinho trançado né?

--Ele me beijou, imbecil!

--Oh, nossa! E você fez muita força pra se livrar, né?

--A mesma que você!

--Tem certeza que você viu tudo o que aconteceu lá?

--Vi o suficiente...

--Pra tirar conclusões precipitadas, só se for... Mas você não, tava aí no mó amasso com a Rapunzel... Queria o que? Fazer uma festinha igual a nossa com ele?

Paft ...!

--Eu não sou uma qualquer Inuyasha! E se pra você o que a gente teve aqui ontem foi uma "festinha"... – disse com a voz embargada pelo choro que agora vinha compulsivo – Eu tenho nojo de você! – Inuyasha ainda com a mão sobre a bochecha vermelha pelo tapa a viu correr por entre o bosque que havia atrás de si.

--Como o Miroku dizia – uma lágrima rolou – "Essa garota não é pra você Inuyasha" – limpou a lágrima com as costas da mão e saiu dali.

--

Kagome continuava correndo e não estava com a mínima vontade de parar... Sabia que se parasse a dor, não física, mas interior iria acabar com ela.

Sentiu algo a atingir no braço, parou abruptamente. Colocou a mão no lugar e tirou um pequeno dardo, ainda teve tempo de olhá-lo com atenção... Caiu sem forças pra se sustentar em pé e a última coisa que viu foram os, tão conhecidos e temidos, olhos vermelhos, podendo ouvir _"Tão previsível..."_

* * *

Não me matem!! Por favor!! Só pra explicar, se não acontecesse isso não dariia pra fazee o que qruu no desenroolaa da históriia... Esperoo q não estejam com tantaa raivaa assim... Ateh o próx!!

* * *

**Prox Cap:**

**--Ela foi pega!**

**--Então eu vou arrombar Miroku!**

**--Vamos a gente mostra pra vocês**

**"_Eu acredito em você... Por favor... Está tudo nas suas mãos..."_**

* * *

**lilermen:** Desculpa,desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!! Escrevenduh esse cap, a única coiisa que eu conseguiia pensar éé "lilermen vai me odiiar"... Tenteii mudar, mais pu favo entenda, se issuh não acontecer não vou conseguir desenrolar do jeito que quero... Espero que não esteja com MUITA raiva de mim... espero que não pare de ler... espero que não me mate... Bju

**Duda:**Que bom que gostou do cap passaduh... Mas esperoo que não tenha mudado de opinião em relação a fic... Eu seii que muita gente deve ter odiaduh issuh q eu fiz, mas eu não tinha outra opição... Espero, q apesar dissuh, tenha gostaduh e q esteja ake no prox!! Bjuuux

**carolshuxa:** Que bom!! Adoorooo quanduh aparece leitoora nova!! Só espero q não pare de ler, depoiis dessa cap u,u... Espero q, apesar de td, tenha gostaduh desse tbm... E deixe review novamente n,n... bjuuuxx

**Hakeshi:** Migaaa!! Sabe do nosso tratoo neh?? Se me matarem, vocee explicaa... Logo eu te manduh o outro pra c revidar vlw?? Bjuuu, ateh o prox cap

**kira-chan:** Que bom que gostou da San com o Mi... Particularmente, ameii akela parte... Agoora já sabe o q o ban e a pote de barro velho fizeram neh?? Espero que não queira me matar n,n"... e q volte pra dexar maiis review e ler o desenrolar da históriia... Bjuuu


	19. E começa a perseguição

Oiiiiieee, olha eu de novo

Esperoo que gosteem !!

Inuyasha bufou quando viu Rin e Sesshoumaru se beijarem pela milésima quadragésima décima quarta vez.

--Vocês não cansam não? – Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão.

--Não é por que sua garota te chifrou que eu vou parar de beijar a minha... – Rin ficou vermelha ao ouvir o "minha".

--Nossa Sesshy – Inuyasha disse debochado – Você está mais meloso que uma garota... Saiam daqui e vão se agarrar em outro lugar!

--Os incomodados que se mudem Inuyasha. – disse Rin voltando a beijar Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha bufou e saiu do quarto batendo a porta, ouvindo as gargalhadas de dentro do quarto. Não podia ir ao quarto de Kagome... Ela provavelmente estaria ali, já que não havia nenhuma atividade até o luau de noite.

Foi para o jardim, assim que chegou viu Miroku e Sango rindo e passando a mão na barriga dela, falavam algo sobre o nome do bebê. Inuyasha fez uma careta... Será que justo naquele dia todos resolveram ficar ridiculamente melosos e românticos? Só podia ser um complô contra ele! Colocou a mão nos bolsos e saiu andando sem saber exatamente para onde ia. Quando se deu conta estava exatamente no lugar em que passara a noite mais feliz de sua vida e a noite mais triste... Riu sem humor, que lugar contraditório...

Sentou-se se encostando na pedra, fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento bater em seu rosto.

"_Eu quero que eles nasçam com as suas orelhinhas"_ Abriu os olhos, pode ouvir a claramente a voz dela falar aquilo... Filhos... Não tinha nem um presente com ela, como iria ter um futuro?... E tinha sido tão rápido, a festa, a sala de química, o escritório da casa dela, o ônibus, o pôr do sol e ali... Exatamente onde ele estava sentado. Tinha sido tão rápido como qualquer um de seus casos, mas tão intenso como nunca tivera. Sentiu o gosto salgado da lágrima... Riu, agora quem era o babaca? Ele sempre chamara qualquer garoto que se apaixonasse, ou começasse a namorar de babaca... Mas agora estava ele ali, perdidamente apaixonado por uma garota que o traia com um garoto de trança. Chegava a ser patético.

--

Rin dormia como um anjo, Sesshoumaru sorriu e a colocou em sua cama. Como pudera não perceber o quanto gostava daquela baixinha? Foi tomar banho, o dia apesar de nublado estava quente.

Rin cerrou os olhos no sono, que poderia se chamar de tudo, menos tranqüilo...

Sem força abriu os olhos, olhou em volta e soltou um gemido pela dor nos braços. Seu ombro latejava e fez uma força sobre-humana apenas para virar a cabeça. Sua blusa rasgada mostrava o machucado que havia ali, um machucado redondo e com sangue seco. A quanto tempo estava ali? A porta se abriu e o lugar se iluminou, a sombra do homem lhe fez tremer.

--Até que enfim voltou pra mim Tesouro... – a vista estava embaçada, mas cada célula de seu corpo gritava por socorro e sentia um medo anormal daquele homem. Ele tocou-lhe o rosto e não teve força para desviá-lo de sua mão – Mas... A jóia não esta mais em você... – ele apertou-lhe o maxilar – E espero que dessa vez seja inteligente o suficiente para colaborar com quem te fez - concerteza sua bochecha ficaria roxa, mas essa era a menor das dores e o menor de seus problemas...

Viu o homem se retirar falando algo sobre esperar ela ficar mais sóbria. As lágrimas marcaram seu rosto sujo. Ainda se lembrou...

--Inuyasha – conseguiu sussurrar antes de ser envolvida pela escuridão.

Rin acordou buscando ar, Sesshoumaru que lia a olhou assustado.

--Kagome...

--O que tem a Kagome?

--Ela foi pega! – colocou a mão no ombro, ainda podendo sentir a dor da irmã – Conseguiram pegá-la. – Sesshoumaru chegou perto e a abraçou.

--Você só teve um pesadelo...

--Ela chamou por Inuyasha... Ela só confia nele... – ela arregalou os olhos com a lembrança que passou por seus olhos antes de acordar – Ela... Confiou a ele – olhou aterrorizada para Sesshoumaru – Temos que achar Inuyasha!

0o0

Sesshoumaru e Rin andavam apressados com Sango e Miroku a seu lado seguindo seus passos.

--O que está havendo?

--Se lembra dos sonhos que eu tinha? – disse Rin que andava apressada e gesticulando com as mãos, mostrando nervosismo – Eu tive outro... Como os outros eu... Era como se eu visse e sentisse o que a Kagome está passando. Ela foi pega Miroku! Onigumo a levou!

Miroku parou e segurou Rin pelos ombros.

--Você tem certeza do que tá dizendo? – ela afirmou com a cabeça, Miroku a soltou colocando as mãos na cabeça frustrado. Sango e Sesshoumaru olhavam não entendendo nada.

--Afinal o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sango, Miroku a olhou.

--História muito longa pra explicar agora – olhou pra Rin – E por que você quer achar o Inuyasha?

--Ela deu a ele... – Miroku a olhou sem entender – Ela deu a jóia a ele! – Miroku arregalou os olhos.

--Então...

--Devem estar atrás dele também... Se o acharem, ele vai entregar! Ele está com raiva dela... Ele vai dar a qualquer pessoa que pedir – disse Rin já com lágrimas.

--Sabe onde ele está? – Miroku perguntou olhando para Sesshoumaru.

--Pelo cheiro, um pouco mais pra cima...

--Então vamos.

--

Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro conhecido e se levantou, olhou com raiva para o garoto.

--O que quer?

--Vim ver se seus chifres já estão crescendo. – Inuyasha rosnou.

--Eu não quebrei a sua cara ontem, mas duvido muito que tenha alguma coisa pra me impedir hoje – estalou os dedos e Bankotsu não pode deixar de tremer.

--E então, como se sente estando do outro lado? Do lado de quem foi traído?– Inuyasha o olhou debochado.

--Não tenho como comparar...– deu um sorriso debochado.Bankotsu estreitou os olhos.

--Você e a Kagome realmente fazem um casal de mentirosos perfeito... Vocês pretendiam me fazer de idiota por quanto tempo? Achavam o casinho mais excitante me fazendo de idiota? – Inuyasha riu.

--Enquanto vocês namoravam a gente nunca saiu, babaca. – Bankotsu não entendeu por que ele mentia – Você terminou com ela a toa.

--Eu vi as fotos!

--Eu vi as fotos, eu vi as fotos – disse afinando a voz debochado – Não troca o disco não? Em alguma daquelas fotos tinha algum beijo? Você é mais idiota do que eu imaginava.

--Pra que você está mentindo? O que quer? – Inuyasha riu sem humor.

--Eu estava sentado aqui desde manhã e sabe qual foi a conclusão que eu cheguei? – Bankotsu só o olhava – Que a Kagome não me trairia. Nem a mim, nem a ninguém.

--Só a mim!

--Nem a você... Mesmo merecendo. No dia da suposta traição, eu realmente fui em cima e tentei beijá-la... Mas ela falou que não podia... Que não podia fazer isso com você – Bankotsu abriu mais os olhos. – Ontem quem a beijo foi você não é?

Bankotsu ficou em silêncio. Aquele cara estava falando que ele tentou ficar com Kagome, mas ela não quis... ELA não quis? A imagem das fotos passou por sua cabeça, eles andando rindo, ela nas costas dele, e os rostos próximos, mas sem contato. Em nenhuma havia foto que comprovasse qualquer tipo de traição... Ele terminara com ela por nada?

Não, ele terminou com ela por que era um idiota!

--Naraku.

--Naraku a beijo?

--Não imbecil! – Inuyasha rosnou – Naraku foi quem me deu as fotos – Inuyasha olhou sem entender – Ele disse que queria ter ferrar... Talvez fazer Kagome pensar que foi você quem mandou me dar as fotos.

--E depois eu sou o imbecil? Naraku é o cara menos confiável de todo planeta. – Bankotsu abaixou a cabeça.

--Foi ele que armou tudo... Era pra que eu fizesse você acreditar que Kagome te traia e a Kikyou fazer o mesmo com ela. – Inuyasha fechou os olhos.

--Ele vai me pagar, ah se vai...

--Inuyasha – o garoto olhou para a menina que chegava – Desculpem, mas eu ouvi tudo. – Bankotsu a olhou triste, mas sorriu.

--Vou deixá-los a sós.

--Kagome! – eles se abraçaram – Desculpe não ter confiado em você ontem... Desculpe. – Kagome sorriu.

--Eu te procurei a manhã inteira... Eu também tinha chego a conclusão de que você não me trairia... Você não faria isso comigo. – Inuyasha foi beijá-la mas ela se esquivou, ele não entendeu muito bem – Eu fiz outra coisa que não saiba? – ela riu.

--Não... É que, eu quero te pedir pra me devolver o que eu te dei... – Inuyasha a olhou sem entender, e de costas pra ele Kagome girou os olhos impaciente, virou-se sorrindo – Se lembra que eu te dei uma coisa... Pra guardar...

--Ah, sim... Tá aqui no... – Inuyasha olhou sem entender a figura sorridente a sua frente. _"Só me entregue se antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, eu te beijar."_ – Você não esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa não? – disse sorrindo. Kagome o olhou sem entender.

--Não... Ah, vai Inuyasha, me devolve logo que eu tenho que guardar... – Inuyasha tirou o cordão do pescoço e deu a ela – Mas...

--O que foi? – ela o olhou tentando esconder a raiva – Foi essa corrente que me deu.

--E cadê o pingente?

--Do que está falando Ká?– se afastou da menina – Não tinha pingente nenhum quando me deu...

--Eu não estou brincando Inuyasha. - ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não iria entregar o tal cordão.

--Nem eu – disse se fazendo de desentendido. Viu ela respirar fundo.

--Eu vou falar com a Rin... Talvez ela saiba onde eu guardei... Mas tarde a gente se vê. – a garota sumiu de sua vista. O que estava havendo? Aquela não podia ser Kagome! Cheirou o ar, não havia cheiro ali... Não havia o cheiro de cereja que sempre sentia nela... O que estava acontecendo afinal?

--Inuyasha!

Ele olhou para os amigos que vinham apressados.

--Kagome está com você? – Inuyasha o olhou como se o irmão estivesse louco.

--Ela acabou de sair daqui, vocês devem ter cruzado com ela... – Rin arregalou os olhos.

--Não, ela não desceu... Nem aqui ela está!

--Chega Rin... Você está começando a me assustar. O Inuyasha acabou de ver a Kagome pára com essa paranóia. – Rin o olhou. Será que Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender?

--Vocês não entendem! Ela não está aqui! Você viu a Kagome descendo? Viu? – Sesshoumaru e os outros apenas a olhavam – Eu também não!

--Mas ela saiu e vocês chegaram! – olharam para Inuyasha.

--Outro doido – disse Sesshoumaru ficando de costas pra todos e olhando a queda.

--Os únicos que desceram Inuyasha foram Bankotsu e Naraku.

--Naraku?

--É...

--Mas Naraku não estava aqui... Eu falei com o trançado, mas o Naraku... Nem o cheiro dele eu senti por aqui. – Rin olhou para Miroku.

--Liga pro papai... Fala pra ele mandar o Kouga pra cá agora! – Miroku a olhou e a abraçou, ela chorava em seu peito enquanto ele falava ao pai o que acontecia...

--

Naraku chegou ao quarto batendo a porta. _"Além da Rin e do Inuyasha, pra quem aquela cachorra teria entregado a pedra?"_. Ligou para seu pai.

_--Alô?_

--Mãe?

_--Sim... Seu pai está ocupado... O que quer querido?_

--A pedra não está com Inuyasha... Ou pelo menos nem pra Kagome ele entregaria.

_--Como assim?_

--Eu posso ter a aparência de quem eu quiser mãe, então fui falar com ele com o corpo da Kagome e nem assim ele me entregou.

_--Será que está mesmo com ele?_

--A única pessoa fora ele seria a irmã... Elas agora estão amiguinhas – ele percebeu Millena ficar um tempo calada – Mãe?

_--Pode ser, mas duvido muito... _

Naraku ouviu baterem na porta, foi até ela e sentiu o cheiro de Inuyasha e os amiguinhos dele, bufou se afastando da porta.

--Eles estão aqui... O corno do Bankotsu abriu a boca... O que eu faço? – ouviu a mãe falar com seu pai, e logo ouviu a voz grave do homem.

_--Vá para perto da montanha das trilhas, lá tem um aeroporto inutilizado, vou mandar buscarem você..._

--Mas como eu chego lá?

_--Pule a janela, cave um buraco... Se vire garoto!_ – Naraku bufou, as batidas na porta ficaram mais fortes e a voz de Inuyasha gritava "Eu sei que está aí". Só teria chance se pulasse a janela... Nunca foi do tipo muito corajoso. Pegou o celular e pulou a janela.

0o0

--Ele não vai abrir a porta...

--Então eu vou arrombar Miroku!

--E chamar a atenção de todos aqui? Está maluco? – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e enquanto eles discutiam foi até a fechadura colocou os dedos médio e indicador em frente ao buraco da chave, os dedos dele ficaram verdes e logo a fechadura derretia.

Fez uma pequena força e a porta abriu, Inuyasha e Miroku o olharam.

--Usem a cabeça... Sou um youkai... Algum poder, mesmo que não use, tenho que ter – entrou e todos os seguiram – Ele saiu pela janela.

--Então vamos! – Miroku parou – Alguém precisa ficar aqui e esperar meu pai...

--Eu fico – disse Sango – Não sei o que poderia fazer indo com vocês... Eu espero seu pai, mas falo o que?

--Manda ele ligar pra mim – Todos foram correndo, Miroku deu um beijo em Sango e foi atrás. – Nós vamos pra onde?

--O cheiro dele leva na direção da montanha das trilhas...

--Me esperem! – os três pararam – Não sei se notaram, mas eu não sou alta, não tenho a velocidade de um garoto e muito menos sou um youkai! – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e Rin emburrou, ele a pegou no colo.

--Agora podemos ir? – perguntou sem paciência todos concordaram e continuaram a correr. De vez em quando parando pra encontrar novamente o cheiro do meio youkai que parecia que havia sumido. Chegaram a uma pista, muito mal cuidada, parecia uma pista de pouso.

--O cheiro dele termina aqui.

--Tem certeza?

--Claro Miroku! – Inuyasha olhou para o chão encoberto de folhas, pode ver um ponto aonde as folhas haviam sido afastadas.

--Como ele pode sumir do nada? – Inuyasha olhou para céu aonde pode ver um ponto preto.

--Desse jeito – apontou para o céu, todos olharam. Miroku fechou os olhos com pesar. O que fariam agora?

--

Ayame estava andando pelo jardim achando aquilo tudo um tédio. Sentou-se perto de uma fonte e olhou o pequeno anjo que havia no meio dele, segurava um placa informando que aquela era a fonte dos desejos.

--Todo lugar tem que ter alguma coisa parecida né? – disse debochada. Se levantou, pegou uma moeda do bolso e de costas e olhos fechados, fez um pedido.

--Ayame! – a garota abriu os olhos assustada. Esfregou os olhos e a pessoa continuava ali. Olhou para a fonte.

--Uow! Num é que funciona mesmo! – disse rindo.

--O que funciona? – ela o olhou sorrindo.

--Nada não... O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que a Ká tinha convencido o tio Youta a vir sem você...

--Exatamente, onde está ela?

--Não sei... Ela teve uma briga com o Inuyasha e sumiu – olhou para o outro homem que se aproximava – Tio Youta? O que está havendo?

--Miroku me ligou disse que Kagome tinha sumido... – Ayame ficou surpresa – Não sabe onde eles podem estar?

--Eu os vi saindo mais cedo... Mas não sei pra onde eles foram.

--Ayame! – Ayame olhou para a garota que vinha correndo.

--Sabe que não pode ficar correndo Sango...

--Estou grávida não doente!

--Quero ver o que o Miroku vai dizer...

--Miroku? – Ayame arregalou os olhos e sorriu amarelo para Youta.

--Você é Kouga não é? – o youkai assentiu.

--Eles saíram buscando um garoto que a gente acha que ajudou a levarem ela... Eles foram seguindo pelo cheiro. Eu fiquei aqui pra avisá-los...

--Mas como nós vamos atrás deles? Esse lugar é enorme – disse Youta ficando desesperado.

--Ele mandou que ligassem pra ele...

Youta pegou o celular e discou o número do filho, conversaram por uns poucos minutos.

--Parece que o tal garoto fugiu de helicóptero... Eles estão numa espécie de pista de pouso. Kouga, ligue pra alguma companhia aérea, quero um helicóptero aqui e agora... Mandem rastrear a minha localização pelo celular – Kouga saiu um pouco de perto deles. Ayame olhou para o nada.

--Então o Houjo tinha razão...

--Razão em que Ayame?

--Ele disse que perto da montanha onde nós fazemos as trilhas tem um aeroporto... Bem, num deve ser bem isso, mas deve ser onde eles estão.

--E aonde é essa montanha? – perguntou Kouga voltando com o celular.

--Vamos a gente mostra pra vocês – Sango concordou com a cabeça.

--

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda não tinha forças para fazê-lo por completo. Já não estava mais presa pelas mãos, agora estava deitada em uma grande cama. O ombro já enfaixado, mas bastante dolorido. Olhou em volta e percebeu que já estivera naquele lugar... O cheiro forte, a iluminação fraca, os aparelhos... Seus olhos fecharam novamente.

A imagem de um rosto apareceu em sua mente vazia... Pode sentir as lágrimas escapando pelas pupilas cerradas.

"_Eu acredito em você... Por favor... Está tudo nas suas mãos..."_

Maiis uma caap pra vocees ‼ Graças aos sonhos de Rin já sabem o que aconteceeu com Kagome e já começaram a agiir... Mas e agoraa? Poor onde começaar já que Naraku sumiiu? Entrandoo na retaa finaal ... .

Prox Cap :

--_Eu... Eu sei... Sei coisas... Sobre a... A Kagome._

--Mas quem mais você é do que o meu Tesouro?

--É pai... A Sango ela tá... Grávida

--A coxa dela que tá sangrando Miroku... Ela levou um tiro!

Sylvana Melo: Malvadaa eu?? Que nadaa huahuahuahua Maiis a intenção éé parar na "melhoor" partee... se não vocees num leem o restoo u,u Bjuuux... te esperoo no próx!!

lilermen: Nossa fikeii com tantoo medoo de recebeer sua review rsrsrsrsrs Maas gosteii bastantee... E vaii daar pra entender o pq eu tivee q "avançaar" um poucoo a coisaa entree elees. Q bom q não me odeiaa u,u ufaa Tomaraa q eu realmentee te compensee nos outroos caps... Bjuuux... te esperoo no próx

carol: Que boom que gostoo !! Pelo que deuu pra perceber nesse cap elees num demoraram pra caiir na real e reparaar que se amaam acimaa de tudoo... Mas pela situação, a reconciliação vaii demoraar maiis um poukin rsrsrsrsrsrs Axuu q depoiis desse vaii viir maiis uns 2 ou 3 ... Chegandoo o final Y.Y ... te esperoo no próx hein !! Bjuuu

Duda: Vocee foi uma das minhas leitoraas que eu maiis kiis sabeer o q ia fl... Sua opinião éé realmentee importantee pra miim !! Aiinda beem q me perduoo !! Demoreii menoos neh?? Então, fuii maiis perdoadaa neh? huahuahuahuaha Nuum seii o q foii piior, vocee ter mandaado as piadinhaas ou eu ter ridoo delaas ¬¬... huahuahua Espero q tenhaa gostadoo !! ateh o próx... bjuuu

Belle Lune's: Leitoraa novaa? Só pra ter certeza, éé? Pq ter uma novaa leitoora nesse estágiioo da fic, éé MT boom !! Esperoo q continuue gostandoo !! E te esperoo no próx hein ... bjuuuxx

carolshuxa:u.u ufaa Que boom que nuum vaii parar de leer !! Agoraa já sabe maiis ou menoos o que aconteceuu com a Ká neh?? Tomara que tenhaa gostadoo desse cap tbm ... Te esperoo no próx!! Bjuuu

Lory Higurashi: Nossa que honra ter uma review suua!! . C axoo issuh td da fic msm?? Fikeii ateh emocionadaa !! Nuusa... lendoo suua review... fikoo ateh seem palavraas ... Fiko MT feliz que tenhaa gostadoo tantoo !! Te esperoo no p´rox ok?? Esperoo que continuee gostandoo... E já te add no MSN! Bjuux

Natsumi Takashi: Nuus !! Q boom que gostoou da ficc !! Fiko hiper feliz com issuh... É MT boom sabeer que atingiir meuus objetivoos n,n ... Esperoo te encontrar no próx !! Bjuux

krol-chan: Aiiii!! Que boom que era brincaderaa... Quase chereii com sua primeiraa frasee , q qriia me mataar... huahuahahuauha Esperoo q tenhaa gostadoo desse e q contiinue acompanhando e mandandoo reviews rsrsrs Bjuuux

kira-chan: Eu tiivee vontadee de xingaa a pote de barro velho disso tudoo na fic... maiis eu tinha q saguir o protocoloo u,ú ... E calmaa, elaa num destruiiu o amoor delees não, e nem éé a unicaa culpadaa... Esperoo te veer no prox !! Bjuuux

Letícia: Nossa... que boom que está gostandoo e melhoor aiinda que resolveu me fl n,n huahuahuahu Realmentee... foii pra recuperarr o tempoo perdidoo total !! E quem nuum ia quereer recuperaar qq coiisa com akelees irmãos?? Huahuahuahuahu Está aíi o cap... esperoo te veer no próx!! Bjuuu


	20. Tudo pode acontecer

Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam sentados enquanto Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro, como se a resposta para todas as perguntas fossem aparecer se ele não ficasse parado.

---Inuyasha eu já estou tonto! Quer parar de ficar andando de um lado pro outro?

---Se você consegue ficar parado, ótimo, mas eu não consigo! – Miroku abaixou a cabeça, era melhor deixar o garoto em paz.

De repente todos ouviram o som de um celular e olharam para Miroku.

---Não, é o meu. – Inuyasha mexeu no bolso e tirou o pequeno aparelho. – Alô?

---_Inuyasha, sou eu Kikyou_ – Inuyasha bufou – _Por favor, não desliga!_

---E por que eu te ouviria depois de tudo que você fez? – ele ouviu a garota fungar.

---_Eu... Eu sei... Sei coisas... Sobre a... A Kagome. _– Inuyasha arregalou os olhos meio desesperado, todos começaram a perguntar o que era ele apenas fez o sinal com a mão para que esperassem.

---Se você estiver armando de novo... Eu não sei nem do que sou capaz de fazer se te encontrar...

_---Eu não estou mentindo – pegou fôlego – Naraku chamou a mim e ao Bankotsu pra fazer você e a Kagome duvidarem um do outro... Eu pensei que era apenas uma brincadeira ,uma vingança pelo que vocês fizeram, mas... Na mesma noite... Eu ouvi... Ouvi ele falando com alguém por telefone_ – ouviu ela chorar e isso, ao invés de como sempre o sensibilizar, o irritou.

---Fala de uma vez o que ouviu! – ela soltou um som choroso.

---_Perguntou se tinha dado tudo certo... Se a pessoa com quem ele falava já estava com a Kagome... E como ele fazia pra chegar na empresa..._

---Que empresa?

---_'New Face'... É uma empresa de cosméticos no centro de Tókio._

---Como ouviu isso tudo? – sentiu ela hesitar por um momento.

---_Eu estava na cama com ele – _Inuyasha riu debochado.

---Era de se esperar... E por que está me falando tudo isso?

---_Eu não sabia se falava ou não... Demorei um tempo... Mas a coisa estava ficando séria demais e eu não quero que a culpa de crime nenhum caia sobre mim._

---Tudo bem... Eu vô acreditar em você, mas se uma vírgula do que me falou for mentira... Ah Kikyou, eu vou te buscar no inferno! – desligou o celular.

---Kikyou? O que ela queria? – Inuyasha olhou para todos, sem saber por onde começar.

---Naraku realmente está metido nisso até o último fio de cabelo seboso dele.

---Tá, mas o que ela disse?

---Que ouviu uma conversa dele com um cara, sei lá... Só sei que parece que ele queria chegar a uma empresa no centro de Tókio... Uma tal de New Face...

---Então é por lá que temos que começar...

---Mas como a gente vai sair daqui?

---Eu acho que eu tenho um jeito – olharam para as quatro pessoas que chegavam, Rin se levantou e saiu correndo em direção ao pai.

---Eles a levaram... Eu não sei como eu vejo, mas eu vi... Ela está machucada – chorava mais ainda. Ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer, Rin e o pai choravam, Miroku abraçou Sango pelos ombros, Ayame encostou a cabeça no braço de Kouga e os irmãos Taisho apenas olhavam. Começaram a sentir um vento forte e logo um helicóptero pousar.

---Mas...?

---Quando o Miroku me falou que eles haviam saído pelo céu, eu vi que essa é a maneira mais rápida e discreta de sair daqui... Mas é pra seis pessoas...

---Eu fico... Não sei no que poderia ser útil lá.

---Eu fico com ela – Sesshoumaru olhou pra Rin.

---Mas você é irmã... Não tem nada a ver eu ir e você ficar – disse Sango se aproximando, Rin a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

--- Eu e Sesshoumaru ficaremos pra se vocês precisarem. Se algo der errado, estaremos aqui pra chamar ajuda – as amigas sorriram e se abraçaram, chamando Ayame para o abraço. Que sorriu e foi ao encontro delas.

Subiram, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Youta, Sango e Ayame. Falaram pra onde iriam ao piloto e levantaram vôo. Essa história tinha que terminar. Inuyasha sem olhar colocou a mão no bolso e rodeou os dedos em volta da pequena bolinha...

----------------------------------------------------------

---Já estou cansado! – Millena estremeceu – Se a pedra não está com Tesouro, com quem está?

---Como posso saber?

---Estou cercado de inúteis! Ela não pode ter dado a ninguém... Tesouro não pode confiar tanto em alguém.

Eles olharam para Naraku que fechava a porta.

---Cheguei.

---Estou vendo – disse Onigumo com raiva. Naraku foi até a mãe e deu um beijo em sua testa, não deixaria escapar agora que tinha uma.

---O que há com ele? – sussurrou para Millena.

---Não está com Kagome – sussurrou de volta – E não fazemos idéia de com quem possa estar...

---Como você pode não ter encontrado? – Naraku olhou para o pai.

---Eu tentei... Com Inuyasha não estava... E não deu tempo de falar com Rin.

---Não deu tempo? – olhou incrédulo para o filho – Não deu... Tempo?? Será que você não consegue fazer nada direito?

---Ma...

---Você não entende que toda a família Onigumo passou anos, décadas, séculos pra ter essa pedra? E que agora, quando chegamos mais perto do que jamais nenhum Onigumo chegou, você vem me falar que não deu tempo? – Onigumo gritava, alguns objetos na sala começavam a tremer.

---Calma Onigumo – Millena entrava em desespero – Não desconta no garoto! – Naraku olhava a cena surpreso, nunca ninguém tinha o defendido.

---Calma? A essa hora o idiota do seu ex-marido já deve ter colocado o FBI atrás da filhinha... Que nem dele é! – Millena olhou para os objetos temendo que algo acontecesse.

---Onigumo fique calmo... Nós vamos conseguir, mas pra isso você não pode destruir o prédio!

Onigumo a olhou se acalmando. Perder a razão agora não ajudaria em nada. Mas depois de tantos anos, tantas pesquisas, tanta vida e sangue colocados nessa experiência não podia nem se quer pensar em algo dar errado... Ele conseguira mudar a história, Kagome e o meio youkai não haviam confiado um no outro... A história mudou de curso e tudo estava indo a seu fundo.

---Vamos, temos que ter uma longa conversa com Tesouro.

------------------------------------------------------

O helicóptero pousou sem permissão no heliporto em cima do prédio com um enorme "NF" em verde e prata na frente do mesmo. Dele desceram 7 pessoas, sendo que uma, vestida de uniforme falou meia dúzia de palavras com um homem e desceu as escadas.

---Como iremos embora?

---Eu sei pilotar – Miroku olhou para o pai surpreso, mas recebeu um olhar como se dissesse que não tinham tempo para conversas.

---E eu já fui do FBI... Sei pilotar também. – Ayame o olhou surpresa... FBI? Passou um flash em seus olhos _"Era noite, ela se sentia flutuando, abriu um pouco os olhos... Pode ver dois olhos azuis a olhando e em letras garrafais numa roupa preta três letras_ _, virou a cabeça pro lado. A lua cheia ilumina o céu e tudo o que tocava, o som da água caindo chamou sua atenção, olhou na direção e pode ver... Era um arco-íris" _

---Está bem? – ela meio que acordou olhando para Sango, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e foi pra junto dos outros que devagar e tentando fazer o máximo de silencio possível, começaram a descer as escadas.

---Ande mais devagar... – Inuyasha olhou para Miroku atrás de si com raiva.

---Sua irmã, MINHA namorada, está nas mãos de um psicopata... – fechou os olhos se segurando para não gritar – E você me pede pra andar devagar? – Miroku o olhou compreensivo. Mas não podiam se deixar ver... Estaria tudo perdido.

Seguiram pelo corredor de escadas até chegarem em frente a uma porta branca, se olharam como se perguntassem um ao outro se estavam prontos, todos inconscientemente acenaram com a cabeça. Inuyasha respirou fundo e abriu a porta cuidadosamente, olhou em volta. Um corredor, estava vazio, tentou ouvir algum som, mas não ouvia nada, nem ali, nem em outro lugar mais próximo. Com a mão chamou pra que o seguissem.

---Acho melhor eu ir na frente. – disse Kouga passando a frente de Inuyasha.

---Por que?

---Talvez por que esse seja o meu trabalho? – perguntou irônico, Inuyasha cerrou os olhos.

---Vocês não vão brigar aqui né? – olharam para Miroku. Sem dizer mais nada Kouga se colocou a frente do grupo e Inuyasha o seguia de perto.

Todos estavam nervosos e apreensivos, o corredor vazio fazia eco do som dos sapatos em contato com o chão, o que dava um ar de filme de terror... Que eles rezavam para que tivesse um final... E de preferência feliz.

-----------------------------------

Kagome acordou respirando forte, pode ver Onigumo tirar de sua veia a agulha. Olhou assustada, Millena e Naraku também estavam lá... Mas o que Naraku estaria fazendo ali?

---Isso é algum tipo de deja vu modificado? – disse ainda meio tonta.

---Pra alguém na sua situação está bem animada. – ela o olhou com raiva – Vamos te dar uma última chance Tesouro...

---Não me chame assim! – sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, e sabia que se estivesse em pé teria caído. Onigumo sorriu.

---Mas quem mais você é do que o meu Tesouro?

---Kagome Higurashi!

---Não, você não passa de uma experiência... Você não nasceu, você foi criada...

---Por que está falando tudo isso? Eu já sei!

---Pra você perceber que eu consigo tudo o que quero... Não importa o tempo que demore, nem o que eu precise fazer pra isso... Mas no final eu sempre consigo. – segurou o rosto dela com força quando ela quis afastar – E que seria muito bom pra você e pra todos aqueles imbecis que você considera, que me diga de uma vez onde está a pedra. – Kagome o olhou desafiante, e disse com dificuldade.

---Nem morta...

---Estou começando a perder a paciência com você Tesouro... E acho que se lembra muito bem o que eu fazia quando me deixava irritado não é? – Kagome arregalou os olhos, expressando terror... Não, aquilo de novo não!

---Não precisamos disso Onigumo – disse Millena com a vez tremula, Naraku a olhou ciumento.

---Deixe ele fazer o que quiser! Só assim teremos a jóia! – Onigumo sorriu para o filho, alguma coisa aquele garoto devia fazer de útil.

---Vá à minha sala Naraku, lá você vai encontrar um cofre... Dentro dele há alguns frascos com um liquido vermelho, traga-o pra mim – Kagome tentou se soltar, mas só fez o homem largar seu rosto e lhe apertar os braços – A combinação é T.e.s.o.u.r.o.

Naraku saiu da sala levando a mãe consigo, deixando Onigumo e Kagome sozinhos. Ele a olhou e sorriu.

---Cadê toda a sua empáfia Tesouro? Cadê toda aquela coragem? - a segurava pelos braços cada vez mais forte, queria vê-la gemer de dor... Pedir pra que parasse. Mas Kagome não emitiu som algum, apenas fechou os olhos pedindo forças. Começou a rezar baixinho, sentindo como se seu braço estivesse sendo imprensado por uma mão de ferro, que não pararia até ela demonstrar fraqueza... Ela sabia disso, e sabia muito bem, que a coisa que Onigumo mais gostava era humilhar as pessoas, fazê-las ficarem de joelhos implorando por algo que ele jamais daria.

De repente um som alto e estridente assustou os dois, Kagome pode ver pela fresta da porta luzes vermelhas piscando, e mesmo com Onigumo petrificado ainda segurando fortemente seu braço, sorriu.

-----------------Kouga/Ayame -----------------------------

Deixaram pra trás três homens de jalecos brancos desmaiados, amarrados e amordaçados com seus próprios jalecos. Continuavam a andar, já haviam descido três andares e nem sequer o cheiro de Kagome sentiam. Ouviram uma porta se fechar, e fazendo um sinal de silencio Kouga começou a guiá-los em direção ao som.

Todos pararam num corredor bem iluminado, ouviram gargalhadas vindo de dentro de umas das salas, Kouga olhou para trás olhando o resto das pessoas. Ouviu a pessoa parar de gargalhar, e isso não lhe agradou nem um pouco... Piorou quando pode ouvir, de dentro da sala, um clique... Fez um sinal frenético mandando todos recuarem e se esconderem.

Sango puxou Miroku e Youta para dentro de uma das salas da outra parede, Inuyasha foi para um estreito corredor que tinha perto da porta e Kouga foi para uma das extremidades da porta. Quando quem quer que fosse abrisse a porta, ele daria uma coronhada e poderiam seguir procurando por Kagome.

Mas ele não podia contar que em vez de uma cabeça fosse acertar as mãos da tal pessoa, fazendo a arma que ele apontava pra fora da sala caísse no chão. Sem esperar Kouga levou um soco na boca do estômago, o que o fez dobrar. Nem deu tempo de se levantar e já pode sentir o peso da mão do homem em seu rosto o derrubando e o levando a deixar a arma cair.

---O que está...? Manten! – o homem olhou para a mulher de cabelos brancos – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

---Não sei, ouvi uns passos e vim ver o que era... Quando fui sair esse daí me deu uma porrada – disse apontando pra Kouga que se levantava – Não canso de apanhar não?

---Você não é... A diretora? – a mulher sorriu debochada, apontou uma arma pra ele.

---Só nas horas vagas. – se pode ver o dedo dela se mover no gatilho, mas antes que acontecesse qualquer coisa, a mulher estava no chão com Ayame em cima dela. Um tiro escapou da arma acertando a porta em frente. Poderam ouvir um grito, mas ninguém soube ao certo de onde tinha vindo. Ayame se levantou se colocando ao lado de Kouga enquanto Kanna levantava.

---Está maluca Ayame? – ela o olhou sorrindo.

---Desde que entrei no colégio sou doida pra dar umas porradas nessa velha... Você não me tirar esse gostinho né? – Kouga continuou a olhando sério.

---Isso aqui não é brincadeira!

---E quem disse que eu to brincando? – Ayame correu até Kanna e as duas começaram a trocar chutes, socos e puxões de cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que desviavam.

Kouga viu o tal Manten prestando bastante atenção na luta, foi andando até ele e deu-lhe um soco no rosto, o fazendo cambalear. Se olharam como num desafio. Manten veio até ele e começaram uma segunda luta. A cada soco que um dava o outro revidava dando dois mais fortes ainda.

Eles rolavam pelo chão, quando Kouga conseguiu prendê-lo no chão, começou a desferir vários socos no rosto do youkai, que apenas virava a cabeça de acordo com o soco. Ayame gritou e Kouga se virou olhando preocupado, era deixa que Manten precisava, bateu com toda a força, o joelho nas costas de Kouga que caiu, dando tempo dele pegar a arma e apontar pro youkai lobo.

Ayame que havia caído no chão com um soco de Kanna, viu o youkai apontar a arma para Kouga, entrou em desespero, sem pensar duas vezes se jogou em cima do homem no momento em que o tiro foi dado, Kouga gritou. O homem caiu no chão levando Ayame junto, a garota deu uma pancada com a cabeça na parede, logo perdendo os sentindo, junto com o homem que depois de tantos golpes de Kouga não agüentara o de Ayame.

Kouga correu até Ayame, a vendo desmaiada. Ela parecia dormir tranquilamente, tocou sua cabeça vendo se sangrava e agradeceu aos céus ao ver que não, se levantou com ela no colo, e quando a olhou arregalou os olhos. Ela...Ela...Ela era... Não podia... Como?

Ayame era a menina do...

Começou a ouvir sirenes, ainda teve tempo de olhar pra trás e ver Kanna, com a boca o nariz e a sobrancelha sangrando envolvida por várias folhas, certamente algum ataque de Ayame, apertando um pequeno botão vermelho perto da porta, antes de cair.

---Merda! – saiu correndo com Ayame no colo.

---------------Youta/Miroku/Sango--------------------

Sango continuou em pé encostada na porta e respirando forte, pode ver Youta sentar em uma caixa que havia ali visivelmente nervoso e Miroku se colocar a seu lado tentando a acalmar.

---Não consigo Miroku...

---Pense no nosso filho. – isso chamou, realmente, a atenção de Youta.

---Ou filha Miroku.

---Filho? – Miroku e Sango olharam para o homem, ficando mais nervosos do que já estavam.

---É pai... A Sango ela tá... Grávida – deu um sorrisinho amarelo e Sango por um momento esqueceu completamente o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, ficando mais vermelha que um tomate.

---Grávida? – Youta olhava para os dois ainda sem assimilar os fatos, olhou dela para Miroku, e de Miroku para ela. Então seus olhou pousaram na mão de Miroku que estava na barriga, ainda lisa, de Sango. – Vocês estão querendo dizer que – engoliu em seco – A Sango está esperando um filho seu?

---Ou filha – disse rapidamente Miroku.

Youta olhava petrificado para os dois. Em volta de todo aquele caos, havia uma vida crescendo... E essa vida era a do seu neto... Neto... Ele seria vovô... Sorriu. Vovô.

Quando eles devolveram o sorriso, ouviram um estalo forte, logo Sango não conseguia se manter em pé e gritou. Miroku a segurou desesperado, podendo ver o sangue correr por sua perna.

---Sango! Sango! O que foi!? – olhou para o pai – Tá sangrando!

Youta se aproximou também desesperado. Olhou para as pernas de Sango que continuava acordada, mas sem nem se mexer.

---A coxa dela que tá sangrando Miroku... – olhou para o buraco na porta – Ela levou um tiro! – olhou pra a mesa que também havia sido danificada – Ela levou um tiro de raspão...

---Um tiro!? – olhou para a garota – Não durma! – ela o olhou estranhando.

---Não estou com sono Miroku... Está doendo bastante,é como se queimasse... Mas... Mas dá pra agüentar – Sango tremia, Miroku sabia que ela estava se fazendo de forte.

---O que vamos fazer pai? Eu... – diminuiu o tom de voz, tentando fazer só o pai ouvir – Eu não sei se, ela perdendo sangue desse jeito... – disse num tom desesperado.

Youta olhou para os dois. O melhor a fazer agora era tentar estancar o sangramento... Ouviu o barulho estrondoso das sirenes, xingou baixinho. Como poderiam tirar Sango dali? Rasgou a manga cumprida da blusa que vestia e enrolou na coxa de Sango. Logo viu o pedaço de pano adquirir a cor vermelha, mas sabia que, pelo menos, aquilo iria adiantar alguma coisa.

---Será que pegaram o resto do pessoal?

---Não sei Miroku, mas agora temos que tirar Sango daqui.

---A gente está muito longe do club? – Youta pensou um pouco.

---Não... Pelo menos não de carro. – Miroku pegou o celular e discou um número – O que está fazendo?

---Tentando tirar Sango e meu filho daqui – se Sango não estivesse naquela situação concerteza teria um acesso de riso. Youta olhou para o filho orgulhoso. – Alô... Já estamos aqui... Preciso que arranjem um carro e venham correndo pra cá... Sango... Levou... Levou um tiro – afastou o aparelho momentaneamente do ouvido – Não, foi na perna... É bem no centro, vão reconhecer pelo emblema... É um NF enorme, verde e prata... Ok... Venham rápido! – o pai o olhava como se esperasse algo. – Rin e Sesshoumaru estão vindo.

---Vou ver o que aconteceu lá fora...

---Acha que já está seguro? – Youta só o olhou, abriu uma pequena fresta, tinha um homem e a... Minha nossa! A diretora do colégio! Ela também estava nisso? Se sentiu um idiota ao lembrar da conversa que teve com ela sobre o segurança da filha, que por sinal havia sumido com Ayame... Os dois estavam caídos, as luzes ainda piscavam, mas já sem som. Viu o objeto preto. Pegou. – E então?

---Um homem e... Adivinhe só: Kanna estirados no chão.

---Kanna? A diretora – Youta só assentiu. Miroku olhou pra uma das mãos do homem – Pra que isso? – Youta olhou para a arma que carregava.

---Não sabemos quando vamos precisar...

-------------------Inuyasha------------------------

Inuyasha ia pular em cima de Kanna, mas Ayame tinha sido mais rápida... Olhou para os quatro que ainda se digladiavam, ouviu o som do tiro e quando houve o grito não soube da onde veio pelo tiro ainda estar ecoando em sua cabeça.

De um modo ou de outro saberiam que Ayame e Kouga estavam no prédio, então restava ele, Miroku, Youta e Sango... Olhou para o final do estreito corredor em que se encontrava, olhou de volta para briga que acontecia, Kouga socava o outro homem, eles estavam em vantagem... Começou a andar em direção contrária a briga tentando saber aonde daria o final daquele corredor. Olhou pra trás quando as sirenes começaram a tocar, parou por um instante... Mas logo retornou a andar pelo corredor...

* * *

E então genteee?? Como ficou? Esperoo que estejam gostandoo... estamoos entrandoo na retaa final : \ ... Aguadeem !!

_Próx Cap:_

_---Lá... Na noite de lua cheia com arco-íris_

_---Ei! Vocês num tinham lugar melhor pra se acertar não?_

_---Não, os ursinhos carinhosos... ¬¬_

_---Não temos tempo para isso pai... Temos que sair daqui._

* * *

**Natsumi Takashi:** Obrigadaa !!! Esperoo que tenha gostadoo desse tbm !!... Tomara q não estejaa com sonoo pra fl o q axoo desse... agoraa q ta no finaal tôo super nervosa do q vocees vão axaa ... Bjuuu

**Belle Lune's:** Nossa... novaa leitoraa agora éé uma honra !!! Axuu q asua psicologiia reversa num funcionoo cmg neh?? n.n" vôo tentaa postaa maiis rapidoo os prox ta boom?? Me diiz o q axoo dese tbm taa?? Bjuuu

**Letícia:** Axuu q agoraa sabee onde está a jóia neh?? n.n Aii, ta na retaa final, me diiz o q ta axandoo pq tôo cada vez maiis nervosa pra escrevee, e vôo acaba escrevendoo mauu u.u... rsrsr bjuu... ateh

**lilermen:** Aiii que boom q gostoo... tenhuu estadoo tão insegura se vocees vão gostaa, ta acabandoo e tôo cada vez maiis nervosa... Grávida?Isso eu posso repondeer, nãoo issuh éé só com a Sango... se acalme rsrsrs. Q bom q compenseii, tomara q não tenha estragadoo com esse u,u... ateh o próx (q juro q vo tentaa ser maiis rápida) bjuuus

**Lory Higurashi**: Aiii... assim eu fiko mimadaa kkkkkkk.... Zuera, seus cometariioos me ajudaram MT msm !! como ta no final tôo super preocupada se vocees vão gostaa ou não... E vocee flandoo issuh me ajudoo mtmtmtmt... Esperoo q tenha gostadoo dessee tbm.. Ateh o prox... bjuuxx

**Kaori-sann:** Nossa quantas dúvidaas... rsrsrs algumas respondidas nesse... mais a maioriia tenhu q deixaa pro final, se não vocees param de ler u.u ... Tomara que tenha gostado desse tbm... bjuux ateh


	21. Na reta final

Ta acabandoo Y.Y !! Antipenultimoo cap ....

* * *

Havia uma única porta e em frente a essa, outro corredor. Pode ouvir uma voz feminina pedir por algo... Cautelosamente foi se aproximando cada vez mais da porta. Estava apenas encostada, dando uma pequena visão da sala, ele arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a mãe de Miroku, que pedia desesperadamente algo a ninguém menos que Naraku.

---Não precisamos fazer isso... – viu Naraku a olhar com raiva.

---Está querendo defender sua filhinha? – pode ver uma ponta de desespero no olhar do garoto – Não está pensando em desistir não é?

---Claro que não... Mas entenda, como pretende levar isso ao seu pai com essas sirenes? Tem alguém indesejado aqui! – a mulher pareceu pensar – Não quero que nada aconteça com você...

Inuyasha não estava entendendo nada, e ficou ainda mais confuso quando Naraku se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou.

---Não se preocupe mãe... Vai dar tudo certo.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. Mãe? Ele tinha realmente ouvido isso? Essa história tinha cada vez mais perguntas e menos respostas... A voz de Naraku lhe tirou do devaneio.

---Precisamos voltar pra sala... Meu pai deve estar nervoso.

---Ainda vai levar isso? – a mulher olhou para o frasco na mão de Naraku. O garoto olhou da mãe para o frasco, suspirou o deixando na mesa.

---Vamos, digo a ele que voltamos assim que ouvimos as sirenes...

Inuyasha foi mais para o fundo do corredor, os viu saírem na direção do corredor em frente a porta, não tinha muitas opções... Foi atrás dos dois.

----------------------------------------- Kouga/Ayame ----------------------------------------------

Ayame abriu lentamente os olhos se sentindo flutuar, se não fosse pelas luzes vermelhas que piscavam poderia dizer que havia morrido. Olhou pra cima e viu os olhos azuis, ainda meio tonta arregalou os olhos.

Kouga pode perceber que ela também havia se lembrado, e todo o sentimento de culpa daquela noite voltaram a assombrá-lo. Parou de correr quando se viu numa sala de luzes fortes... Aparentemente, ninguém ia ali a algum tempo, pela quantidade de poeira e teias. Colocou Ayame sentada no chão e se agachou, ficando em frente a ela.

---Não era você. – ela disse com a voz mole. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. – Não pode ser você.

---Não era eu o que? – ele sabia do que ela estava falando. E sabia muito bem. Mas tinha que ter certeza.

---Lá... Na noite de lua cheia com arco-íris... – Kouga se lembrava muito bem...

"_Viu um casebre caindo aos pedaços, olhou para trás seus companheiros vinham logo atrás com a mesma roupa preta que ele usava, com um grande e branco FBI atrás._

_---O que vamos fazer W.K?_

_---Você e o Ginta vão pela esquerda... Temos que colocar homens em volta da casa toda. – o tal Ginta falou alguma coisa no microfone preso a sua roupa e logo mais alguns homens apareceram._

_Kouga olhou para o céu, a lua cheia não seria uma coisa boa essa noite..._

_---Quero que andem com a maior cautela possível... É noite de lua cheia, está mais fácil de acharem a nossa localização. – todos assentiram – Temos duas garotas presas lá dentro, não quero nenhum tiro que não tenha alvo certo... Quero essas duas vivas. Entendido?_

_---Sim, comandante. – todos fizeram continência e saíram cada um na direção imposta por ele..._

_No final, haviam conseguido resgatar uma pequena garota de cabelos negros e cacheados, mas havia uma que ainda estava a mercê dos bandidos._

_---Vou entrar._

_---Não pode comandante... Seria um contra 5. – Kouga estreitou os olhos._

_---Quem é você para dizer o que seu comandante pode ou não fazer? – viu o homem estremecer, mas tinha que colocá-los em seu lugar, se não nunca seria um comandante respeitado. Saiu de onde estava..._

_Andava olhando para todos os lados, com o ombro machucado, fazia grande esforço para manter a menina nos braços. Podia, ouvindo, saber que ninguém o seguia a algum tempo, mas preferira continuar a correr. Viu a menina abrir os olhos, e logo olhar na direção da pequena queda d'água que havia ali. Chegou perto e a colocou perto da margem se sentando logo em seguida._

_Viu a menina chorar, a puxou para que sentasse perto dele sem que ela oferecesse resistência. A menina devia ter pelos 12 anos... Era ruiva e tinha os olhos num verde profundo. Parou de chorar e o encarou._

_---Você me salvou? – Kouga apenas fez sim com a cabeça. Ela voltou a olhar a queda d'água – É um arco-íris! – Kouga olhou na mesma direção e pode ver o "arco-íris" formado pela luz da lua que batia nas gotículas que saiam da água. – Lua cheia com arco-íris... Um lindo lugar pra conhecer um herói... – Kouga a olhou sem entender._

_---Eu não sou um herói garota... Eu recebo para fazer isso._

_---Mas me salvou... E eu... – a viu ficar vermelha – Sou como a mocinha nos filmes. – Kouga girou os olhos, ela realmente estava comparando aquele inferno com um filme de romance? – E eu devo fazer que nem elas... – Kouga não teve tempo nem de abrir os olhos ou perguntar qualquer coisa. Sentiu os lábios trêmulos da garota sobre os seus. _

_Foi como se levasse um choque. O que aquela garota maluca estava fazendo? Mas antes de poder pensar, já correspondia, o que parecia ser, o primeiro beijo da garota._

_---Comandante? – Kouga levou outro choque, só que esse pareceu o queimar. Afastou rudemente a garota, e mandou o outro ir chamar ajuda. Viu a garota chorar. Fechou os olhos... Sabia que estava encrencado._

_---Não precisa chorar... – disse, ainda um pouco rude – Pare – disse mais suave. Ela o olhou, tentando parar de chorar, pode ver as bochechas dela ainda vermelhas pela vergonha. Se aproximou..._

_---Desculpe... Realmente não sei o que me deu..._

_---Tudo bem, só prometa que não vai mais chorar..._

_---Nunca mais? – perguntou inocente, ele deu um pequeno sorriso._

_---Nunca mais. – ela também sorriu._

_---Eu prometo..."_

---E então? – ele abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos.

---Nunca pensei que fosse te encontrar de novo garota... – Kouga arregalou os olhos quando a sentiu o abraçar.

---Já eu sempre rezei pra que isso acontecesse... – ele mesmo surpreso, sentiu uma certa felicidade. Ela se separou dele chorando.

---Está chorando – ele limpou algumas – Não cumpriu a promessa... – ela sorriu.

---É a primeira vez que eu choro em quatro anos... Mas, essa não conta... É de felicidade! – voltou a abraçá-lo, mas se lembrou de algo e se separou – Você não era do FBI? – ele abaixou os olhos – Oh meu Kami...Depois daquele dia, fiquei muito tempo achando que ia te ferrar pelo beijo... E te ferrei né?

---Um pouco... – sentou-se, suas pernas já estavam doloridas – Eu nunca fui o preferido dos chefões de lá... Só esperavam uma oportunidade de me tirar... – ela abaixou a cabeça.

---Desculpe... Eu só tinha 12 anos... Fantasiava muito com histórias de filmes... E quando me vi num, quis ser a verdadeira mocinha... E dar o beijo final no meu herói. - ele sorriu.

---Não precisa se desculpar... Tenho uma boa vida agora... – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e não entendeu quando ele lhe olhou de um jeito... Meio... Enigmático – Eu acabei de te salvar pela segunda vez...

Ela pareceu entender o que ele queria dizer... Sorriu. Aquele não era o melhor momento, ou o melhor lugar, mas parecia perfeito mesmo assim. Se beijaram, deixando que a saudade fosse embora. Por que mesmo fingindo que não, Kouga nunca tinha conseguido tirar aquela "criança", que já nem é mais criança, da cabeça... E isso se comprovava nos sonhos... Já ela, nunca escondia... Vivia esperando um dia reencontrá-lo. E mesmo acontecendo num lugar como esse, e nessa situação, tinha sido um reencontro mais perfeito do que poderia ter imaginado...

----------------------------------------Sesshoumaru/Rin -----------------------------------------

Eles pararam o carro do pai de Rin em frente a empresa onde se via um grande SF em verde e prata. Se olharam e foram na direção da lateral do prédio, já que este estava, aparentemente, fechado.

---Vamos pela escada de incêndio...

Rin subia primeiro, e embaixo dela ia Sesshoumaru, que não queria usar o poder youkai pra não chamar atenção. Subiram um bom pedaço do prédio, quando Sesshoumaru a chamou.

---Estou sentindo o cheiro de Kouga e Ayame...

---Onde? – o garoto parou por um tempo.

---Acho que na próxima janela...

Rin subiu, mais um pouco e abriu o resto da janela, entrou e logo Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo. Olharam, embasbacados para Kouga e Ayame que estavam aos beijos no meio da sala.

---Ei! Vocês num tinham lugar melhor pra se acertar não? – os dois pararam, abruptamente de se beijar.

---Rin? Sesshoumaru? – o Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

---Não, os ursinhos carinhosos... Parem de se agarrar e nos digam onde está Sango.

---Nós nos separamos... Num corredor do andar de cima. – disse Kouga.

---Então vamos pra lá... Miroku nos ligou, parece que ela levou um tiro...

--------------------------------------- Inuyasha-------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha continuava a seguir Naraku e a mulher, não podia se aproximar muito, mesmo com todos aqueles cheiros, se chegasse perto, concerteza Naraku sentiria seu cheiro. Reparava que naquele corredor não havia portas e isso só lhe dava mais certeza de que estava indo ao lugar onde estaria Kagome.

Pode notar em uma pequena luz que crescia a medida que se aproximava, olhou pra trás e suando continuou a seguir os dois. Os viu entrar na sala, parou sem saber o que fazer. Não podia simplesmente entrar lá... Não sabia o que o esperava. Mas não teve muito tempo pra pensar, logo viu os dois e mais um homem saírem da sala e seguirem na direção oposta da que ele estava.

Sem mais opções voltou a andar na direção da porta...

-----------------------------------------Kagome -------------------------------------------------------

Kagome viu os três saírem do cômodo com Naraku dizendo algo sobre Manten não responder a seus chamados. Olhou em volta, não tinha nada por perto pra ajudá-la a se livrar das tiras que lhe prendiam na cama. Suspirou quando viu a porta ser aberta.

---O que quer agora? – gritou com raiva. Mas logo arregalou os olhos ao ver quem entrava no quarto. Não era Onigumo, era... – Inuyasha... – sussurrou ainda sem acreditar – Inuyasha! – gritou sorrindo.

Viu o garoto sorrir e correr ao seu encontro. Estava ali a menos de dois dias, mas vendo Inuyasha ali, pareciam dois anos. Ele pegou seu rosto e a beijou rapidamente, mantendo os rostos próximos, respiravam com dificuldade.

---Você está bem? – Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando – Não está machucada? Não fizeram nada com você?

---Estou bem... – sorriu ainda não acreditando – Eu sabia que você viria... – Inuyasha a abraçou e só reparou que ela estava amarrada quando ela não lhe retribuiu o abraço.

---Vou te soltar... Logo vamos estar longe daqui – disse sorrindo. Soltou a garota, mas quando foi ajudá-la a descer da cama, ela soltou um gemido de dor por ele ter pego em seu ombro – O que foi?

Kagome deu um sorriso fraco, e mostrou o ombro, vendo os olhos de Inuyasha brilharem num tom vermelho, de raiva.

---Acharam que a jóia ainda estava aqui...

---Mas não contavam com a sua astúcia – sorriram, ele colocou a mão no bolso a fazendo entender. – Vamos, temos que achar os outros...

---Por qual corredor? – Inuyasha olhou na direção dos dois.

---Vamos pelo que eu vim, vai dar aonde eu deixei o pessoal... Se tivermos sorte ainda estaram por lá. Vamos, sobe nas minhas costas... – ela sorriu. Subiu e encostou a cabeça perto do pescoço de Inuyasha.

---Estava com tanta saudade de você... – sussurrou sabendo que ele ouviria – Desculpe ter desconfiado de você... – ele notou o tom pesado que ela falava.

---Não se preocupe... Também errei não confiando em você... – ela sorriu e ele parou.

---O que foi? – perguntou ela preocupada. Ele a colocou no chão e se pôs em frente a ela.

---Pelas minhas contas, depois dessas declarações... – ele sorriu e falou em seu ouvido – É a hora que a gente se beija... – ela não pode deixar de rir.

---Você tem problemas... Só você pra falar uma coisa dessas nessa situação – disse o abraçando pelo pescoço. – Mas, concordo com seu ponto de vista... – ele sorriu.

---Eu sei... Você sempre acaba concordando... – ela foi responder, mas ele a beijou. Sempre acabava assim. Mas ela tinha que concordar que no final Inuyasha sempre vencia com seu melhor argumento... O beijo dele era entorpecente, viciante. Se separaram sorrindo, ele logo se abaixou pra que ela subisse em suas costas.

----------------------------------

---Ainda não acredito que vocês estavam se agarrando nessa situação.

---Eu acabei de te contar a história toda! – disse Ayame incrédula – Como pode achar que a gente não se beijaria? – Rin apenas bufou.

---A gente se separou aqui. – Sesshoumaru olhou pra Kouga – Quando começou a briga não vi para onde eles foram.

---Liga pra eles.

---Não sei se é uma boa idéia Ayame - a menina olhou para Sesshoumaru – Ele podem estar perto de alguém... E duvido que o idiota do Miroku tenha tirado o som do celular.

---Pro seu governo, eu tirei sim! – todos olharam para Miroku que saia de uma sala em frente a qual, antes, havia saído Manten e Kanna.

Rin foi ao encontro do irmão e o abraçou.

---Onde estão meu pai e Sango? – Miroku apontou para a porta da sala – O que é isso na sua mão? – Miroku olhou para a própria mão.

---Uma arma...

---E você fala desse jeito? Aonde conseguiu isso?

---Estava no chão... - balançou a cabeça – Não temos tempo... Sango tem que ir pro hospital! Pai, pode sair...

Youta saiu com Sango no colo, que estava com a perna enfaixada.

---Sango! – a garota olhou para a amiga sorrindo, chegando perto dela – Não se preocupe, vamos te tirar daqui ok? – Sango sorriu.

---Tá tudo bem gente... Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas eu venho de uma família de lutadores... Sempre me machuquei bastante com as espadas.

---Não estamos falando de um corte, e sim de uma bala na sua perna!

---Nossa Miroku, falando assim você me coloca pra cima de um jeito impressionante.. - ¬¬ disse Sango debochada, recebendo um sorriso amarelo do namorado.

---Calma aê... – todos olharam para Sesshoumaru – Eu to sentindo o cheiro de Inuyasha... E tá junto com o cheiro da...

---Estão pensando em deixar a gente pra trás? – todos olharam para um corredor estreito que tinha perto da porta, por onde aparecia um Inuyasha e uma Kagome sorridentes. Youta colocou Sango no chão, apoiada em Miroku que sorria, e foi ao encontro da filha a abraçando. Sentia como se tirassem um grande peso de suas costas. Senti-la em seus braços dava um alívio indescritível. Pelas costas da filha olhou agradecido para Inuyasha, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso.

---Não temos tempo para isso pai... Temos que sair daqui.

---Então, só temos um jeito de fazer – olharam para Rin – Kouga, Ayame, Sango e Miroku vão de carro, o resto vai pelo helicóptero.

Não tinham muito tempo para pensar ou revogar qualquer coisa, então entre desejos de boa sorte e pedido de que saíssem bem daquilo os grupos se separaram. Kouga e Ayame iam levando Miroku e Sango até a sala onde tinham se encontrado com Sesshoumaru e Rin, para assim poderem sair pela escada de incêndio. Kouga ia com a garota ferida no colo, andavam depressa e sempre olhando tudo a volta, mas parecia que o lugar tinha sido completamente esvaziado... E Kouga não soube dizer se isso era bom ou ruim.

* * *

**Próx Cap – Penultimoo Cap –**

**---Estou achando tudo fácil demais...**

**---Eu não sou um objeto!**

**---Ora, vamos Tesouro! Estou perdendo a paciência!**

**---NÃO!!!!!**

**---E-e-u... Sempre... ame-amei... você...**

* * *

**LeticiaM :** Oiiee... Nuum tenhu certeza, maiis nunk tinha mandadoo review nuum éé?? n.n Realmentee, o povo xegoo pro resgatee... agoraa sôo lendoo pra sabeer o que vaii aconteceer... Estavaa, maiis elee confioo na Ká e nuum entregoo pq lembroo do pedidoo delaa =] Esperoo q estejaa gostandoo... Bjuux e ateh o próx e penultimoo cap.

**lilermen :** Oiiiii n.n ... Axuu q nem esse cap q acaboo de leer ta compridoo... Maiis pelas minhas contas, o próx, vaii seer enoorme u.u ... Q.Q Sérioo, fikeii super feliz com o q c disse... Obrigadaa msm, pq axuu q sôo keem escrevee consegue sabee como éé importantee vocês escreverem pra gentee dizendoo c gostam ou não... n.n Obrigadaa msm !! Até o próx... E penultiimo cap de Tesouro.

**belle lune :** Oiii... Aii q boom q gostoo ;p ... Esperoo q tenha gostadoo desse tbm... E siim, tenhuu Orkut siim... Me mandaa o seuu, e eu te add n.n ... Bjuuux ateh o próx

**Lory Higurashi :** Nossa, eu jáá faleii quantaa éé a honra de recebeer uma review suua? Sabe, receber uma review de uma das autoraas preferiidas éé demaiis !! Aiinda maiis elogiiando... Esperoo q tenhaa gostadoo desse tbm... Esperoo vocee no próx, e penultiimo cap... bjuu

**krol-chan :** Oiii... Q boom q gostoo n,n... Esperoo q continuue gostandoo... ateh o próx !!

**Duda :** Sempree akee.... Fikoo feliz de teer voltadoo a mandaar review n.n ... O próx vaii seeer o penultimoo cap... E tôo tão feliz, de vocee ter mandadoo review, pq vocee ta desde o começoo neh... Obrigadaa msm !! E sérioo, vocee q reparoo q a fic vaii fazee niver, eu neem tinha me ligaadoo rsrsrsrs Ateh o próx... esperoo q tenha gostadood esse tbm... bjuu


	22. A verdade

Penultiimo cap Q.Q Esperoo q gosteem... Eu não seii se conseguii atingiir o q eu qriia... Mas esperoo q siim... Bjuux. E agoraa sóó no últiimo !!

* * *

Eles iam pelo mesmo caminho percorrido para entrar. Todos os sentidos em alerta, não sabiam o que poderia surgir no próximo corredor, já que o local mais parecia um labirinto.

---Essa é a escada que leva ao helicóptero. – Kagome os olhou.

---Estou achando tudo fácil demais... – sussurrou, mas para si mesma que para as pessoas a sua volta.

Subiram a escada quase que correndo, estavam loucos pra sair daquele lugar. Depois que todos, principalmente, Kagome estivessem em segurança, eles dariam um jeito de colocar Onigumo atrás das grades.

Abriram a porta e um a um foram chegando a cobertura do local.

---Vamos logo, vão entrando enquanto eu ligo o helicóptero. – porém todos pararam ao ouvir um risada que vinha de trás do helicóptero.

---Me surpreende vocês terem achado que sairiam daqui com Tesouro.

Foi então que eles perceberam, atrás do helicóptero se encontrava Onigumo, Millena e Naraku, os olhando com um certo ar superior.

---Não me chame assim! – Rin viu Kagome gritar. Então Tesouro era ela? Até então achava que a pedra era o tal Tesouro de que Onigumo falava.

As três pessoas foram dando a volta para ficar de frente a Youta e os outros.

---Você vai ser preso Onigumo! – o homem viu o youkai rir com desdém.

---E com que acusação acha que eles vão me levar? Acho que não tenha prova de nada que me incrimine Youta.

---Você seqüestrou minha filha. Isso é motivo suficiente. – Onigumo apenas balançou a cabeça como se disesse não.

---Acho que está equivocado, meu caro. Eu não seqüestrei ninguém, apenas pequei de volta _algo_ que é meu.

---Eu não sou um objeto! – Inuyasha, que estava tentando entender alguma coisa naquela conversa toda, pela primeira vez olhou para Kagome. Ela parecia realmente abalada com o que Onigumo falava.

---Não. Nisso eu concordo. Você é um experiência... Que deu certo aliás. – o garoto pode ver a namorada perder um pouco da pose. Mas ele não conseguia entender, como Kagome poderia ser uma experiência?

---Kagome – a garota o olhou – Não estou entendendo... – odiava não entender as coisas principalmente se essas coisas envolviam a SUA namorada.

---Não está entendendo Inuyasha? – o garoto olhou para Onigumo – Acho que vai ser interessante ver a reação de todos ao saberem do que falo.

Sesshoumaru trocou olhares com Inuyasha, parecia que ali só eles não sabiam da história... E tinham bastante vontade de saber.

---Acho que... Posso começar falando em quando conheci Millena – a mulher ouvia sem falar nada, mas parecia bastante desconfortável com aquilo tudo – Depois de muitas pesquisas descobri que Millena era uma dos últimos descendentes de Midoriko, a sacerdotisa mais poderosa dos tempos feudais...

Inuyasha ouvia se perguntando se esse cara era louco. Sacerdotisa? Tempos feudais?

---Ela não estava muito satisfeita com a vida que levava – olhou sorrindo debochado para Youta, e Millena abaixou a cabeça – E ela viu as vantagens que teria se, com a minha ajuda, nós criássemos a jóia que há séculos atrás era protegida por Midoriko: a jóia de quatro almas.

"Tentamos uma vez. Ela estava grávida do primeiro filho, então não podíamos ter um descendente direto, mas na época, eu acreditava que só por ter o sangue dela a criança poderia gerar a jóia... Mas como vimos depois, não era assim que funcionava..."

---Naraku é essa experiência – Kagome arregalou os olhos. Então ela não havia sido a única! Continuava a olhar para Naraku.

---Surpresa, _maninha_?

---Como pode ter orgulho de ser assim? – Inuyasha voltou a atenção, mas uma vez para Kagome. Como ele suspeitava ela tinha uma certa repulsa em, como Onigumo dizia, ser uma experiência.

---Eu, ao contrário de você, assumo o que sou... Não nego que no começo senti raiva, mas... – ele tomou a forma de Kagome – Ser assim tem suas vantagens. – voltou ao normal.

---Depois disso, voltamos as pesquisas... Posso confessar que fiquei frustrado por ter tudo nas mãos, mas não saber como usar. Mas como sempre, eu consegui as informações que eu precisava... E – sorriu malicioso – E só precisava esperar o momento certo... Só precisávamos esperar o nascimento de Rin, e o encontro delas com os irmãos Taisho.

Todos pareceram surpresos. Youta sabia de uma parte da história, mas o que os namorados de suas filhas tinham a ver com tudo aquilo? Não fazia lógica, Kagome só conhecera Inuyasha quando voltara a morar em Tókio.

---É maravilhoso ver essas expressões em suas faces – Onigumo e Naraku sorriam, gostando do efeito que aquelas palavras causaram neles, já Millena continuava parecendo querer fugir dali na primeira oportunidade.

---O que quer dizer com isso? - Kagome olhou para o pai que parecia atordoado. Ela também não entendia o que Inuyasha poderia ter a ver com aquela história toda.

---Achou realmente que sabia de toda a história Youta? Será que vocês ainda não entenderam que tudo o que aconteceu, foi por que eu quis que acontecesse? – andou um pouco – Mas bem, existe um mito da época feudal... Resumindo, Kikyou, uma das descendentes de Midoriko e protetora da jóia se apaixonou por um hanyou – olhou significativamente para Inuyasha – O que seria um amor proibido, já que ela tinha o compromisso de cuidar da jóia até que a primeira filha da irmã a sucedesse. Mas existia um Onigumo – sorriu – E ele descobriu que eles tinham o plano de usar a jóia para transformar o hanyou em humano, para poderem ficar juntos. Claro, que como eu, ele achou que usar a jóia para isso seria um grande desperdício. Então com um plano, fez um desconfiar do outro, e com isso Kikyou, antes de morrer ferida por Onigumo, lacrou o hanyou.

Todos prestavam atenção na história que Onigumo contava. Mas ainda assim, não chegavam a entender como seria o final dela.

---Passaram 50 anos, a irmã de Kikyou teve três filhos: Rin, Kagome e Shippou. Rin, pela ordem seria a protetora da jóia, mas ao completar quinze anos, apaixonada por um youkai, que por algum acaso, era irmão do hanyou lacrado, se entregou a ele e logo depois os dois fugiram. Ela foi expulsa da família. Sendo assim, Kagome seria a protetora da jóia. Mas ela encontrou o hanyou lacrado, e o libertou. – Onigumo fez uma expressão de tédio – Se apaixonaram, e tiveram o mesmo plano que Kikyou. Onigumo fez o mesmo plano, mas parecia que dessa vez um confiava no outro, e não se separaram... Onigumo ainda deu a chance, que foi aproveitada, deles passarem a noite juntos, mas parece que isso só os fortaleceu. E blá-blá-blá... Acho que o final se deduz.

---E o que isso tem a ver com a gente? Não ouvia essas historinhas nem quando era pequeno!

---Simples meu caro Inuyasha... A história se repete... E eu soube esperar isso acontecer para que pudesse botar o "Projeto Tesouro" em ação. – Onigumo via com satisfação os rostos surpresos de todos – Até agora vocês pensam que Kagome e Rin foram geradas juntas... Mas as coisas não aconteceram assim.. Enquanto Rin era gerada no útero de Millena, Kagome estava sendo criada em um útero artificial em um laboratório.

Inuyasha sentia como se tivesse levado uma paulada. Olhou para Kagome surpreso, vendo-a olhar pra baixo... Como se não quisesse se lembrar de algo ruim. Isso estava ficando cada vez mais surreal.

---Rin nasceu, mas somente três dias depois Kagome ficou realmente pronta... – Rin se lembrou da conversa que tivera com o pai... Olhou para a irmã... De um certo modo, podia sentir como ela se sentia...

" _---A Kagome... Ela não... Não é sua irmã – Rin arregalou os olhos._

_---Co...Como ela... Como se a... Nós somos Gêmeas._

_---Até os seis anos de vocês eu também acreditava nisso – a primeira pasta do pen drive veio na cabeça de Rin e ela teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair – Mas ela, foi criada..._

_---Três dias depois que eu nasci. – sussurrou, deixando Youta surpreso._

_---Como você sabe? – ela não ouvia, tudo se ligava na sua mente, como se Kagome fosse a última peça de um quebra cabeça._

_---Então o bebê era Kagome! O bebê que levaria alguém a uma pedra... É a Kagome!_

_---Como você pode saber? – olhou para o homem._

_---Eu achei... Achei um pen drive, lá em casa e fui ver o que era... E era isso! Eram várias informações sobre um bebê que foi dado a uma família pra ser criado e que levaria alguém a... Eu acho, que levaria a Shikon no Tama. – Youta não conseguia falar. – Tinha pesquisas sobre essa pedra também... Tinha até um pesquisador... Era..._

_---Onigumo._

_---Isso! Mas, você conhece esse cara?_

_---Não... Nunca o vi, ele... Ele é o, parceiro, cúmplice, amante o que preferir da... – a olhou – Millena. – Rin sentou-se. _

_---Mas eu vi a árvore genealógica que ligava minha mãe a Midoriko... A criadora da jóia, e Kagome não estava lá... Se ela não é descendente de Midoriko, por que ela pode levar esse Onigumo a pedra? O mais provável seria eu ou Miroku..._

_---Miroku estava fora por que é homem... Somente sacerdotisas puras poderiam cuidar da jóia. E você não poderia exatamente por ter o sangue de Midoriko – a garota o olhou sem entender – Houve uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou que se apaixonou por um hanyou, e queria dar a jóia a ele para que ele se transformasse em um humano completo, pelo preconceito que existia naquela época... Mas um youkai perverso que queria a jóia, os fizeram acreditar que um havia traído o outro. Com raiva o hanyou roubou a jóia e a sacerdotisa, gravemente ferida pelo tal youkai, o lacrou antes de morrer. Ela pediu para que a jóia fosse queimada junto com seus restos mortais para que nunca mais voltasse a terra._

_---E aonde entra a gente nessa história e Kagome?_

_---Passaram 50 anos, nesse tempo, a irmã de Kikyou que também tinha o sangue de Midoriko, casou-se e teve três filhos: Rin, Kagome e Shipoou... Rin, como mais velha estava incumbida de cuidar da jóia e os outros filhos de continuar com a família. Mas Rin se apaixonou por um youkai e fugiu com ele... Então ela foi banida da família e no momento em que eles fizeram amor, o corpo dela não era mais puro para cuidar da jóia... – foi aí que Rin entendeu o por que do nome estar rabiscado na arvore genealógica – Então a missão passou para Kagome. Com quinze anos, Kagome encontrou o hanyou lacrado por Kikyou e tirou o lacre, a partir daí ela e o hanyou se apaixonaram – Rin girou os olhos, "__Típico__" - A mesma história se repetia, mas com uma diferença... Quando tentaram separá-los, por que a mesma idéia de transformá-lo em humano surgiu, o amor deles era tão puro que ela não duvidou da palavra dele e nem quando se entregou a ele o corpo dela deixou de ser puro... Na verdade, ela se entregar deu mais força aos dois... Lutaram juntos contra os que tentaram separá-los e no final usaram a jóia para transformá-lo em humano, a transformando assim em uma mulher com o direito de amar e poderam viver uma vida juntos._

_---Esse é o mito da Shikon não é?_

_---Sim... Ou seja, você não poderia criar a jóia por que a Rin da história havia sido banida da família e se entregado a um youkai se tornando impura para cuidar da jóia_

_---Mas isso é só, fantasia não é? Um bando de baboseira..._

_---Eu também pensava assim... Quando vocês poderam vir pra casa, mais ou menos 20 dias depois do nascimento, Millena quis dar o nome das irmãs para vocês. Rin, a que tinha nascido minutos antes e Kagome a última a nascer... Eu aceitei, eram nomes bonitos e, não vi problema algum... Na época, eu não era o empresário como agora, eu tinha apenas uma loja, aonde vendia meus artigos... Não éramos ricos, mas éramos felizes e nunca faltou comida. Mas sua mãe nasceu em berço de ouro, nos apaixonamos e casamos sem pensar nas conseqüências e ela não agüentou ser pobre... – Rin apenas ouvia esperando ele continuar – Então, quando Miroku tinha quase um ano ela apareceu grávida de você... Durante a gravidez ela conheceu Onigumo, que foi até ela por saber que era descendente de Midoriko... Acredito que foi aí que começou o plano deles._

_---Mas, como a Kagome nasceu? Digo... Se só eu estava na barriga de minha mãe, aonde ela estava? – Youta suspirou._

_---Quando ela estava com seis meses de gestação, Onigumo tirou o seu DNA e o DNA de Millena... Kagome foi um feto criado em laboratório – Rin arregalou os olhos, como isso era possível?_

_---Você quer dizer que ela é um... Clone?_

_---Não... Eles precisavam do DNA da irmã que fugira com o youkai, no caso você, e do DNA da progenitora das irmãs, Millena... Mas faltava o DNA de um homem, um homem que deveria ser puro... Ou seja..._

_---Você – ele afirmou com a cabeça._

_---Um homem sem ganância ou inveja... Que era feliz com o que tinha. Então Millena me levou para fazer um exame de sangue, eu achei que era algo normal, a mulher se preocupar com a saúde do marido... Mas eles coletaram meu sangue e criaram Kagome... Mas não me pergunte, como eles criaram Kagome a partir daí... Acredito que Onigumo havia calculado tudo muito bem,e conseguiu até agilizar o crescimento da criança... Que foi gerado em um ventre artificial._

_Rin estava horrorizada, Kagome era praticamente um Frankstein, um pouquinho da cada pessoa... _

_---Vocês foram crescendo, a gente melhorando de vida... Mas eu estranhava que Millena dizia que Kagome tinha que ir regularmente ao médico por problemas respiratórios que teve quando bebê... Até que um dia eu fui dar banho em vocês e vi que Kagome estava com uma cicatriz no ombro esquerdo... Algo que eu não tinha reparado, perguntei a Millena, ela disse que ela havia caído... Comecei a desconfiar de tudo que Millena fazia, um dia me ofereci a ir no médico com Kagome e ela quase teve um ataque histérico... Foi aí que eu tive certeza de que tinha algo errado. Comecei a segui-la e vi que o prédio que ela entrava não era um hospital... Ela ia levar Kagome pra vê se a pedra já se formara em seu corpo. Quando descobri saí do país com Kagome._

_---Mas e a pedra?_

_---Ela não se formou até ela sair daqui._

_---Você quer dizer que ela existe?_

_---Sim... E que está com Kagome..."_

O silencio se instalou... Ninguém sabia ao certo o que fazer. Todos estavam petrificados demais pra qualquer reação...

---Bem, espero que entenda Tesouro... A única finalidade de sua criação era desenvolver a jóia. Eu a planejei... Não foi seu pai que quis que nascesse. Então, cumpra com seu destino e me entregue a jóia.

Kagome olhou pra baixo. Não conseguia olhar pra ninguém... Onigumo tinha razão... Ela não devia estar ali. Se não fosse por ele querer que ela desenvolvesse a jóia, ela nem existiria! Era apenas uma experiência...

---Não. – ela levantou os olhos para Inuyasha surpresa – Ela não é só uma experiência... Ela é a minha namorada... A garota que eu amo! – Onigumo girou os olhos.

---Ela é a minha irmã... Mesmo não sendo gerada no mesmo ventre... Ela é minha irmã, e não vai ser essa historinha que vai mudar isso! – Kagome olhava surpresa para Rin.

---É minha filha! – sorriu para o pai – E eu a amo incondicionalmente.

Kagome sorria olhando para todos eles. Realmente. Podia ser uma experiência, ter sido criada e não gerada... Feita para uma finalidade, mas... Não precisava fazer isso. Tinha pessoas que a amavam a seu lado... Não precisava de mais nada. Se eles estivessem ali, seria capaz de tudo.

---Ora, vamos Tesouro! Estou perdendo a paciência! – Kagome olhou para Onigumo, visivelmente irritado.

---Não tenho e não vou fazer o que quer! – Kagome foi andando em direção a ele, parando em frente ao homem. – Você realmente pode ter me criado e tudo mais... Mas não tem poder nenhum sobre mim!

Millena olhou para Onigumo, o viu mexer uma das mãos e arregalou os olhos... Ele não podia estar pensando em fazer aquilo!

Todos só assistiam. Não sabiam exatamente o que Kagome pretendia fazer... Nem se ela pretendia realmente fazer algo.

---Você não sabe com quem está lidando... Depois de tudo o que eu passei pra criá-la... Não pode simplesmente se negar a me dar algo, que por direito é meu! – Onigumo gritava, visivelmente transtornado.

Em um movimento rápido, mas que aos olhos de todos se passou em câmera lenta, ele cravou as garras no corpo a sua frente.

---NÃO!!!!!

Kagome estava com a vista embaçada... Viu todos se aproximarem de si. Olhou para baixo, e sem forças caiu ajoelhada. Voltou o olhar pra cima, pode ver o rosto de Onigumo surpreso e desesperado. Pode ver os cabelos loiros vindo em sua direção, o corpo de Millena caiu a sua frente. E só naquela hora pareceu conseguir ouvir o grito de Naraku.

Rin se ajoelhou ao lado de Kagome, olhando o corpo de sua mãe com um enorme ferimento em sua barriga, que sangrava compulsivamente. As lágrimas saiam sem que ela sentisse. Por mais má que tenha sido, ver o corpo de sua mãe caído a sua frente era algo duramente dolorido.

Kagome, já acordada a tudo a sua volta, viu Naraku ajoelhar ao lado do corpo de Millena desesperado...

---Não... Agora não... Justo agora... Não... – passou a mão pelo rosto da mulher, que os olhava aparentemente sem ver. Kagome, a viu a olhar, mas parecia ser a única que havia notado isso.

---E-e-u... Sempre... ame-amei... você... – os três olhavam a mulher tentando, sufocadamente, dizer algo – Ka... – seu rosto caiu pro lado. Kagome ainda via os olhos tão negros da mãe... Agora mais sem vida do que se acostumavam a ver.

Onigumo olhava para própria mão ainda sem acreditar. Os outros olhavam, simplesmente, sem saber o que fazer. Naraku olhava pra mãe como se esperasse que ela fosse acordar. Viu a mão de Kagome fechar os olhos dela. Deu um tapa na mão da garota que o olhou surpresa.

---A culpa é sua! Toda sua! – Kagome levantou assustada, com Rin. Mas não conseguiu evitar o tapa que ele lhe deu. Kagome sentiu uma dor quase insuportável no maxilar. Só não caiu por que Rin a apoiou.

---Ela também era minha mãe... Acha que eu queria isso?! – gritou com raiva. Mas ao gritar isso, Naraku sentiu mais raiva ainda.

---Ela não era sua mãe! Você não a quis! – se preparou para bater de novo, mas algo segurou seu braço. Olhou com raiva para Inuyasha.

---Bater em mulher é fácil...

---Em você deve ser mais ainda... – Inuyasha sorriu debochado. Mas seus olhos não escondiam o ódio que estava sentindo.

---Tenta...

Naraku foi pra cima de Inuyasha, que desviou facilmente, acertando um soco em seu rosto. Naraku logo levantou e foi pra cima do hanyou de novo, que mais uma vez o acertou, só que dessa vez na barriga. Se preparou para um chute, mas Naraku pulou pra trás, mas ao parar em pé, sentiu uma fisgada na barriga. Sesshoumaru estava atrás de si. Uma linha verde aparecia perfurando sua barriga por trás. Caiu.

---Ele estava em desvantagem... – disse se aproximando do irmão mais novo – A raiva o descontrolou. – Inuyasha assentiu indo pra perto de Kagome.

Youta olhava para todos surpreso. Estava paralisado desde que Millena havia caído no chão. Olhou para Onigumo, ele olhava o corpo da mulher a sua frente, de um jeito que ele não estava conseguindo decifrar. E não estava gostando disso.

---Kagome! – a menina e Inuyasha olharam para o mais velho que apontou para Onigumo. Esse deixou de olhar o corpo e voltou o olhar para Kagome.

---Como pode? – se aproximava com os olhos estreitados – Eu deixei tudo de lado pra criar você! Eu perdi tudo o que tinha para que você estivesse aqui agora! – parou por um instante – Tudo o que eu queria era a pedra... Tudo o que tinha que fazer era me entregar a jóia... – Inuyasha sentiu a mão de Kagome em seu bolso, mas não se moveu. – Você acabou com a vida de todos aqui... Aonde eu errei?

---Errou quando me mostrou o amor... Quando me deu a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas que não me viam como uma criação de laboratório...

Onigumo a olhou com raiva... Ela havia tirado tudo dele... Havia feito com que ele perdesse tudo...

---Eu não tenho mais nada a perder... Mas você tem! – Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru avançaram contra ele... Youta apontou a arma. Kagome pode vê-lo lançar um olhar a Inuyasha e a todos que estavam a sua volta.

Kagome o viu levantar a mão. Um tipo de miasma saiu dele,logo todos estavam ajoelhados tentando buscar ar... Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eram os menos afetados, mas mesmo assim ficaram tontos.

" _Eu não sei como usá-la... Mas eu sei que realiza desejos..."_ – abriu os olhos com dificuldade, todos continuavam no chão, sem forças pra levantar... Pela quantidade de miasma. Voltou a fechá-los- _"Por favor, faça com que todos nós saiamos daqui bem... Por favor, não nos deixe morrer... Acabe com isso tudo!"_

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, esse tentava a todo custo ajudá-la, do mesmo jeito que Sesshoumaru fazia a Rin... Mas, como era de se esperar, sem muito sucesso.

"_Por favor..."_

Um brilho rosa e forte começou a sair das mãos de Kagome. Tanto ela como todos a sua volta olharam para a pequena bolinha que brilhava ainda mais quando Kagome abriu as mãos.

Onigumo já não criava mais o miasma, sem se importar que todos agora podiam se mover livremente. Olhava com admiração para a pedra na mão de Kagome que havia se levantado.

---Eu sabia! – se aproximou rapidamente, e Inuyasha ao ver isso se levantou.

---Não Inu... – ouviu Kagome dizer – Sai de perto de mim...

---Eu não vou fazer isso! – Kagome não o olhava, olhava para Onigumo que ainda admirava a pedra.

---Você me prometeu que faria se eu pedisse... – Inuyasha ia revidar – Você prometeu! – disse mais firme.

Inuyasha olhou com desgosto. Maldita hora em que fora prometer isso a ela! Lentamente foi para o lado do irmão e de Rin, que estavam mais perto da porta que levava pra dentro da empresa.

Onigumo levantou a mão para pegar a pedra, Kagome continuava com ela na mão. Ele colocou a mão por cima da de Kagome, como se formasse uma concha. A pedra parara de brilhar.

Onigumo que sorria, foi perdendo o sorriso. Sua mão começava a formigar, lentamente seu braço e logo todo seu corpo. Kagome o viu começar a gritar, se assustou quando sentiu terra em sua mão. Demorou um pouco a entender o que acontecia.

---Kagome!! – a garota olhou para Inuyasha. Que tentou se aproximar, mas um tipo de barreira o proibiu. O deixando muito frustrado, começou a dar socos na barreira e tentar a todo custo entrar, mas sem sucesso caiu ajoelhado olhando para Kagome dentro da esfera rósea.

Onigumo se desintegrava a sua frente e ela estava horrorizada demais pra fazer qualquer coisa. Quando viu, a sua frente só havia um monte de terra negra, que aos poucos era levada pelo vento.

"_**Seu desejo foi concretizado... Sumirei até que o momento me seja dado"**_

Kagome ouviu em sua cabeça... A última coisa que sentiu foram os braços, que ela sabia, serem de Inuyasha...

* * *

**Ultimoo Cap:**

---Kagome? Kagome!

---Tá tudo muito bem...

---Agora a verdade

---A não? Então vamos lembrar algumas coisinhas...

---E eu que sei? Os filhos são de vocês não meus...

* * *

**Duda:** Oiiii... estáá aíí a vdd... Fui mt ruiim? Seii láá, nuum sei se conseguii atingii o q eu qriia... Decidii postaar logo peloo q vocee floo... É niiver da fic n.n êêêêêêêêbaa !!!! Passou q eu nem vii... Então éé o fiim no próx cap ... Vôo sentii saudadee Q.Q Tee esperoo no prox, no desfexoo da históriia !! Bjuux

**lilermen:** Oiiiie... É estáá acabandoo... O fiim éé no prox e neem eu acreditoo nisso Q.Q Esperoo q não estejaa decepcionaada coom esse cap.. Pq eu nuums ei se atingii o q eu qriia... Nem sabiia q Kouga e Ayame iaam fazer tanto sucesso n.m, mas q boom q fizeram, pq eu fiz a históriia do nada, elee no começoo ia seer como no animee, dandoo em ciima da Káá... mas kis mudaar um poukoo rsrsrs Esperoo realmente q tenha gostadoo !! Ateh o próx e ultimoo cap...

**LeticiaM:** Oiii... Ataa... agora entendii o pq desconfieei q jáá tinha te visto poor akee n.n ... E aíí o q axoo desse cap? Esperoo q tenha gostadoo, q não tenha se decepcionadoo u.u ... Tee esperoo no próx e ultiimo cap... O desfexoo da históriia toda !! Bjuu


	23. Feliz sim,mas será o final?

Últimoo cap !! E está sendoo dedicadoo a Duda e a lilermen ... Vocees duuas que estão lendoo a fic desde que posteii... Me agüentando durantee uma anoo! E mt obrigadaa a todos os outros que me mandaram review tbm !!

* * *

Acordou com os olhos pesados. Olhou em volta e não pode reconhecer o lugar em que estava.

---Kagome? Kagome! – ouvia uma vez dizer, mas seus olhos estava realmente pesados – Ela está acordada! – o som da porta a acordou de verdade.

Sentou-se ainda tentando organizar os pensamentos. Fechou os olhos... Inuyasha e Kikyou, Bankotsu, Onigumo, Naraku, Millena, Inuyasha de novo, Miroku e seu pai, Ayame e Kouga, Sango e Miroku... Onigumo... Millena, sangue... Olhos sem vida... Vento forte... Respirar... Brilho... A pedra!

De repente veio tudo de uma vez. Quando ela abriu os olhos de novo estavam todos a sua volta.

---Finalmente!

Sentiu os braços de Inuyasha a sua volta. Todos sorriam, mas ela ainda se sentia tonta.

---Estão todos bem? – perguntou enquanto era abraçada por seu pai e Miroku.

---Estamos filha... Você dormiu durante 3 dias... – Kagome se surpreendeu, não sentia como se tivesse dormido tanto. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou o pai da menina ao ver os olhos perdidos dela.

---Sim... Sim está. E o que houve depois que... Que eu apaguei?

---Onigumo, aparentemente se desintegrou quando tocou na jóia... Mas, com a distração aquele viado do Naraku fugiu. – Kagome não pode deixar de sorrir de como Inuyasha falava.

Ao verem Kagome sorrir, todos sorriram. E de repente eles puderam pensar que finalmente tudo havia acabado... Todos sentiam a mesma paz ali.

---Tá tudo muito bem... Tá tudo muito bom, mas dá pra deixarem eu chegar perto da minha amiga? – Sesshoumaru, Rin e Kouga que estavam na frente dela abriram espaço – A tá, muito obrigada... Ká!!

Todos riram vendo Ayame pular em Kagome... E enquanto a amiga, de mãos dadas com Kouga, contava o que havia acontecido naqueles três dias Kagome sorria olhando em volta... Seu pai conversava com Sango e Miroku, que aparentemente falavam algo sobre aonde morar depois que a criança nascesse, Rin ria enquanto Sesshoumaru girava os olhos demonstrando tédio, mas o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios o denunciava que havia achado graça no que a namorada falava, então viu Inuyasha... Esse a olhava com um sorriso, um sorriso de alívio... De afeto... De tantos sentimentos que ela não soube decifrar, apenas sorriu de volta, para logo voltar a prestar atenção em Ayame...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---É tão bom ficar assim com você...

---Que desculpa você está dando pra faltar a escola?

---Que um psicopata tentou matar minha namorada e que o psicólogo dela disse que ela não iria se recuperar se eu não ficasse perto dela 24 horas. – Kagome o olhou séria – Que foi?

---Agora a verdade.

---Ok,ok... Só disse que estava doente e precisava ficar em repouso – Kagome o reprovou com o olhar – O que foi agora?

---Você não pode ficar matando aula... Já num é muito bom nas matérias, matando você vai acabar repetindo de ano.

---Está me chamando de burro?

---Você disse que eu estava sendo tratada por um psicólogo! – ele riu sentando, fazendo ela sentar de frente pra ele.

---Eu só queria passar essa primeira semana fora do hospital com você... Mas se você num quiser eu vou embora...

---Ai, tadinho dele – Kagome o abraçou enquanto Inuyasha fazia beicinho como criança - Eu quero que você fique sim...

Ele levantou a cabeça de repente, Kagome o olhou estranhando.

---Kagome Higurashi dizendo SIM pra mim? Inuyasha Taisho? Vai chover... – disse olhando pela janela.

---Nem vem Inu... Eu num disse tanto "não" pra você assim...

---A não? Então vamos lembrar algumas coisinhas...

"_---Bem demorei muito pra falar com você... Mas, quem sabe a gente num pode sair no sábado... E sei lá, conversar melhor? – a garota apenas o olhou de rabo de olho._

_---Não, obrigada – Inuyasha ficou petrificado olhando a menina sair... Era a primeira garota do colégio que falava 'Não' pra ele."_

---Era a primeira vez... Todo mundo falava que você era um cachorro... E Miroku falava pra eu ficar longe dos amigos dele.

---Tá, mas e...

"_---Ah, vai Ká... Vamos a festa comigo?_

_---Se você nunca mais me chamar pra sair da próxima vez eu aceito..."_

---Er...

---Não, calma... Se lembra de quando...

"_---Faz mais de um ano... E você continua confiante nisso?_

_---Claro – disse Inuyasha sorridente._

_---Droga..._

_---Isso é um..._

_---Não!"_

---Aí eu... Eu...

---Tem mais...

"_---Não! E se você não sair daqui eu vou te chutar no lugar que mais vai doer._

_---Saindo._

_---Ótimo"_

---Mas Inu...

--- Você disse infinitos "nãos" pra mim...

"_---Não... Só saio com homens._

_---Não e caia fora daqui logo! _

_---Por que você continua perguntando? Antes que ache que isso é uma brecha: Não!_

_---Não dá. Estou ocupada demais imaginando um mundo paralelo no qual Inuyasha Taisho não exista._

_---É né, se você não é inteligente, digno e modesto...Ao menos tem que ser perseverante. E não, não aceito._

_---Não quero! E, só pra constar, o meu objetivo é exatamente impedir o nosso amor._

_---Não, cruz da minha vida._

_---Não! Você é o que? Surdo?_

_---Por que você insiste se sabe que a resposta é não?_

_---Si... – O.O – NÃO! Ò.Ó"_

---Ok, ok... - u.u – Você me convenceu! Nem eu me lembrava que já tinha dado tantos foras em você. – disse rindo.

---Agora fica rindo... Você está ferindo meus sentimentos... – disse Inuyasha fingindo choro.

Kagome gargalhou e pulou em cima dele, caindo os dois deitados novamente na cama da garota. Se olharam sorrindo, agora sim Kagome podia dizer que estava feliz. A família bem, um namorado quase perfeito, amigos de verdade juntos... Duvidava que pudesse ficar mais feliz.

---O que foi?

---Nada só tava olhando...

---Apreciando minha beleza? – Kagome girou os olhos.

---Cala boca! – disse rindo.

Os lábios se juntaram em mais um dos infinitos beijos dos dois. Inuyasha, ainda a beijando trocou de posições a colocando por baixo, se separaram e ele sorriu malicioso enquanto levantava a blusa dela.

---Promete nunca mais dizer não? – Kagome estava mole, com as mãos dele em suas costas nuas e os lábios acariciando seu pescoço.

---Prometo dizer, mais "sims" – ele a olhou. Ela sorriu marota.

---Num vale, Ká...A gent...

---Inuyasha... – disse ela cortando-o, ele a olhou esperando que ela continuasse – Cala a boca! - rindo voltaram a se beijar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 Anos Depois**

---Aonde estão Hitome e Setsu?

---E eu que sei? Os filhos são de vocês não meus...

---Youta!

---Ah mãe... Devem estar por aí, fazendo qualquer experiência estranha e anormal pra idade deles.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos e longos suspirou. O corpo mais formado e voluptuoso, o rosto e o olhar mais maduro.

---Miroku! – o homem, agora um pouco mais alto, os ombros mais largos e também de rosto maduro, mas de olhos divertidos a olhou – Sabe onde estão Hitome e Setsu? Rin está doida atrás deles.

---Não... Vou procurar. E você vem comigo Youta.

O garoto de 16 anos se levantou bufando. O corpo definido, os cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuros o faziam lembrar bastante o pai na época de jovem

---Setsu e Hitome, se não aparecerem agora, eu juro que acabo com o quite sei-lá-o-que Einstein de vocês!!

Logo apareceram as duas crianças, de 13 anos, correndo em direção ao mais velho. A menina tinha os cabelos curtos e pratas, uma pequena lua na testa e os olhos azuis claros, parecia com o primo, que tinha os cabelos pratas, orelhinhas no topo da cabeça e olhos azuis.

---Você que se atreva a chegar perto do meu quite "Pequeno Einstein" pra ver o que te acontece!

---Calma priminha... Pai! Os dois estão aqui!

---Onde vocês estavam? – a mulher de cabelos curtos e negros, baixinha e olhos azuis claros apareceu, aparentemente zangada.

---Lá atrás mãe... Vendo se o átomo tinha conseguido atravessar o prisma.

Rin e Youta olhavam os dois abismados.

---É tia... Eu disse que eles não são normais...

---Estava começando a ficar preocupada... Eles sempre somem, e como nem Kagome e Inuyasha estão aqui... Kagome me mataria se chegasse e Setsu não estivesse visível – a mulher riu. Foi quando um youkai apareceu atrás dela a abraçando. Cabelos pratas, olhos indiferente, corpo definido – Que bom que chegou Sesshy... Kagome e Inuyasha vieram com você?

---Não – deu um selinho na mulher – Estão chegando com a Hime.

---Chegou Sesshy? – Sesshoumaru olhou para Miroku, que vinha ao lado de Sango.

---Primeiro: já falei pra não me chamar assim... E segundo: o que acha?

---Ok, já levou seu primeiro fora do Sesshoumaru do dia Miroku... – disse Sango se afastando com Rin.

---Pai – Sesshoumaru olhou para Hitome – Se mamãe perguntar fala que eu e Setsu vamos estar com os vovôs lá dentro. – Sesshoumaru assentiu com a cabeça, vendo as duas crianças entrarem correndo.

---Olá! – os cinco olharam para o trio que chegava. A mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros e corpo bem feito, vinha ao lado do marido, com o corpo mais definido, os cabelos pratas um pouco mais longos e o rosto mais maduro, e da sobrinha de 15 anos, que tinha cabelos pratas longos e olhos dourados, um corpo definido pra idade. – Onde está Setsu?

Todos começaram a conversar, Sesshoumaru prestava atenção na conversa, quando viu Youta ir levando Hime pela mão, sabe-se lá pra onde. Suspirou.

---Aonde pensa que vai com a minha filha Youta? – todos pararam de conversar e olharam para o jovem casal, ainda de mãos dadas.

---Nossa pai... Que brega esse ciúmes!

Rin segurou o riso, mas parou quando Sesshoumaru, realmente irritado lhe sussurrou um "Assim, você não ajuda"

---Brega ou não, você vai ficar aqui.

Hime bufou. Seu pai sempre era assim, não sabia quem sofria mais ela com Sesshoumaru ou Ai com Inuyasha... Por falar em Ai.

---Youta... – o garoto que olhava entediado a conversa dos mais velhos, a olhou – Onde estão Ai e Yue? – o garoto sorriu malicioso.

---Er... – todos voltaram a tenção para Youta novamente – Vocês estão aí, todos preocupados comigo e com Hime que estamos quietinhos aqui... E agora eu pergunto: onde estão Ai e Yue?

Inuyasha levantou a cabeça rodando o jardim com os olhos, vendo a mesa quase pronta do almoço, a piscina, a garagem... Onde estava sua filha? Se levantou, olhou para Miroku.

---Eu vou capar o seu filho. – disse apontando para Miroku e saiu da rodinha indo procurar sua filha. Vendo que todos continuavam sentados os olhou – Vão continuar aí?

---Deixa eles... Nós também fomos jovens.

---Exatamente Kagome... Nós também fomos, e é por isso que eu não quero minha filha sumida com o filho dele.

Kagome girou os olhos, e olhou para os outros.

---Acho melhor irmos atrás dele, se ele achá-los, ele vai querer matar Yue.

Todos riram e levantaram.

---O Youta vai comigo... – disse Sesshoumaru virando na direção onde ele deveria estar – Mais... Eles aproveitaram e também sumiram.

---Meus filhos são dois prodígios. – disse Miroku orgulhoso, mas logo se encolheu com os olhares de dois pais prontos a matar qualquer um que chegar perto de suas filhas.

---AIIII!! Maldição, onde Yue se enfiou com a minha filha?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Ouviu isso? – disse a menina de 16 anos, de cabelos negros, olhos dourados e um corpo bem formado para a idade.

---Acho que o tio Inu notou a nossa falta – disse Yue, de 20 anos, com os cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis escuros, um pouco mais moreno que o irmão. Alto e o corpo bem definido. – Quer voltar?

---Ta brincando? Meu pai nunca vai achar a gente aqui... – a garota riu – E depois eu me entendo com ele... Agora meu assunto é com você. – sorriu marota.

Yue deu um sorriso malicioso e voltou a beijar a namorada, ainda podendo ouvir Inuyasha gritar pela filha. Passou a mão pelo braço dela, e abaixou levemente a alça da blusa da garota, beijando seu ombro. Os olhos fechados não repararam na manchinha redonda e rosa na parte de trás do ombro da garota...

* * *

Só pra esclarecer os filhos:

Sesshoumaru e Rin = Hime e Hitome

Miroku e Sango = Yue e Youta

Inuyasha e Kagome = Ai e Setsu

* * *

**lilermen:** Éé acaboou ! Estáá aíí o final feliiz de todoos... Que boom que tenha gostadoo... passei muito tempo axandoo que não tinha atingidoo o que eu queriia no cap anteriior... Beem... Obrigadaa poor ter acompanhadoo a fic desde o começoo !!... E até a próx !! Bjuux

**Rin Taisho Sama:** Oii... Nuss... Receber review de novaas leitooras agoraa éé uma honra!! E siim... Um ano, nem eu tinha reparado que tinha se passado tanto tempo uhshushushus... Aíí está o final, esperoo que leiaa minha próx fics tbm kkkkk Bjuux e mt obrigadaa !

**Lory Higurashi:** Nossa ! Que bom que tenha gostado... Sempre disse e voow repetiir ter uma review suua ée mt boom... Li "Nosso Amor é Assim e O Dia Que Você Me Traiu"... E saber q a pessoa que escreveu fics tão booas gostou da minhaa éé mt boom kkkk Beem aíí estáá o últimoo... E a gente se encontraa... ou numa suua ou em uma próx minha... rsrs Bjuux

**Manda-chan:** Nossa... leitora novaa agoraa éé boom demaiis !! Aíí estáá o últimoo... Esperoo que tenha gostadoo !!... Atéh a próx bjuux

**LeticiaM:** Que boom que tenha gostadoo !! Espero que tenha gostadoo desse tbm... O final sempree éé o maiis esperado neh... E foi exatamente a parte do sacrifício que eu queriia que vocees reparassem, pq apesar de td... a Milena era mãe delaa neh... E mãe, éé mãe! Rsrsrs Atéé a próx !! Bjuuux


End file.
